Nichts wie weg hier
by Mariann's
Summary: HP und der Feuerkelch - Im Friedhof von Little Hangleton spielt Harry seine Stärken aus und reagiert blitzschnell! - Paare H/Hr und SB/RL, also Slash, allerdings wird nichts ausgesprochen, nur angedeutet.
1. Chapter 1

Eine Möglichkeit, wie HP und der Feuerkelch auch hätte enden (und danach weitergehen) können:

Was wäre, wenn Harry seine grösste Stärke hätte ausspielen können, als er und Cedric in dem unseligen Friedhof in Little Hangleton gelandet waren? Meiner Meinung nach, und das kommt ja in den Büchern auch immer wieder durch, ist sein grösster Trumpf die Fähigkeit, sich auf jede Situation sofort einstellen zu können und zu reagieren. Hier hat er noch dazu das Element der Überraschung.

Es ist eine Harry/Hermione Geschichte. Hermione wird etwas forscher sein als in den Büchern, aber ansonsten verhalten sich die Figuren zumeist wie in den Büchern.

**Kapitel 1 - Nichts wie weg hier!**

"Was meinst du? Zauberstab raus?" fragte Cedric mit ängstlichem Blick.

"Zauberstab raus und alles einfrieren, was sich bewegt sogar," empfahl Harry leise. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Portschlüssel etwas mit dem Turnier zu tun hat! Wenn der Pokal überhaupt einer sein sollte, dann hätte er uns zum Eingang des Labyrinths zurückbringen müssen, nicht in eine solch finstere und fremde Umgebung."

"Da hast du wohl recht…"

Harry war durch sein verletztes Bein ziemlich geschwächt, aber dieser völlig unerwartete Transport an einen anderen Ort warnte ihn, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Besonders, als er in der Nähe eine Bewegung wahrnahm, die sich ihnen näherte. Harry atmete heftig, das Adrenalin von der dritten Aufgabe her immer noch hoch in seinem Blut, aber auch schon wieder völlig angespannt auf das wartend, was auf sie zuzukommen schien. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass dieser 'Umweg' nicht vorgesehen war!

"Frierzauber auf diesen Typen da drüben," flüsterte er Cedric zu.

"Stupor! Stupor! Stupor!" erklangen die Stimmen der beiden Jungen.

Solange, bis sie sicher waren, dass sich da auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite nichts mehr rührte. Sie erleuchteten die Umgebung mit ihren Zauberstäben, näherten sich dem Gegner und, kaum hatte er sein Opfer erkannt, erstarrte Harry.

"Verdammt, das ist Peter Pettigrew, Cedric - und dieses hässliche Ding da ist Voldemort! Wir müssen unbedingt zurück nach Hogwarts kommen und Pettigrew muss mit!"

"Pettigrew? Damit meinst du doch nicht etwa jenen Pettigrew, der von Sirius Black umgebracht worden sein soll, oder?"

"Genau den - aber Sirius hat ihn nicht umgebracht. Die Muggel übrigens auch nicht," gab Harry etwas ungeduldig zurück. "Das war alles dieses Stück Scheisse da vor uns, aber als wir es ihm erklärten, wollte uns der idiotische Minister natürlich nicht glauben. Nur, wie kommen wir jetzt zurück?"

"Lass mich nachdenken… was könnten die von uns gewollt haben?" fragte Cedric.

"Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass sie hinter mir her waren. Irgendwer muss den Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verzaubert haben. Erklärt auch das eigenartige Verhalten und Ausscheiden der beiden anderen Kandidaten. Die wurden wohl von der Person, die den Pokal verwandelt hat aus dem Rennen genommen. Denn der wird gewollt haben, dass ich zuerst an den Portschlüssel komme. Die haben bestimmt auch versucht, dich aus dem Wettbewerb zu schmeissen, aber meine Hilfe hat das verhinder. Erklärt auch Krums Verhalten, Cedric, ich glaube nicht, dass der von sich aus einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch verwendet hätte."

"Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht. Du hast recht. Aber was wollten die denn von dir?"

"Voldemort will mich umbringen. Schau ihn dir bloss an! Er war grade mal so ein Geist und jetzt hat er so was wie einen neuen Körper."

"Vielleicht wollten sie dich, um Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem einen ganzen Körper zu verschaffen?"

"Sieht ganz danach aus."

"Wir können ja mal checken, ob der Portschlüssel uns auch wieder zurückbringt. Normalerweise sind sie für die Hin- und Rückreise verzaubert," schlug Cedric vor.

"Ja, das können wir auf alle Fälle probieren. Aber wir müssen ihn wieder beide gleichzeitig berühren und ein bisschen Haut von dem hier muss auch dran, ich brauche ihn, damit mein Pate endlich freigesprochen wird. Lassen wir Voldemort hier?"

Cedric erschauerte. Selbst ein eingefrorener Voldemort schüchterte ihn immer noch ein.

"Wir sollten ihn gleich hier töten…" sagte er zögernd.

"Ich hab von ihm geträumt…" sagte Harry leise, und dann erinnerte er sich an die Schlange. "Wer weiss, ob er seine Schlange nicht hier irgendwo rumkrauchen hat… die sollten wir noch vor ihm töten. Er hat sie benutzt, um von ihrem Gift zu leben. Es scheint niemand sonst hier zu sein, also haben wir etwas Zeit, wir können die ja jederzeit von Neuem einfrieren. Lass mich nachdenken…"

Harry traute sich, die Schlange in Parsel zu rufen:

„Komm her zu mir, Nagini, komm schon… komm!"

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis eine eindrücklich grosse Schlange von der Rückseite des nächsten Grabsteins angewuselt kam. Cedric erstarrte, hörte aber Harrys Parsel fasziniert zu. Er erschrak noch mehr, als er die riesige Schlange dann sah.

„Ein Ssssprecher! Ein Ssprecher hat Nagini gerufen und esss issst nicht mein Meissster?"

„Ich BIN jetzt dein Meister, Nagini. Was war die Absicht deines alten Meisters hier?"

„Er wollte Harry Potterssss Blut benutzen, sssowie dasss Fleisch einesss Dienersss, und Asche ssseinesss Vatersss, um sssich endlich wieder Herr einesss eigenen Körpersss zu sssein."

„Danke, Nagini, was wollte er denn tun, wenn er einen neuen Körper hatte?"

„Er wollte ssseine ungetreuen Diener zu sssich rufen, um sssie gebührend zu bestrafen und wieder über sssie zu regieren."

„Na, grossartig! Cedric, Stupor!"

Harry fror die Schlange ein. Cedric half ihm dabei, als er merkte, dass sie nicht gleich weg war. Dann wandte sich Harry an seinen Mitkandidaten, der neben ihm stand und dem die Angst im Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Nagini hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Voldemort einen rituellen Zaubertrank vorbereitet hat, mit dessen Hilfe er sich einen neuen Körper erschaffen wollte. Dieser Trank sollte von meinem Blut, Fleisch von einem Diener und etwas von der Asche seines Vaters den neuen Körper erstellen. Ich nehme an, dass Pettigrew der Diener ist und wir uns vor dem Grab seines Vaters befinden. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, dass wir ihn jetzt wirklich töten können. Wir müssen aber wohl die Schlange töten, die steht ihm ein bisschen zu nahe!"

„Welch ein Glück, dass du mit Schlangen reden kannst, Harry!"

„Nicht, dass mir in meinem zweiten Schuljahr jemand glauben wollte, dass es nur eine Gabe, nicht ein Zeichen für einen dunklen Zauberer ist! Dumbledore meinte, dass ich es kann, weil der Fluch dieses Arschlochs hier mich berührte," gab Harry mit leicht bitterem Unterton zurück.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Harry, inzwischen hat wohl jeder begriffen, dass du ganz bestimmt kein dunkler Zauberer bist oder wirst. Ich wäre sehr stolz darauf, wenn wir hier rauskommen und Freunde werden!"

„Wir sind doch jetzt schon Freunde, Cedric! Zumindest hoffe ich das," sagte Harry mit warmer Stimme.

„Danke, Harry! Das sind wir. – Die einzige Methode, um dieses Riesenvieh zu töten, die ich mir vorstellen kann, ist ein Reductor-Fluch. Würde ihren Kopf zerdeppern," schlug Cedric vor.

„Ja, das ist ein guter Vorschlag."

„Okay. Beide zusammen?"

„Aber sicher. Macht den Fluch doppelt so stark!"

Beide deuteten mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Schlange und sprachen den Fluch. Die Schlange wurde sofort zu Fetzen zerrissen. Aber sobald sie starb, erklang ein so entsetzlicher Schrei, wie Cedric ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gehört hatte. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er verklungen war, und Cedric sagte:

„Igitt! Das war ja grässlich!"

„Scheusslich! Und weisst du was? Es klang genauso wie damals vor zwei Jahren, als ich Tom Riddles Tagebuch zerstörte!"

„Du hast das schon mal gehört? Und wer ist Tom Riddle?" fragte Cedric mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.

„Ja! Erinnerst du dich, als vor zwei Jahren das ganze Drama um die Kammer des Schreckens ablief? Die gibt's tatsächlich, und ich hab sie gefunden, weil ich ein Parselmund bin. Ich konnte sie öffnen und das Monster darin besiegen. Es war ein Basilisk, den dieser Tom Riddle schon vor fünfzig Jahren entdeckt und auf ein Muggelgeborenes Mädchen gehetzt hat, um sie zu töten. Du kennst möglicherweise ihren Geist, die Maulende Myrte. Dieser Tom Riddle hat sich später Lord Voldemort genannt. Ich meine, dass wir die beide so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen sollten. Wir könnten jetzt wirklich Fawkes sehr gut gebrauchen!"

„Fawkes?" Cedric war zu sprachlos, um sich auch noch zu erkundigen, wie Harry so viele Dinge über Hogwarts wissen konnte, von denen er selber keine Ahnung hatte.

„Das ist der Phönix von Dumbledore. Er kann sehr grosse Lasten augenblicklich auch über grosse Distanzen transportieren.

Ein Feuerblitz und beruhigendes Gezwitscher kündigte die Ankunft des Feuervogels an! Fawkes landete genau auf Harrys Schulter. Er begann in Harrys Ohren zu singen und brachte ein breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Fawkes! Du hast mich gehört?"

Der Vogel nickte mit dem Kopf. Cedric starrte ihn erstaunt an und war von seiner Schönheit völlig hingerissen. Er sagte:

„Wow, Harry! Glaubst du, dass er dich gehört hat?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Er ist sehr clever, nicht wahr, Fawkes?"

Ein erneutes Kopfnicken des Vogels bestätigte dies.

„Und er versteht jedes Wort, das wir sagen, Cedric, er ist ein grossartiger Freund. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass er mich mag."

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Fawkes! Kannst du uns nach Hogwarts zurückbringen?"

Auch das wurde durch ein Nicken bestätigt.

„Wir müssen beide einen von denen halten, dann wird Fawkes uns zurückbringen. Aber lass uns noch einen guten Blick auf diese Umgebung hier werfen, Dumbledore wird gewiss nach unseren Erinnerungen fragen," sagte Harry.

Cedric, obwohl er zwei Jahre älter war als Harry, war völlig fasziniert, wie Harry in dieser seltsamen Lage, in der sie sich befanden, ohne zu Zögern gleich wusste, was zu tun war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry sehr viel erfahrener war als er selber. Aber er räsonierte für sich selber, wenn Harry tatsächlich einen Basilisken besiegt hatte, dann war er auch erfahrener. Da Dumbledore zwei Jahre zuvor die meisten Details für sich behalten hatte, wusste Cedric nicht so genau, was sich damals abgespielt hatte, aber die Gerüchteküche war kräftig angeheizt geworden, daher wusste er zumindest ein Bisschen was. Cedric hatte jedoch selber genug von Harry gesehen, auf dem Quidditchfeld und jetzt im Turnier um annehmen zu können, dass wohl einige der Gerüchte, die über Harry im Umlauf waren ziemlich akkurat waren.

Harry brauchte Fawkes nicht erst zu sagen, dass er sie zu Dumbledore bringen sollte, in wenigen Minuten erreichten sie Hogwarts. Fawkes setzte sie sicher am Eingang des Labyrinths ab. Sie hörten wie von ferne einen Aufschrei durchs Publikum gehen. Sie waren nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten weggewesen.

Dumbledore erreichte sie als Erster. Er half ihnen aufzustehen, und Harry sagte sofort leise:

„Der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel, Professor. Hat uns zu einem Friedhof gebracht. Pettigrew und Voldemort warteten auf uns, aber wir konnten sie beide einfrieren. Haben Voldemorts Schlange Nagini getötet, nachdem sie mir gestanden hatte, dass Voldemort einen rituellen Zaubertrank vorbereitet hatte, mit dessen Hilfe er sich einen neuen Körper beschaffen wollte. Als sie starb, gab's einen unheimlichen Schrei, grade so wie damals, als ich in der Kammer des Schreckens Riddles Tagebuch zerstörte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Voldemort dort schon töten konnte, Professor, daher habe ich ihn zusammen mit Pettigrew mitgebracht, hier sind die beiden! Wir können jetzt hoffentlich Sirius' guten Namen wieder reinwaschen!"

Fudge hatte die beiden jetzt auch erreicht und stutzte, als er Harry zuhörte. Er erbleichte. Voldemort war hier? Und in einer Form, in der er ihnen nichts antun konnte?

„Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer ist hier? Lächerlich! Du musst ja den Verstand verloren haben, Junge!" schrie er.

„Habe ich nicht! Hier ist er!"

Harry deutete auf den Klumpen Fleisch vor ihm, immer noch geschockt. Gleich neben ihm lag Pettigrew, den sofort einige Leute erkannten. Ein Kreis füllte sich um die beiden Jungen und man konnte aufgeregtes, lautes Geflüster hören, wobei der Name Peter Pettigrew häufig fiel. Während die Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry gerichtet wurde, erinnerte sich Cedric an ein wichtiges Detail. Er wandte sich leise an Dumbledore:

„Professor, wer hat den Pokal in das Labyrinth gebracht?"

„Professor Moody… aber Alastor würde niemals… oh, vielen Dank, da kommt mir eine Idee. Ich rufe rasch Minerva, damit sie meinen Platz hier einnimmt und sich um euch kümmert."

Minerva McGonagall hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, den Platz ihres Chefs einzunehmen. Dumbledore übersah das Gelände und konnte schliesslich Alastor Moody entdecken. Er schockte den alten Mann ohne Federlesen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Minerva!"

Dumbledore liess den geschockten Mad-Eye hinüber zu den anderen beiden Geschockten schweben. Sofort liess sich lautstarker Protest von Fudge hören:

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden, Dumbledore? Mad-Eye ist bestimmt ziemlich paranoid, aber der ist mit Sicherheit kein Todesser!"

„Ich bin vermutlich ein bisschen verrückt, Cornelius, aber in diesem Fall hier vermute ich Vielsafttrank. Wir werden eine Weile Geduld haben müssen, bis sich die Wirkung verflüchtigt, dann werden wir sehen, wer den Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hat. Er hat ihn nämlich in das Labyrinth gebracht, daher ist er der erste Verdächtige, den Portschlüssel hergestellt zu haben."

„Ah ja. Stimmt. Hatte nicht dran gedacht. Und was ist mit dem Kerl, der aussieht wie Pettigrew? Kann das nicht auch Vielsafttrank sein?"

„Vielsafttrank wirkt nur, wenn der- oder diejenige, deren Stelle eingenommen wird noch am Leben ist, Cornelius. Wäre Pettigrew wirklich tot, könnte keiner mehr Vielsafttrank verwenden, um ihn darzustellen. Wäre das nämlich möglich, hätten uns die Todesser viel früher schon noch viel mehr unterwandert – sie konnten jemanden umbringen und dann deren Stelle einnehmen, solange sie es brauchten. Aber ich weiss von keinem solchen Fall. Wir werden ihn unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum befragen, aber ich fürchte, dass Sie hier den Beweis dafür haben, dass Sirius Black ein unschuldig verurteilter Mann ist. Er hat letztes Jahr steif und fest behauptet, dass Pettigrew noch lebt und der wahre Mörder ist."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie Black etwa geglaubt haben? Haben Sie dabei geholfen, dass er wegkam?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich konnte es doch nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihm den Kuss des Dementors geben lassen, Sie wären dadurch selber zum Mörder geworden, Cornelius! Es hat gereicht, dass er ohne Gerichtsurteil so lange in Azkaban gesessen ist, denn er war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

Fudge plusterte sich auf und setzte an, sich selber zu verteidigen, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn und sagte:

„Sie werden schon sehen, Cornelius, warten Sie nur ab. – Zunächst müssen wir hier mal aufräumen und alle ins Schloss zurückbringen. Wir werden sie einzeln in Zellen in den Kerkern unten einsperren. Sollte dieser hier tatsächlich unter Vielsafttrank stehen, dann wird die Wirkung in spätestens einer Stunde verpuffen. Harry und Cedric sollten kurz von Madam Pomfrey untersucht und danach befragt werden, falls sie ihr Einverständnis dazu gibt. Ich möchte bitte eure Erinnerung an euren Umweg einholen, wenn ihr es gestattet, Harry und Cedric."

Die Jungen nickten bloss.

Minerva übernahm es, Pettigrew ins Schloss zu schweben, während Dumbledore sich um Voldemort kümmerte. Flitwick schnappte sich rasch den falschen Mad-Eye. Gemeinsam führten sie alle ins Schloss. Harry und Cedric folgten ohne Spezialaufforderung, wobei Cedric Harry stützte, damit dieser überhaupt richtig gehen konnte. Die Weasleys und Hermione hatten es endlich geschafft, durch die Menschenmenge zu kommen und halfen ebenfalls. Snape folgte natürlich auf dem Fuss, sich dabei andauernd den linken Unterarm reibend.

Niemand beobachtete den riesigen schwarzen Hund, der sich jetzt wieder in den Schatten zurückzog nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Harry nicht schwer verletzt war. Padfoot wartete geduldig auf jede Art von Neuigkeit, die er würde aufschnappen können.

Als die Gruppe um Dumbledore das Schloss erreichte, teilte sie sich auf. Molly und Bill nahmen Cedric und Harry in den Krankenflügel mit. Dumbledore wies die anderen in einen Korridor, durch einige verborgene Durchgänge und schliesslich über eine verborgene Stiege hinab in einige der ältesten Kerker in Hogwarts. Harry gab Hermione einen leisen Wink, dieser Gruppe zu folgen. Niemand protestierte über ihre Anwesenheit, also machte sich Hermione ziemlich unsichtbar, um dem weiteren Vorgehen zu folgen. Und wie immer entging ihr gar nichts.

„Wir betreten nun einen Teil des Schlosses, welcher das Herz von Hogwarts genannt wird," erklärte Dumbledore. „Nur der Schulleiter oder die Schulleiterin bekommt die Information, wie man hier hineingelangt. Nicht einmal die Hauselfen können hereinkommen, Magie ist dem jeweiligen Schulleiter vorbehalten. Es kann hier niemand apparieren, nicht einmal von einem Zimmer ins nächste. Ohne mich, kann keiner von euch diese Räumlichkeiten verlassen. Es ist ein Teil des magischen Bandes, welches den Schulleiter oder die Schulleiterin mit der Schule verbindet, sobald sie das Amt übernehmen."

Selbst Fudge war klar, dass er diese Information nicht nach draussen tragen konnte. Es war eine Form der Magie, die so tief in Hogwarts eingebettet war, dass er nun auch verstand, warum Voldemort hier nie hatte Fuss fassen können. Die Schule hatte wunderbarerweise seinen Attacken immer standgehalten.

Sobald sie ihre drei Gefangenen in deren Zellen abgeliefert hatten, sperrten sie diese gut zu und gingen, um nachzusehen, ob sich der falsche Moody schon zurückverwandelt hatte. Sie erhielten den zweiten Schock des Abends, als sie feststellen mussten, dass auch dieser Mann ein Mensch war, den man bereits seit langem für tot gehalten hatte. Dumbledore half Snape zurück ins Schloss, damit er seinen Vorrat an Veritaserum holen konnte. Als er zurückkehrte, wurden die Gefangenen befragt.

„Das geht über meinen Kopf," sagte Fudge danach verzweifelt. „Ich weiss kaum, was ich tun soll, was ich denken soll…"

„Es hat keine Eile, Cornelius," beruhigte Dumbledore den Minister. „Zunächst werden wir jetzt auch noch Pettigrew befragen, denn wir müssen alles wissen, was Voldemort unternommen hat, seit er Albanien verlassen hat und wir müssen über diese Form, die er da angenommen hat, Bescheid wissen. Wir müssen wissen, wie stark er schon ist, und danach werden wir entscheiden können, wie weiter vorzugehen ist."

„Können wir ihn nicht jetzt gleich töten?" fragte Fudge etwas naiv. Es war klar, dass er vor Angst fast verrückt wurde.

„Das könnten wir zwar tun, aber es würde nur diesen schwachen Körper zerstören und er würde wieder zurückkehren"

„Wie könnte er zurückkehren, wenn wir ihn töten?"

„Auf die selbe Art wie er es soeben getan hat. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kann er überhaupt nicht ganz getötet werden. Ich habe einen Verdacht, wie er das gemacht hat, aber bevor dieser Verdacht sich nicht ganz erhärtet hat, wage ich es nicht, diesen auch nur anzudeuten, Cornelius, weil sonst die Gefahr besteht, dass wir ihn gar nicht eliminieren können. Es wird einfacher sein, ihn in diesem geschwächten Körper irgendwie am Leben zu erhalten, bis wir ihn töten können. Er wäre weit gefährlicher, wenn er sich wieder in seiner Geisterform auf den Weg machen könnte, sich einen neuen Körper zu beschaffen. Jetzt ist er in unserer Hand, gebunden an uns und das Leben in einer Form, in der er uns nicht schaden kann. Bedenken Sie den Satz: sei deinen Freunden nahe und deinen Feinden noch näher."

„Sie glauben also, dass er für uns keine Gefahr darstellt?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, aber wir werden auf alle Fälle hören, was Pettigrew noch zu sagen hat. Vielleicht hat er ja andere Todesser schon alarmiert, dann zwingt er uns zu handeln, aber wenn das noch nicht geschehen ist, dann brauchen wir gar nichts zu tun und können ruhig abwarten. Diese kleine Attacke können wir auf irgendwelche, plötzlich wildgewordenen Todesser schieben, wie die an der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft letzten Sommer. Wir müssen Crouch und Voldemort noch nicht mal erwähnen," meinte Dumbledore.

Hermione stimmte mit Dumbledore überein, dass das die vernünftigste Betrachtungsweise war. Ihr war klar, was für eine Panik es auslösen würde, wenn man die Namen Voldemort und Barty Crouch Jr. schon nur flüsterte.

„Gut, damit kann ich leben. Verhören wir Pettigrew," sagte der Minister mit neuem Elan.

Als sie die Zelle erreichten, in der sie Pettigrew deponiert hatten, sprach Dumbledore einen Zauber über die Tür, der nicht einmal die kleinste Nagetierart durchlassen würde. Fudge wollte natürlich sofort wissen, warum er das tat.

„Wie ich schon erklärt habe, kann ausser mir hier keiner zaubern. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob der Animaguszauber davon nicht ausgenommen ist. Sollte er in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht sein und sich in seine Ratte verwandelt haben, könnten wir ihn kaum aufhalten. Mit diesem Zauber kann er nun nicht mehr entkommen. Ich muss schon sagen, dass er eine unwahrscheinlich praktische Animagusform hat. Übrigens, wenn er sich tatsächlich verwandelt haben sollte, dann haben wir den Beweis, dass er tatsächlich Peter Pettigrew ist, denn wenn jemand ihn mit Vielsafttrank darstellen würde, dann könnte dieser Jemand sich nicht einfach in eine Ratte verwandeln, denn das erlaubt der Vielsafttrank nicht."

Dumbledores Verdacht war sehr begründet. Sie öffneten die Tür der Zelle, doch darin war kein Mensch mehr zu sehen. Aber das laute entsetzte Quieken einer Ratte, die den Raum nicht verlassen konnte, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit direkt auf das Nagetier, das direkt in der Ecke der Tür sass und verzweifelt versuchte, wegzukommen. Dumbledore schob die Ratte mit der Spitze seines Stiefels zurück in die Zelle und liess alle eintreten, bevor er die Tür schloss. Dumbledore zwang die Ratte, sich in seine Menschenform zurück zu verwandeln.

„Hallo Peter… was für eine nette Überraschung, dich zu sehen," sagte der alte Magier mit süsser Stimme.

„D… du…. Dumbledore…" quiekte Pettigrew.

„Vielleicht doch nicht so nett… Ja, Peter, ich bin es. Du hattest vermutlich nicht erwartet, mich jemals wiederzusehen, nicht wahr? Ich fürchte, dass dich deine Flucht letztes Jahr leider nicht sehr viel weiter gebracht. Severus, das Serum, bitte."

„Geben Sie ihm besser einen oder zwei Tropfen mehr," schlug Fudge vor.

Snape machte Pettigrew fest und tröpfelte das Veritaserum in seinen Mund.

„Ich glaube, da sind aus Versehen ein oder zwei Tropfen mehr reingegangen, Herr Direktor," sagte er mit seinem üblichen spöttischen Lächeln. „und ich bin willens, selber unter Veritaserum auszusagen, dass ich nicht einmal einen Anflug von einer Ahnung hatte, dass der Kerl da der Spion und ein Todesser ist."

„Ich glaube dir, Severus."

„Die Köter werden es aber wohl kaum tun…" brummte Snape.

Dumbledore begann, Pettigrew auszufragen. Natürlich erkundigte er sich zunächst zu den Ereignissen am 1. November 1981. Pettigrew bestätigte alles, was Sirius an Behauptungen aufgestellt hatte, nicht eben zur Freude des Ministers. Danach befragte Dumbledore den Gefangenen zu dem Zusammentreffen in der Heulenden Hütte im Juni des vergangenen Jahres. schliesslich kam er zu Voldemort. Nach einigen Fragen zu Pettigrews Flucht und Zusammentreffen mit dem Geist in Albanien, den Ritualen, wie die jetzt existierende Form Voldemorts zustande gekommen war, wollte er wissen:

„Nun, Peter, gewiss hast du dich die ganze Zeit seit seiner Entstehung um diesen Körper Voldemorts gekümmert, nicht wahr?"

"Ja."

"Auf welche Weise hast du das denn getan?"

"Ich musste seine Schlange Nagini täglich mehrere Male melken und ihr Gift dem Dunklen Lord geben. Er brauchte mehrmals täglich frisches Gift, andernfalls wäre sein schwacher Körper wieder eingegangen."

"Musste es gerade diese Schlange sein, oder geht es auch mit einer anderen Giftschlange?"

"Ich glaube, es ginge auch mit anderen, aber diese Schlange ist besonders giftig und gibt ihm mehr Kraft."

"Danke. Hat er dir mitgeteilt, wie er seinen eigenen Todesfluch überlebte?"

"Nein. Er zeigte mir nur das Ritual, welches notwendig war, um ihm zumindest diese schwache physische Form zu geben. Er sagte, dass er immer noch geschwächt wäre."

Nachdem sie Pettigrew nach weiteren Details über das im Friedhof geplante Ritual ausgefragt hatten, verliessen sie die Zelle. Dumbledore verstärkte den Zauber noch, der es einem Nagetier unmöglich machte, aus der Zelle zu gelangen. Er hatte auch die gute Idee, den Zauber im Inneren der Zelle auf die vier Wände und selbst die Decke und den Boden auszudehnen. Nun wurde es Pettigrew wohl sogar unmöglich gemacht, sich selber zu verwandeln. Dumbledore grinste zufrieden:

"Das zeigt, wozu ein guter Mausefallenzauber gut sein kann."

Während sie sich zu der dritten ihrer besetzten Zellen aufmachten, erklärte Dumbledore:

"Cornelius, es braucht gar keinen Prozess für Sirius Black. Es braucht aber sehr wohl einen Prozess gegen Peter Pettigrew. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie gleich anschliessend die Begnadigung von Sirius Black unterschreiben. Vergessen Sie dabei nicht, ihm eine Entschädigung für die elf Jahre im Gefängnis verbrachten Jahre anzubieten. Geld wird sie ihm nicht wieder zurückgeben, aber es wird ihm die Entscheidung erleichtern, Sie nicht selber vor den Richter zu zitieren. Gründe dafür hätte er genug. Er wurde unschuldig elf Jahre lang eingesperrt und zu weiteren zwei Jahren im Untergrund gezwungen, das ist mehr als mancher Mensch ertragen kann, wir können dankbar sein, dass er immer noch bei klarem Verstand ist."

"Wenn er denn endlich gefunden werden kann…"

"Das überlassen Sie nur mir."

"Ich werde wohl nicht darum herumkommen."

"Ich werde sie für Sie verfassen, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Lasst uns nun nach Voldemort sehen. Sie können alle draussenbleiben, wenn Sie wollen."

"Nein, ich komme mit. Er ist ja unbewaffnet."

"Er hat immer noch ein paar Kräfte, die uns gefährlich werden können, aber wenn Sie mitkommen wollen - umso besser. Selber sehen und hören ist ja auch glauben."

Sie betraten die Zelle. Die Form auf der Pritsche bewegte sich nicht.

"Er muss ja schon sehr geschwächt sein, wenn er von einem Schockzauber von zwei Kindern immer noch nicht erwacht ist…" meinte Fudge.

"Vielleicht. Unterschätzen Sie ihn niemals, Cornelius. - Evervate!"

Die Form begann sich zu bewegen und schien wirklich geschwächt zu sein. Aber als Voldemort klarer sah und erkannte, dass er sich in Dumbledores Hand befand, fing er in den höchsten Tönen an zu kreischen. Dumbledore packte ihn in eine Ganzkörperklammer und erklärte sanft:

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Tom, aber dies ist die einzige Art und Weise, in der ich mit dir sprechen werde. Dein Ritual ist gescheitert. Deine Schlange ist tot. Du wirst diese Zelle nur in Richtung deines nächsten grossen Abenteuers verlassen, das du so fürchtest. Mit deiner Verhaftung wurde die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Wir werden dich noch für eine kurze Zeit am Leben erhalten, aber wirklich nur sehr kurz. Das ist alles, was ich dir im Moment zu sagen habe. Du solltest nur wissen, dass du diesen Raum nicht mit aller Magie der Welt verlassen kannst. Du wirst aber genügend Zeit bekommen um darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Horror du bist."

In seinem Zustand war es Voldemort unmöglich, die Ganzkörperklammer abzustreifen. Hermione erschauerte beim Anblick von Harrys Quälgeist und auch über Dumbledores untypisch gestrenge Äusserung. Dumbledore jedoch verliess ruhig die Zelle und schloss sie besonders gründlich ab. Er wandte sich an Fudge:

"Nehmen Sie Crouch und Pettigrew ins Ministerium, Cornelius, aber lassen Sie diesen Homunkulus hier. Ich werde als Einziger hier unten Zugang zu ihm haben. Daher werde ich Minerva zumindest so lange meine Aufgaben übernehmen lassen, bis sich die Sache hier erledigt hat. Sobald Sirius' Name reingewaschen ist, kann er ihre Stellvertretung als Transfigurationslehrer übernehmen, wenn das hier länger dauern sollte. Ich wäre jedoch dankbar, wenn Sie mir zwei Auroren zur Verfügung stellen könnten, am liebsten Kingsley Shacklebolt und Hestia Jones, die ich beide gut kenne und denen ich vertrauen kann. Sie werden auch komplett vertraulich mit mir zusammenarbeiten müssen. Aus diesem Grund werden Sie sie in dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich überhaupt nie im Ministerium sehen. Können Sie das organisieren?"

"Ich werde Ihnen vertrauen müssen, aber mir ist klar, dass Sie der Letzte wären, der Du-Weisst-Schon-Wen laufenlassen würde, Albus. Sie bekommen Ihre zwei Auroren. Ich werde sogar noch eine extra dazugeben, sie heisst Nymphadora Tonks und ist besonders gut in Tarnung. Sie ist auch vollständig vertrauenswürdig. Wahrscheinlich werden Sie sich an sie als Schülerin noch erinnern."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Vielen Dank. So viel ich weiss, ist sie eine Tochter von einer von Sirius Blacks Cousinen?"

"Korrekt. Ich werde Rufus anweisen, die drei zu Ihrer alleinigen Verfügung abzukommandieren."

"Danke. Ich werde jede zusätzliche Hilfe gebrauchen können."

Schon eine Stunde später hatte Fudge ein paar Auroren im Haus, die Pettigrew und Crouch mitnahmen. Ausser ein paar ausgewählten Leuten wusste niemand, dass der Fleischklumpen, den Harry und Cedric mit Pettigrew mitgebracht hatten, Voldemort war und dass der jetzt unten im Herzen von Hogwarts aufbewahrt wurde, und diese wenigen hätten sich wohl eher die Zunge abgebissen, als das in die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. Zum Glück hatte der Aufruhr um die Rückkehr der beiden Jungen alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen.

Fudge unterschrieb ohne weiteres Grummeln die Begnadigung für Sirius. Eine Kopie davon nahm er mit ins Ministerium, wo er mitten in der Nacht eine Pressekonferenz einberief anlässlich derer er die Begnadigung vorlas und begründete. Natürlich erhob es nicht wenig Ansehen, dass der kleine Pettigrew noch lebte und nicht ein Held, sondern ein Verräter war. Zudem benutzte Fudge die Gelegenheit, sich beim russischen und französischen Ministerium für die irregulären Zustände beim Trimagischen Turnier zu entschuldigen. Er erklärte, dass sie ebenso durch ewiggestrige Todesser verursacht wurden, die schon im Sommer zuvor beim Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaftsfinale unangenehm aufgefallen waren. Er präsentierte Bilder von Pettigrew und Crouch und erklärte, dass Crouch Senior seinen vermeintlich toten Sohn während Jahren unter einem Imperius-Fluch gehalten und dass er ihn auf Verlangen seiner sterbenden Frau aus Azkaban befreit hatte. Schliesslich fügte er noch an, dass das Verschwinden von Crouch Senior nun ebenfalls Inhalt einer Untersuchung der Behörden war.

Eine weitere Stunde später wurde ein riesiger schwarzer Hund, der die ganze Zeit völlig aufgelöst um das Schloss gestrichen war, hereingelassen und bekam seine Begnadigung zu sehen. Ein frisch geheilter Harry Potter, seine Freunde, Molly und Bill Weasley waren alle im Büro des Schulleiters, als der Hund hereinkam. Auch einige Lehrer waren anwesend, als Dumbledore das Radio einschaltete, in dem grade die Meldung durchgegeben wurde, dass Sirius Black nun ein freier Mann war, dem sogar adäquate Entschädigung angeboten werden würde.

"Sobald Mr. Black beim Ministerium vorstellig wird, kann er persönlich mit dem Minister die Höhe der Entschädigung aushandeln. Jeder, der Mr. Black unterweg antrifft ist gebeten, sich mit dem Ministerium gleichzeitig und direkt für den Justizirrtum zu entschuldigen."

Sirius sprang aus seiner Animagusform und verschaffte Minerva beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Sie starrte ihn an, völlig geschockt, mehr über seine Fähigkeit denn über seine Anwesenheit. Aber Harry sprang einfach nur auf und eilte, um Sirius als erste umarmen zu können. Der drückte Harry schier den Atem aus, so fest hielt er sein Patenkind. Sie hüpften in einem fröhlichen Siegestanz herum, bevor Harry ganz leise sagte:

"Oh, Sirius, nun bist du endlich, endlich frei!"

"Ja, scheint so, Kleiner. Willst du immer noch zu mir kommen?"

"Natürlich. Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Ich muss erst ein Haus finden, Hündchen. Zuerst muss ich Remus finden, dann finden wir ein neues Zuhause für uns alle, okay?"

"Danke. Vielen Dank!"

Das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Eltern badete Harry in physischer Zuneigung eines Erwachsenen. Er erwiderte diese sogar, indem er sich an Sirius presste, der ihn auch gerne festhielt, während Tränen der Erleichterung über sein Gesicht liefen. Just in diesem Moment kam ein Floo-Anruf, den Dumbledore beantwortete.

"Ja, Remus, er ist hier mitten unter uns. Komm ruhig durch."

Keine zehn Sekunden später stand Remus im Raum und schnippte ein bisschen Asche von seinen Ärmeln. Er stand schon vor Sirius und sagte:

"Ich dachte, dass ich dich hier finden würde."

Sirius liess Harry los und drehte sich vollends zu Remus. Ihre Umarmung war deutlich intimer und zutiefst zärtlich.

"Wir können unseren Kleinen mit nach Hause nehmen, Moony," sagte Sirius nur.

"Du bist frei… es ist einfach wunderbar, Padfoot," antwortete Remus.

"Ja, ich bin frei. - Aber jetzt schuldest du uns noch einiges an Erklärungen, Albus, Remus und ich wissen nicht, was alles vorgegangen ist. Ich habe nur mitbekommen, dass Harry mit Pettigrew zurückgekommen ist, von da, wo immer der die beiden Jungen hingeschleppt hat. Und danach?"

"Eins nach dem anderen, Sirius. Erst wollen wir mal an dem Punkt ansetzen, an dem wir das Labyrinth verlassen haben. Minerva, hat jemand daran gedacht, nach dem richtigen Alastor zu suchen?"

"Ja. Ich habe. Er liegt jetzt bereits bei Poppy im Krankenflügel und ist fürs Erste versorgt. Was diese Erfahrung seiner bereits bestehenden Paranoia hinzugefügt hat, daran wollten wir beide noch gar nicht denken."

"Sehr gut. Was ist mit der Menschenmenge draussen?"

"Wurde über den gemeinsamen Sieg der beiden Hogwarts-Kandidaten informiert und hat sich bereits auf den Heimweg gemacht. Amos und Barbara Diggory sind noch hier, wegen Cedric. Da Fudge sich bereits ins Ministerium verkrümelt hat, haben wir den Preis auf Cedric und Harry verteilt. Cedric hat seinen schon erhalten, Harry bekommt ihn gleich anschliessend."

"Ausgezeichnet, Minerva. Dann wollen wir uns doch erst mal von den Diggorys und den Weasleys verabschieden."

Albus verschwand kurz und sah zu, dass auch Cedric in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Danach entliess er die Weasleys, bat aber Bill ganz leise, sich ihnen in seinem Büro wieder anzuschliessen. Als dieser dann wieder erschien, waren ausser ihm nur noch Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Harry und Hermione im Raum.

"Nun denn. Was ich euch zu sagen habe, ist strengstens vertraulich. Es ist absolut unerlässlich, dass nichts vom heute Abend gesagten diesen Raum nicht verlässt. Dass ihr alle noch im Raum seid, bedeutet, dass ich euch unbedingt vertraue. Harry und Cedric kamen nicht nur mit Peter Pettigrew zurück. Neben Peter haben sie auch eine zwar schwache, aber lebende, physische Form von Voldemort mitgebracht. Er befindet sich jetzt in einer anhaltenden Ganzkörperklammer unten in einer Zelle in einem Teil von Hogwarts, der nur durch mich oder in meiner Gegenwart betreten werden kann. Nicht einmal Hauselfen können ohne meine Hilfe dorthin. Ich kann euch soviel sagen, dass ich jetzt gründlicher ausforschen werde, wie er es geschafft hat, dem eigenen Todesfluch ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Ich habe schon einige Ideen, aber einiges von dem, was Harry mir berichtet hat, gibt einem meiner Verdachte neue Nahrung. Es gibt nun einige wichtige Dinge zu tun.

Harry, die erste Sache betrifft dich ganz direkt. Es wird dich ziemlich hart ankommen, aber sie ist auch, zumindest teilweise, bereits vollständig abgetan, da du es warst, der diesen geschwächten Voldemort zurückgebracht hat. Übrigens gratuliere ich dir zu deiner Nervenstärke, dieses ziemlich eklige Ding mitzunehmen. Vor Jahren hast du mich gefragt, warum Lord Voldemort dich umbringen wollte, ich glaube, du bist jetzt alt genug, die Wahrheit darüber zu erfahren.

Lord Voldemort wusste um eine Prophezeiung, die ich gehört hatte. Sie betraf damals entweder dich oder Neville Longbottom. Diese Prophezeiung besagte im Wesentlichen, dass zum ungefähren Zeitpunkt deiner Geburt ein Kind geboren würde, welches den Dunklen Lord besiegen würde. Nicht *könnte*, sondern *würde*. Voldemort erhielt leider nicht den vollen Wortlaut der Vorhersage und wusste nur, dass jemand geboren werden würde, der ihn eines Tages besiegen würde. Er wusste also, gemäss den anderen Bedingungen in der Prophezeiung, nach deiner und Nevilles Geburt genau, wer ihm eines Tages gefährlich werden konnte und wollte sich eurer entledigen, bevor es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Nun hat er aber den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung nicht gehört, der ihm verraten hätte, dass es für ihn gefährlich wäre, euch schon frühzeitig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dieser zweite Teil ist aber nun bereits durch deine Tat von heute Abend obsolet geworden, Harry, denn du hast Voldemort besiegt. Ich habe Voldemort bereits darauf hingewiesen, denn er glaubte fest an den simplen Wortlaut der Vorhersage, weil er nicht über Möglichkeiten, Wortlaute und Fallen nachdenkt. Er hörte den Wortlaut, dass ein Kind geboren würde, das ihn eines Tages besiegen würde. Er hat die Prophezeiung wörtlich genommen. Das ist der Grund, warum er nach deinem Leben trachtet, Harry."

"Aber er ist noch am Leben. Wir können ihn doch nicht am Leben lassen, Herr Professor, oder?"

"Nein. Für einmal bin ich derselben Meinung, nämlich dass dieses Leben beendet werden muss. Leider kann es erst beendet werden, wenn wir genau wissen, wie er es sich bewahrt hat."

"Glauben Sie, dass es etwas mit dem Kreischen zu tun hat, das ich jetzt schon zweimal gehört habe?"

"Ja, aber ich bin noch nicht sicher, wie. Es gibt ausserdem noch etwas Wichtiges, was du dazu wissen musst. Mit dem fehlgeschlagenen Todesfluch ist Voldemort unwissentlich eine Verbindung mit dir eingegangen. Deine häufigen Kopfschmerzen von deiner Fluchnarbe sind ein Beweis dafür. Ich denke, im Augenblick ist er zu schwach, um dich mental zu attackieren, aber er sendet dir Bilder, wie die Visionen, die du im Laufe des letzten Jahres mehrmals hattest. Bis jetzt hat er es vermutlich noch nicht realisiert, aber so wie ich Tom kenne, wird er diese Verbindung sofort auszunutzen versuchen, sobald er ihrer gewahr wird. Daher solltest du so rasch als möglich in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden, die Kunst, deine Gedanken und Gefühle vor solchen mentalen Attacken zu schützen. Ich glaube, dass Remus eine gute Kenntnis dieser Kunst hat. Er kann dir gewiss das Grundwissen dazu während deiner Ferien vermitteln. Sobald du danach wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, kann ich dich weiter unterrichten. Verstehst du die Notwendigkeit?"

"Ja, Sir. Könnten Hermione und Ron dieses Training ebenfalls mitmachen? Ich werde jemanden benötigen, dem ich alles anvertrauen kann und die beiden sind bestimmt mit mir zusammen vorne dran, sie könnten es auch nötig haben…" bat Harry.

"Wenn Remus bereit ist, sie in deinen Unterricht einzuschliessen, dann natürlich!"

"Ja, das tue ich gerne, Albus."

"Sehr gut. - Das war nur der Anfang. Für den nächsten Schritt brauche ich dich, Minerva. Du musst mich als Schulleiterin vertreten, bis wir diese leidige Sache endgültig aus der Welt geschafft haben. Das heisst, dass du in dieser Zeit nicht auch noch unterrichten kannst. Tust du mir den Gefallen? Ich werde im Schloss und für Fragen erreichbar sein, aber diese Nachforschungen werden mir kaum genügend Zeit lassen. Für den Rest der Welt habe ich einen Urlaub genommen, um etwas zu erforschen, das ich noch benennen werde, damit ihr eine Antwort geben könnt. Ich werde den Schulbeirat auch entsprechend informieren."

"Natürlich mache ich das, Albus, aber in diesem Fall brauchen wir nicht nur eine neue Lehrperson für Verteidigung, sondern auch für Transfiguration!"

"Ich glaube, wir haben hier das perfekte Team bereits stehen," antwortete der alte Schulleiter und deutete auf die beiden Rumtreiber.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus! Ich nehme Remus mit grosser Bereitwilligkeit wieder zurück, aber Remus UND Sirius im Haus? Da können wir gleich dem Chaos Tür und Tor öffnen!" protestierte Minerva. "Tut mir leid, Sirius, ich weiss, dass ich dir meine Transfigurationsklassen getrost anvertrauen könnte, und ich mag dich ja auch wirklich, aber du bist eine Katastrophe auf zwei, und offenbar auch auf vier Beinen!"

Bill, Albus und Remus lachten. Albus wandte ein:

"Das wird höchst unterhaltsam für alle und die perfekte Ablenkung von meinem heimlichen Tun! Ich werde ausserdem alle eure Denkkreativität benötigen und so habe ich euch alle gleich verfügbar, wenn ich euch brauche."

"Ausserdem werde ich dir keinen wirklichen Kummer machen, wenn wir uns grade in einer so angespannten Lage befinden, Minerva. Was immer ich veranstalten werde, wird höchstens etwas peinlich für die Betroffenen," versprach Sirius. "Und ich verspreche hiermit feierlich, dass ich diese Peinlichkeiten gerecht auf alle in Hogwarts verteilen werde."

Hermione und Harry schauten sich an und grinsten beide breit. Sie klatschten die Hände zusammen und Harry freute sich:

"Das ist grossartig! Wir bekommen unseren liebsten Lehrer wieder und Sirius obendrein!"

"Das wird auf alle Fälle spassig," meinte Hermione, sehr zum Erstaunen von all jenen, die sehr genau wussten, wie streng sie es mit ihrer Bildung nahm.

"Wie eine wahre Gryffindor gesprochen, Miss Granger," antwortete Minerva mit einem Zwinkern.

"Finde ich auch! Du bist ein Mädel so richtig nach meinem Herzen, Hermione!" sagte Sirius und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

"Nun, das wäre dann so das Wichtigste für den Moment, ihr Kinder könnt in euer Haus zurückkehren, vielleicht könnten Remus oder Bill euch sicher dahin geleiten?" sagte Dumbledore.

"Ich gehe gerne," bot Remus an. "Gleich anschliessend. Kommst du mit, Sirius? Oder brauchst du ihn noch, Albus?"

"Nein, nicht mehr für den Moment. Wir bleiben in Kontakt, ja? Du gehst am besten gleich ins Ministerium und bringst deine Papiere in Ordnung, Sirius. Du hast noch eine Woche Zeit, bevor die Sommerferien beginnen."

"Das reicht mir auch, Albus. Dann verabschieden wir uns jetzt," antwortete Sirius.

Remus, Sirius und die beiden Schüler verliessen das Büro, auch Bill machte sich auf den Heimweg. Minerva blieb mit Albus alleine zurück.

Harry strahlte, als er neben seinem Paten herging. Auch dieser sah ziemlich glücklich aus.

"Muss ich dich jetzt mit Professor ansprechen, Sirius?" fragte Harry.

"Bloss nicht! Ich wäre entsetzt, wenn ihr das tätet, Harry. - Wirst du mir erzählen, was heute Abend wirklich vorgefallen ist?"

"Ja, natürlich werde ich das. Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich aber erst mal drüber schlafen möchte?"

"Nein, überhaupt nichts. Es muss ziemlich schwierig für dich gewesen sein."

"Es war gewiss nicht das Einfachste, was ich je gemacht habe, Sirius, nicht während wir in der Situation drin waren, aber das Resultat war auf alle Fälle das Beste, was man erhalten konnte!"

"Dem kann ich nur beistimmen," sagte Hermione.

"Da das Resultat mir die Freiheit wiedergeschenkt hat, kann ich mich eurer Meinung nur anschliessen, Pup."

(Anmerkung der Autorin/Übersetzerin: ich finde keinen passenden Ausdruck auf Deutsch, um die englischen Kosenamen 'Pup' und 'Cub' schön zu ersetzen, da sie aber auf einige kurze Passagen im Text relevant sind, habe ich die englischen Bezeichnungen belassen: pup = Welpe; cub = Wolfsjunges.)

Natürlich mussten sie unterwegs zum Gryffindor-Turm über Filch stolpern. Remus informierte ihn lässig, dass sie vom Büro des Schulleiters kamen und die Kinder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begleiteten. Filch konnte die Kinder daher zu seinem grossen Leidwesen nicht zur Strafe vor ihre Hauslehrerin zerren.

"Wartet nur ab, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er hört, dass Sirius wieder im Schloss sein wird. In der offiziellen Form eines Lehrers noch dazu! Er wird ausrasten!" sagte Remus sehr amüsiert.

Sirius sah ebenfalls zufrieden aus und grinste schon mal ziemlich gemein. Hermione gab ein gekünsteltes Stöhnen von sich und warnte:

"Lass bloss die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht wissen, wer du bist, Sirius… du wirst sie sonst nicht mehr los. Wir haben dir doch gesagt, wie sehr sie die Rumtreiber bewundern."

"Au contraire, meine Liebe! Ein paar so vortreffliche Verbündete zu haben wird von grossem Vorteil sein. Wir müssen doch Snape ein bisschen leiden lassen…"

"Und wir leiden anschliessend im Unterreicht…" stöhnte Hermione, diesmal echt.

"Keine Bange, Hermione, es wird nicht Snape sein, der deine OWLS korrigiert und benotet, und die's machen, kümmern sich wenig um ihn," beruhigte Remus sie.

"Wenigstens das! Gut zu wissen."

"Es gibt noch andere Dinge zu bedenken: niemand ausser ein paar von uns wissen von dem hässlichen Dingsda im Keller unten. Snape weiss es wohl auch, aber er wird nicht mehr zu seinem Meister laufen können. Und Minerva lässt ihm nur noch einen Bruchteil von dem durch, was Dumbledore ihm gestattet hat, wenn sie die Vollmacht der Schulleiterin hat. Beschwerden über sein Verhalten im Unterricht wird sie ohne weitere Umstände nach Abklärung an die Schulbehörde und den Schulbeirat weiterleiten. Ihr seid also in einer wesentlich besseren Position als bis anhin."

"Stimmt, du hast recht, Sirius. Ich hatte nicht mal an Professor McGonagalls Beförderung gedacht. Also, spiel ihm alle nur möglichen Streiche!"

Es war ein deutliches Zeichen, wie sehr Hermione sich seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Aus einem kleinen Mädchen, das nie auch nur die kleinste Regel gebrochen hätte war eine junge Frau von Format geworden, der jedes Mittel recht war, um Dinge ins Lot zu bringen und die sich nicht scheute, deshalb auch schon mal grosszügig über bestehende Regeln hinwegzusehen.

Als sie das Porträt der Fetten Dame erreichten, ging Hermione voraus, um Harry Raum zu geben, sich von Sirius und Remus zu verabschieden.

"Also, Harry, da ich noch keine Ahnung vom Wo und Wann habe, wirst du ein bisschen Geduld haben müssen. Nur etwas ist ganz sicher, nämlich, dass ich bei deiner Rückkehr nach London in King's Cross am Bahnsteig stehen werde, um dich abzuholen. Bis ich weiss, wo wir wohnen werden, halse ich mich Remus auf. Ich versuche, dich während der Woche auf dem Laufenden zu halten, aber auch wenn du nichts von mir hörst oder liest, bin ich am Bahnsteig, wenn der Hogwarts Express einfährt. Du hast dann nichts weiter zu tun als deinen Verwandten die Zunge rauszustrecken und sie in die Wüste zu schicken."

"Ich werde dir also Hedwig auf den Pelz jagen, damit sie dich für Nachrichten löchert. Und die letzte Woche hier in der Schule werde ich überleben," sagte Harry grinsend.

"Sehr gut. Jetzt geh zu Hermione und schlaf gut! Bis nächste Woche!"

"Du auch, Sirius! Ihnen auch gute Nacht, Professor! Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass Sie wieder unterrichten werden!"

"Niemand hat mich auch nur gefragt, ob ich das auch will… ihr nehmt alle einfach an, dass ich es tue," bemerkte Remus.

"Sirius braucht Sie, damit Sie auf ihn aufpassen!" betonte Harry.

"Mehr als du denkst, Cub, mehr als du denkst…" murmelte Remus.

"Nun sagt mir aber mal, was es eigentlich mit den 'Pups' und 'Cubs' für eine Bewandtnis hat!" verlangte Harry.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und lachten.

"Das erzählen wir dir auch in einer Woche, wenn wir endlich Zeit zum ausgedehnten Reden haben, in Ordnung?" versprach Sirius.

"In Ordnung! Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Auf Wiedersehen!" rief Harry, gab der Fetten Dame das Passwort und ging hinein.

Sirius versuchte, sich bei der Fetten Dame für sein Verhalten im Jahr zuvor zu entschuldigen. Sie erlag schliesslich seiner Charme-Attacke und verzieh ihm. Worauf er ihr entzückt erzählte, dass er nach den Ferien für eine Weile wieder zurückkehren und als Lehrer unterrichten werde.

"Merlin sei uns gnädig," murmelte sie entsetzt, als sich die jungen Männer entfernten.

Remus lachte. Er verspürte eine Leichtigkeit im Innern wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Sein Herz jubilierte und er war bereit, es alle wissen zu lassen. Er hakte sich bei Sirius ein und schaute seinen Freund an. Auch Sirius' graue Augen enthielten viel mehr Wärme und Licht. Und Hoffnung!

"Nichts so gut wie das Biest in unserer Gewalt und unter unserer Kontrolle zu wissen, nicht wahr, Moony?"

"Sehr richtig. In dieser Form ist es auf alle Fälle gut, ihn zu haben. Ich möchte allerdings lieber nicht an Dumbledores Stelle sein, um das Ding auch noch zu unterhalten. Ich hoffe, er geht da nicht jedes Mal alleine hin."

"Wir werden in dieser Sache mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben müssen. Wenn er Kenntnis von wichtigen Dingen hat, und der einzige ist, der das weiss, dann können wir ihn nicht verlieren," erklärte Sirius.

"Das wäre eine wirklich gefährliche Situation. Es gibt offensichtlich etwas, das ihn davon abhält, das Monster schon jetzt zu eliminieren. Wir wissen aber, dass wir nicht darum herumkommen werden, es muss einfach sein."

"Das hat er ja sogar selber gesagt, Remus!"

Sirius sah in Remus' Augen und hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen.

"Ich liebe deine Augen immer noch, Moony," sagte er leise.

Remus lächelte.

"Deine sehen auch wieder wirklich lebendig aus, Padfoot!"

"Nun, ich habe mein Leben ja auch wieder zurückerhalten," gab Sirius zurück.

"Stimmt, das hast du."

Remus fiel es kaum auf, dass er Sirius' Hand in die seine nahm und festhielt, wie sie es früher immer getan hatten. Er wusste nur, dass seine Gefühle für Sirius dieselben waren wie vierzehn Jahre zuvor. Die Art, wie Sirius seine Hand festhielt liess vermuten, dass es ihm ebenso ging.

"Immer noch am selben Ort, Moony?" fragte Sirius.

"Natürlich, Padfoot."

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen…"

Und nach Hause gingen sie. Kaum waren sie unter dem Torbogen durchgegangen, apparierte Sirius direkt ins Schlafzimmer, wie er es so oft getan hatte und Remus landete dicht neben ihm. Sirius zog ihn in seine Arme. Er schaute wieder in Remus' Augen und sagte:

"Ich liebe dich noch immer, weisst du."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Liebeserklärung willkommen war, aber Remus umarmte ihn fest und antwortete:

"Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben, Sirius. Ich hasste mich selber dafür, aber ich konnte es ja nicht einfach abstellen wie einen Lichtschalter. Was mich betrifft, so hat sich nichts geändert…"

"Na, das ist ja wunderbar. Gehen wir schlafen?"

"Gehen wir schlafen."

Zuerst deckten sie mal ihr wichtigstes Bedürfnis, Schlaf. Am Morgen stillten sie dann ihren anderen Hunger zuerst und machten Liebe. Und gleich danach begann Remus, sich um Sirius' schlimmste physischen Probleme zu kümmern, in erster Linie seine schrecklichen Zähne. Remus schaffte es, sie mit einigen Zaubern wieder in einen guten Zustand zu bringen. Daraufhin lächelte Sirius mit offenem Mund und Remus reagierte, indem er seine Hände über der Brust faltete und mit halb geschlossenen Augen seufzte. Das brachte Sirius prompt zum Lachen, aber ein deutliches Knurren aus der Gegend seines Magens führte direkt zum nächsten Bedürfnis.

"Frühstück? Hast du was Essbares da?"

"Natürlich. Aber wir müssen demnächst zum Einkaufen gehen, denn ich kenne deinen Appetit. Der ist sicher nicht kleiner geworden seit du beinahe verhungert bist…"

"Ich muss auch wieder was auf meine Knochen kriegen, Liebster…" bemerkte Sirius.

"Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Ich mag keinen so knochigen Hintern, wie du ihn jetzt hast. Heisst das - streich das Gesagte, ich mag es nicht, DICH so knochig zu sehen."

"Es reicht schon, wenn einer von uns knochig ist…" bestätigte Sirius.

Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück zogen sie sich an. Sirius fand eine seiner alten Roben, die ihm zwar noch ziemlich lose um sein Klappergestell hing, aber er sah darin schon eine Menge besser aus als in den Kleidern, mit denen er vorher dahergekommen war.

"Ah! Wieder meine eigenen Kleider anziehen zu können…" seufzte er glücklich.

"Siehst gleich wieder wie ein völlig anderer Mensch aus, Liebster," gab Remus zufrieden zurück.

"Wirklich? Ausgezeichnet! Alles, nur nicht mehr diese Vogelscheuche aus der Zeit in Azkaban, denn ich habe mich wirklich selber verabscheut!"

"Das glaube ich dir sofort. Was jetzt? Ministerium?"

"Oh ja. Und dann die Diagon Alley."

"Okay. Während wir da sind, können wir auch gleich den Essenseinkauf erledigen."

Sie erreichten das Ministerium einige Minuten später. Remus liess seinen Zauberstab registrieren. Sirius stand daneben und hielt die leeren Hände hoch zum Zeigen, dass er keinen hatte. Während der Empfangszauberer fast erbleichte und sichtbar zitterte, gingen die beiden Männer kopfschüttelnd weiter und überfielen den Minister. Sie fanden ihn erstaunlich zugänglich und schon fast übermässig grosszügig mit der 'angemessenen' Entschädigung. Sie fanden jedenfalls rasch zu einer einvernehmlichen Lösung.

"Wie es scheint, geniessen Sie Dumbledores Vertrauen, Black?" fragte Fudge.

"Ich denke ja."

"Wissen Sie, was ihn dazu zwingt, dieses schwächliche Ding am Leben zu erhalten?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Vermutlich bedeutet es, dass wir das Ding noch nicht töten *können*, aus irgendwelchen technischen Gründen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er dann wieder zurückkehren würde, nur haben wir ihn jetzt in dieser Form unter unserer Kontrolle. Besser als wenn er sich irgendwo erneut einen neuen Körper anschafft, und wir nicht wissen, wo und wann. Dumbledore hat ein paar Ideen, die er verfolgen will. Sie sollten wissen, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Forscher ist, ich nehme an, dass er nicht sehr lange brauchen wird, um etwas zu finden. Ganz bestimmt brauchen Sie der Öffentlichkeit nicht mitzuteilen, dass Harry und Cedric noch etwas anderes als Pettigrew mitgebracht haben. Keiner hat's bemerkt und die's wissen, sind ein kleiner Kreis. Ich würde es schlicht verschweigen. Wir finden einen Weg, um es aus dem Weg zu räumen. Bis dahin müssen wir es leider am Leben erhalten," riet Sirius.

"Ich stimme Sirius bei. Es wird schwer sein, aber wir müssen jetzt Dumbledore vertrauen, dass er das Richtige findet. Wenn man es bekannt machte, gäbe es nur Panik!" meinte auch Remus.

Fudge seufzte.

"Ich weiss ja, dass Sie recht haben. Ich glaube auch wirklich nicht, dass Dumbledore uns in den Rücken fallen wird. Ich gebe zu, dass ich einen Moment lang… aber als ich dieses Ding sah, war mir klar, dass er es ist…"

"Er will erst rausfinden, was es braucht, damit wir das Ding beseitigen können. Wir tun, was immer es dafür benötigt. Und dann wird er still und leise getötet," sagte Remus.

"Nicht, ohne dass ich das sehe!" warf Fudge ein.

"Wir werden Albus mitteilen, dass Sie bei der Hinrichtung dabei sein wollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er da etwas dagegen haben wird," räumte Remus sofort ein.

"Ich gebe zu, dass es mich entsetzlich ängstlich macht, dass eine wie auch immer geartete lebende Form von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem in dieser Welt ist. Wenn Dumbledore aber etwas hat, was ihm erlaubt, ihn aus der Welt zu schaffen, dann will ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Das schulde ich den Menschen, die ich als Minister vertrete."

"Es ängstigt uns genauso, Minister! Wir wissen aber, wenn es etwas gibt, das Voldemort fürchtet, dann ist das Dumbledore. Ich traue es dem alten Mann zu, dass er das fehlende Wissen findet, so wie er sprach, hat er auch schon einige gut fundierte Vorstellungen darüber, und zu wissen, wo man anfangen muss, führt meistens zu den richtigen Lösungen," sagte Remus beruhigend.

"Mr. Fudge, ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, nichts über den Klumpen auch nur zu flüstern. Zu niemandem, nicht mal zu Ihrer Frau. Niemand muss ihn jetzt wirklich fürchten, er hat keinen Zauberstab, ist konstant eingefroren in einem Raum, aus dem er nicht flüchten und in dem er seine Magie nicht benutzen kann. Wenn es schon Sie dermassen ängstigt, was glauben Sie, was dann erst im Volk da draussen los sein wird? Die allermeisten Leute glauben eh, dass er tot ist, es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, dass man ihnen diesen Glauben nimmt," mahnte Sirius.

"Oh, glauben Sie mir, dass mir jede Ausrede recht ist, die mir erlaubt, das zu verschweigen. Ich möchte mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, was dieses Skeeter Weib daraus alles konstruieren könnte! Davon abgesehen, würde ich schneller aus diesem Amt fliegen als ich du weisst schon was sagen könnte!"

"Sehr richtig. Und noch viel wichtiger als es der Öffentlichkeit zu verschweigen ist Stillschweigen gegenüber Lucius Malfoy und all denjenigen, die es damals geschafft haben, Azkaban zu entgehen. Glauben Sie mir, ich war lange genug da drinnen um zu wissen, dass von denen nicht ein einziger war, den man wirklich durch einen Imperius zum Beitritt in den Verein gezwungen hat. Da waren genügend Todesser da drin, die dem alten Lucy gerne an die Gurgel gegangen wären, weil er es geschafft hatte."

"Aber… aber er hat doch immer so viel gespendet und unser System voll unterstützt… und er wurde vom Gericht ja auch freigesprochen…"

"Bestechung… er hat Sie benutzt!"

Fudge erbleichte und sank wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

"Gut. Ich werde schweigen. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht, dass es nicht sehr schlau wäre, wenn er wirklich…"

"Minister, schnappen Sie sich einfach mal seinen linken Arm und schieben Sie den Ärmel hoch. Sie werden dort ein Dunkles Mal eintätowiert sehen. Wer ein solches Dunkles Mal hat, der hat sich freiwillig diesem schrecklichen Verein angeschlossen. Lassen sie alle im Ministerium ihre linken Ärmel hochkrempeln, aber schauen sie unter Verschleierungszauber, die sie allenfalls drüber gelegt haben und Sie werden staunen, wie viele davon noch frei herumlaufen. Sie sollten wissen, dass dieses Mal ausschliesslich von Voldemort persönlich eingebrannt werden konnte, und diejenigen, die es tragen, haben es sich freiwillig anbringen lassen. Malfoy hat viele Leute ermordet, und beileibe nicht nur Muggel. Was immer er auch bei einem richtigen Verfahren von sich geben würde, könnte niemals so schlimm sein wie ihn ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen. Es würde Sie ausserdem immer noch besser aussehen lassen, wenn die Leute einen Eindruck bekämen, dass Sie ein proaktiver Minister sind, der sich nicht ewig an der Nase herumführen lässt. Ich wäre gern dabei, wenn Sie Lucy am Ende mitteilen, dass wir dieses Ungeziefer endgültig ausgelöscht haben. Ich garantiere ihnen, er wird ein sehr, sehr saures Gesicht machen."

Danach erhielt Sirius alle seine Sachen wieder zurück, die er bei seiner Verhaftung auf sich getragen hatte, darunter aus seinen vollkommen intakten Zauberstab. Er nahm ihn entzückt wieder in Empfang. Ein ganzer Schauer voller roter und goldener Funken begrüsste die Wiederbegegnung des Zauberstabs mit seinem Zauberer nach so vielen Jahren des Nichtgebrauchs. Ausserdem war seine Geldbörse in den Sachen, die auch seinen Gringotts-Schlüssel enthielt. Die beiden jungen Männer verliessen das Ministeriumsgebäude, nachdem sich Sirius als Animagus registriert hatte.

Als sie vorsichtig die Diagon Alley betraten, wurden sie von einer Unmenge von Menschen angesprochen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihnen hatte die Nachricht seiner Freilassung noch nicht gehört und versuchte, Sirius zu schocken, aber da ging gerade ein Ausrufer seiner Tätigkeit nach und verbreitete die Neuigkeit noch einmal. Nicht wenige Menschen folgten Fudges Aufforderung, sich für alle zu entschuldigen und bei vielen von ihnen hatte Sirius das Gefühl, dass die Bitte um Verzeihung aus dem Herzen kam, vor allen bei denen, die ihn von früher her persönlich kannten. Je weiter sie kamen, desto offener wurde Sirius' Gesicht und desto glücklicher erschien er. Schliesslich erreichten sie die Bank und machten einen Besuch in Sirius' Verlies. Sie sprachen mit dem Kobold, der für die Verwaltung des Familienvermögens der Blacks war, welches Sirius jetzt erbte. Ein Besuch in dem Verlies später überzeugte Sirius davon, dass er bei jedem Makler vorbeigehen und sich irgendein Haus aussuchen konnte, egal wie gross es auch war.

"Wir könnten doch das Haus deiner Familie hier in London benutzen?" wagte Remus zu fragen.

"Auf gar keinen Fall! Nicht, bevor es nicht von oben bis unten renoviert ist! Glaub mir, du willst mit Sicherheit keinen Fuss da hinein setzen, bevor das gemacht ist. Und du im Speziellen schon gar nicht, denn jeder zweite Gegenstand da drin ist aus purem Silber. Nein, mir ist eher nach etwas hübschem weit draussen auf dem Land, mit einem schönen Garten rund herum. So eine kleine Villa oder ein Landhaus, die genügend Platz bietet, dass wir auch Freunde über ein Wochenende oder so einladen können."

"Na ja, da du dafür zu zahlen gedenkst, wer bin ich, dass ich mich dagegen sperre?" fragte Remus grinsend.

"Sehr guter Junge, Moony! Dann können wir Grimmauld Place immer noch renovieren lassen, vielleicht bekommen wir's ja soweit zurechtgemacht, dass es eine coole Stadtresidenz für uns werden kann. Aber wir können auch nochmal zu Gringotts gehen, da müssen die Details zu mehreren anderen Häusern in den Verliesen zu finden sein. Zuerst möchte ich aber neue Klamotten!"

Einige Zeit und einige neue Kleider für beide später kamen sie aus dem kleinen Laden der guten Madam Malkins, schon elegant in neue Roben gekleidet. Sirius fand, dass sein Remus gleich zehn Jahre jünger aussah und verliebte sich aufs Neue in ihn.

Ein weiterer Besuch bei Gringotts förderte unter anderem die Angaben zu einem Haus zutage, das Sirius Jahre zuvor zusammen mit einer guten Stange Gold von seinem Onkel Alphard geerbt hatte. Damals war er viel zu jung, um mit einem solchen Haus etwas anfangen zu können. Doch jetzt erschien es ihm einfach perfekt. Er strahlte Remus an.

"Schau hier, Remus, ich hab eins gefunden! Erinnerst du dich an das Haus, das mein Onkel Alphard auf Jersey hatte bauen lassen? Hier sind die Unterlagen dazu. Ich will nachsehen, ob es bewohnbar ist. Ansonsten werden wir's aufmöbeln lassen!"

Sie mussten das ganze Dossier durchstöbern, bis sie auf einen kleinen Zettel stiessen, dessen Text in der Handschrift seines Onkels lautete:

"Seaside Manor befindet sich an der La Grande Route des Sablons Nummer 149 in St. Helier, auf der Insel Jersey."

Da das Haus verborgen war, apparierten sie zunächst an den angegebenen Punkt auf der Insel. Die nächsten Häuser standen alle mehrere hundert Meter weit entfernt, aber in der Nähe war eine Busstation. Sobald sie genauer hinsahen, begann die Luft zu schimmern und vor sich fanden sie das Haus, das strahlend weiss und ziemlich gross vor ihnen stand. Der Vorgarten wurde durch eine niedrige Mauer mit Zaun darauf und einem grossen metallenen Torbogen begrenzt und hatte einen hübschen Kiesweg, über den sie nach einem fünfminütigen Kurzmarsch die Treppe zum Eingang erreichten.

"Es sieht super aus, Siri," hauchte Remus.

"Du kannst dich sicher noch erinnern, dass Onkel Alphard immer einen guten Geschmack hatte. Ich war hier noch nie zuvor. Es gefällt mir auch gut."

Das Haus selber war 1933 gebaut worden. Es war eine lichte Sommervilla, direkt an der Klippe über der Küste. Es hatte etliche Terrassen auf der Seeseite. Remus und Sirius warfen vorsichtige Blicke um sich und schlüpften durch das Tor. Während sie über den Kiesweg gingen, bemerkten sie rasch, dass der gesamte Vorgarten gepflegt war.

"Denkst du, dass es hier noch einen Hauselfen gibt?" fragte Remus.

"Keine Ahnung, Remus. Ich weiss, dass er in London einen hatte, aber er hat ihn Andy zusammen mit dem Stadthaus vermacht, was mir richtig erschien, sie hatte ja damals ihre junge Familie."

"Ich dachte nur - weil hier alles so gepflegt aussieht."

"Stimmt. Vielleicht hat Andy ihn zum Saubermachen hergeschickt?"

"Ja, das wäre natürlich möglich."

Sie gingen zum Eingang, der sich mit einem simplen Alohomora-Zauber öffnen liess. Drinnen waren alle Fensterläden geschlossen, aber ein Schwung mit Sirius' Zauberstab öffnete sie alle auf einmal. Licht flutete in das grosse Wohnzimmer. Sie sahen sich um und wanderten durch das Haus. Sie fanden es in perfektem Zustand, aber eines war sicher: hier war kein Hauself! Alle Möbel waren sauber mit Staubüberzügen aus weissem Leinen bedeckt.

"Muss ein Hauself dagewesen sein, zumindest von Zeit zu Zeit. Onkel Alphard starb vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren! - Warte mal, mir kommt da eine Idee, Remus. Harry hat mir doch von einem Hauselfen geschrieben, dem er zur Freiheit verholfen hat. Vom guten alten Lucius noch dazu…"

"Das hab ich nicht mitgekriegt. Klingt aber sehr nach Harry. Und worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Ich versuche grade krampfhaft, mich an seinen Namen zu erinnern."

Sirius zerbrach sich den Kopf und stöhnte:

"Verflixt, wie war der schon wieder? Ein ganz einfacher Name, soviel erinnere ich mich noch… Topply? Dorry? Nein, das war's nicht. Wenn ich jetzt bloss den Brief… ach doch, jetzt kommt's mir wieder: Dobby!"

Es gab einen kleinen Knall und ein kleiner Hauself stand hinter ihnen.

"Wer hat Dobby gerufen?"

Remus und Sirius fuhren herum und staunten.

"Du bist Dobby? Ich bin Sirius Black, Harry Potters Taufpate. Du kennst doch Harry Potter, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich, Harry Potters Taufpate! Ich habe von Ihnen gehört. Was kann Dobby für die Herren tun?"

"Dobby, ist es wahr, dass du nirgends hingehörst?"

"Oh nein, Sir, Dobby tut es aufrichtig leid, aber ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich, Dobby und Winky einzustellen."

"Oh, dann spreche ich doch einfach mit Professor Dumbledore. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich anstellen, um das Haus zu pflegen, in dem Harry Potter wohnen wird," sagte Sirius schlau.

"Oh, oh, oh, Sir! Für Harry Potter arbeiten? Dobby würde sich sogar wieder versklaven, nur um Harry Potter zu dienen!"

"Nein, Dobby, dafür brauchst du nicht mehr zum Sklaven zu werden. Ich werde mit dem Professor sprechen, er stellt dich bestimmt frei, damit du in Zukunft für Harry sorgen kannst. Dies hier wäre das Haus, das du ab sofort zu versorgen hättest. Da Remus und ich nach den Ferien selber nach Hogwarts gehen werden, wirst du auch wieder da bei deinen Freunden sein können."

Dobby schaute sich um und begann zu strahlen.

"Hier ist es sehr hübsch. Dobby würde liebend gerne für die Herren und Harry Potter arbeiten. Dies hier ist so viel besser als dieses erbarmungswürdige Haus, in dem Harry Potter vorher lebte."

"Fein! Dann kannst du jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir werden dich rufen."

"Kann Dobby dies hier zuerst aufräumen und reinigen? Es sieht ordentlich aus, benötigt aber ein bisschen Pflege."

"Mach, was immer du möchtest, Dobby," antwortete Sirius amüsiert.

Dobby sauste los wie eine Rakete. Sirius und Remus gingen lachend die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo sie vier sehr grosse Schlafzimmer fanden, alle mit Zugang auf einen langen Balkon. Es gab zwei Badezimmer. In der zweiten Etage fanden sie noch weitere zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer.

Auch die Küche war in Ordnung. Sie notierten sich nur, dass sie einige zusätzliche moderne Geräte hineinstellen wollten.

"Es gibt sogar einen Keller, aber mit dem Wolfsbanntrank bist du nicht mal mehr darauf angewiesen. Ein angemessen abgeschlossenes Zimmer wird für deine Transformation vollkommen ausreichen, Liebster."

Remus wollte gewohnheitsmässig protestieren, resignierte aber gleich wieder, weil er schon ahnte, dass er von seinem Liebsten überredet werden würde. Er seufzte und schaute sich noch einmal um. Gemeinsam begannen sie, die Schutzdecken von den Möbeln zu ziehen, nur um dann gleich von Dobby gescholten zu werden, als er vorbeikam. Unter den weissen Stoffen kam ein Interieur zutage, das Remus entzückte. Eine Einrichtung aus den Dreissigern, komplett erhalten und in bestem Zustand! An den fenstern strahlend weise Vorhänge, Art Déco-Möbel, und das Haus selber hatte den Zauber der Fin de Siècle Architektur. Remus war im Interieur-Paradies.

"Ich hoffe, Harry wird dies hier genauso gefallen wie uns, Siri! Dieses Haus ist pures Art Nouveau und die ganzen Art Déco-Möbel… einfach traumhaft!"

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Harry egal ist, aus welcher Epoche die Möbel stammen und wann das Haus gebaut wurde, solange keine Dursleys drin sind," gab Sirius trocken und brutal zurück.

Remus gab grinsend zu, dass das wahrscheinlich der Fall war.

"Leider ist das wohl nur allzu wahr."

In der Zwischenzeit bekamen Harry und Cedric viel Publicity zu spüren. Harry schob Cedric immer vor und war froh, wenn der die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, aber Cedric zog ihn genauso oft wieder hervor und erklärte, dass er den Abend ohne Harry nie überlebt hätte.

"Mag sein, aber du warst grosse Klasse in dem Friedhof, Cedric. Und du hast wirklich mitgeholfen, Pettigrew zu schocken."

Das Ministerium hatte die Statements so abgefasst, dass Pettigrews Attacke auf Harry ein Versuch war, sich bei den anderen, noch 'freilebenden' Todessern wieder vorzustellen und einzuschleimen. Dabei wurde natürlich auch verschwiegen, dass Amelia Bones gerade den Auftrag erhalten hatte, die ganzen Todesserprozessakten neu zu studieren. Es gab sogar einen Aufhänger dafür: Pettigrews Aussagen konnten als neues Belastungsmaterial dienen. Niemand ging, um den Ort, an den Cedric und Harry verschleppt wurde, genauer zu untersuchen, er wurde auch nicht genau erwähnt. Sonst hätte die Möglichkeit bestanden, dass jemand doch noch zwei und zwei zusammengezählt hätte und eine Relation zwischen den Gräbern der Riddle-Familie und Voldemort hergestellt hätte. Auf Dumbledores Rat hin hatten Auroren sämtliche Gräber dieser Familie inzwischen von ihren menschlichen Überresten vollständig befreit. Dieser Rückweg wäre Riddle nun also verwehrt, da er keine väterlichen Gebeine mehr finden konnte.

Harry konnte das Ende des Schuljahres kaum erwarten. Der einzige wirkliche Vorteil, den er aus der Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier gezogen hatte, war, dass er nicht an die Examen musste. Er platzte fast vor Neugier darüber, was sein Taufpate und sein vormaliger Lehrer wohl gerade alles unternahmen. Hedwig hatte ihm eine kurze Notiz von Remus überbracht, in der stand, dass sie ein schönes Heim gefunden hatten und er sich auf alle Fälle nicht vor der Obdachlosigkeit fürchten musste. Sirius und er würden auf dem Bahnsteig auf ihn warten. Der Fünfzehnjährige war noch jung genug, dass ihm das Herz bei dem Gedanken aufging, dass er nun zum ersten Mal ein richtiges Zuhause haben würde, seit seine Eltern ermordet worden waren.

Hermione freute sich natürlich aufrichtig für ihn. Wie immer führte sie auch dieses Mal wieder die Rangliste ihres Jahrgangs an. Hedwig war nur allzu gern bereit, ihren aufgeregten Brief mit dieser Mitteilung zu ihren Eltern zu tragen. Es erschien Hermione, als ob Hedwig sie genauso wie Harry als ihre Mitbesitzerin betrachtete, denn sie erschien normalerweise immer dann, wenn Hermione daran dachte, dass sie einen Brief in die Eulerei tragen sollte. Hermione zeigte sich immer sehr dankbar für Hedwigs Mitarbeit und behandelte sie mit grosser Sorgfalt und Liebe. Als sie Harry gegenüber eine Bemerkung machte, lachte er nur und meinte:

"Ja, für mich hat sie ja nicht sehr viel zu tun, daher ist sie bestimmt glücklich, dass du sie wenigstens ab und zu beanspruchst. Sie ist ja schliesslich eine ausgezeichnete Posteule."

"Aber du pflegst sie auch sehr gut, Harry."

"Danke. Das hat sie auch verdient. Wenn ich in der Hölle namens Ligusterweg 4 stecke, dann ist sie die Einzige, die mich dort unterstützt."

Als Harry nach dem Abendessen gedankenverloren das Porträt der Fetten Dame erreichte, stolperte er beinahe über Hermione. Wie es schien, war sie genauso gedankenverloren und stiess fast auf ihn.

"Oh, entschuldige, Harry…" sagte sie und wurde ein bisschen rot.

"Macht doch nichts…" gab er zurück und nahm ihr Erröten kurz zur Kenntnis.

Beim Betreten des Gemeinschaftsraumes kamen beide über ihren kurzen Moment der Betretenheit und plauderten wie immer.

"Hast du nochmal was von Sirius gehört?" fragte Hermione.

"Nein, aber ich erwarte es auch nicht. Ich weiss, dass er in King's Cross sein wird, wenn wir ankommen, das reicht mir!"

"Meinst du, dass er Professor McGonagall unterrichtet hat? Sonst schickt sie nämlich ihren üblichen Brief an die Adresse deiner Tante."

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich kann sie morgen nach der letzten Transfigurationsstunde ja mal fragen."

Das tat er auch am nächsten Morgen. Zu seiner Überraschung grinste sie aber ziemlich verdächtig und erklärte:

"Das hat er getan, aber da hatte ich den Brief natürlich schon abgeschickt. Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe genommen, sie von der Änderung zu unterrichten… eine ziemlich vergnügte kleine Tigerkatze wird mit Genuss zusehen, wie Ihr Taufpate Ihre üblen Verwandten auseinandernimmt, Harry! Das wollte ich selber nämlich schon seit einiger Zeit gerne tun!"

Harry war geschockt. Seine perfekte, korrekte Hauslehrerin, die Frau, von der er sich sicher war, dass er ihr nie in die Quere kommen wollte, die distanzierteste aller Lehrer in Hogwarts, die Frau, der kaum ein Schüler je näher kam als distanzierte Höflichkeit, diese Frau sagte ihm nun durch die Blume, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, wie er behandelt worden war und dass sie selber gerne mehr unternommen hätte, um seine Verwandten in die Schranken zu weisen. Das war so gut wie eine Erklärung, dass sie ihn sehr gern hatte.

"Professor…" stotterte er.

"Unerwartet, nicht wahr? Sie müssen aber wissen, Potter, dass Ihre Mutter eine sehr enge Freundin von mir geworden war und ich den grössten Respekt vor Ihrem Vater hatte. Er war einer meiner besten Transfigurationsschüler. Ich war komplett dagegen, dass Sie zu diesen Ihren Verwandten in Pflege gegeben wurden, aber Dumbledore hat mich umgestimmt. Ich hatte auch keine rechtlichen Ansprüche, die ich geltend machen konnte, aber ich hätte Sie gleich zu mir nehmen sollen. Jetzt werden Sie aber doch endlich zu Menschen kommen, die sehr sorgsam mit Ihnen umgehen und Sie über alles gernhaben werden."

"Danke, Professor McGonagall…" brachte Harry nur noch heraus.

Als er sich entfernte, hätte er schwören können, dass sie zu sich selber sagte:

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie zu Kleinholz zerhackt zu sehen…"

Dabei zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Harry selber hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn es nicht zu einer üblen Szene mitten im grossen Bahnhofsgebäude käme. Die Muggel konnten natürlich nicht direkt auf den Bahnsteig 9 3/4, ausser wenn ein Zauberer ihnen geholfen hätte, daher würden Sirius und Remus sie mitten unter den anderen Muggeln bedrohen müssen und das schloss zumindest den Gebrauch von Magie aus.

Er wartete daher mit einem wenig guten Gefühl auf das Kommende. Aber er fand heraus, dass Hermione und Ron ebenso ungeduldig auf den Moment warteten wie eine gewisse Tigerkatze. Sie konnten sich schon vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Sirius auf Harrys ekelhafte Familie traf.

"Wenn selbst Professor McGonagall sie am liebsten in den Boden stampfte, dann muss es schon wirklich schlimm sein," sagte Hermione, und fügte hinzu: "Ich hoffe, sie kriegen ihr Fett so richtig deutlich weg!"

Ron lachte und klopfte sie auf die Schulter.

"Das ist die Hermione, die wir kennen und lieben… erinnert mich an den Tag, an dem du Malfoy eine runtergehauen hast!"

"Sie sind einfach schreckliche Leute, oder etwa nicht?"

Doch als sie ankamen, mussten sie erst einmal aus dem Zug kommen und sich um ihr Gepäck kümmern. Dann erst konnten sie sich nach ihren Lieben Ausschau halten. Hermione verwandelte ihr Gepäck so, dass es aussah wie gewöhnliche Koffer und Taschen der Muggel. Sie blieb bei Harry, während er Remus und Sirius in der Menschenmenge am Bahnsteig erspähte. Das Strahlen in Harrys Gesicht, als er sich den beiden näherte, erfreute Hermione zutiefst und rührte sie. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich daran, wie in den drei vorangegangenen Jahren jegliches Licht und jegliche Freude aus seinem Gesicht verschwand, sobald sie den Zug in London verlassen hatten.

Sirius hiess Harry mit einer herzlichen und festen Umarmung willkommen. Während Sirius danach auch Hermione mit einer Umarmung begrüsste, wandte sich Harry an Remus.

"Hallo, Professor Lupin," grüsste er höflich.

"Hallo, Harry! Bitte, ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer, ich möchte lieber, dass du mich mit Remus, oder auch Moony, ansprichst. Und sag um Merlins Willen du zu mir, okay?"

"Okay, das mache ich!"

"Das gilt auch für dich, Hermione, ja?" sagte er, als er ihre Hand kurz danach schüttelte.

"Danke, Remus. Kann ich also mit Harry per Eule Kontakt halten, während er bei euch ist?" fragte sie sicherheitshalber.

"Natürlich! Du kannst auch gerne zu uns nach Jersey zu Besuch kommen, Hermione, und auch mal deine Eltern mitbringen, wenn du möchtest."

"Oh, ihr habt etwas in Jersey gefunden? Das ist sicher sehr hübsch. Wenn es Harry recht ist, komme ich sehr gerne."

"Natürlich musst du kommen, Hermione! Ich vermisse dich in den Ferien immer schrecklich!" insistierte Harry.

Die Weasleys kamen näher. Harry drehte sich zu Mrs Weasley, die ihn mit ihrer Umarmung fast erdrückte.

"Harry! Ich habe soeben vernommen, dass du nicht mehr zu diesen entsetzlichen Muggeln zurückkehren musst! Ich bin ja so erleichtert!"

"Nein, das muss ich nicht mehr. Ich bin sicher, dass Sirius mir erlauben wird, auch in den Fuchsbau zu Besuch zu kommen."

"Natürlich kannst du das, Pup. Wir sind im Floo-Netzwerk, Mrs Weasley, die Floo-Adresse ist Seaside Manor. Das Passwort zum Durchreisen geben wir Ihnen, wenn Sie zum ersten Mal anrufen."

"Das klingt sehr hübsch, Mr. Black. Sie schauen doch gut zu ihm, nicht wahr? Er wurde in der Vergangenheit so schlecht behandelt! Mir wäre es lieber, er käme gleich für die ganzen Ferien in den Fuchsbau…"

Alle beide, Harry und Sirius, und sogar Remus hinter ihnen, schüttelten heftig die Köpfe.

"Tut mir leid, Mrs Weasley, aber ich will jetzt wirklich bei meinem Taufpaten sein. Er wurde ohne eigene Schuld von mir ferngehalten, und ich möchte ihn jetzt endlich richtig kennenlernen," sagte Harry bestimmt. "Ich freue mich auch darauf, endlich ein wirkliches Zuhause zu bekommen. So gern ich bei Ihnen im Fuchsbau auch bin, ich bin dort letztendlich immer ein Gast, ich möchte jetzt endlich einmal sagen können, dass ich nach Hause gehe."

Das erstickte jeglichen Protest der Weasley-Matriarchin, die darauf für einmal nichts zu antworten wusste.

Während sie durch die Barriere tröpfelten, sah Mrs Weasley, wie Minerva McGonagall durch die Absperrung schlüpfte und sich dabei fliessend in ihre Katze verwandelte, die alsbald durch die Menschen wuselte. Die Gruppe traf sich auf der anderen Seite erneut, um sich zu verabschieden, aber Molly fragte in die Runde:

"Hat jemand von euch auch gesehen, wie Minerva McGonagall soeben durch die Abschrankung geschlüpft ist? Ich habe sie grade noch sich verwandeln gesehen."

Während das niemand bestätigen konnte, unterdrückten Harry, Hermione und Ron ein Grinsen, das nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Sirius sah sie an und fragte:

"Wisst ihr was darüber?"

"Lass uns nur weitergehen, Sirius," wich Harry aus.

Einige Meter weiter trafen sie auf Hermiones Eltern George und Helen Granger, die ja, weil sie Muggel waren, nicht ohne magische Helfer durch die Absperrung gelangen konnten.

"Mum! Dad!" rief Hermione und rannte los.

Sobald sie beide herzlich umarmt hatte, wandte sie sich um und zog sie mit sich, um sie Sirius und Remus vorzustellen.

"Mum, Dad, ich möchte euch meinen früheren und zukünftigen Lehrer Remus Lupin vorstellen und Sirius Black, der nächstes Jahr auch in Hogwarts unterrichten wird. Sirius ist Harrys Taufpate, ihr wisst schon, ich hab euch ja alles geschrieben. Harry muss jetzt nicht mehr zu seinen grässlichen Verwandten zurückkehren, weil Sirius vor kurzem endlich freigesprochen worden ist."

"Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, meine Herren," sagte George Granger. "Unsere Kleine hat uns tatsächlich schon viel von Ihnen beiden erzählt."

"Wir haben auch schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs Granger, Mr. Granger."

Sirius, Remus und Harry schüttelten die Hände der Grangers.

"Da bist du ja, du undankbare Göre! Verschwende nicht unsere Zeit und komm schon!" sagte plötzlich eine barsche Stimme hinter ihnen und riss Harry gewaltsam am Arm.

Sirius fuhr herum und bekam gerade noch zu sehen, wie Vernon Dursley Harry von der Gruppe wegzuzerren begann.

"EINEN MOMENT, VERNON DURSLEY!" brüllte Sirius.

Dursley fuhr herum und liess Harry für einen Moment überrascht los. Harry nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und sprang sofort weg von seinem Onkel. Sirius näherte sich dem dicken kleinen Mann und schaute ihn von sehr weit oben her an. Dann zog ihn an seiner Krawatte heran, drehte diese um und zog sie etwas empor, und sagte in sehr bedrohlichem Ton und in seiner tiefsten Stimme leise:

"Sie sind nicht länger für meinen Patensohn verantwortlich, Dursley. Mein Name ist endlich reingewaschen worden und ich kann mich endlich selber um ihn kümmern. Er hat sie schon viel zu lange ertragen müssen."

"Was fällt Ihnen ein? Sie können nicht einfach daherkommen und meinen widerlichen Neffen abholen. Der alte Knacker, der ihn bei uns abgeladen hat…"

"…ist nun nicht länger zuständig, was die Unterbringung des Jungen angeht, und war es auch nie. Er hatte nie das legale Recht, ihn zu Ihnen zu bringen. ICH bin nämlich sein rechtmässiger Vormund, und ich werde ihm strikte verbieten, jemals wieder irgendwas mit Ihnen zu tun zu haben, Sie Missgeburt."

Harry lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. Er starrte Sirius an, den er so beinahe nicht mehr wiedererkannte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie Sirius aussah, wenn er in erstklassige Kleider gehüllt war. Ein bisschen Gewicht hatte er nun auch schon wieder angesetzt, aber auch so war seine zwei Meter grosse Gestalt, die sich über dem kleinen dicken Mann auftürmte, eine imposante Ansicht. Der kleine Mann musste aufschauen, um in Sirius' blitzende Augen zu sehen.

"Sie… Sie… Sie wagen es…" begann er zu stottern.

"Ich wage es, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass ich bereits eine Untersuchung Ihrer Behandlung meines Patenkindes in Auftrag gegeben habe. Ich mag ja ein Zauberer sein, aber ich kenne Ihre Welt gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es eigenartig ist, dass es nie jemandem aufgefallen sein soll, wie Sie dieses Kind behandelt haben. Sollte es nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf geben, dass jemand in Ihrer Familie dieses Kind geschlagen hat, dann gehen Sie in den Knast, Dursley. Es wird eine Anzeige geben und Sie werden vor Gericht erscheinen. Das Beste, was Sie dann erwarten können, wird eine Busse sein, eine richtig schon saftige, fette Busse. Ihresgleichen muss man treffen, wo es Ihnen am meisten weh tut und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass das bei Ihnen die Geldbörse ist. Ich warne Sie jetzt schon: kommen Sie meiner Familie nie mehr nahe, ist das klar?"

Sirius liess den Mann los, der sein Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Hintern klatschte. Dann drehte sich der junge Lord Black um und würdigte den am Boden Liegenden mit keinem Blick mehr. Er legte seine Hand sanft auf Harrys Schultern und sagte:

"Komm, mein Sohn, lass uns nach Hause gehen, wir haben noch einen kurzen Weg dahin."

Sie begannen, sich von den Weasleys und den Grangers zu verabschieden. Hermione drehte sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen, was beide zum Erröten brachte, doch sie sagte:

"Wir bleiben in Kontakt, Harry, nicht wahr? Schickst du Hedwig ab und zu herüber? Wenn ein Briefchen an ihrem Bein hängt, wäre das auch nicht unwillkommen. Sie ist in unserem Haus und Garten immer willkommen."

"Ich schreibe dir schon, Hermione, keine Bange! Ich sehe dich bestimmt auch - und Ron auch!"

"Ich freu mich darauf, Harry!"

Während die Weasleys mit einigem Gedöns den Bahnhof verliessen, tröpfelten auch die übrigen anderen Zaubererfamilien durch die Absperrung und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Sirius sah den Dursleys nach, die mit hochroten Köpfen und schnaubend vor Wut aus dem Bahnhof verschwanden.

„Also, wir drei müssen hinunter zum Underground. Leider müssen wir erst zu meinem Familienstammhaus, um dann mit Floo an unseren endgültigen neuen Wohnort reisen zu können."

„Du stammst aus London?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Meine ganze Familie. Obwohl die Blacks recht prominente Landbesitzer an mehreren Stellen in England sind. Lasst uns gehen und es hinter uns bringen."

Sie schoben das Wägelchen mit Harrys Truhe und Hedwigs Käfig soweit sie konnten, bevor es in den Underground ging. Die Fahrt zur Station, die dem Grimmauld Place am nächsten lag, war gar nicht mal so lang, daher konnte Harry sie nicht lange geniessen. Er war ja vorher erst ein einziges Mal in der U-Bahn gefahren, als er mit Hagrid zum allerersten Mal nach London gekommen war. Remus machte Harrys Truhe kurzerhand klein, bevor sie sich zu Fuss auf den Weg machten.


	2. Kapitel 2 Zu Hause

A/N: Ich war erfreut, dass der Beginn dieser Geschichte so vielen gefallen hat! Vielen Dank für die Reviews und die diversen Markierungen der Geschichte!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel - Hermione tritt auf...

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Zu Hause!**

„Dies hier ist der Grimmauld Place, Harry. Die 12 wirst du nicht gleich sehen, du musst erst ganz bewusst danach suchen, das Haus liegt zwischen Haus Nummer 11 und 13. Schau ganz genau hin! Muggel können es natürlich gar nicht sehen. Das Haus ist wie alle Black-Besitzungen so verzaubert, dass es nicht einmal auf einer magischen Karte zu finden ist. Die magischen Menschen können es zwar sehen, aber ein sehr starker Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber darauf macht es äusserst schwierig. Der verhindert, dass Zauberer es bemerken. So, da sind wir schon!"

Harry dachte an optische Täuschungen, aber nachdem er etwa eine Minute lang auf den kleinen Raum zwischen den Hausnummern 11 und 13 gestarrt hatte, erschien es ihm, als ob die beiden Häuser einfach auf die Seite geschoben würden. Sirius führte ihn zur Eingangstür. Sie war scheusslich grün und der Türklopfer hatte die Form eines Schlangenkopfes. Sirius berührte diesen mit seinem Zauberstab und die Tür ging mit einem Quietschen auf. Drinnen war es für einen Sommertag finster und nur ein paar dünne Gaslampen sprangen an als sie eintraten.

„Uuh, Sirius, das ist aber scheusslich finster hier drin!" brachte Harry hervor.

„Scheusslich finster und vermutlich gleich sehr, sehr laut," gab Sirius zurück und nickte Harry zu, ganz einzutreten.

Remus folgte und schloss die Eingangstür hinter sich zu. Harry hielt immer noch Hedwigs Käfig und trat schüchtern vor. Auf einmal nahm Sirius einen harten, kalten Gesichtsausdruck an und dann erklang die schrecklichste Stimme, die Harry je gehört hatte! Sie kreischte die wüstesten Schimpfworte aus dem Porträt einer hässlichen Frau, das an prominentester Stelle in voller Lebensgrösse im Eingangsbereich hing.

„Ach, halt schon die Klappe, Mutter, es hört dir eh niemand zu. Ich wollte, ich könnte sie zum Schweigen bringen," sagte Sirius seufzend.

„Kannst du sie denn nicht magisch abstellen?" fragte Harry.

„Hat bisher nichts gefruchtet. Kann sie auch nicht runternehmen, sie hängt mit einem Ewigkleberzauber da dran… nicht, dass ich nicht schon so ziemlich jeden Trick ausprobiert hätte…"

„Ist Farbe oder Paneel unten dran, Padfoot?" fragte Remus.

„Paneel. Siehst du? Die gesamte Eingangshalle ist damit bedeckt!"

„Nun, dann brauchen wir nur die Paneele runterzunehmen. Das würde dann das Porträt ebenfalls erledigen, der Klebezauber befindet sich ja zwischen Bild und Paneel, aber nicht zwischen Paneel und Wand," schlug Remus lächelnd vor.

„Weisst du was? Du bist schlicht genial, Moony!"

Sirius kümmerte sich nicht einen Deut mehr um das noch einmal gesteigerte Kreischen aus dem Porträt, als er einen Diffindo Zauber zwischen die Wand und die Täfelung legte. Eines nach dem anderen brach er so die Paneele von der Wand. Das Porträt krachte zu Boden.

„Pech gehabt, Mum, nun wird dieses Porträt gleich verbrannt! Wird ein Leichtes sein, die Paneele sind alt und trocken!"

Sirius liess das Ganze durch den Gang schweben, machte eine Tür nach hinten hinaus auf und ging in den Garten, wo er den kleinen Haufen gleich anzündete. Harry und Remus folgten ihm. Er deutete auf den Garten und sagte:

„Wenn ich nur etwas mehr von Alan Titchmarsh in mir hätte, könnte ich den Garten hier wieder voll zur Blüte bringen. Soll mal sehr hübsch gewesen sein…"

Wieder drinnen, nahmen sie Hedwigs Käfig wieder auf und versammelten sich vor dem grossen Kamin.

„Also, Harry, die Adresse ist Seaside Manor. Soll ich dir Hedwig abnehmen? Und wenn du willst, gehe ich zuerst."

„Ja, bitte! Ich bin schon mal an einem anderen Ort als dem angesteuerten angekommen."

„Da steckt offenbar eine Geschichte dahinter?"

„Ja. Aber eine eher lustige."

„Will ich hören, wenn wir nachher ratschen!"

Sirius verschwand. Harry folgte ihm und danach folgte ihm Remus nach.

Der Unterschied zwischen dem Haus, aus dem sie kamen und dem, das sie jetzt erreichten hätte nicht grösser sein können. Während das alte Haus in London sehr dunkel und entsetzlich schäbig ausgesehen hatte, kam Harry jetzt in das auch nicht ganz neue, aber von Licht und Luft durchflutete Haus an der Südküste der Insel Jersey. Harry blinzelte in der Sonne, die mit der vollen Nachmittagskraft durch die vielen grossen Fenster ins Wohnzimmer schien. Er entfernte sich vom Kamin und sah sich um.

„Wow!" war alles, was er für die nächsten paar Minuten sagte.

Sirius und Remus standen lächelnd nebeneinander.

„Gefällt's dir?" fragte Sirius.

„Er sagte ‚wow', Sirius, was glaubst du?" fragte Remus.

„Nun, dieses Wohnzimmer ist wirklich was Besonderes," gab Harry zur Antwort.

„Die Aussicht aufs Meer ist grossartig. Ich mochte dieses Zimmer in dem Moment, in dem ich es betrat," sagte Sirius und begann, Harry von seinem Onkel Alphard zu erzählen, und wie dieser das Meer ebenso sehr liebte wie Sirius.

„Ich dachte gleich, dass dir das gefällt, Sirius, du hast es ja in deinen Briefen letzten Sommer mehr als einmal erwähnt."

Schon bald sassen sie auf den Sofas und Sesseln um den Couchtisch und Sirius erzählte weiter. Eins kam im Gespräch zum anderen und Sirius erzählte Harry von seiner schrecklichen Familie. Er erzählte Harry, dass seine Grossmutter Sirius' Grosstante war und wie gut sie zu ihm gesehen hatte, nachdem er seine eigene Familie verlassen hatte.

„Wie du siehst, weiss ich genau was es heisst, einer widerlichen Familie angehört zu haben, Hündchen. Tante Dorea war mein Anker, den ich damals wirklich brauchte. Ich vermisse sie noch immer sehr, denn sie war eine sehr liebe Frau. Eine der ganz wenigen lieben Menschen in meiner Familie. Du kannst dir in etwa denken, wie sie reagiert haben, als ich als erster Black nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde. So gut wie alle anderen gingen immer nach Slytherin. Ein paar nach Ravenclaw, aber nie zuvor war einer in Gryffindor.

„Woher kommt das ‚Hündchen'? Und Remus nennt mich ‚Wölfchen'…" wollte Harry wissen.

Remus und Sirius warfen sich Blicke zu und grinsten.

„Das begann schon am Tag deiner Geburt, Harry. Remus, Peter und ich waren alle da und als Peter dich auf den Arm nahm, liess er dich beinahe fallen. Remus, der gleich neben ihm stand, konnte dich grade noch erwischen und beruhigen, dann drehte er sich aber gleich zu Peter und knurrte ihn an, dass er doch gefälligst das WÖLFCHEN nicht fallen lassen solle. Er ist ein Werwolf und die Babys von Wölfen nennt man doch Wölfchen, ich verwandle mich in einen Hund und ein Hundebaby ist ein Hündchen, also blieb das gleich von Beginn weg hängen. Remus und ich haben in dir immer einen Sohn gesehen, Harry."

Harry lächelte. Im Zusammenhang leuchtete es ihm ein und störte ihn gar nicht mehr. Aber dann bemerkte er die Blicke, die Sirius und Remus miteinander wechselten. Remus übernahm:

„Es gibt noch mehr dazu zu sagen, Harry. Sirius und ich – wir sind ein bisschen mehr als nur gute Freunde. Wir waren schon seit unserer Schulzeit ein Paar. Und wir lieben uns immer noch."

Das war für Harry völlig überraschend. Er musste erst mal verarbeiten, dass das bedeutete, dass sein Pate und dessen Freund nicht nur das Haus, sondern auch das Bett teilten. Er schluckte ein oder zweimal leer, aber dann fragte er:

„Haben Mum und Dad das gewusst?"

„Natürlich haben die das gewusst. Alle unsere Freunde wussten darüber Bescheid. Na ja, die wirklich guten Freunde, diejenigen die wirklich zählten," erklärte Sirius. „Ich hoffe, dass es dich nicht stört, denn unsere Beziehung ist für uns beide sehr wichtig."

„Warum sollte ich das kritisieren? Geht mich ja nichts an, mit wem ihr ins Bett steigt."

„Der Teil davon wohl weniger, aber ansonsten geht's dich schon was an, da du ja jetzt unter unserem Dach wohnt. Wenn's dich aber nicht stört, dann ist es für uns alle einfacher. Wir wollen, dass du glücklich bist und wir wollen alle Fakten auf den Tisch legen, keine Geheimnisse. Es wird noch vieles geben, was wir dir zu erzählen und erklären haben, glaube deshalb nicht, dass wir etwas zurückhalten wollen, denk nur daran, dass es ein bisschen dauert und wir nicht alles aufs Mal sagen können. Und vielleicht wissen wir auch nicht immer ganz genau, wo wir anfangen sollen."

Jetzt horchte Harry so richtig auf. Er hatte den Schulleiter gefragt, warum Voldemort hinter ihm her war, doch der hatte ihn bis nach der dritten Aufgabe immer abgeschossen. Dumbledore behauptete, dass er Harry eine unbeschwerte Kindheit erhalten wollte, selbst als Harry ihm deutlich mitteilte, dass seine Kindheit alles andere als unbeschwert war. Würde er jetzt also unzensierte Antworten auf seine Fragen erhalten?

„Also antwortet ihr mir auf alle meine Fragen?" fragte er zur Sicherheit noch nach.

„Frag uns und wir beantworten alles, was wir beantworten können. Wir werden dich nicht anlügen, wenn es aber wirklich etwas gibt, was wir nicht sagen können, dann werden wir sagen, warum wir's nicht sagen können. Bedenke, dass es in der magischen Welt immer auch möglicherweise Eide im Weg sind, die verhindern, dass man etwas ausspricht," bestätigte Remus.

„Was hat es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich?" fragte Harry direkt.

„Voldemort kennt den ersten Teil und glaubt daran. Wir werden dir den ganzen Text sagen, aber erst, wenn du die Okklumentik beherrschst. Das ist eine Methode, die dir erlaubt, deine Gedanken wirklich für dich zu behalten. Du weisst, dass es Dumbledore ist, der will, dass du sie lernst, aber wir sind der Meinung, dass es eine gute Idee ist, denn es erlaubt auch dir, dich vor Dumbledores Legilimentik zu schützen."

"Und was ist das nun wieder?"

"Das ist die übliche Methode, mit der man einen Lauschangriff auf das Hirn eines anderen Menschen vornimmt. Okklumentik auf der anderen Seite ist die Methode, wie man sich gegen einen solchen Lauschangriff schützt."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass Dumbledore sich gemütlich in meinem Hirn umsieht und alles ausspioniert, ohne dass ich das merke?" fragte Harry empört.

"Oh, wenn er dir grade versichert, dass er dir glaubt, dann kannst du davon ausgehen, dass er sich kurz zuvor in deinem Hirn umgeschaut hat. Sein Problem - und unser Vorteil - ist, dass er glaubt, jeden Okklumenten überwinden zu können, aber ein wahrer Könner in diesem Fach kann sich so verbergen, dass der Legiliment nicht einmal weiss, dass er ein geschütztes Hirn vor sich hat. Ihm wird mit aller Kunst das vorgetäuscht, was er wissen will."

"Und das kannst du mir beibringen?"

"Das kann ich dich lehren," versprach Remus.

Seitdem Remus ihm den Patronuszauber beigebracht hatte, der angeblich selbst für starke erwachsene Zauberer oft unmöglich zu sprechen war, traute Harry ihm als Lehrer fast alles zu. Einige Minuten sass Harry still da.

"Das ist hässlich von Dumbledore…" bemerkte er dann leise.

"Etwas vom Lack am grossen Dumbledore ist weg, nicht wahr?" fragte Sirius sanft.

"Ich habe ihm vertraut! Aber jetzt frage ich mich sicher jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihm spreche, ob er wohl grade in meine Gedanken hineinschaut! Was ist eigentlich mit meinem Recht auf Privatsphäre und Unversehrtheit an Körper und Geist?" brach es aus Harry heraus.

Sirius nickte und warnte:

"Ich nehme an, dass er dich für mehr als ein gewöhnliches Kind hält, Harry. Niemand ist perfekt. Dumbledore ist es gewohnt, dass er alle Freiheiten dieser Welt geniesst, dass jeder zu ihm aufschaut und ihn für einen grossartigen Zauberer hält. Die Wahrheit ist ein bisschen weniger schön. Er benutzt seine Zeitgenossen wie Marionetten, wenn er kann. Er glaubt, dass er nur das 'Allgemeinwohl' im Blick hat, aber in Wirklichkeit kalkuliert er mit einer erstaunlichen Kälte alles ein um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Die mit dem Allgemeinwohl oft wenig zu tun haben. Hättest du an jenem Abend nicht so reagiert wie du reagiert hast, dann hätte er dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken geopfert. Na ja, für die Öffentlichkeit hätte er vermutlich ein paar Krokodilstränen geweint. Aber weil du die Nerven behalten und die beiden Scheusslichkeiten eingefroren hast, musste er zu einem anderen Vorgehen überwechseln, vor allem auch deshalb, weil Remus und ich jetzt am längeren Hebel sitzen, was alle Entscheidungen über dich betrifft. Er kann jetzt keine mehr treffen, ohne uns zu konsultieren. Wenn er dir etwas befiehlt oder dir anbietet, während wir nicht in der Nähe sind, lehnst du solange ab, bis du mit uns persönlich gesprochen hast. Wir werden so weit gehen, dass du nie mit ihm alleine bist, weil ich es ihm zutraue, dass er zu unlauteren Zaubern greift, falls er denkt, dass das nötig wäre. Du würdest die nicht bemerken, denn er wird sie im Versteckten verwenden, ohne sie auszusprechen. Darin ist er nämlich ein Meister. Wann immer er dich sehen will, gehst du stracks zu einem der Lehrer und schleppst sie mit. Du hast das Recht, von einem Erwachsenen begleitet zu werden, wenn der Schulleiter dich sprechen will. Minerva und Filius werden dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen, wenn du sie bittest, Sprout oder Hooch genauso. Grade Filius scheint grosse Stücke auf dir zu halten."

Harry lächelte und sagte dann:

„Ja, er war schlicht weg über meinen Accio-Zauber bei der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers."

„Dazu hatte er auch allen Grund. Es war beeindruckend zu sehen, wie du aus dieser Entfernung deinen Besen zu dir zitiertest. Du hättest den auch einfach ausserhalb des Stadions deponieren können, ohne zu schummeln," sagte Remus.

Wieder schwieg Harry für eine Weile. Ihm fiel auf, dass weder Remus noch Sirius ihn zum Sprechen aufforderten, wofür er sie noch ein bisschen lieber gewann. Dann dachte er an seine Freunde:

"Was ist mit Ron und Hermione? Ich möchte keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen. Zumindest nicht vor Hermione, denn sie ist nicht nur fähig, sondern auch daran interessiert, meine Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Ich brauche meine Freunde, aber es wird schwer für sie werden, meine Freunde zu bleiben, wenn ich plötzlich dauernd sagen muss, dass ich über dieses nicht sprechen kann, oder über jenes… Können sie das auch lernen?"

"Ich habe es versprochen, Harry, und ich werde mein Versprechen halten. Vor allem auch deshalb, weil Sirius und ich was Geheimnisse betrifft gebrannte Kinder sind. Zuviele Geheimnisse zu behalten ist wirklich nicht gut, aber manchmal muss es sein."

"Zu viele Geheimnisse hat mich meine Eltern gekostet, Remus, und dich deinen Gefährten," sagte Harry leise.

"Weisst du, da hat er sehr recht, Moony," wandte Sirius ein.

"Ja, ich weiss, dass du recht hast, Harry. Das Problem mit dieser Prophezeiung ist, dass nicht nur Voldemort hinterher ist, sondern dass auch die Todesser nur zu gerne wüssten, was der zweite Teil besagt. Ihre Vorstellung bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft letztes Jahr hat bewiesen, dass sie vielleicht nicht so ahnungslos sind."

"Wir haben ihn doch dingfest! Und ich möchte den Todesser sehen, der dorthin vordringen kann, wo er ist!"

"Stimmt, aber du bist noch immer in Gefahr. Es gibt, wie du weisst, mehr als genug Todesser, die noch immer auf freiem Fuss sind," gab Remus zu bedenken.

"Lass mich raten: Lucius Malfoy…"

"Das ist sicher der Anführer. Fudge hält ihn für sauber! Er wurde bei seinem Prozess freigesprochen, weil er vorgab, ein Opfer des Imperius-Fluchs gewesen zu sein. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass er sich freigekauft hat. Um nur einige andere zu nennen, trifft das Gleiche mit Sicherheit auf Leute wie Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle und Macnair zu, das habe ich in Azkaban gehört," bestätigte Sirius.

"Malfoy hat das gesamte Slytherin Quidditch-Team mit nagelneuen Besen ausgestattet, als ich in meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts war, nur damit sein Junior ganz sicher ins Team aufgenommen wurde. - Und was bedeutet das alles für mich?" fragte Harry.

"Dass wir sicher nicht allzu oft draussen herumrennen, jedenfalls nicht in England. Hier auf der Insel ist es wohl weniger ein Problem. Wir können nicht sicher wissen, ob es nicht doch Todesser gibt, die über Voldemorts Versuch, sich einen neuen Körper zu verschaffen Bescheid wussten. Dieser Kamin hier ist mit wenigen ausgewählten Destinationen verbunden, Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place und deine beiden besten Freunde, Harry. Ganz frei geht nur sprechen. Ansonsten kann nur durch diesen Kamin, wer von einem der definierten Endpunkte aus herkommt und dann auch nur mit Passwort."

"Kennt denn niemand mehr dein Elternhaus, Sirius?"

"Nee. Nicht mehr. Wir sind schon letzte Woche da gewesen und haben den verrückten alten Hauselfen abgeschafft, da lebt jetzt wirklich keiner mehr. Es ist gut, dass wir das Porträt meiner durchgeknallten Mutter losgeworden sind. Von der Küche unten hätte sie zwar niemand losgetreten, aber trotzdem… sie war eine verdammte Nervensäge. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass meine Cousine Narcissa noch weiss, wo das Haus ist, aber sie erinnert sich wohl kaum mehr an die exakte Position und mit den jetzt wirklich starken Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zaubern sollte sie an die Grenzen ihrer intellektuellen Fähigkeiten stossen. Dumbledore denkt daran, dort noch einen Fideliuszauber hinzuzufügen. Dann ist es so gut wie unmöglich, hineinzugelangen ausser, wenn der Geheimniswahrer plappert. Ich stimme bei, dass es eine gute Idee ist, denn das Haus kann vielen Leuten Unterschlupf bieten."

"Was passiert also als nächstes?"

"Wir werden so viel Spass haben, wie wir in deine Ferien hineinstapeln können, mein Kleiner. Du kannst deine Freunde zu Besuch einladen oder sie besuchen. Wir helfen dir gerne bei deinen Schularbeiten, wenn du das willst, und wir unterrichten dich in Okklumentik. Ist das ein guter Plan? Über Voldemort können wir uns dann ab September noch genügend unterhalten."

Harry grinste. Abgesehen vom Training in Okklumentik erschien es ihm, als ob er endlich einmal so etwas wie normale Sommerferien würde geniessen können. Und Harry wünschte sich ja nie mehr als 'Normalität'.

"Grossartig!"

"Nun, dann lass uns doch mal raufgehen und dein Zimmer finden. Du kannst es dir sogar aussuchen," schlug Remus vor.

"Wow! Das ist echter Luxus."

"Nein, es ist was dir zusteht, Harry, nichts weniger und nichts mehr."

Die zwei Männer führten ihren Patensohn die Treppe hinauf, wo sie am ersten Treppenabsatz stehen blieben.

"Auf dieser Etage haben wir vier grosse Schlafzimmer und auf der nächsten nochmals zwei weitere, Harry. Remus und ich haben das grosse Schlafzimmer hier drüben," erklärte Sirius und öffnete eine Tür zu einem exquisit eingerichteten Schlafzimmer. Dieses hatte Südwestlage und daher schien eine wunderbare goldene Abendsonne direkt hinein und überflutete es mit Licht.

Harry gefielen die schönen Erkerfenster auf der Längsseite des Zimmers, von denen es zwei gab, mit einer Tür dazwischen, die auf einen breiten Balkon führte. Sirius zog ihn in den Raum und als Harry hinaussah, bemerkte er, dass dieser Balkon die ganze Länge des Hauses einnahm. Er belegte einen Teil der Räumlichkeiten im unteren Stockwerk.

"Wow, das ist ja riesig!"

"Und wie. Der Balkon bedeckt einen kleinen Teil der untenliegenden Räume und unten ist dann natürlich noch die riesige Terrasse, die von allen Räumen im Parterre erreicht werden kann. Wie du siehst, haben wir auch einen direkten Weg zu unserem privaten Strand da unten. Und wenn du jetzt hinaufschaust, siehst du die oberen Schlafzimmer, die auch beide ein kleines Schlafzimmer haben."

Harry wandte sich um und entdeckte die beiden Balkone, die wie Krähennester da oben hingen.

"Kann ich eins von denen haben?" fragte er.

"Wenn du magst… komm, lass uns hinaufgehen und sie anschauen."

Sirius und Remus mussten lachen. Da sie bereits angenommen hatten, dass es einem Teenager mit Sicherheit unter dem Dach am besten gefallen würde, hatten sie bereits einen der beiden Räume hergerichtet. Das Badezimmer zwischen den zwei Zimmern war ebenfalls in den vergangenen zwei Tagen vollständig renoviert worden. Als sie die Etage erreichten, machte Remus zunächst mal die eine Tür auf und liess Harry eintreten.

"Wir dachten schon, dass es dir hier oben gefallen könnte, und haben die Zimmer hergerichtet, Harry. Hier, schau mal rein!"

Harry betrat das Zimmer und schaute sich um. Er staunte. Dies hier musste das schönste Zimmer sein, das man sich als Teenager vorstellen konnte, genau richtig für sein Alter zwischen noch Kind und schon jungem Erwachsenen. An einer Wand hingen einige Quidditch-Poster. Harry schaute sie an und stellte fest, das eins von den Holyhead Harpies und ein zweites von Puddlemere United darunter war. Er grinste. Auch von ihm selber würden ganz bestimmt keine Chudley Cannons an diese Wand kommen. Eine weitere Inspektion des Zimmers brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Es war ganz klar, dass Remus hier für die Dekoration zuständig gewesen war. Die holzgetäfelten Wände waren in einem warmen Beigeton gestrichen, die Wand mit den Postern leuchtete im bekannten Gryffindor-Rot. Das grosse Himmelbett nahm einiges an Platz im Raum ein. Das Zimmer, wenn auch kleiner als das grosse Schlafzimmer im unteren Stock, hatte ebenfalls zwei Erker und dazwischen die Balkontüre. Im einen Erker war ein Fenstersitz angebracht, im anderen stand ein schöner Schreibtisch. Es gab Regale, die direkt an einigen Stellen an der Wand befestigt waren und einen Kleiderschrank.

"Es ist grossartig," flüsterte Harry.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt, Harry, aber wenn du Lust haben solltest, etwas dran zu ändern, dann sag es einfach! Es ist dein Zimmer!" betonte Remus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dies war das erste Zimmer, das ihm allein gehören sollte. Ihm war sofort klar, dass Remus und Sirius an ihn gedacht hatten, als sie es aussuchten und einrichteten. Die beige/rote Farbkombination war warm und gefiel ihm. Harry freute sich, allen seinen Sachen hier ein bleibendes Zuhause geben zu können.

"Nein, nichts braucht geändert zu werden, es ist genau richtig wie es ist. Sind das eure liebsten Quidditch-Teams?"

"Sirius hat seit jeher den Harpies die Treue gehalten. Ich mehr den Puddlemeres," sagte Remus lächelnd.

"Wusstest du, dass Oliver Wood dort letztes Jahr als Reserve-Hüter engagiert worden ist?" fragte Harry.

"Nein, wusste ich nicht. Grossartig! Soviel ich letztes Jahr erkennen konnte, ist er ein sehr begeisterter Spieler."

"Das ist nur der erste Vorname! Definitiv ein begeisterter Spieler."

"Also, dann wollen wir dir mal deine Sachen hier hochbringen, wenn dir das Zimmer gefällt. Wir haben noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, Harry - Dobby!" rief Sirius.

"Meister ruft Dobby? Oh, Meister Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby ist ja so glücklich, Sie zu sehen und dass er Ihnen jetzt dienen darf… Dobby wird Meister Harry Potter, Sir, ein guter Hauself sein."

Harrys Zunge lag fast auf dem Boden. Er sah Sirius an, aber auch mit einem strengen Blick und fragte:

"Du hast ihn doch wohl nicht wieder versklavt, Sirius, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht! Obwohl er selber sagte, dass er für dich gerne wieder zum Sklaven würde. Er wird genauso bezahlt wie in Hogwarts."

"Oh, gut. Schon nur, weil Hermione sonst meinen Kopf fordern würde. Oder vielleicht sogar deinen! Die Befreiung der Hauselfen ist ihr ein grosses Anliegen, weisst du."

Sirius schmunzelte.

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich ihn korrekt eingestellt habe, nicht wahr? Wir wollen ja schliesslich Hermione nicht in die Quere kommen. Sie ist eine gute Mischung aus Lily und Minnie."

"Minnie?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

"Sirius nennt Minerva immer Minnie, Harry. Sie hasst es - zumindest behauptet sie das, aber ich habe sie schwer im Verdacht, dass sie es von Sirius sogar liebt."

Das brachte Harry zum Lachen.

"Ich bin sicher, jeder andere wäre in eine Kröte oder so was verwandelt worden," dachte er laut nach.

"Nichts Drastisches wie das, aber ich kann mich bestimmt an den Satz: 'Arrest, Black!' erinnern. Merlin weiss, dass ich den oft genug gehört habe…" seufzte Sirius und machte ein sehr erbarmungswürdiges Gesicht.

"Oh ja, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen," antwortete Harry zwischen zwei Lachanfällen. Er fand es schon ziemlich erstaunlich, dass jemand McGonagall mit irgendeinem Spitznamen ansprach, denn er kannte sie ja als eine unglaublich strenge Person.

"Oh, tief drinnen hat sie ein butterweiches Herz, glaub mir, Harry. Du musst nur wissen, wie du es erreichst. Wir haben sie gespielt wie eine gut gestimmte Geige, trotz aller Arreststrafen, die sie uns aufgebrummt hat," sagte Sirius, und änderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nahezu übergangslos von erbarmungswürdig auf nonchalant.

"Traurigerweise muss ich zugeben, dass das vollkommen wahr ist," sagte Remus.

Harry nahm ihm seine unschuldige Miene nicht so ganz ab. Ihm wurde langsam klar, dass Remus der vielleicht gefährlichste der vier Rumtreiber war.

"Das finde ich grossartig! Ihr müsst mir sagen, wie ihr das gemacht habt!"

Zu seinem grossen Erstaunen verweigerten aber beide Rumtreiber augenblicklich jegliche Zusammenarbeit.

"Oh nein! Sie wüsste im selben Moment, woher du das weisst und wo die Methode herkommt und dann würde sie sich uns gegenüber wieder völlig verschliessen. Ich mag meine Minerva nett und nachgiebig, vielen Dank!" winkte Sirius ab.

"Sirius hat recht, das musst du selber herausfinden. Du bist findig, Harry, das wirst du schon hinkriegen. Schon nur zu wissen, dass ihre Härte nur Fassade ist, wird dir helfen," fügte Remus hinzu.

Dobby hatte dieser Unterhaltung fasziniert zugehört, aber jetzt schüttelte er sich plötzlich und poppte weg, um Harrys Gepäck zu holen. Als er aber begann, es auszupacken, intervenierte Harry:

"Oh nein, Dobby, das mache ich schon selber, ich möchte ein bisschen Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, wo ich alle meine Sachen hintue."

"Wie Meister Harry Potter, Sir, wünscht."

"Und - Dobby - zum x-ten Male, nenne mich bitte Harry!" rief Harry, langsam am Verstand des Hauselfen zweifelnd, der ihn immer am liebsten mit Titeln überhäuft hätte.

"Du hast Harry gehört, Dobby, das ist ein Befehl! Er mag es nicht, wenn du ihn Meister nennst."

"Ja, Meister Sirius. Ist dies dann alles, Meister?"

"Aber ja, Dobby, vielen Dank. Gibt's bald Abendessen?"

"Ja, Meister, ist es in einer halben Stunde recht?"

"Perfekt!"

Als Harry anfing, Kleider und anderes aus seiner Truhe zu ziehen, schaute Sirius sich die Klamotten mit angewidertem Gesicht an und erklärte:

"Ich kann euch schon mal sagen, was wir morgen tun werden: wir unternehmen einen Ausflug in die Stadt und klappern die Kleiderläden nach einer neuen Garderobe für Harry ab. Ausser deinen Roben hat's ja hier wirklich nur Lumpen drin!"

"Ich weiss. Sie hätten mir nie neue Kleider gekauft. Ich hätte nie gewagt, danach zu fragen. Selbst als ich von meinem Verlies erfuhr und sah, wie viel Geld drin war, konnte ich nichts kaufen, denn das wäre ihnen sofort aufgefallen. Ich hätte heute möglicherweise keinen Knut mehr, wenn die was davon auch nur ahnten, Sirius. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Geldgier in diesem Fall gereicht hätte, ihre sonstige Abneigung gegen alles, was mit meiner Magie zu tun hat zu überwinden."

"Verdammt, was sind das für üble Leute! Kein Wunder, dass Lily mit denen nichts zu tun haben wollte," warf Remus ein.

"Kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, was Mum an denen hätte mögen können. Tante Petunia konnte auf jeden Fall Mum nicht mal beim Namen erwähnen."

"Also dann - einkaufen morgen okay?" fragte Sirius.

"Einkaufen morgen sehr okay," bestätigte Harry lächelnd.

"Schmeiss gleich alles weg, ich gebe dir morgen etwas tragbares, was wir dir auf deine Grösse anpassen können."

"Mache ich."

"Dann überlassen wir dich mal deiner vergnüglichen Arbeit. Wenn du runterkommst, kannst du dann gleich mal deine Freunde kontaktieren, um ihnen zu sagen, dass du gut angekommen bist."

"Super!"

Kurz vor der angekündigten Dinnerzeit kam Harry die Treppe herunter und fragte:

"Kann ich noch Hermione und Ron anrufen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Wir haben Hermiones Eltern vorher schon kontaktiert und dort eine Floo-Verbindung eingerichtet. Das ist übrigens eine der vier direkten, nicht einsehbaren Verbindungen. Das Gleiche haben wir bei den Weasleys, eine weitere nach Grimmauld Place und die letzte nach Hogwarts, Minervas Büro. Wir wollten nicht, dass die Presse Wind davon erhält, wo du deine Ferien verbringst. So behältst du deine Privatsphäre."

Harry ging zu den beiden Männern, um sich mit einer Umarmung zu bedanken. Niemand hatte sich je darum geschert, wie es ihm ging und er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich geliebt und umsorgt. Remus flüsterte:

"Wir sind beide so wütend! Wie konnten die nur zulassen, dass du so misshandelt wurdest? Da sollst du dich fast für sie opfern, aber keiner ist bereit, sich um dich zu kümmern? Sirius und ich werden für dich da sein, um deine Moral zu stützen und dich um deiner selbst willen zu lieben, Harry. Wir wissen beide, was es heisst, ein Ausgestossener zu sein."

Harry sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm auf.

"Noch nie hat jemand was für mich getan, nur um mir zu zeigen, dass sie mich lieb haben. Nur Hagrid und Hermione, und jetzt ihr beiden!"

"Was ist mit Ron?" fragte Remus verwundert.

"Nachdem er sich wie ein vollendeter Trottel benommen hat als mein Name aus dem doofen Kelch kam? Am Ende des Tages ist Ron der perfekte Egoist. Was ihn angeht, so habe ich meine Lektion gelernt. Im dritten Schuljahr hat er mich dauernd dazu angestiftet, gemein zu Hermione zu sein und Dinge zu tun, die ich nicht hätte tun sollen. Die Zwillinge sind vielleicht weniger enge, aber viel bessere und verlässliche Freunde als Ron," sagte Harry.

"Was auch immer Mrs Weasley sagt, Harry, ihre Zwillinge haben das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. Es war ein Vergnügen, sie zu unterrichten. Pomona und Filius mögen sie auch. Selbst Minerva hat sie gern, ich glaube, fast in ähnlicher Weise wie sie die Rumtreiber gemocht hat. Mich haben alle anderen Kollegen in Hogwarts sehr willkommen geheissen, es war nur Severus, der mit allen Mitteln versucht hat, mir Steine in den Weg zu legen," erklärte Remus.

"Mr. Weasley hält die Zwillinge für sehr in Ordnung, das reicht für mich," sagte Harry lächelnd. "Als sie damals das Auto geflogen sind, um mich damit vom Ligusterweg zu befreien, hat er nur wissen wollen, ob sie irgendwelche Probleme damit hatten."

Sirius lachte. Alles, was er bisher über Fred und George Weasley gehört hatte, gefiel ihm. Er war sicher, dass er sich mit den beiden Jungen ausgesprochen gut verstehen würde.

"Ich werde sie bitten, auch herzukommen, Sirius, ihr werdet bestens miteinander auskommen. Sie lieben ihren Unfug und ihr beiden gehört zu ihren absoluten Helden, aber ich weiss, dass ich in jeder Lage hundertprozentig auf sie zählen kann. Als in meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts jeder dachte, ich wäre Slytherins Erbe und liesse das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens, haben sie mir immer zur Seite gestanden. Zwar in ihrer ureigensten komischen Art und Weise, die mich damals genervt hat, aber im Rückblick muss ich natürlich drüber lachen. Ich werde vermutlich Rons Freund bleiben, aber viel distanzierter als bis hierhin. Und ich werde ihm keine Geheimnisse anvertrauen."

"Das kommt ein bisschen plötzlich…" bemerkte Remus. "Ist etwas in der letzten Woche vorgefallen?"

"Nicht viel. Er hat sich zwar zurückgehalten, aber er hat sich sehr genervt, weil ich wieder überall im Mittelpunkt stand. Ich kann doch nichts dafür! Und er weiss doch genau, dass ich es nicht mag. Ich wäre froh, wenn **er** von den anderen so verfolgt würde, denn mich nervt es wirklich. Er hat keine Ahnung wie scheusslich es ist, wenn alle hinter einem her sind."

"Nein, er hat wirklich keine Ahnung. Aber wie es scheint möchte er gerne berühmt sein. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er einer dieser scheusslich arroganten Promis wäre…"

"So in etwa wie Lockhart, meinst du? Genauso wäre er, obwohl er selber Lockhart und sein Benehmen auch nicht toll fand. Wie ich sagte, er hat keine Ahnung. Ich brauche Freunde, die mir zuhören und meinen Argumenten glauben. Es wird behauptet, Gryffindors seien mutig und loyal - Ron gibt diesen Eigenschaften einen neuen Sinn, soviel steht fest! Und noch was: mich im Stich zu lassen ist eines, aber wie er Hermione meistens behandelt ist ein anderes und weit schlimmer. Ich glaube, er benutzt sie als seine persönliche Hausaufgabenlieferantin, darüber hinaus hält er sie für eine ekelhafte Besserwisserin. Manchmal ist er ein genauso schlimmer Reinblüter wie Malfoy, er begegnet diesem einfach am anderen Ende des Kreises."

"Du möchtest aber doch noch immer mit ihm zusammen Zeit verbringen, nicht wahr?" fragte Remus.

"Ja, schon. Er war schliesslich der erste, den ich als einen Freund bezeichnen konnte. Der erste in meiner Altersgruppe, der mich zunächst für einfach Harry angesehen hat und mich nicht dauernd niedergemacht hat."

"Was denkst du über den Zufall, dass grade er daherkam? Es könnte Neville sein, oder auch Hermione. Du kannst immer noch eine Menge Freunde deines Alters finden, Harry, ich weiss, dass du bei vielen Schülern in deinem Jahrgang grossen Respekt geniesst. Einige von ihnen mögen zunächst den Jungen-der-lebt sehen, gewiss, aber ich bin sicher, dass viele von ihnen dich gerne besser kennenlernen möchten."

"Ich weiss nur einfach nicht, wie ich das erkennen kann, Remus? Ich habe so wenig Erfahrung in diesen Dingen."

"Ich weiss. Deshalb möchte ich die Dursleys immer noch gerne ungespitzt in den Boden stampfen. Sie haben so viel von dir zerstört, dass ich dich damals im Hogwarts Express nur deshalb erkannt habe, weil du aussiehst wie James. Ich hoffe, dass du's jetzt lernen kannst, wie das geht, dich zu öffnen und guten Rat zu erkennen. Du bist zwar auf den faulen Ron Weasley reingefallen, hast dich aber zum Glück der fleissigen Hermione Granger zugewandt."

"Ich weiss, dass ich immer auf sie hören kann."

"Aber nicht ausschliesslich. Sie braucht noch ein paar Tropfen mehr Unabhängigkeit und ein paar Tropfen mehr Rebellion, dann ist sie das ideale Paket. Ihr Herz sitzt auf alle Fälle ebenso am rechten Fleck wie ihr Hirn."

Am Ende der Diskussion war es aber dann doch zu spät für den Floo-Anruf, denn Dobby hatte ihr Abendessen auf dem Tisch. Sie assen und sprachen noch bis tief in den Abend hinein. Es war spät, als Harry endlich den Weg in sein neues Zimmer fand. Er machte den Umweg ins Badezimmer und begab sich zurück in sein neues Himmelreich. Er liebte das Zimmer bereits und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, empfand er nur noch Ruhe und Frieden. Er wusste, dass bald bestimmt noch einige andere Poster die Wände zieren würden, aber so wie es jetzt war, war fürs Erste schon mal sehr gut. Der ganze Raum war ein Echo der Liebe, welche Remus und Sirius eingehaucht hatten und Harry konnte es fühlen. Was er nicht wusste war, dass die beiden gemeinsam die stärksten Aufmunterungszauber auf sein Bett gesprochen hatten, die sie kannten. Sie hofften, dass er dadurch einen friedlicheren Schlaf finden würde.

Harry war es jedenfalls sehr recht, für einmal tief und ungestört zu schlafen. Natürlich half es nicht wenig dazu, dass er endlich der 'Pflege' seiner Verwandten entkommen war. Er hatte zwar weitere Alpträume erwartet, aber wenn er welche hatte, so verblieben sie auf jeden Fall in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Auch dagegen hatte er sehr wenig einzuwenden. Er stand früh auf und entschloss sich, seinen kleinen Balkon zu erkunden. Dort konnte er einen Stuhl hinstellen und sich in die Sonne setzen. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Irgendwo da drüben, gerade hinaus, war Frankreich, ganz nahe. Die Sonne war gerade über den Horizont geklettert, ihre ersten Strahlen kitzelten das Haus und Harrys Nase und füllten ihn mit köstlicher Wärme. Ausser dem Schwappen der Wellen am Felsen und am Strand unten war nur wenig zu hören, das Kreischen einiger Möwen, die übers Wasser flogen und das Summen der Insekten, die im Garten die Blüten besuchten. Draussen auf dem Ärmelkanal konnte er Schiffe erkennen, die geräuschlos in die eine oder andere Richtung dampften. Während er sie vergnügt zählte, stellte er sich vor, in welche der Nord- und Ostseehäfen sie wohl unterwegs waren.

Er schaute hinunter auf den kleinen Strand, der zum Haus gehörte. Da er nicht wusste, ob es ihm erlaubt war, alleine da hinunter zu gehen, verblieb er zunächst auf seinem Balkon. Allerdings wünschte er sich im nächsten Moment ziemlich weit weg, denn auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch, wie er noch nie eins gehört hatte. Es war ein Stöhnen, fast so als ob jemand grosse Schmerzen erlitt. Als er genauer hinhörte, stellte er zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass es aus einem offenen Fenster fast direkt unter ihm kam. Dann hörte er einen kleinen, unterdrückten Schrei, der sofort abgewürgt wurde, und dann folgte ein Lachen, das nur von Remus stammen konnte.

"Komm schon, Padfoot, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass er schon wach ist? Er ist ein gesunder Teenager…"

"Ich weiss nicht, aber… oh, hör nicht auf, Liebster, hör jetzt bloss nicht auf!"

Darauf folgte wieder ein Stöhnen.

Das trieb Harry in die Flucht, zurück in sein Zimmer, mit einem hochroten Gesicht, als er endlich erkannte, dass er grade Zeuge eines sehr intimen Augenblicks im Leben seiner Patenonkel geworden war. Als die Röte etwas nachliess, fragte er sich, ob sie es wohl immer am Morgen taten. Und ob er sie danach fragen sollte. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zum Grinsen. Wenn sie sich schon die Freiheit herausnahmen, ihn so in Verlegenheit zu bringen, dann konnte er ihnen das ja schliesslich auch in gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Bestimmt wäre es spassig, wenn zur Abwechslung mal die beiden Rumtreiber ins Stottern kämen.

Harry machte sich auf ins Badezimmer und zog sich an. Er betrachtete seine alten, grässlichen Klamotten und war froh, dass Sirius ihn zum Einkaufen neuer Kleider 'zwang'. Er rannte geräuschvoll die Treppe hinunter und hoffte, dass die beiden ihn hörten, nur schon damit ihnen klar wurde, dass er tatsächlich schon wach gewesen war! Als er das Esszimmer betrat, war Dobby schon da, um den Tisch zu decken.

"Guten Morgen, Dobby!" grüsste Harry fröhlich.

"Guten Morgen, Meister Harry, möchten Sie Ihr Frühstück gleich, oder wollen Sie auf Meister Sirius und Meister Remus warten?"

"Ich warte auf die beiden, Dobby, es dauert bestimmt nicht lange. In der Zwischenzeit rufe ich schon mal Hermione über den Floo an."

Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo der offene Kamin mit schönem Marmorsims frei zugänglich mitten im Zimmer die Wand schmückte. Mit seinem Zauberstab machte er ein Feuer, dann griff er aus der kleinen Porzellanschüssel nach einer guten Prise des Floopulvers und warf es ins Feuer. Als sich das Feuer grün färbte, rief er die Adresse der Grangers. Er hatte Glück, denn Hermione antwortete schon nach einer Minute.

"Harry! Wie war deine Reise?"

"Morgen, Hermione! Alles paletti, danke. Das Haus ist grossartig und ich habe ein Superzimmer ganz oben, neu renoviert! Wenn du zu Besuch kommst, bekommst du ein schönes Zimmer gleich neben meinem, nur das Badezimmer müssen wir uns teilen."

"Wow, klingt grossartig. Was machst du heute?"

"Kleiderkauf. Und davor muss ich Remus und Sirius in Verlegenheit bringen. Die hielten es für eine gute Idee, bei offenem Fenster gleich unter mir zu vögeln! Geräuschvoll!"

"Was?"

"Oh, tut mir leid, das weisst du ja gar nicht. Sie haben mir eröffnet, dass sie ein Paar sind."

"Wirklich? Na ja, ich denke, es passt. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie die sich in der Heulenden Hütte in den Armen gelegen sind?"

"Ja, jetzt wo du's erwähnst! Hör mal, dieses Haus hier hat auch ein Telefon, willst du mir nochmal deine Nummer geben? Ich finde, dass telefonieren um ein Vielfaches bequemer ist als am Kamin zu knien."

„Gute Idee - ich gebe dir meine Mobilnummer. Obwohl - hier kann ich dich auch sehen, das ist auch schön. Wie es scheint, kann ich sogar durchkommen?"

"Ja, gemäss Sirius und Remus gibt's eine direkte Verbindung und du brauchst nur ein Passwort. Du musst mit ihnen sprechen, damit sie dir genau erklären können, wie das läuft."

"Mach ich! Einen schönen Tag beim Einkaufen wünsche ich dir schon mal, Harry!"

"Was machst du?"

"Erst mal Hausaufgaben."

"Möchtest du die nicht lieber hierher bringen, damit wir die gemeinsam machen können? Hier haben wir auch bessere Ressourcen, dieses Haus hat eine kleine Bibliothek."

"Echt? In diesem Fall ist das eine sehr gute Idee, das mache ich. Was tue ich dann heute? Wahrscheinlich auch erst mal meine Garderobe auffrischen, die meisten Sachen vom vorigen Sommer sind mir nämlich zu klein geworden. Vor allem brauche ich einen neuen Bikini. Ihr seid ja nahe an der Küste, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht nur nahe, sondern genau an der Küste. Zum Haus gehört ein kleiner privater Strand!"

"Wow, das ist ja direkt hochherrschaftlich!"

"Es ist ein schönes Haus. Hat sechs Schlafzimmer, vier Badezimmer, grosse Wohnräume und jede Menge Terrassenfläche. Und einen hübschen Vorgarten ausserdem."

"Klingt wie ein sehr schönes Zuhause, Harry!"

Remus betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Harry mit Hermione sprach.

"Guten Morgen, Hermione," rief er hinüber, und: "Guten Morgen, Harry! Du bist aber früh auf!"

"Jedenfalls früh genug um Dinge zu hören, die mein jugendliches Ohr noch nicht hören sollte…" zog Harry Remus vergnügt auf.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir Silenziumzauber aufziehen sollten, Moony!" bemerkte Sirius, der ebenfalls auftauchte, grinsend.

Harry und Hermione schnaubten zur gleichen Zeit.

"Ja, ja, schon gut, ich hab die Message verstanden… Hast du schon gefrühstückt, Hermione?" fragte Remus.

"Nein, ich war grade auf dem Weg in die Küche, als ich Harry hörte. Meine Eltern haben das Haus schon verlassen."

"Na, dann komm doch rüber! Dein Haus und dieses sind direkt verbunden. Der Floo-Name hier ist Seaside Manor und das Passwort ist: Mr. perfekt wehende Robe ist ein Arschloch."

Harry und Hermione schnaubten wieder vor Lachen. Das war typisch Sirius, nur er konnte ein Passwort erfinden, in das eine Beleidigung seines früheren Schulkameraden eingepackt war!

"Ich hoffe, dass er das nie hört, Sirius," sagte Harry, der galant Hermione Platz machte, als sie durch das Feuer kam.

"Oh, im Gegenteil. Ich hoffe, dass er's mal verwenden muss!" antwortete Sirius mit gemeinem Grinsen.

Hermione und Harry schüttelten zwar die Köpfe, aber die Vorstellung brachte sie alle zum Lachen, als sie gemeinsam ins Esszimmer gingen. Harry machte den Umweg in die Küche, um Dobby um ein weiteres Gedeck zu bitten:

"Dobby, wir haben einen Gast, kannst du bitte ein Frühstück mehr machen? Mit Tee, bitte."

"Ja, Meister Harry, wird gleich fertig sein!"

Sie hatten kaum am Tisch Platz genommen, als Dobby auch schon mit dem Frühstück angewetzt kam. Hermione griff noch kurz zu ihrem neuen Mobiltelefon, um ihrer Mutter mitzuteilen, wo sie sich befand.

"Hallo, Mum! Ich habe vorhin diese neue Floo-Verbindung mit Harrys Haus ausprobiert und bin jetzt hier in Jersey. Ich bleibe den Tag über hier, okay?"

"Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht. Bist du in Strandnähe?"

"Genau **am** Strand um genau zu sein. Und wurde auch gleich zum Frühstück eingeladen. Danach wollen wir auf einen kleinen Einkaufstrip gehen und dann sicher an den Strand. Ich komme zum Abendessen zurück, wenn's recht ist?"

"Das ist völlig in Ordnung, Liebes. Wir haben ja heute unseren späten Tag, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich möchte aber gerne die Leute besser kennenlernen, mit denen du offenbar in der nächsten Zeit viel Zeit verbringen wirst. Wäre das möglich?"

"Bestimmt ist das möglich. Ich mache was mit ihnen ab, okay?"

"Sehr gut! Dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Tag, meine Süsse. Ich bin froh, dass du dich mit Freunden an der Sonne aufhältst und dich nicht die ganzen Ferien über in deinen Schularbeiten verkriechst. Grüsse sie herzlich von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich gerne, Mum! Hab auch einen schönen Tag."

Hermione schloss ihr Telefon und sagte strahlend:

"Ich darf den ganzen Tag bleiben - und vermutlich an jedem anderen Tag, an dem ich möchte. Solange sie mich am Abend zuhause sehen, sind sie zufrieden. Mum möchte euch zwei aber gerne besser kennenlernen."

"Dann lade sie doch einfach zum Wochenende ein! Es gibt genügend Gästezimmer, dass sie hier Platz haben. Wir holen sie am Freitag ab und sie können bis am Sonntag Abend bleiben," schlug Sirius sofort vor.

"Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Sirius, danke! Sie werden dieses Haus lieben! Sie sind beide grosse Liebhaber dieser Art von Strandhauscharme. Und der Stil hier wird auch komplett nach ihrem Geschmack sein, unser Wohnzimmer ist total auf Art Déco getrimmt - Bakelitrückensitzmöbel, Wandtäfelung in dunklem Holz bis zur Mitte der Wand, die Uhrengarnitur auf dem Kaminsims in Marmor, und die Tapete aus den dreissiger Jahren."

Sie sprachen beim Frühstück auch über das, was wohl in den nächsten Monaten zu erwarten war. Harry wollte mehr über diese Verbindung wissen, die offenbar zwischen ihm und Voldemort bestand.

"Wir wissen es noch nicht sicher, Harry. Dumbledore hat, wie du gehört hast, einen Verdacht, aber er ist sich nicht sicher und will nicht darüber sprechen, bevor er sich sicher ist. Auf alle Fälle ist es absolut notwendig, das alles von den Todessern fernzuhalten, das könnte seine Nachforschungen sofort gefährden. Ich bin sicher, dass wir mehr darüber erfahren werden, sobald wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. In der Zwischenzeit werden wir ein bisschen Spass haben! Es wäre verdächtig, wenn von dir gar nichts zu sehen oder zu hören wäre, also wirst du sicher zu deinem jährlichen Besuch der Diagon Alley erscheinen und vielleicht zum einen oder anderen dazu."

"Würde auch gerne wieder mal hingehen! Vor zwei Jahren habe ich viele der Ladenbesitzer näher kennengelernt, als ich die drei Wochen da verbracht habe. Ich würde die gerne wieder mal sehen," erklärte Harry.

Sie assen ihr Frühstück fertig und machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Busstation. Sie fanden sie auch schon bald und nach einer kurzen Fahrt nach St. Helier flanierten sie durch die Stadt. Ein grosser Teil des Tages sah Harry in den verschiedenen Kleidergeschäften der Stadt, in denen Hermione sich gerne als Modeberaterin betätigte und Harry half, seine ganzen alten Klamotten zu ersetzen. Ihr Stil war vielleicht nicht so poppig, aber sie verhalf Harry zu einer Garderobe mit klassisch eleganten Kleidern. Jeans und T-Shirts kamen dann in einigen jugendlicheren Boutiquen auch noch dazu. Hermione und Harry benötigten beide Badeanzüge und Hermione leistete sich einige hübsche neue Sommerkleider. Grade demonstrierte sie einen hübschen Minirock mit sehr knapp sitzendem Trägertop vor den versammelten Herren. Damit erhaschte sie Harrys Aufmerksamkeit in Sekunden! Remus und Sirius wechselten zufriedene Blicke und Remus formte mit Daumen und Zeigefingern zwei Ringe, die er vor seinen Augen vor und zurücklaufen liess. Sirius grinste. Sie hielten sich ein paar Schritte weg von den Teenagern im Hintergrund und genossen den Anblick eines ganz offensichtlich verschossenen Harrys.

"Was glaubst du, wie lange wird es dauern, bis er es sich selber gestattet, sich zu verlieben, Remus?" fragte Sirius ganz leise.

"Keine Ahnung. Er wird wohl einen kleinen Anstoss benötigen, nur so im Fall dass Hermione sich nicht selbst um ihn bemüht."

"Sie weiss zumindest über seine emotionalen Defizite Bescheid, Remus, aber wenn sie selber nicht aktiv wird und er auch nichts dergleichen tut, dann geben wir eher ihr einen Hinweis als ihm."

Harry konnte seine Augen kaum von seiner besten Freundin abwenden. Er dachte, dass sie wirklich sensationell aussah und fragte sich, warum er das nicht schon längstens gesehen hatte. Er begriff, dass die Schulroben natürlich zumindest zum Teil dran schuld waren, denn die verhüllten schon einiges, was an Hermione besonders ansehnlich war. Aber er sah sie in ihrer Freizeit in Hogwarts ja auch oft ohne die Roben, denn die mussten sie ja nur zum Unterricht und zu offiziellen Anlässen in der Grossen Halle tragen. Doch in den kalten und zugigen Gängen des alten Schlosses trug sie natürlich nie so etwas Schickes wie jetzt. Hermione zog immer ihre geliebten Jeans und Pullis an, dazu trug sie warme Stiefel. Ihre flauschige Rosaphase hatte sie schon längstens hinter sich gelassen. Und dann erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie zum Weihnachtsball erschienen war! Seither wusste er nämlich, dass sie sich für einen Anlass hübsch zu machen wusste!

Er sah sie hingerissen an. Malfoys Fluch, der sie versehentlich an ihren Zähnen getroffen hatte, erwies sich im Nachhinein als Segen, denn er erlaubte Madam Pomfrey, ihre Zähne vollständig zu korrigieren und nun fand Harry, dass kein anderes Mädchen ein so hübsches Lächeln haben konnte. Es machte aus dem Mädchen Hermione eine junge Frau mit Stil. Andere nannten ihr Haar buschig, aber die Länge, die es erreicht hatte, sorgte mit den natürlichen Wellen dafür, dass Hermione nie würde künstlich mehr Volumen hineinzaubern müssen.

Doch am meisten haute es ihn um, als er sie zum ersten Mal im Bikini sah. Nicht nur bedeckte das Tangahöschen grade mal ihre Intimzone, das Top sass so knapp, dass selbst Harry schnell erkannte, dass Hermione mit ihren fast sechzehn Jahren an allen wichtigen Stellen kräftig gewachsen war. Harry starrte fasziniert auf das bisschen schwarz-goldenen Stoff, das sie ausgesucht hatte.

"Gefällt's dir?" fragte sie mit einem frechen Lächeln und drehte sich vor ihm um die eigene Achse. Dabei schwang sie leicht, aber sichtbar die Hüften so, dass Harrys Hormone zu einer Wirkung führten, die ihn sofort tief erröten liess.

"Es ist… wow, Hermione! Du… ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so… so **gut** aussiehst! Na ja, doch, ich wusste es am Weihnachtsball, aber… verflixt, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen…" stotterte er.

Hermione lachte strahlend, und als sie sich zurück zur Umkleidekabine wandte, antwortete sie:

"Doch, Harry, du solltest es sagen, es war genau das Richtige, danke! Ich kaufe ihn. Vor allem, weil Dad bestimmt ausrastet, wenn er ihn sieht und Mum glauben wird, dass ich ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen habe. Was auch stimmt, ich habe ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen."

"Wirklich?" fragte er, und die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Verrätst du mir, wer der Glückliche ist?"

"Ein bisher ziemlich ahnungsloser Junge, der mehr Liebe in sich trägt als er ahnen kann und dem vor ganz kurzer Zeit offenbar die Augen geöffnet wurden," erklärte sie ruhig und fuhr fort: "Oh, und er hat eine Schneeeule."

Damit drehte sie sich endgültig zur Umkleidekabine und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Harry starrte ihr völlig entgeistert hinterher. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass hinter ihm zwei Männer standen, die dem ganzen Wortwechsel sehr vergnügt zugesehen hatten. Sirius und Remus schlugen ihre Hände zusammen und Sirius bemerkte leise:

"Sieht nicht so aus, als ob die kleine Hermione unsere Hilfe benötigt, was? Sie hat offensichtlich die richtigen Rundungen und weiss sie einzusetzen."

"Die richtigen Hinweise hat sie auch fallenlassen, und ganz unverhüllt noch dazu," fand Remus.

"Er ist sprachlos!"

"Bekommt nicht mal mehr ein Wort raus vor Überraschung."

Ihr fröhliches Lachen brachte sie direkt zurück in ihre Schulzeit, wenn ihnen ein besonders guter Streich gelungen war.

Nach einem guten Essen in einem schicken Restaurant kehrten sie heim. Remus zitierte Strandtücher her und schickte die Teens an den Strand hinunter.

"Wir kommen dann später nach," versprach er.

Harry nahm Hermione mit hinauf, wo er ihr das Zimmer neben seinem zeigte, in dem sie sich umziehen konnte.

"Gefällt's dir? Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du mal zum Übernachten bleibst."

"Es ist super! Wo ist deins?"

"Hier gleich nebenan. Hier oben sind nur zwei Schlafzimmer, die vier anderen sind unten auf der ersten Etage. Hier ist das Badezimmer."

"Wow! Ich fühle mich richtig verwöhnt! Und Ron? Wo bringst du den unter? Bei dir?"

"Nein, danke. Ich hab genug von seiner Schnarcherei in Hogwarts. Unten hat's ja noch drei leere Zimmer, er kann eines davon haben."

"Dann bin ich ja richtig privilegiert. Ziehen wir uns um, okay?"

"Yup!"

Fünf Minuten später liefen sie die Treppen hinunter an den Strand. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie ihre Tücher am Strand ausgelegt und gingen ans Wasser. Hermione blieb stehen und fragte:

"Wie steht's eigentlich mit deinen Schwimmkünsten?"

"Hab's in der Schule gelernt, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Nie sehr gut allerdings. Ich kann mich oben halten…"

"Na ja, braucht ja keine grossen Künste, um hier auf den Wellen zu schaukeln und uns zum Ufer zurücktragen zu lassen. Wir gehen dann auch nicht zu weit hinein, nur grade bis zur Brust ist genügend. Ich liebe es, mit den Wellen zu hüpfen und mich zurücktragen zu lassen!"

Sirius und Remus sassen auf der Terrasse bei einem Drink und schauten den Kindern zu, als Remus hörte, wie sie über die Floo-Verbindung angerufen wurden. Er stellte sein Glas ab und ging, um den Anruf zu beantworten. Es war Dumbledore.

"Hallo, Albus!"

"Hallo, Remus! Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

"Ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Harry liebt sein neues Zimmer und wir waren heute beim Einkaufen. Er bekommt grade sein erstes Salzwasser ab und spielt am Strand mit Hermione."

"Ah! Ist sie schon da?"

"Er hat sie heute Morgen angerufen, und als wir vernahmen, dass sie ganz allein zuhause ist, haben wir sie eingeladen."

"Also hat er sie zuerst angerufen, noch vor Ronald?" fragte Albus erstaunt.

"Komm schon, Albus, bist du plötzlich blind geworden oder was? Als er mir erzählte, dass ihr Leute glaubtet, dass Ron das wäre, was er am meisten vermissen würde, und ihr ihn deshalb als seine Geisel in den See gesteckt habt, haben Sirius und ich nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Heute Vormittag hatten wir den Beweis dafür, dass Harry seine Lebenspartnerin bestimmt hat. Du weisst ja, dass sich die Potter-Männer immer nur einmal verlieben, aber fast immer in die Richtige! Immer früh und immer in intelligente Frauen."

"Da wird es wohl bei Miss Weasley bald eine böse Enttäuschung absetzen."

"Da wird sie drüber wegkommen. Schliesslich will dieses Mädchen Harry aus allen falschen und schlechten Gründen, die's gibt: Ruhm und Geld. Hermione hat genügend eigenes Geld zur Verfügung und wird sich ihr Erbe nicht mit Geschwistern teilen müssen und sie weiss genau, dass Harry sich aus seinem Ruhm überhaupt nichts macht. Sie will einfach 'nur Harry'. Und das ist genau das, was Harry in einer Partnerin sucht und braucht. Es ist so schön zuzusehen, wie sie sich über ihre dicke Freundschaft hinaus weiterentwickeln."

"Das wird Molly gar nicht gefallen. Sie hat mich das halbe Jahr über wegen dieser Artikel im Tagespropheten angesprochen. Ich glaube, sie plant einen Heiratsvertrag für Ginevra und Harry, den sie Sirius unterbreiten will."

"Sie ist oberflächlich genug, dass sie auf diese blöden Artikel auch hineinfällt. Soviel ich weiss, hat sie Ginnys Kopf mit Geschichten über den Jungen der lebt gefüllt, seit die Kleine ein Baby war. Es ist ihre Schuld, dass Ginny ihn sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Ich bin sicher, dass es Molly sehr gut gefallen hätte, sie könnte ja für ihre Tochter ein hübsches Vermögen sichern, wenn es geklappt hätte. Aber sie wird nichts tun können und jedes Angebot eines Heiratsvertrages würde hier zur Türe hinaus gelacht."

"Ich hatte aber stark den Eindruck, dass Ronald sich für Hermione interessiert," sagte Dumbledore mit einem Seufzen.

"Das mag ja sein, aber wirklich, Albus, dafür braucht es zwei! Hättest du Hermione heute früh gesehen, dann wäre sogar dir klar geworden, dass Hermione sich definitiv für Harry entschieden hat. Ausserdem - wer würde Ron irgendeinem Mädchen zumuten? Seine Tischmanieren und Arbeitsethik stinken zum Himmel. Er benutzt Hermione regelmässig, um seine Noten im grünen Bereich zu erhalten, aber gleichzeitig behandelt er sie miserabel. Sie ist viel zu intelligent um eine Beziehung mit so einem Typen auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Igitt, der Gedanke alleine stösst mich ab. Dagegen ergänzt sie sich mit Harry nahezu perfekt. Im Grunde genommen verhalten sie sich schon länger als ob sie ein Paar wären. Er begegnet ihr mit grosser Achtung und stellt sie immer an die erste Stelle. Zwischen den beiden besteht ein fühlbares Band und manchmal kommunizieren sie schon ohne grosse Worte. Ron und Hermione streiten sich andauernd. Das ist keine gute Basis für eine Beziehung, Albus. Die beiden sind nur deshalb Freunde, weil Harry mit ihnen befreundet ist. Warum um Himmels willen möchtest du Ron und Hermione zusammen sehen?"

"Die Weasleys sind gute Leute. Aber sie sind sehr arm…"

"Bill, Charlie und Percy verdienen bereits sehr gutes Geld. Die sind schon mal weg als finanzielle Verpflichtung. Die Zwillinge sind genial, die werden ihren Weg gehen, auch wenn sie sich für akademische Lorbeeren wenig interessieren. Ginny hat einen guten Kopf auf ihren Schultern und lernt leicht, sie wird bestimmt auch mal eine gute Karriere machen können. Ron? Wenn der nicht bald mal den Finger aus seinem Hintern zieht, dann wird er im Armenhaus enden. Falls du tatsächlich zwei Paare zusammenzwingen wolltest, die garantiert unglücklich würden, nur um den Weasleys Geld zukommen zu lassen, dann solltest du dich abgrundtief schämen, Albus. - Gibt's sonst noch was?"

"Nein, ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr gut angekommen seid, danke, Remus.

"Gut. Sei nicht verbiestert, Albus, du kannst nicht alles nach deinem Willen zurechtbiegen. Grüsse bitte Minerva recht freundlich. Guten Abend!"

"Danke, das werde ich übermitteln. Guten Abend, Remus."

Remus schloss die Verbindung und blieb einen Augenblick stehen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er den Schulleiter quasi zusammengestaucht hatte, seit er ihn kannte. Er fühlte sich sehr befreit! In all den Jahren war er immer vor Dankbarkeit für Dumbledore fast zerflossen, aber die Zeiten, in denen er dem alten Mann fast blind gefolgt war, gingen rapide zu Ende. Er war jetzt bedeutend kritischer eingestellt.

Er kehrte zu Sirius zurück, der auf der gemütlichen Bank sass und den Tagespropheten las. Remus kuschelte sich an seinen Liebsten und hatte gar nichts dagegen, dass Sirius die Zeitung wieder weglegte und ihn in die Arme zog. Sirius küsste ihn zart und fragte:

"Und was wollte er?"

"Wissen, ob Harry gut angekommen ist. Als ich ihm sagte, dass Harry in perfekt guter Laune da ist und grade mit Hermione das Meer entdeckt, machte er einen Kommentar, dass Ginny Weasley wohl bald sehr enttäuscht sein würde, wenn ihr zu Ohren käme, dass die beiden sich näherkommen."

"Wirklich? Er hat zwar auch mir gegenüber schon eine Bemerkung zu Ginny und Harry gemacht. Dabei hätte ich mein Geld schon auf Harry und Hermione gesetzt seit ich sie kennengelernt habe, auch wenn ich mich nur kurz in ihrer Gesellschaft befand."

"Oh, er hat mich beinahe wirklich auf die Palme gebracht! Noch mehr, als er meinte, dass Hermione besser zu Ron passen würde. Der gleiche Ron Weasley, der sie dauernd schlecht macht, der dauernd mit ihr streitet und sie miserabel behandelt. Ich habe ihm erklärt, was für eine lausige Beziehung daraus entstehen würde. Dann hat er die Sache mit der Bemerkung gekrönt, dass die Weasleys gute Leute wären, aber sehr arm. Da hat's mir wirklich gereicht. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Molly Weasley ihn bearbeitet hätte, auf eine Verbindung zwischen Harry und Ginny hinzuarbeiten weil sie auf Harrys Vermögen spanifelt. Wenn die beiden verheiratet wären, hätte sie über Ginny perfekten Zugang. Harry würde keiner Partnerin irgend einen Wunsch abschlagen, davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Igitt, Remus, dieser Gedanke dreht mir den Magen!"

"Genau. Arthur und die Jungs sind alle schwer in Ordnung, aber Molly und Ron sind nicht mein Fall. Ginny ist lieb und nett, aber ein Püppchen."

"Ich kenne sie nicht gut genug, um ein Urteil zu fällen, aber du hast sicher gemerkt, dass Molly und ich von Anfang an das Heu nicht auf der selben Bühne hatten."

Remus lachte.

"Ich wette, dass das vor allem daher kommt, dass du derjenige bist, der über Harrys Leben und Vermögen bestimmt, bis er volljährig wird. Und was sie auch nicht weiss, ist dass er nicht selber voll über sein Vermögen bestimmen kann bis er einundzwanzig Jahre alt ist. Sie hat aber sofort festgestellt, dass du Harry nicht so streng kontrollieren wirst wie Dumbledore das getan hat und das passt ihr nicht. Mit Sicherheit ist es besser, wenn ihr beiden euch nicht allzu oft begegnet, Padfoot. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr lange friedlich bleiben würdet!"

"Oh, sie ist absolutes Nervengift für mich! Sie hat das Gefühl, dass sie alle Welt herumkommandieren kann. Vorgestern hat sie sogar den Nerv gehabt, mir ins Gesicht zu behaupten, dass ich nur James in Harry sähe! Als ob ich das könnte, wenn mir Lilys grüne Augen gegenüber stehen. Sie kannte James gar nie, sonst hätte sie nie sowas behauptet. Sie glaubt einfach, alles zu wissen."

"Ja, das war niederträchtig von ihr. Dafür hat mir gefallen, wie du ihr gradeheraus gesagt hast, dass sie nicht Harrys Vormund ist, sondern du, und dass sie ihre Nase gefälligst aus deinen und Harrys Angelegenheiten ziehen soll. Ich fand's auch mehr als daneben, dass sie dir gegenüber einen solchen Ton in **deinem** eigenen Haus angenommen hat."

"Ich hoffe, dass die Doxys sie in den Arsch beissen. Ich werde dort keine Minute verbringen, die ich nicht da verbringen muss."

"Zum Glück haben wir schon summa summarum den ganzen Mist deiner Vorfahren in das Gringottsverlies gebracht! Von dem ganzen Silber ist mir übel geworden!"

"Genau. Und trotzdem ist noch immer ziemlich viel übrig."

"Wie auch immer. Dumbledore meinte auch, dass Molly dir einen Heiratsvertrag mit Ginny anbieten würde. Hab ihm erklärt, dass schon nur der Vorschlag bei uns zur Tür hinausgelacht würde."

"Gut gemacht! Das wäre genau was wir tun würden!"

Sie tauschten noch eine Weile Zärtlichkeiten aus. Der Nachmittag war schon etwas fortgeschritten, als sie sich entschlossen, sich den beiden Teens unten am Strand anzuschliessen.

Harry und Hermione kehrten aus dem Wasser zurück an den Strand, legten sich auf ihre Tücher und unterhielten sich. Hermione sorgte dafür, dass sie beide gut mit Sonnenschutzmitteln eingekremt waren. Harry starrte sie immer noch an wie ein Weltwunder. Hermione genoss seine eindeutigen Blicke.

"Harry, mir gefällt es, dass es dir gefällt, mich anzusehen. Was fühlst du dabei?"

"Ich weiss es nicht so genau, Hermione. Gefühle sind so was Fremdes für mich. Ich weiss, dass ich dich lieb habe, du bist schliesslich seit Jahren meine beste Freundin."

"Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang," freute sie sich sichtlich.

"Und was fühlst du, wenn du mich ansiehst?" fragte er rasch.

"Das kann ich dir gerne sagen: wunderbar. Ich fühle ein Zittern auf meiner Haut und im Bauch tanzen bunte Schmetterlinge. Mein Herz geht schneller und pumpt mehr Blut durch meine Adern. Üblicherweise nennt man es Liebe, Harry. Ich liebe dich, weit mehr als nur wie einen besten Freund. Du warst übrigens mein allererster Freund. Nur durch dich habe ich in Hogwarts noch andere Freunde gefunden. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

"Ich glaube, das alles fühle ich auch," gab er leise zu.

Hermione strahlte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie schon eine ganze Weile lang liebte, aber sie wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde, ihn dazu zu bringen, es auch auszusprechen. Das rigorose Niederdrücken jeder Art von positiven Gefühlen durch seine lieblosen Verwandten hatte ihn nie gelehrt zu lieben. Obwohl er es schon lange tat, er liebte auf sehr viele Arten, wusste er nicht wirklich, dass er liebte. Er konnte den guten Gefühlen nicht wirklich einen Namen geben, weil er zuvor noch von niemandem je gehört hatte, dass sie ihn liebten. Doch jetzt hatte er die drei Worte auch ausgesprochen, obwohl er sich über die Tiefe seiner Gefühle noch nicht wirklich klar war.

"Seit wann…" setzte er an.

"Ewigkeiten! Spätestens als ich aus dieser Versteinerung erwachte und dich wiedersah."

"Bis zum Weihnachtsball dachte ich, dass Ron dich als seine Freundin haben wollte. Ich erinnere mich dran, dass er andauernd auf mich eifersüchtig war… aber er war nie wirklich nett zu dir, nicht wahr?"

"Ron? Mit dem hätte ich nie meine Zeit verschwendet, Harry. Sicher nicht über eine lockere Freundschaft hinaus. Er nervt mich viel zu oft."

"Kann sein, dass er immer noch hinter dir her sein wird. Er war ja sogar auf Viktor eifersüchtig. Jeder konnte sehen, dass ihr beiden einfach als Freunde an den Ball gingt, aber Ron? Du meine Güte, so wie der von Viktor geschwärmt hat, bevor der olle Tanz losging, hätte ich so eine Reaktion von Ron nie erwartet."

Hermione lachte.

"Aber das ist es doch gerade, nicht wahr? Er ist fünfzehn und völlig unreif! Zum Henker, **du **bist zehnmal erwachsener als Ron, Harry, obwohl du Monate jünger bist als er, und selbst mit dem ganzen emotionalen Schaden, den deine ekelhaften Verwandten an dir angerichtet haben. Ron hat vielleicht keine reichen Eltern, aber seine haben sich immer mit sehr viel Liebe um die ganze Brut gekümmert und im Grunde genommen war er vom Tag seiner Geburt an so verwöhnt wie dein Cousin, nur nicht mit materiellen Gütern. Anstatt sich etwas anzustrengen und seinen eigenen Platz in der Familie und im Leben zu finden, bemitleidet er sich die ganze Zeit selber und denkt, dass die älteren Brüder alles, was möglich ist eh schon erreicht haben und dass er eh immer der Verlierer ist. Das wird er auch bleiben, wenn er nie auch nur ein Bisschen Interesse an etwas entwickelt oder sich ein bisschen mehr anstrengt. Er glaubt, dass das Leben und die Welt ihm etwas schuldet und bemerkt nicht, dass alle seine Brüder etwas erreichen, weil sie dafür arbeiten. Selbst die Zwillinge arbeiten viel mehr als er. Natürlich ist nicht alles nur sein Fehler allein, ein Teil davon geht aufs Konto seiner Mutter, die die Kinder verwöhnt und sie nicht gehenlassen kann. Was mich aber wirklich traurig macht, ist dass du offenbar zurückgetreten wärst und dein eigenes Glück diesem egoistischen Idioten geopfert hättest, nur weil du Angst hattest, seine Freundschaft zu verlieren, Harry. Bedenke nur, was das zur Folge hätte: wir wären beide in einer unglücklichen Beziehung gelandet, weil du dir die glückliche Beziehung selber versagt hättest. Und ich hätte dich aufgegeben und mich vielleicht sogar mit dem Trottel begnügt. Ich will nicht mal dran denken!"

"Wo stehen wir also jetzt?" fragte er.

"Gehen wir zusammen?"

"Mit Sicherheit. Meine Freundin bist du eh schon."

Sie strahlte und gab zu:

"Das gefällt mir wirklich! Wir fangen einfach mal an, nicht wahr? Ich bin auf alle Fälle bereit dazu. Und du?"

"Ich auch. Jetzt auf jeden Fall. Schon nur zu wissen, dass die beiden Leute, die jetzt für mich zuständig sind hinter mir stehen werden, und ich mich unter ihrem Schutz entwickeln kann gibt mir die Sicherheit, die ich für eine feste Beziehung brauche. Ich fühle ihre Zuneigung im ganzen Haus, in ihrem Verhalten, in der Art, wie sie mit mir sprechen und mich berühren. Um das zu erkennen, musste ich nur einige Minuten in dieses Haus kommen! Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Aber es war wie eine Erleuchtung. Ich will dich in meinem Leben, Hermione, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass dich sehr viele Leute dafür hassen werden, weil du dir den Jungen-der-lebt geschnappt hast. Du weisst selber, weshalb du mich liebst und ich spüre, dass dieser Titel ganz bestimmt bei dir keinen Ausschlag gegeben hat."

Er rückte ihr etwas näher und küsste sie zart auf die Wange, dann auf die Lippen. Danach brauchte es nicht mehr viel, bis sie sich festhielten und eine Stunde lang gemütlich knutschten. Bis sie plötzlich durch ein gehüsteltes: "Hm hm!" unterbrochen wurden. Sehr zum Amüsement der beiden Rumtreiber sprangen die beiden erschrocken auseinander.

Remus bat um Verzeihung:

"Wir wollten euch nicht so harsch auseinanderreisen, sorry! Eigentlich dachten wir nur daran, unsere Anwesenheit anzumelden!"

"Ach, wenn das so ist…" meinte Hermione und zog Harry für einen neuerlichen Kuss heran.

"Ich glaube, unsere Anwesenheit ist hier nicht vonnöten, Moony, lass uns ins Wasser gehen," sagte Sirius, zwinkerte den Teenagern zu und zog Remus mit sich zum Ufer. Das Wasser war nicht sehr warm, aber nach dem langen, heissen Tag richtig erfrischend.

Die vier schlossen den schönen, friedlichen Tag mit einem stilvollen Abendessen auf der grossen Terrasse ab. Dobby hatte hervorragend gekocht und ass mit ihnen, sehr zu Hermiones Freude. Nach dem Essen meldete sich Arthur Weasley über Floo, um Sirius dafür zu danken, dass er sein Haus dem Orden des Phönix zur Verfügung stellen wollte.

"Da gibt's nichts zu danken, Arthur. Ich bin froh, wollt ihr helfen, es für diesen Zweck instand zu stellen. Nehmt alles runter und schmeisst alles weg, was das Haus zu dieser schwarzen Hölle macht. Ich möchte, dass es komplett renoviert und neu eingerichtet wird. Dafür habe ich bereits bei Gringotts ein Verlies eröffnet, dort könnt ihr die Barschaft holen, die dafür gebraucht wird."

"Ich werde es Molly sagen."

"Arthur, im Haus sind noch immer einige Gegenstände, die alles andere als gesund sind, wenn ihr über solche stolpert, dann schmeisst sie bitte alle in einen der Keller, damit Bill oder sonst ein Fluchbrecher die durchchecken kann. Danach habe ich für die ein anderes Gringotts-Verlies. Ich möchte aber dabei sein, wenn jemand die durchgeht, ja?"

"In Ordnung, Sirius. Das wird ein Job für die Auroren unter uns Ordensmitgliedern."

"Sehr gut. Minerva hat angeboten, einige Hogwarts-Hauselfen zu schicken, falls es nötig wäre. Aber bevor so nette Helferlein wie die Hogwarts-Hauselfen allenfalls ins Haus gelassen werden, müssen die grässlichen Köpfe von den Wänden! Ich will keinem Hauselfen ein solches Trauma zumuten. Wir haben immerhin schon mal Mutters Porträt von der Wand bekommen! Solltet ihr Probleme mit den Köpfen haben, dann macht's wie wir's gemacht haben, benutzt Diffindo auf die Paneele und weg sind sie von der Wand. Dann kann die Wand entweder neu getäfelt oder einfach verputzt und hell gestrichen werden. Ich möchte am liebsten kommen und das Haus in beige und weiss bemalt sehen."

"Das kriegen wir schon hin, Sirius. Filius kommt morgen, um den Fidelius aufzusetzen. Da solltest du auch anwesend sein."

"Welche Zeit?"

"Nachmittags um zwei."

"Sehr gut. Wir sind da!"

Hermione wünschte allen einen schönen Abend und kehrte heim, aber nicht ohne vorher darum gebeten zu haben, am nächsten Tag mitkommen zu dürfen. Sirius sagte, dass sie sehr willkommen wäre, da sie eh zum Personenkreis gehören würde, die um das Haus wissen würden. Er hatte schon begriffen, dass Hermiones Intelligenz und ihr rasches Auffassungsvermögen im Orden weit mehr helfen würden als die Mitarbeit von drei oder vier anderen Mitgliedern zusammengenommen. Er hielt sie für entscheidungsfähig und unabhängig genug, dass sie nicht blind der Herde, sprich: Dumbledore, folgen würde. Sirius konnte bereits feststellen, dass ihre Kritikfähigkeit gegenüber Autoritätspersonen mit den Abenteuern, die sie an Harrys Seite erlebte, bereits stark zugenommen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag erschien also die ganze Jersey-Bewohnerschaft im Grimmauld Place. Da das Geheimnis, das zu bewahren war, eine Art Allgemeinbegriff war, nämlich "Der Orden des Phönix ist am Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 beheimatet", war vereinbart worden, dass der Geheimniswahrer jemand sein sollte, der in unmittelbarer Zukunft dort wohnen sollte. Sirius hatte Dumbledore als Geheimniswahrer rundweg abgelehnt. Ginny hatte sich daraufhin sofort zur Verfügung gestellt. Molly war natürlich komplett dagegen und die Stimmung im Haus war ziemlich frostig als Remus, Sirius, Harry und Hermione ankamen.

Genaugenommen landeten sie mitten in einem gehörigen Familienstreit zwischen Molly und ihrem jüngsten Kind. Molly war ausser sich darüber, dass Ginny ein solches Angebot gemacht hatte und schrie ihre Tochter an, dass sie erstens kein Mitglied im Orden sei und dass zweitens nichts weiter von ihr verlangt würde als beim Renovieren zu helfen und Harrys Herz zu gewinnen.

Sirius, Remus, Harry und Hermione starrten sich alle stumm und entsetzt an. Molly hatte ihren Eintritt gar nicht bemerkt, da sie so herumschrie und ausserdem mit dem Rücken zum Kamin stand. Ginny und Ron sahen sie aber sofort. Ginny fauchte die Mutter an:

"Nur für den Fall, dass du's noch nicht bemerkt hast, Mutter: ich bin in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen älter geworden und meine Schwärmerei für Harry ist nichts anderes als das. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir benutzen, um für dich Mrs Der-Junge-Der-Lebt zu werden. Harry und ich passen etwa so gut zusammen wie Celestina Warbeck und Mad-Eye Moody! Ob ich ein Mitglied im Orden bin oder nicht, spielt überhaupt keine Rolle. Keiner der Todesser käme auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee, dass die kleine Ginny Weasley die Geheimniswahrerin für den Orden des Phönix ist. Ich befinde mich mit Sicherheit, wenn überhaupt, ganz zuunterst auf ihrer Liste der Verdächtigen. Und ich befände mich auch bloss deshalb darauf, weil ich mit euch verwandt bin. Da ich dieses Haus eh nur mit grosser Begleitung verlassen darf, bin ich der sicherste Geheimniswahrer, den ihr finden könnt. Da hast du's! Und wenn du nicht bald mal über deine Mammi-Sorgen hinwegkommst, dann solltest du selber gar nicht erst ein Ordensmitglied werden."

Selbst der sonst eher ahnungslose Harry stand mit offenem Mund da und hörte Ginnys Tirade zu.

"Ihre Begründungen sind solide, Molly," sagte Remus. "Als ein Gründungsmitglied des Ordens werde ich ihre Bemühungen unterstützen. Ich werde sie selbst dann unterstützen, wenn sie selbst ein Mitglied werden will. Arthur wird das auch tun. Leidenschaft wie Ginnys für diese Sache ist eine gute Sache und hat grossen Wert für den Orden. Wir haben genügend unterwürfige Mitglieder, die den Anführern das ganze Denken überlassen."

Molly fuhr herum und schrie ihn an:

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da von dir gibst, Remus Lupin? Sie ist ein **Kind**, bei Merlin! **Kinder** haben in einem Krieg nichts zu suchen."

"Du glaubst, dass sie noch ein Kind ist, aber bedenke, was sie schon alles erlebt hat, Molly. Vor allem das Innere von Voldemorts Hirn! Sie war fast ein Jahr lang unter seiner Gewalt und hat es überstanden, ohne dass sie dabei grösseren Schaden genommen hat. Diese Kraft ist ein wahrer Wert! Du solltest sie nicht zurückhalten. Im Übrigen stimmt's genau, was sie gesagt hat: sie verlässt dieses Haus nur in erwachsener Begleitung. Ein Geheimniswahrer, der innerhalb des Geheimnisses bleibt, könnte nicht sicherer aufgehoben sein. Sie will sich ja doch nicht leichtsinnig in Gefahr begeben."

"Das geht dich nichts an, Remus! Sie ist **meine** Tochter und sie ist immer noch minderjährig. **Ich** bin es, die bestimmt, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hat, und sonst niemand."

"Da vergisst du aber jemanden, Molly, nämlich mich," wandte Arthur ein, der auch gerade eben durch den Floo eingetroffen war. Auch er wollte dabei sein, wenn der Fidelius über das Haus gelegt wurde, in dem er die nächste Zeit verbringen würde.

"Arthur! Du willst ihr doch nicht etwa so etwas Hirnverbranntes gestatten? Unser Leben soll auf einem Kind lasten? Bist du übergeschnappt?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich vertraue meiner Tochter. Ich bin sogar überzeugt, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Geheimniswahrerin sein wird. Da es zur Zeit eh nur eine Vorsichtsmassnahme ist, wird sie völlig unbehelligt bleiben."

Ginny strahlte. Dass zumindest ein Elternteil ihre Fähigkeiten richtig einschätzte, freute sie sehr. Es war etwas, das dem Orden nützen würde, und das sie tun konnte. Sie trat näher und umarmte ihren Vater. Molly war sprachlos. Nie zuvor hatte ihr Mann sich eingemischt, wenn sie Entscheidungen traf, die ihre Kinder betrafen. Und nun tat er es nicht nur, er stiess ihre Entscheidung in der Anwesenheit aller ihrer Kinder und einiger anderer Ordensmitglieder um! Seine Nachgiebigkeit hatte in Molly Weasley den Eindruck erweckt, dass ihre Kinder ihr persönliches Eigentum waren. Bisher hatte er sie in diesem Glauben belassen, aber nun nahm er sich vor, des Öfteren mal Einspruch zu erheben.

Remus hob einen stummen Hut vor Arthur. Er fand dessen Methode ziemlich schlau, denn sie erlaubte es ihm, bei seinen Kindern gut angeschrieben zu sein, aber seine Autorität zu bewahren. Er grinste. Gemeinsam würde es schon noch gelingen, diesen Drachen Molly Weasley zu besiegen.

Und dann kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, dass er eben gehört hatte, wie sie von Ginny *verlangte*, Harrys Herz zu gewinnen. Er sah hinüber zu Sirius und als der seinen Blick erhaschte, nickte er leise. Darüber würden sie sehr bald mal mit ihr und Arthur sprechen müssen.

Alle Diskussionen endeten, als weiterer Besuch eintraf. Es waren Filius und Minerva, die als Dumbledores Vertreterin kam. Sie begrüsste alle Anwesenden und fragte:

"Habt ihr schon jemanden als Geheimniswahrer ausgesucht?"

Alle vorher an der Diskussion Beteiligten redeten aufs Neue drauflos. Arthur erhob die Hände und es wurde still. Er wandte sich an die Schulleiterin:

"Ginny hat sich angeboten, die Rolle der Geheimniswahrerin zu übernehmen. Ich halte es für eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?"

Filius schaute sich um und erklärte:

"Ich bin ein bisschen besorgt über die Anzahl derer, die Bescheid über die Geheimniswahrerin wissen werden. Ich schlage vor, dass wir eine zweite Schicht darüberlegen werden."

"Du meinst, dass wir die Geheimniswahrerin unter einem weiteren Fidelius verstecken?" fragte Remus verblüfft.

"Genau! Auf diese Weise kann Miss Weasley als Geheimniswahrerin fungieren, wird aber selber, vor allem später in Hogwarts, vor Nachstellungen sicherer sein. Sie bewahrt das Geheimnis, dass der Orden des Phönix hier niedergelassen ist, während eine weitere Person das Geheimnis wahrt, dass sie die Geheimniswahrerin ist. Wir können diesen zweiten Fidelius so anlegen, dass von uns über das zweite Geheimnis nur Miss Weasley und ihr Geheimniswahrer Bescheid wissen."

Sirius und Remus sahen sich betroffen und traurig an! Es wäre so einfach gewesen, zusätzlichen Schutz für ihre Freunde zu erstellen, aber sie hatten nicht genug getan! Doch jetzt half der Vorschlag von Filius Molly darüber hinweg, dass ihre Tochter ein so gefährliches Amt übernehmen wollte. Ginny war stolz darauf, diese Verantwortung zu tragen. Sie wusste, dass sie das konnte.

Harry und Hermione verliehen ihrem Stolz über sie Ausdruck und sogar Ron, der innerlich sehr viel Eifersucht seiner Schwester gegenüber wegzustecken versuchte, musste zugeben, dass sie eine gute Wahl war. Nicht nur würde sie kein Wort über das Geheimnis verlieren, sie wäre auch fähig, etlichen Gegnern so lange eins auszuwischen, bis Hilfe kam.

Filius schwang sich auf den schweren Eichentisch in der Küche und wechselte in den Lehrermodus:

"Je nach der Formulierung des Geheimnisses, welches mit einem Fidelius verborgen werden soll, kann ein ganzes Gebäude verschwinden, ein Mensch, oder auch ein oder mehrere Gegenstände. Wenn etwas Ideelles versteckt werden soll, dann ändert sich äusserlich gar nichts. Deshalb wird dieses Haus vor den Augen aller derjenigen, die nicht ins Geheimnis eingeweiht sind, einfach unsichtbar werden, aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden. Hingegen wird der zweite Fidelius äusserlich gar nichts verändern, wir alle, die wir wissen, **wer** die Geheimniswahrerin ist, werden einfach diese Tatsache vergessen. Das heisst, dass auch alle anderen, die von Miss Weasley in das Geheimnis eingeweiht werden, wo sich der Orden befindet, nie erfahren, dass sie diejenige ist, die das Geheimnis wahrt. Miss Weasley wird daher weiterhin alle ihre sozialen Kontakte pflegen und normal die Schule besuchen können. Für sie ändert sich also gar nichts, trotz der schweren Verantwortung. Sobald der Zauber wirksam wird, müssen Sie uns alle sogleich in das Geheimnis einweihen, Miss Weasley, sonst haben wir alle das Gefühl im Nichts zu schweben."

Filius beorderte alle in seine Nähe, rund um den Tisch. Es war ein Vergnügen, ihm beim Spinnen des Zaubers zuzusehen. In wenigen Minuten hatte er den Zauber aufgelegt und sobald er wirkte, sprach Ginny:

"Liebe Mitglieder und Angehörige des Ordens des Phönix: wisset, dass der Orden des Phönix am Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 beheimatet ist."

Alle anderen Anwesenden im Raum, die in eine Art Starre gefallen waren, wurden darauf wieder wach. Sie entspannten sich und lächelten. Filius kehrte auf den Tisch zurück, um zu erklären:

"Das müsst ihr jetzt alle noch wissen: ihr werdet euch ausserstande finden, den Namen dieses Ortes auch nur anzusprechen. Verwendet vielleicht einen neutralen Ersatz, zum Beispiel der Hauptsitz, oder nur der Sitz, oder was auch immer, damit ihr überhaupt wisst, wovon die Rede ist. Ausserhalb dieses Hauses könnt ihr die Adresse nicht mehr verwenden. Die Einzige, die das noch tun kann, ist Miss Weasley."

"Was ist, wenn sie die Adresse einmal aus Versehen erwähnt, Professor? Hat sie das Geheimnis dann aus Versehen verraten?" fragte Bill.

"Nur dann, wenn sie das auch im Zusammenhang mit dem ganzen Satz von vorhin tut. Jede andere Formulierung würde nichts bewirken, das ist der Grund, warum ich eine gewählt habe, die etwas altmodisch klingt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie das im täglichen Leben verwendet ist nahezu Null."

"Gut. Das verstehen wir, wie geht's nun weiter?" fragte Arthur.

"Der nächste Schritt wird sein, einen Geheimniswahrer für das zweite Geheimnis zu finden. Dies wird nichts mehr mit dem eigentlichen Ort hier zu tun haben, daher wird nur der neue Geheimniswahrer, die Geheimniswahrerin und der Zauberer damit zu tun haben, der den Fidelius spricht, also ich. Wie ihr vorhin feststellen konntet, wusste ich nach Beendigung des Zaubers ebensowenig wie ihr alle, wo ich mich befand. Auch mir musste das Geheimnis erst mitgeteilt werden. Der neue Geheimniswahrer darf komplett anonym bleiben, nur der Zauberer muss wissen wer es ist, um ihn in den Zauber einschliessen zu können. Wir können ihn auslosen. Sobald ich den Zauber gesprochen habe, werden nur noch der Geheimniswahrer und Miss Weasley wissen, wer dieses Geheimnis bewahrt."

"Aber Ginny bleibt für uns alle unverändert sichtbar, nicht wahr?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Ja, genau! Sie ist genau wie vorher unter uns und kann mit allen ganz normal interagieren. Das Geheimnis, welches in diesem Fall bewahrt wird, lautet: ‚Die Geheimniswahrerin des Sitzes des Ordens des Phönix ist Ginny Weasley'. Das verbirgt nicht sie, sondern ausschliesslich ihre Funktion."

„Gut, dann bin ich einverstanden. Das wird sie beschützen."

„Sehr gut. Dann machen wir folgendes: wir bereiten kleine Pergamentschnitzel vor, die alle leer sind, ausser einem, auf dem ein X stehen soll. Ihr zieht alle einen solchen Schnitzel aus einem Hut; der- oder diejenige, die das X zieht, behält es für sich. Aber ihr zeigt mir alle eure Schnitzel, damit ich weiss, wen ich in den Zauber einschliessen muss."

„Also, wenn zum Beispiel ich das X ziehen würde, dann behalte ich das einfach für mich, nicht wie Ginny, die vorhin allen gesagt hat, wo wir sind?" fragte Harry.

„Genau. Sie sollten aber, falls Sie der Mr. X sind, später einen Zettel mit dem Text des zu bewahrenden Geheimnisses schreiben, den Sie anschliessend deponieren, damit für den Fall, dass Ihnen etwas zustösst, noch jemand an das Geheimnis kommt – nur so kann man später den Zauber wieder rückgängig machen. Sonst wird Miss Weasley nämlich nie von diesem Zauber befreit."

„Professor, ich habe mal irgendwo gelesen, dass ein Geheimniswahrer, der stirbt, alle Mitwisser des Geheimnisses ihrerseits zu Geheimniswahrern macht…" gab Bill zu bedenken.

„Ich weiss genau, in welchem Buch Sie das gelesen haben, Bill, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es das Einzige ist, in dem das steht und dass es in diesem Fall unrecht hat. Dass der Fideliuszauber ausschliesslich durch den Geheimniswahrer wieder aufgehoben werden kann ist gleichzeitig der Fluch und der Segen dieses Zaubers. Es gibt einen Gegenzauber, dieser ist zum Glück weit weniger kompliziert als der Fideliuszauber selber. Sollte der Geheimniswahrer sterben, dann ist das Geheimnis weiterhin nur denen bekannt, die eingeweiht waren. Ein guter Grund, dass auch Miss Weasley mehrere Zettel mit ihrem Geheimnis verfassen sollte. Sie können am selben Ort aufbewahrt werden wie derjenige des zweiten Geheimniswahrers. Die Zettel sollten vorzugsweise in einem Gringottsverlies aufbewahrt werden."

„Gut. Ich biete mein eigenes Gringottsverlies an. Ich werde einen an mich adressierten Umschlag hier auf den Kaminsims stellen. Darin kann Ginny einen Zettel deponieren und der zweite Geheimniswahrer kann in einem unbeachteten Moment, wenn sich niemand im Salon aufhält, seinen Zettel dazulegen," bot Sirius an. „Aber ich hätte nachher noch ein paar zusätzliche Fragen an dich, Filius."

„Ich stehe dir selbstverständlich gerne zur Verfügung, Sirius."

Hermione, wie immer die praktisch Denkende, hatte bereits damit begonnen, die Pergamentschnipsel herzustellen. Sie zählte alle Anwesenden ausser Ginny und beschrieb einen der Schnipsel mit einem X. Flitwick füllte sie in einen Beutel und liess alle reihum einen Zettel ziehen.

„Hat jeder einen Zettel?" fragte Filius.

Alle bestätigten das.

„Sehr gut. Dann zeigt mir alle den Euren."

Er schaute sich alle Zettel an und legte sie gleich weg. Dabei bekam er Freds Zettel zu sehen, auf dem ein X stand. Sobald alle ihre Zettel wieder abgegeben hatten, sprach Filius den zweiten Zauber. Damit war der Sitz des Ordens des Phönix soeben sicher verborgen worden.


	3. Horcruxe? Was zum Geier sind Horcruxe?

**Kapitel 3 – Horcruxe? – Was zum Geier sind Horcruxe?**

Filius erinnerte sich an Sirius' Wunsch nach zusätzlichen Antworten auf seine Fragen.

„Deine Fragen, Sirius?"

„Die möchte ich in einem kleineren Kreis besprechen. Darf ich dich bitten, mich ins Studierzimmer zu begleiten? Remus, Harry, kommt ihr mit? Das betrifft euch auch."

Die vier verliessen den Raum, sehr zum Ärger der Weasley-Matriarchin, deren Neugier natürlich sofort angestachelt, aber jetzt wohl kaum befriedigt wurde. Sirius führte die drei anderen in das Studierzimmer seines Vaters. Mit einem raschen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes wurde man den schlimmsten Staub los und setzte die Silenziumzauber. Remus öffnete die schweren Samtvorhänge und die darunterliegenden Fensterläden. Sie setzten sich auf die wenigen, ziemlich unbequemen Möbel. Sirius wandte sich zu Filius:

„Filius, mich nimmt wunder, ob du in irgendeiner Art konsultiert wurdest, als sich die Potters entschlossen, sich unter dem Fidelius zu verbergen und sie diese Absicht mit Dumbledore diskutierten."

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Sirius, aber ich erfuhr erst danach davon. Viel zu spät!"

„Hat jemand eine Bemerkung gemacht, ob die Verwendung des Zaubers ausschliesslich Dumbledores Idee war?"

„So wie ich es erfuhr, hat Albus den Potters den Zauber vorgeschlagen. Lily müsste damit sicher klargekommen sein, du weisst, wie gut sie mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte."

„Gut. Das war's was ich befürchtete. Dumbledore hat wieder einmal einen Teil der nötigen Information zurückgehalten und wie es scheint, hat er so dafür gesorgt, dass das Versteck nicht völlig sicher war. Es scheint fast so, als ob er wollte, dass James und Lily nicht hundertprozentig sicher waren."

„Das ist eine sehr schwere Anschuldigung, Sirius. Was wäre der Grund für ein solch schweres Vergehen gewesen?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen, Filius: vor allem Dumbledore's leidige Gewohnheit, immer zu viele Geheimnisse zu haben. Das wichtigste Geheimnis ist das Wissen um eine Prophezeiung, die er wie ein Damoklesschwert über Harry hält."

„Den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung kenne ich nicht, aber ich weiss von ihrer Existenz. Wenn du ihn kennst, bist du bereit, ihn mir mitzuteilen?"

„Sie lautet: _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Mond stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... un der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..._ Dumbledore hält sie jetzt für obsolet, weil Harry die lebende besiegte Form von Voldemort zurückgebracht hat. Er sagte, dass nicht wichtig ist, ob wir an die Richtigkeit glauben, es zähle einzig die Tatsache, dass Voldemort dran glaubt. Deshalb müssten wir uns so verhalten, als ob sie wahr wäre. Voldemort verhielt sich so, weil er nur die ersten beiden Zeilen kannte, bis zu ‚wenn der siebte Mond stirbt'. Er wusste nie, wie der Rest lautete. Deshalb wollte er sich der Bedrohung entledigen, bevor sie zur wirklichen Gefahr wurde und ihn in den Arsch beissen konnte. Als er versuchte, Harry zu töten und ihm dieses nicht gelang, hat er die Prophezeiung zu einer selbsterfüllenden Prophezeiung gemacht. Er hat Harry gekennzeichnet – die Narbe – und dafür mit seinem Körper bezahlt. Und nun hat er doch noch einen seiner Anhänger gefunden, der verrückt und verzweifelt genug war, ihm zu einem neuen Körper zu verhelfen! Der sollte ihm mit der geplanten Entführung von Harry am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers endgültig wiedergegeben werden. Das ging dann schief, weil Harry und Cedric echte Champions sind! Aus diesem Grund werden wir der Mysteriumsabteilung noch einen Besuch abstatten, damit Harry die Kugel mit dieser Prophezeiung zerstören kann. Er kennt sie bereits und Voldemort braucht sie nicht mehr zu hören. Bevor er Harry attackierte, hatte die Prophezeiung übrigens nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Neville Longbottom betroffen. Als er Harry kennzeichnete, war es dann nur noch Harry. Aber nichts von alledem wäre überhaupt passiert, wenn Dumbledore nicht Schicksal gespielt und die nötige Information zurückgehalten hätte. Ich habe den schweren Verdacht, dass er damit versuchen wollte, Voldemort aus der Reserve zu locken und seinen ‚Ebenbürtigen' zu kennzeichnen. Dumbledore wollte wissen, ob es Harry oder Neville sein würde."

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken. Albus wusste, dass Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer die Longbottoms oder die Potters angreifen würde und wollte sie deshalb mit dem Fideliuszauber verstecken."

„Ja, aber gleichzeitig wollte er auch, dass die Prophezeiung erfüllt wurde, weil er wusste, dass Voldemort voll drauf einsteigen würde. Albus dachte noch weiter, ihm war klar, dass einer der Jungen überleben würde. Den konnte er dann zu seiner Geheimwaffe für sein ‚Allgemeinwohl' machen, ohne dabei auch nur einen Gedanken an die Gefühle seiner Geheimwaffe zu denken. Ehrlich gesagt, vermute ich sogar, dass er dieses Schicksal Harry zugedacht hat, noch ehe er die beiden Paare unter den Fidelius steckte. Harry, und später die Longbottoms, haben den Preis bezahlt."

„Ich verstehe deinen Verdacht nun gut. Es bleibt die Frage nach der Motivation."

„Oh, die liegt in seinem Verständnis des ‚Allgemeinwohls'! Aber er schnappt langsam über. Er benutzt alle und jeden für diesen seinen Zweck und seine Vorstellungen. Er hat wenig mehr für seine Opfer übrig als Voldemort, selbst wenn er sich nie die Hände mit vorsätzlicher Grausamkeit selber schmutzig machen würde. Harry der Vernachlässigung und Misshandlung seiner Verwandten zu überlassen war grausam und umso schlimmer, als er ihm ihre Behandlung des Jungen bekannt war! Aber er war sich der Tatsache nicht mal bewusst!"

„Also nicht viel besser, und am anderen Ende der Skala, nicht wahr?" fragte Filius und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Genau."

„Hast du noch weitere Fragen zum Fidelius, der in Godric's Hollow gesprochen wurde?"

„Ja. Der Zauber dort müsste immer noch intakt sein, nicht wahr? Harry und ich könnten dort hingehen, aber du wärest ausgesperrt, stimmt's? Wie könnte man den Zauber wieder entzaubern? Wir müssten Wormtail eigentlich ausfragen können, damit er das Geheimnis preisgibt, denn der ist ja immer noch der Geheimniswahrer."

„Den Gegenzauber werde ich euch gerne zeigen. Aber der kann nur mit der willigen Beteiligung des Geheimniswahrers angewendet werden, solange dieser noch am Leben ist. Denkst du, dass er kooperieren wird?"

„Er hat eine Lebensschuld bei Harry…" bemerkte Remus.

„Ah ja, das kann freilich genügen! Ich denke nicht, dass er da dran vorbeikommt."

„Gut. Vielen Dank für deine Auskünfte, Filius, das war sehr hilfreich," bedankte sich Sirius.

Filius lächelte ihn an.

„Gern geschehen, Sirius. Ich bin ja schliesslich ein Zauberkunstmeister. Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich wirklich froh bin, dass es ausgekommen ist, dass du nicht der Verräter warst, Sirius. Ich hatte immer schon gedacht, dass es untypisch für dich war, aber mich hat nie jemand gefragt. Ich freue mich darauf, dich nächstes Jahr unterrichten zu sehen."

„Danke, Filius. Ich freue mich eigentlich auch darauf. Ich hoffe, dass die Kids bei mir etwas mehr Leichtigkeit und Spass in diesem Fach mitnehmen. So sehr ich Minnie mag, ihre Lehrmethoden sind nicht die einfachsten zum Verstehen."

„Nein, sie ist schon eher von der steifen Sorte, nicht wahr? Aber das hat einen Grund und wenn du den mal kennst, verstehst du gleich, warum sie so ist wie sie ist. Ich nehm nicht an, dass ihr mir glaubt, dass sie einmal eine so wilde Hilde war wie ihr Jungens Wildfänge wart? Oder jedenfalls nahezu. Sie hat einige Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss geheiratet, aber ihr Mann wurde kurz nach der Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes von Tom Riddle ermordet. Sie kam nie ganz darüber hinweg."

Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Tom Riddle?" fragte er.

"Ja! Sagt Ihnen der Name etwas, Harry? Leider muss ich sagen, dass dieser Tom Riddle ein Hogwartsschüler war, ein Slytherin, er war sogar Präfekt und Schulsprecher! Nach der Schule scheint er sich üblen Kreisen angeschlossen zu haben."

"Und ob mir der Name was sagt! Sollte euch eigentlich allen etwas sagen, denn Tom Riddle ist Voldemorts richtiger Name," sagte Harry bissig.

Jetzt schnappte auch Flitwick nach Luft.

"Er hat sich seinen Titel frei erfunden - mit einem Anagramm aus den Buchstaben seines vollen Namens: Tom Marvolo Riddle - Dreht's um, bis ihr draus "I am Lord Voldemort" erhaltet."

"Woher weisst du das?" fragte Sirius verblüfft.

"Hat er mir selber so beschrieben, na ja, diese 16-jährige Ausgabe aus dem verfluchten Tagebuch, der ich in der Kammer des Schreckens unten begegnet bin," antwortete Harry.

"Jedenfalls hat Minerva den Verlust ihres Liebsten nie ganz verwunden. Sie hat ihre beiden Kinder, eine Tochter und ein Sohn, alleine grossgezogen, und kam nach Hogwarts, als sie grade ihr Zuhause verlassen hatten. Sie haben beide einige Kinder und bereits auch Enkel."

"Ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass sie eine Mutter sein könnte, aber ich wusste immer, dass sie tief drinnen ein butterweiches Herz hat," sagte Sirius.

"Ja, das hast du. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wusstest du sie auch immer genau richtig zu nehmen," meinte Flitwick lächelnd.

"Aber jetzt hoffe ich doch, dass ich sie nie benutzt habe, denn sie verdient jeden Respekt."

"Das tut sie wirklich. Sie hat nie einen anderen Gefährten gefunden, vielleicht weil sie diese spezielle Verbindung zu ihm hatte, die wahre Liebende teilen. Die ist nicht so selten - ich denke, ich kann sie sogar zwischen euch beiden spüren."

Remus und Sirius tauschten einige Blicke und Remus bestätigte:

"Ja, ich glaube auch, dass wir sie haben. Als Sirius seine Freiheit wiedererlangte, bestand keinen Moment ein Zweifel über eine Wiederaufnahme unserer Beziehung. Sogar schon vorher nicht, als er noch auf der Flucht war."

"Das ist schön, ihr verdient das auch. Ihr werdet bestimmt jetzt noch mehr gegenseitig auf euch aufpassen, nicht wahr?"

"Mit Sicherheit, Filius. Wir wissen jetzt, wenn wir nur ein bisschen mehr miteinander gesprochen hätten, wäre uns klar geworden, dass Wormtail uns gegenseitig ausspielte und dann hätten wir James und Lily vielleicht retten können. Der Preis war eindeutig zu hoch," sagte Sirius mit leiser Stimme.

"Wir können nur aus unseren Fehlern lernen, Sirius."

"Nun, ich werde jedenfalls versuchen, diesen Fehler zu vermeiden. Hermione wird immer in meine Geheimnisse eingeweiht sein!" versprach Harry.

Filius' breites Lächeln erstaunte ihn.

"Oh, dann habt ihr es endlich bemerkt? Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten, Harry, Sie verdienen jedes Glück, das Ihnen die Verbindung mit Miss Granger geben wird."

"Verbindung? Was meinen Sie mit Verbindung eigentlich genau, Professor?"

"Sie und Miss Granger sind mit sehr grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit Seelenverwandte, Harry. Ich konnte in den vergangenen vier Jahren sehr gut sehen, wie das Band zwischen Ihnen wuchs. Es ist eine wunderbare Sache!"

"Sie meinen, dass das Schicksal uns als Paar bestimmt hat? Das wir gar keine andere Wahl haben, als…"

"Nein, so drastisch ist es nicht! Sie und Hermione Granger haben die richtige 'Chemie', um ein ideales Paar zu werden. Jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt hat nur wenige wenige andere Menschen, mit denen er diese richtige Chemie teilt und sie muss stimmen, damit aus einem Paar ein seelenverwandtes Paar wird. Diese stimmenden Elemente reduziert die Anzahl möglicher idealer und lebenslanger Partner natürlich um ein Vielfaches, was aber nicht heisst, dass man nicht auch mit einem anderen Partner glücklich sein kann."

"Oh, das klingt besser. Sie meinen also, dass die richtige Chemie einem einfach hilft, den richtigen Partner zu finden, aber nicht so, dass man sich trifft, berührt, und man sich bang! in einem lebenslangen Bund zusammenfindet?"

"Das klappt vielleicht im Märchen, Harry, aber nicht im richtigen Leben. Nein, es geschieht nicht auf einen Schlag oder durch eine bestimmte Berührung oder Kuss. Allerdings werden Sie merken, dass physischer Kontakt die wachsende Bindung sehr rasch verstärkt. Ich habe, wie Sie sicher längst vermutet habe, einen Teil Elfenblut in mir, welches mir gestattet, tiefer in die Menschen hineinzusehen, daher konnte ich diese Verbindung zwischen Ihnen beiden auch wachsen sehen. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, dass es zwischen Ihnen beiden nun offenbar so etwas wie eine Übereinkunft gibt?"

"Ja - erst seit gestern allerdings. Ich wusste bestimmt, dass ich sie immer schon sehr gern gehabt habe, seit wir Freunde geworden sind. Aber erst seit ganz kurzer Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass diese Liebe mehr ist als nur Freundschaft."

"Das ist wunderbar. Und es könnte sich hierbei auch um die Macht handeln, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. - Geteilte Liebe ist geballte Macht und gibt für beinahe alles Kraft. Sie werden es spätestens dann merken, wenn Sie das nächste Mal Zauber sprechen."

"Meinen Sie, dass es mir dann leichter fallen wird? Bisher hatte ich nämlich immer grosse Mühe, die etwas komplexeren Zauber erfolgreich zu sprechen. Den Zitierzauber konnte ich nur deshalb so gut, weil mein Leben davon abhing. Unter Druck schaffe ich so Sachen dann meistens schon."

"Das ist eigentlich etwas ungewöhnlich. Beide Ihre Eltern waren sehr mächtige Zauberer, es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass Sie diese Begabung so gar nicht haben."

"Höchstens Mittelmass," gab Harry Auskunft, wobei er seine Enttäuschung nicht verbarg.

"Es könnte sein, dass Ihre Eltern einige Ihrer Kräfte gebunden haben, weil Sie zu früh kleinere magische Unfälle hatten. Das tun viele Eltern. Sie heben dann normalerweise diese Zauber auch wieder auf, wenn die Kinder gross genug sind, um mit ihrer ganzen Kraft umgehen zu können," schlug Filius vor.

"Kann man das nachprüfen?" fragte Harry.

"Wir hier eher nicht, das müssen schon die Spezialisten, entweder bei Gringotts oder im St. Mungo Hospital tun. Wenn sie die Blockaden erkennen, können sie sie auch entfernen."

"Dann werden wir da hingehen und sehen, was zu machen ist, Harry," versprach Sirius.

"Danke, Sirius."

"Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage, die ist mir eben in den Sinn gekommen, als du von möglichen Blockaden an Harrys Magie gesprochen hast, Filius. Ich möchte deine ehrliche, offene Meinung dazu hören. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hat, Harry wirklich wichtiges Training zu geben. Wenn Voldemort aufgrund der Prophezeiung agiert hat, und wenn Dumbledore auf diese Aktionen reagiert, müsste er dann nicht alles daran setzen, um Harry das notwendige Training dieser speziellen Macht zukommen zu lassen? Stattdessen hat Harry nur eine vage Ahnung und ist völlig ungebildet. Was meinst du?"

"Da ist was Wahres dran! Könnte es sein, dass Dumbledoren nur die letzte Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Voldemort herstellen müsste, damit Voldemort getötet werden kann? Und dass es gar nicht so wichtig ist, wie dieser Kampf ausgeht? Denn die Prophezeiung ist da nicht sehr deutlich, es heisst im Text nur, dass keiner leben kann, solange der andere überlebt. Das finde ich höchst bedenklich, denn zur Zeit leben ja ganz offensichtlich beide, Harry und Voldemort, obwohl der Letztere sicher dem Tod sehr viel näher ist als der Erstere. Ihr nanntet Harrys Fluchnarbe als das Zeichen von Voldemort."

"Die ist von dem Versuch, mich als Baby zu töten, da wo der Fluch abgeprallt ist und zurückgeschossen wurde," erklärte Harry und fügte hinzu: "Dumbledore glaubt, dass mir Voldemort aus Versehen dabei einiges von seinen Kräften übertragen hat, dass ich deshalb ein Parselmund bin."

"Das klingt ja fast, als ob ein Stückchen von ihm in Ihnen drin stecken würde, Harry," sagte Filius entsetzt und schockierte Harry bis ins Innerste.

Der feinfühlige Filius wehrte sofort ab:

"Das heisst nicht, dass Sie sind wie er, nur, dass ein Stück seiner Essenz in Ihnen wie ein Splitter drinsteckt!"

Dies schien in Filius etwas auszulösen, denn ganz plötzlich schaute er völlig entsetzt auf. Harry glaubte schon, dass der gütige Professor ihn nun gleich abgeschrieben hatte, aber der kleine Mann fuhr weiter:

"Harry, Sie sagten soeben, dass Sie von Tom Riddle persönlich erfahren haben, wie sein Nom de Guerre entstanden ist. Erinnern Sie sich noch an mehr von Ihrem Erlebnis in der Kammer des Schreckens?"

"Ja, an dieses schwarze Tagebuch. Sobald ich den Zahn des Basilisken hineingestossen hatte, verschwand das Bild von Riddle. Und dabei war ein lautes Schreien zu hören. Und wissen Sie was? Genau dasselbe Schreien war im Friedhof zu hören, als Cedric und ich diese Schlange töteten. Nicht das Bild, nur das Schreien. Die Schlange war tot, da bin ich mir sicher, aber dann war da dieser schreckliche Schrei, genau wie damals in der Kammer. Ich hab's auch Dumbledore gesagt."

Filius schnippte mit seinem Finger.

"Das ist es! Jetzt weiss ich, was das Problem ist. In der Narbe muss sich ein Horcrux eingeschlichen haben, Harry, ein Stück von Lord Voldemorts Seele."

Harry musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht vor Schreck zu schreien! Remus und Sirius waren genauso geschockt wie er. Der alte Professor aber nickte und sagte:

"Das ist bestimmt genau das, was Albus jetzt grade nachforscht. Sirius, glaubst du, dass wir in der berüchtigten Black-Familienbibliothek etwas dazu finden könnten? Ich weiss, dass sie sehr alt und sehr umfangreich ist."

"Und vieles davon ist schwärzer als schwarz… gute Idee, Filius, wenn wir irgendwo fündig werden wollen, ist dies hier bestimmt eine gute Adresse. Aber was, bitte, ist ein Horcrux?"

"Ein Horcrux ist ein Behälter für Fragmente einer Seele. Sie halten den Besitzer verbunden mit der Erde und verunmöglichen so etwas wie einen Tod. Denn solange die Seele nicht ein Ganzes ist, kann sie nicht ins Jenseits übergehen. Es gibt Möglichkeiten, solche Behälter zu zerstören, aber wer immer überhaupt daran denkt, einen solchen Horcrux zu kreieren, wird ihn natürlich so gut wie möglich beschützen. Schon nur, um herauszufinden, wie man einen herstellt, müssten die meisten Leute lange suchen. Ich weiss auch nur, was ein Horcrux ist und was er macht, und das auch nur, weil ich schon über hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel habe. Das Wissen um die Horcruxe wurde in den frühen 1890er Jahren ausgemerzt. Wie wurde dieses Tagebuch zerstört, Harry?"

"Hab einen Giftzahn von dem Basilisken durchgebohrt," erklärte Harry.

"Und die Schlange?"

"Das war einfacher: Reductor-Flüche von Cedric und mir. Bedeutet das, dass ich sterben muss, damit Voldemort überhaupt erst aus dem Weg geräumt werden kann?"

Harry war jetzt soweit, dass er sich vom nächsten Felsen stürzen wollte. Hatte ihm das Schicksal denn nicht schon übel genug mitgespielt? Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Leben wäre gelaufen und er wollte nur noch gehen und Hermione sagen, dass sie ihn verlassen sollte, bevor sie sich zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Filius erklärte ihm aber gleich, dass nichts so heiss gegessen würde, wie's gekocht sei.

"Nein - ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie davon sterben müssen, Harry. Wir werden natürlich nachforschen müssen, aber es könnte ja sein, dass man das Ding da in Ihnen vielleicht in einen anderen Behälter verschieben könnte, oder sonst was. Nur nicht gleich aufgeben!"

Harry war erleichtert. Also gab's wohl doch noch eine Chance.

"Vielleicht müsste ich wirklich von Voldemort getötet werden. Aber dann würde der Horcrux die ganze Ladung abbekommen."

"Der Wortlaut der Prophezeiung deutet darauf hin, Harry, aber wenn sie wirklich jetzt obsolet ist, möchte ich das Risiko nicht eingehen. Wenn du nämlich mal tot bist, bist du tot," sagte Sirius sofort. "Und ich habe jetzt das starke Gefühl, dass es das war, wofür Dumbledore dich missbrauchen wollte. Er hat wohl erwartet, dass Voldemort dich umbringen würde, aber mit etwas Glück seinen eigenen Horcrux eliminieren und du das Ganze überleben würdest. Dann hätte er den ganzen Ruhm dafür, Voldemort besiegt zu haben, geerntet."

"Könnte ich einen eigenen Horcrux machen?"

"Das auf gar keinen Fall, Harry. Es erfordert ein langes Ritual und einen kaltblütigen Mord, und danach noch einmal ein Ritual. Wären Sie dazu in der Lage?" fragte Filius.

"Eindeutig nicht!"

"Eben. Und deshalb ist es auch so obskur. Nur noch eine Handvoll Hexen und Zauberer unter 100 Jahren werden überhaupt wissen, was ein Horcrux ist, und dann wohl auch nur, wenn sie sich intensiv mit schwärzester Magie befasst haben. Ich vermute, dass nicht einmal Voldemorts Todesser davon auch nur eine Ahnung haben."

"Nun, wir werden die ganze Bibliothek durchforsten, aber zunächst muss ich sie mal von den ganzen Schutzzaubern und Flüchen befreien, die dafür sorgen, dass nur ein Black diese Bücher überhaupt anfassen, geschweige denn lesen kann," sagte Sirius.

"Ich stelle mich gerne zur Verfügung, um euch bei dieser Recherche zu unterstützen," bot Flitwick an.

"Vielen Dank, Angebot gerne angenommen. Wir werden die Bücher in unser gegenwärtiges Domizil bringen, dort kannst du uns jederzeit besuchen. Im Moment sind wir ja noch sicher, denn ich glaube nicht, dass überhaupt jemand mitbekommen hat, dass Voldemort wieder in einer lebenden Form existiert. Das können wir zeitlich gut ausnützen."

"Und wie erreiche ich euer Haus?"

"Am einfachsten benutzt du Minervas Feuerstelle in Hogwarts und das Passwort: Mr. perfekt wehende Robe ist ein Arschloch, dann kommst du zu uns. Adresse ist Seaside Manor," sagte Sirius mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

"Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn er dieses Passwort benutzen muss," sagte Flitwick mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen.

"Habe ich fälschlicherweise den Eindruck, dass unser verehrter Zaubertränkemeister bei dir auch nur wenig Anklang findet, Filius?" fragte Remus süffisant.

"Dein Eindruck ist absolut korrekt, Remus. Ich verabscheue ihn aufs Tiefste, und ich verstehe auch nach vielen Jahren immer noch nicht, warum Albus den Mann nicht an die Kandare nimmt."

"Ja, das ist eine Frage, die ich auch gerne beantwortet wüsste," gab Remus zu.

"Und ich erst! Er macht mir mein Leben in seinem Klassenzimmer zur Hölle! Und Nevilles auch. Und auch sonst das Leben all derer, die nicht zu Slytherin gehören. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er genau weiss, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, wenn ich ihm gegenübersitze. Er weiss genau, auf welche Knöpfe er drücken muss, um mich dazu zu bringen, meine Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren. Und er nutzt das die ganze Zeit weidlich aus!"

"Legilimentik," sagte Filius.

"Legilimentik? Sie meinen, er liest meine Gedanken?" fragte Harry entsetzt.

"Da gehe ich jede Wette ein. Ich weiss, dass er ein Meister beider Techniken ist, Okklumentik wie auch Legilimentik. Natürlich ist es illegal, aber das ist ihm bestimmt egal. Er profitiert natürlich davon, dass die Anwendung äusserst schwer zu beweisen ist."

"Also noch ein weiterer guter Grund dafür, dir die Okklumentik beizubringen, Harry," betonte Remus.

"Ich glaube, dass mir das auf jeden Fall guttun wird. Dumbledore, der in meinem Kopf rumgeistert ist eins, aber die überdimensionierte Fledermaus auch noch? Das ist zu viel! Tut mir leid für die Beleidigung, liebe Fledermäuse, eigentlich seid ihr viel zu nett, um mit Snape in einem Atemzuge genannt zu werden."

Als Filius Flitwick sich nach dieser längeren Unterhaltung von den drei Männern verabschiedete, sagte er:

"Vielen Dank für dieses äusserst lehrreiche Unterhaltung, meine lieben Freunde. Schickt mir eine Eule, wenn ihr für die Recherche bereit seid."

"Das werden wir tun, Filius, vielen Dank für die Hilfe!"

Grade als Flitwick die Tür erreichte, kam Harry etwas in den Sinn:

"Professor, mir kommt grade noch was in den Sinn. Wenn ein Horcrux nur mit einem Ritual vorher, einem Mord und einem Ritual nachher entstehen kann, wie kann dann das, was da in meinem Kopf sitzt, ein Horcrux sein? Es wurden doch gar nicht alle Konditionen erfüllt. Voldemort kann zwar das Ritual vorher gemacht und den Mord verübt haben, aber nach dem Zurückprallen des Fluchs war er selber futsch und konnte nichts mehr machen."

Flitwick drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte nachdenklich:

"Das stimmt ja! Das müssen wir auf alle Fälle auch recherchieren, Harry. Wir werden bestimmt einen Weg finden. Dies ist ganz alte Magie und es gibt Menschen, die darüber Bescheid wissen. Wir können auf jeden Fall die Kobolde in Gringotts beiziehen, oder sogar die Hauselfen. Sie sind nicht alleine! Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis ich was gefunden habe!"

"Danke, Professor. Ich werde nicht gleich aufgeben und auch nicht verzweifeln," sagte Harry.

Harry staunte über die Vehemenz seines Zauberkunstprofessors. Er hatte ihn immer schon gemocht, aber jeder in Hogwarts mochte Professor Flitwick! Dies hier war aber nur ein weiterer Beleg dafür, wie der alte Professor jeden mochte, der gut und freundlich war wie er. Harry schüttelte zum Abschied lächelnd die Hand des winzigen Mannes.

"So ist's recht, Harry, nur nicht sich unterkriegen lassen. Ich werde euch alle auf alle Fälle bald sehen, um uns in diese Bücherstapel zu stürzen," sagte Filius fröhlich.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ginny sich an den Tisch gesetzt und einige Zettel mit dem Geheimnis verfasst. Dabei hatte sie ihre Handschrift leicht verstellt. Sie übergab einige an Filius, der sie mit galanter Verbeugung entgegennahm und erklärte:

"Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis werde ich diese Zettel nach Hogwarts mitnehmen und denjenigen überreichen, die mit dem Geheimnis betraut werden. Das sind Albus, Minerva, Poppy, Severus und Pomona. Sie werden die einzigen sein, denen wir es anvertrauen."

Im Geheimen wäre er aber froh gewesen, wenn er es hätte vor Severus verheimlichen können.

"Ich denke, für die Zeit, in der Albus nicht zur Verfügung steht, werden wir Minerva die Führung des Ordens anvertrauen. Sie kann entscheiden, wer allenfalls ins Vertrauen gezogen wird. Ich denke, die Auroren, die Albus helfen, sollten auch Bescheid wissen."

"Ausgezeichnet. Dann sorgt ihr für die entsprechende Instruktion der anderen Ordensmitglieder?"

"Das werden wir tun. Ich werde ein Treffen in Hogwarts für den Beginn der nächsten Woche ankündigen, das ist früh genug. Darf ich vorschlagen, dass wir alle für uns behalten, wer nun letztendlich der Geheimniswahrer ist? Ich weiss aus eigener sehr leidvoller Erfahrung wie schlecht es ist, Geheimnisse zu haben, aber wir sind schon unter uns eine sehr grosse Gruppe, die Bescheid weiss," schlug Sirius vor.

"Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee," stimmte Molly sofort bei und fand weitere Unterstützung bei ihrer Familie.

"Das ist ein vernünftiger Vorschlag, Sirius. Es ist auch einfach, Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Abgesehen davon können wir ja gar nichts sagen, denn nur einer hier kann das Geheimnis ausplaudern."

Sirius war erleichtert. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nun die bestmöglichen Vorkehrungen getroffen hatten, den Ordensmitgliedern einen sicheren Hafen zu geben, sollten sie einen benötigen. Auch wenn es zur Zeit noch nicht wirklich nötig war, so war es doch besser, vorbereitet zu sein als sich überraschen zu lassen. Er rieb sich die Hände und sagte:

"Nun denn… jeder, der hier im Haus wohnen will und Platz findet, ist willkommen. Aber bitte! Bitte, helft mit, dieses Haus auseinanderzunehmen und neu zusammenzusetzen. Schmeisst das alte, grässliche Zeug erbarmungslos raus und ersetzt es durch neues. Ich habe bereits ein spezielles Verlies bei Gringotts eingerichtet, dort können Molly und Arthur Geld holen, um die Renovierung und die neuen Möbel zu bezahlen. Wäre euch allerdings verbunden, wenn ihr die Belege von euren Einkäufen aufbewahrt. Wenn ich das nächste Mal komme, würde ich gerne einen Salon betreten, in dem am Mittag kein künstliches Licht nötig ist, er soll hell, freundlich und luftig sein. Kann jemand den Garten in Angriff nehmen?"

Molly bot sich an, aber sie gestand seufzend:

"Ich habe einen sehr schönen Gemüsegarten, aber Ziergarten ist vielleicht nicht grade meine Stärke. Ron und Ginny können mir helfen, den Dschungel da draussen etwas zu zähmen. Es muss einst ein sehr schöner Garten gewesen sein."

"Ich glaube schon. Die letzten drei Generationen der Blacks haben dieses Haus richtig zuschanden gefahren, vermutlich, weil sie so degeneriert und verrückt waren. Ich werde sehen, ob uns die Hauselfen von Hogwarts vielleicht auch unterstützen können. Ihre magischen Kräfte sind atemberaubend! Dies sind meine einzigen Vorgaben punkto Renovierung: ich möchte, dass wieder viel von der alten georgianischen Pracht zu sehen ist, viel Weiss und Gold. Seht ihr die Deckenverzierungen und die Fussbodenleisten? Die waren alle mal mit Blattgold verziert. Vorhänge und Gardinen waren wohl auch mal schon und licht, bevor man sie zu Lichtschutzmechanismen umgebaut hat. Die Gaslampen müssen klar verschwinden. Da müssen bessere Lichtquellen hin. Bitte die innen angebrachten Fensterläden neu streichen, öffnen, aber nicht entfernen!

Das war's wohl für unseren Besuch von heute, ich will nur noch in der Bibliothek Bücher für einige Recherchen zusammensuchen. Ach ja, darf ich euch bitten, da nicht hineinzugehen? Es sind viel zu viele Flüche drin und auf den Büchern, die verhindern, dass jemand, der nicht das Blut der Blacks in den Adern hat, sich dort bedienen kann. Ich möchte erst meine Cousine bitten, mit mir zusammen durch diese Zauber und Flüche durchzugehen. Mich schaudert bei dem blossen Gedanken daran, was einem von euch zustossen könnte, wenn ihr ein solches Buch auch nur anfasst. Sobald die Flüche weg sind, ist es an euch, nicht mehr zu lesen, als was ihr verkraften könnt. Vieles davon ist sehr scheusslich."

"Dann sollte der Inhalt zerstört werden, wenn es so viel schwarze Magie drin hat," sagte Molly mit Nachdruck.

"Im Gegenteil, Molly. Es muss beschützt, aber benutzt werden. Wenn du deine Feinde richtig in den Griff bekommen willst, dann musst du ihre Methoden kennen. Du brauchst sie nicht zu benutzen, aber erst, wenn du sie kennst, kannst du sie wirkungsvoll bekämpfen. Wenn wir wissen, was sie tun, heisst das ja noch lange nicht, dass wir uns auf ihr Niveau begeben."

"Aber das ist so gefährliches Wissen…" flüsterte Molly.

"Natürlich ist es das, Molly! Du musst dich nicht damit belasten. Es braucht viel Intelligenz und Kraft, damit weise umzugehen. Aber wenn du weisst, womit du es zu tun hast, dann ist es wesentlich leichter, dagegen anzukämpfen und man hat einen grossen taktischen und strategischen Vorteil. Fast alle in diesem Raum Anwesenden haben diese Kraft und diese Intelligenz, diese Dinge zu wissen, ohne sie anzuwenden. Es ist immer einfacher für die einfachen Gemüter, sich davon ganz zu distanzieren, aber wir wollen die Todesser jetzt aktiver bekämpfen, deshalb brauchen wir dieses Wissen. Das Nachforschen und Auswählen können wir denjenigen Ordensmitgliedern überlassen, für die solche Recherchen ein leichtes Spiel sind. Sie können uns die nötigen Dinge mitteilen," erklärte Arthur geduldig.

"Eine weise Ansicht, Arthur," sagte Filius.

"Im Übrigen ist alles in der Magie eine Frage der Absichten, Mrs Weasley," gab Harry plötzlich zu bedenken. "Sie können jemanden mit einem Schwebezauber umbringen, wenn sie ihn im zehnten Stockwerk zum Fenster hinaus schweben und dann einfach fallen lassen. Aber niemand würde hingehen und behaupten, dass ein Schwebezauber schwarze Magie wäre, oder?"

Diese Frage brachte Molly im Nu zum Schweigen und Flitwick machte ein sehr fröhliches Gesicht.

Sirius rief seine Cousine über das Floo-Netwerk an. Andromeda kam auch gleich angewetzt und die beiden Cousins begrüssten sich mit tränenreichen Umarmungen, bevor sie auf direktem Weg in die Bibliothek verschwanden. Sie kannte nicht alle Zauber, die die Black-Bücher schützten, aber die meisten und vor allem die wichtigsten. Danach wusste sie, wo sie nachschauen konnte, um die Information in schriftlicher Form zu finden.

"Ich bin so glücklich, dass du wieder frei bist, Siri! Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Ausser Ted und mir gab's noch andere, die nie dran geglaubt haben, dass du sowas nicht getan haben konntest. Es hat nicht geholfen, dass Remus an deine Schuld geglaubt hat. Zumindest oberflächlich, ich bin sicher, dass er immer seine Zweifel gehabt hat. In der Zwischenzeit hat das Ministerium alles getan, um über die Presse deinen guten Ruf in ganz England zu ruinieren. Ich habe jedesmal geweint, wenn einer dieser blöden Artikel erschien."

Andromeda war wirklich glücklich, ihren Cousin wiederzuhaben. Sie hatten seit ihrer Kindheit ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt. Andromeda war natürlich einige Jahre älter als Sirius, aber sie war immer seine Beschützerin gewesen.

"Danke, Andi! Es tut gut zu wissen, dass es doch ein paar Leute gab, die mir die Schurkentat nicht zutrauten und auch ohne hieb- und stichfeste Beweise an meine Unschuld glaubten. Ich weiss nicht, wie viele dem Ministerium den Quatsch einfach abkauften und mich verurteilten, obwohl sie mich eigentlich besser kennen mussten."

"Ich habe mich immer gewundert, wie das so in unserer Welt abläuft, Sirius! So viele unserer magischen Mitmenschen scheinen geradezu auf die Lügen aus dem Ministerium zu springen! Die lesen irgendwas in diesem blöden Käseblatt und halten es für die absolute Weisheit…"

Bis sie die Bibliothek erreichten, fuhr Andromeda in ihrem kleinen Wutmonolog über das Ministerium weiter. Sie konnte aber Sirius die wichtigsten Zauber und Bücher zeigen, die er für die sorgfältige Überprüfung der Bibliothek benötigte.

"Und wenn das alles noch nicht reicht, bohrst du Cissy an, sie weiss es ganz bestimmt. Die war mit deiner Mutter ja dick befreundet und wusste auf jeden Fall jedes Geheimnis, das auch deine Mutter kannte."

"Sehr gut. Vielen Dank, Andi, das hier ist allein schon ganz wichtig und gut zu wissen. Remus und ich sollte jetzt in der Lage sein, es alles auszuknobeln. Kann ich dich, Ted und Dora zu uns zum Essen einladen?"

"Bin mir nicht sicher, was Dora angeht, aber Ted und ich kommen gerne! Wohnt ihr in diesem alten Schuppen hier?"

"Nee! Erinnerst du dich, dass Onkel Alphard mir sein Haus in Jersey vermacht hat? Bevor sie mich einsperrten, hatte ich es nie geschafft, das Haus auch nur von weitem zu sehen, aber jetzt haben wir uns entschlossen, mit Harry dorthin zu ziehen. Seaside Manor und das Passwort 'Mr. perfekt wehende Robe ist ein Arschloch' bringt dich von hier aus direkt zu uns. Nächsten Samstag?"

"Ja, das ist nett von dir, vielen Dank für die Einladung. Ich freue mich schon. Ich bin auch glücklich für dich und Remus, wie es aussieht, habt ihr euch wieder versöhnt?"

"Natürlich! Wie hätten wir auch anders können? Wir lieben uns doch und ich bin sicher, dass es ein Zeichen ist; dass wir uns nach so vielen Jahren immer noch so gut verstehen, muss doch wohl bedeuten, dass wir zusammen gehören."

"Das habe ich mir immer schon gedacht, Siri," sagte Andromeda lächelnd.

Während Sirius und Andromeda oben die Bibliothek durchkämmten, fiel Ron unten in der Küche langsam auf, dass in der kurzen Zeit, in der er Harry und Hermione nicht gesehen hatte, mit den beiden etwas geschehen sein musste. Nicht nur, dass sie sich an eine ihm weiter entfernte Seite des Tisches nebeneinander hingesetzt hatten, nein, dass irgendeine deutlich fühlbare Verbindung zwischen den beiden bestand, die er nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Hermione sprach ihn an:

"Ron, ich war gestern den ganzen Tag mit Harry zusammen und wir haben uns endlich unser gegenseitiges Interesse aneinander gestanden. Wir haben entdeckt, dass wir uns beide sehr, sehr lieben, und jetzt sind wir ein Paar."

Dieser Ankündigung folgte zunächst erstauntes Schweigen. Remus lächelte weiter, aber auch ihm fiel sofort die eisige Reaktion von Molly und ihrem jüngsten Sohn auf. Die Zwillinge, Charlie, Bill und Ginny jauchzten und applaudierten dem Paar, Arthur sah sie zufrieden an und Flitwick strahlte. Aber nichts von diesen Stimmungen schien zu Molly und Ron durchzudringen. Molly wurde sofort klar, dass es nun aus mit ihrem Traum war, sich die kluge muggelgeborene Hexe für ihren jüngsten Sohn und den Potter-Erben für ihre Tochter zu angeln. Dementsprechend musste sie sich zusammennehmen, um nicht gleich loszufauchen. Sie hatte grosse Pläne gehabt, ihre Tochter mit dem Prinzen der magischen Welt zu verheiraten. Ihre Tochter wäre steinreich und bräuchte im Leben nicht einen eigenen Finger zu heben. Sie hatte auch gehofft, dass sie Hermione für Ron krallen konnte, was ihrem Sohn ein leichtes Leben bescheren würde, denn Hermione würde die guten Jobs kriegen und damit ihre Familie gut ernähren können. Beides war nun offenbar weit entfernt und unwahrscheinlich, vor allem, weil Ginny sich den Jungen-der-lebt schon lange aus dem Kopf geschlagen hatte. Das machte Molle speziell wütend, denn der Reichtum des jungen Mannes wäre sicher der ganzen Familie, nicht nur Ginny zugute gekommen.

Remus, der aufmerksam hinschaute, konnte diese ganzen Emotionen und Gedanken auf Molly Weasleys Gesicht lesen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Hermione einmal davon gesprochen hatte, dass Molly ihr und Ginny von den Liebestränken erzählt hatte, die sie in ihrem Alter gebraut hatte.

"Molly, ich möchte dich bitte kurz alleine sprechen," sagte er.

Er führte Molly in das Büro neben dem grossen Salon und hiess sie, sich zu setzen.

"Hast du irgendein Problem mit unserem neuen Paar, Molly?" fragte er zuckersüss.

"Ich? Wie kommst du darauf, Remus? Ich würde nie…"

"Nur damit du Bescheid weisst, Molly," unterbrach Remus sie. "Wir haben deinen Streit mit Ginny vorhin in voller Länge mitbekommen. Da Ginny sich verweigert hat, 'Harrys Herz zu ergattern', wäre es ja immerhin möglich, dass du dem etwas nachhelfen möchtest, nicht wahr? Vielleicht mit etwas Ungezogenem wie einem Liebestrank? Nur, damit du's von vorneherein weisst, das würde zu ganz grossem Ärger für dich führen! Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand meinem Wölfchen etwas tut. Wenn Harry und Hermione sich lieben, und ich habe schwer den Verdacht, dass das der Fall ist, dann wirst **du** dich **nicht** einmischen. Wir werden Harry und Hermione regelmässig auf untergejubelte Zaubertränke prüfen, denn du stehst bereits im Ruf, mit Liebestränken um dich zu schmeissen. Daher werde ich sehr, sehr aufmerksam hingucken. Ist das klar?"

"Sonnenklar, Remus."

"Sehr gut. Und damit du gewarnt bist: falls es dir etwa in den Sinn kommen könnte, Sirius' Position als Harrys Vormund anzugreifen: bedenke, **wer** dir hier Unterschlupf gewährt und dir gestattet, sein Elternhaus zu benutzen, selbst, wenn es nicht mehr als eine Bruchbude ist. Es ist immer noch das Haus seiner Vorfahren und es würde dir gut anstehen, dich daran zu erinnern."

Remus ging an Molly vorbei und verliess das Büro. Molly sass da und rauchte innerlich vor Wut. Sie wusste nun, dass sie bereits ausmanövriert war, bevor sie schon nur planen konnte und das brachte sie auf. Sie mochte Harry gut leiden, aber sie hatte von Anfang an ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, damit er ihrer Familie aus der ständigen finanziellen Misere helfen sollte. Sie gab natürlich Arthur die Schuld dafür, denn der war mit ganz wenig zufrieden. Arthur überliess alles Finanzielle seiner Frau, und behielt kaum mehr als ein paar Knuts für sich selber, gerade genug, um ab und zu mit ein paar Kollegen ein Bier oder zwei im Tropfenden Kessel trinken zu können. Drei ihrer Söhne lagen Molly bereits nicht mehr auf der Tasche, und es wurde ein bisschen einfacher, aber es wäre zu schön gewesen, in ein schönes neues Haus ziehen zu können… man konnte wirklich sagen, dass hier ein Traum geplatzt war!

Ron war natürlich über die Mitteilung genauso unglücklich. Er war sich ja nun wirklich alles andere als sicher über seine Gefühle Hermione gegenüber, aber falls da was war, so wurde das jetzt durch ihre Nachricht abgehackt, bevor was draus wachsen konnte, und das fuchste ihn. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass Hermione sich zurückhalten und abwarten würde, was er denn nun irgendwann mal vorzubringen hätte. Er starrte Harry wütend an. Dann rannte er mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf sie deutend, auf Hermione und Harry zu.

"Du! Du! Warum stiehlst du mir mein Mädchen? Ich habe genug davon, dass du immer alles bekommst! Warum gerade sie? Ich wollte sie schon immer haben!"

Alle im Raum starrten ihn fassungslos an. Ginny reagierte als erste:

"Ich glaub's nicht, Ronald Weasley! Du wolltest Hermione nie haben. Du wolltest sie allenfalls, damit sie dir bei deinen Hausaufgaben hilft und du nicht unter den Gefrierpunkt rutschst. Vielleicht wolltest du sie auch, um aller Welt zu beweisen, dass Harry eben doch nicht alles haben kann: den Ruhm, das Geld **und **das Mädchen. Jedenfalls hast du noch keine Sekunde daran verschwendet, sie zu lieben. Ich weiss aber, dass Harry das tut. Er liebt sie, und das ist der Grund, warum ich es aufgegeben habe, auf ihn zu hoffen; weil ich ihn liebe und weil ich will, dass er glücklich wird. Ich weiss, dass er mit Hermione sehr glücklich wird. Wenn ich ihn schon nicht haben kann, dann will ich wenigstens, dass ihn meine beste Freundin bekommt. Du hast vielleicht nicht viel Geld, aber jetzt lass mich dir mal was in deinen Quadratschädel einhämmern, du Trottel, nämlich, dass du mindestens so verwöhnt bist wie Draco Malfoy, denn so führst du dich auf. Arrogant, egoistisch, verwöhnt und faul. Genauso habe ich dich kennengelernt, seitdem du zuerst nach Hogwarts gegangen bist."

Jetzt schaute Ron fassungslos, aber er bekam keine Ruhe, denn während Ginny nach ihrer Tirade schwer nach Atem rang, schalteten sich die Zwillinge ein:

"Sie hat vollkommen recht, weisst du…" sagte Fred.

"…du bist ein dummes, verunsichertes Kind," fügte George dazu.

"…du hast nie gelernt, für dich selber zu denken…"

"…und dich schon auf Fred und mich verlassen, bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist."

"Kaum kamst du zur Schule, hast du dich auch schon an Harry rangehängt, …"

"…und der arme Harry, der vorher nie Freunde hatte…"

"…war so dankbar, dass er sich nie über die riesigen Löcher in deinem Kameraden gekümmert hat…"

"…und dass er kein Mittel besass, dich abzuschütteln, als es noch Zeit war…"

"…Es wird endlich Zeit, dass du mal ein bisschen für dich alleine sorgst."

Aber Harry kam Ron auch so langsam auf die Schliche. Er erinnerte sich zu gut an Rons Reaktion, als Harrys Name aus dem Feuerkelch gekommen war und sagte mit leiser und trauriger Stimme:

"Und ich hätte es schon in userem ersten Schuljahr bemerken sollen - als du behauptetest, dass Hermione gar keine Freunde hätte. Denn eigentlich warst du's, der keine Freunde hatte, ausser mir. Und durch mich und meinen Ruhm hattest du 'Freunde', obwohl die dich bloss als mein Anhängsel betrachteten. Es tut mir leid, Ron, ich hätte es viel früher bemerken müssen. Einige andere Leute sind in der Zwischenzeit meine Freunde geworden, aber du warst nie wirklich ein Freund. Du hast mich als eine Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtet."

Harry streckte sich und fuhr fort, grade als Remus, der von seinem Gespräch mit Molly zurückkehrte, die Küche wieder betrat:

"Ron, Ginny hat recht: ich liebe Hermione. Du solltest eigentlich wissen, wie schwer es für mich ist, solch ein Gefühl überhaupt nur zu erkennen! Ich hatte niemanden, der mich lieb gehabt hat, seit meine Eltern ermordet wurden. Ich hatte keine wohlgesinnten Vormunde, und grade du solltest das eigentlich wissen. Ich kannte das Gefühl nicht, umsorgt zu werden, das war immer meinem Cousin vorbehalten. Ich musste mich immer um mich selber kümmern, zu wissen, wie Liebe sich anfühlt, war ein unerschwinglichen Luxus für mich. Du hingegen kannst auch das als selbstverständlich betrachten, denn du hast Eltern und Geschwister, die dich lieben. Ich hätte es Hermione vermutlich schon vor zwei Jahren sagen können, dass ich sie liebe, damals, als sie da versteinert auf diesem Bett im Krankenflügel lag. Denn mindestens seit damals weiss ich eigentlich, dass ich sie liebe, aber ich war nie ganz sicher. Sie kam jetzt aus sich heraus und auf mich zu. Ich wäre hier wohl nie der Gryffindor gewesen, den ich eigentlich hätte sein sollen, denn ich hatte zu grosse Angst, unsere Freundschaft zu ruinieren. Und jetzt, wo ich weiss, dass sie mich liebt - die Erste, seit meine Eltern gestorben sind, und nach Remus und Sirius natürlich, aber vor einem Jahr wusste ich das ja noch nicht - die Erste, die es mir seither auch gesagt hat, dass sie mich liebt. Von dir habe ich sowas noch nie erfahren oder gehört!"

"Das wäre auch total unmännlich, du Idiot. Kein Kumpel sagt einem Kumpel, dass er ihn liebt," schrie Ron mit einem tiefroten Gesicht.

"Wer hat dir denn das gesagt? Etwa Bill oder Charlie? Das würde ich sehr in Frage stellen," fragte Fred verblüfft.

"Das ist doch kompletter Blödsinn, Ron," sagte George zur gleichen Zeit.

"Wir haben Lee schon x-mal gesagt, dass wir ihn mögen. Und selbst Percy sagt offen, dass er Oliver gern hat. Und das hat überhaupt nichts mit Sex zu tun!"

"Beweist nur, wie unreif Baby Ron ist," warf Ginny ein.

Remus zog seine eigenen Schlüsse. Er begriff, dass die gegenwärtige Situation für Harry und Rons Freundschaft einen wichtigen Scheidepunkt darstellte und glaubte, dass die Ferien und die räumliche Distanz den beiden Jungen Gelegenheit geben würde, über die Wichtigkeit ihrer Freundschaft nachzudenken. Er schlug vor:

"Es scheint mir notwendig, dass etwas Distanz zwischen euch Jungens kommt. Wenn ihr nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts geht, könnt ihr euch wieder zusammenraufen, falls ihr das wollt, was meint ihr?

Eines jedoch verlange ich von dir als einer von Harrys Vormunden, Ron: halte Harry in Zukunft nicht mehr auf, wenn er während der Schule lernen will. Um dich als seinen Freund zu behalten, hat er nämlich instinktiv das getan, was er schon vor Hogwarts tun musste: er musste sich unter seinem schulischen Wert durchschlagen. Schnitt er nämlich in der Schule besser ab als sein Cousin, so setzte es böse Schläge von seinem Onkel. Ich habe mit eigenen Ohren deine herablassenden Bemerkungen gehört, wenn Harry gute Noten erhielt, Ron. Harry hat sich daraufhin sofort wieder in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt gefühlt und sich unter seinem Wert verkauft, nur damit du ihn nicht als Freund absetztest. Du hast das nicht einmal gemerkt! Aber wenn er jetzt etwas mehr erreichen und mehr arbeiten möchte, dann wirst du dich nicht mehr einmischen und ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten. Du wirst nicht mehr ärgerlich reagieren, wenn er mehr will als nur dumm herumhängen. Er hat eine Menge mehr Verantwortungen zu tragen, als du sie je von weitem sehen wirst, Ron. Leider ist das noch etwas mehr, was er hat, womit sich andere Kinder nicht herumzuschlagen haben, und deshalb braucht er die Zeit, um dieses Hindernis aus seiner Welt zu schaffen. Und wenn das geschafft ist, so wird er Zeit brauchen, um sich ein ganz normales Leben einzurichten wie alle anderen. Darin ist absolut kein Platz für abtrünnige Freunde. Er braucht Freunde, bei denen er nicht alle Naslang nachfragen muss, ob sie eigentlich noch Freunde sind, er braucht Freunde, bei denen er weiss, dass sie es sind und bleiben. Das heisst nicht, dass man ihn nicht kritisieren oder sein Verhalten in Frage stellen kann, das heisst nur, dass man auch dann noch sein Freund bleibt, wenn die Antworten nicht so ausfallen, wie man sie gern hätte. Es heisst, dass ihm seine Freunde nicht in den Rücken fallen, wie Pettigrew uns in den Rücken gefallen ist. Harry wird nicht mehr blind vertrauen. Verstehst du das?"

"Zum Teufel, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich einen solchen Waschlappen zum Freund haben will? Vergiss es! Ich brauche ihn nicht!"

Ron sprang auf und raste über die Treppe hinaus aus der Küche, direkt in Andromeda hinein, die sorgfältig einen grossen Stapel Bücher vor sich her schweben liess. Die Bücher flogen alle zu Boden, Ron verharrte einen Moment, bevor er auf dem Versuch, die Küche endgültig zu verlassen, Andromeda rüde wegzustossen versuchte. Remus sandte ihm einen Accio-Zauber hinterher und holte ihn zurück. Er packte den widerspenstigen Jungen auf einen Stuhl und band ihn fest, dann sagte er kalt:

"Ich war noch nicht am Ende, Ronald Weasley. Im Folgenden warne ich dich - und jeden anderen hier - die Black-Bibliothek nicht einmal zu betreten, denn da drin sind einige der ganz fiesen Schutzzauber ausgesprochen, welche die Black-Familie kennt. Sollte jemand von euch dort drin zu Schaden kommen, weil ihr meine Warnung nicht beachtet habt, dann seid ihr selbst daran schuld! Hast du das auch verstanden?"

Andromeda und Sirius brachten wieder Ordnung in ihre Bücherstapel und kamen jetzt ganz in die Küche. Sirius grinste und sagte:

"Andi und ich haben die Bibliothek soeben ganz abgeschlossen, Moony! Da ist schlicht und einfach zu viel Mist, der nicht fürs breite Publikum geeignet ist. Ich werde an einem anderen Tag kommen, um sie von all den üblen Zaubern zu befreien."

"Umso besser. Und jetzt wirst du dich bei Madam Tonks für dein scheussliches Benehmen von eben noch entschuldigen, Ron. Ich bin überzeugt, dass deine Mutter dich besser erzogen hat, denn ein solches Benehmen habe ich von deinen Geschwistern noch nie erlebt!"

Ron murmelte eine halbherzige Entschuldigung.

"Jetzt kannst du meinetwegen schmollen so lange du willst, Ron," sagte Remus und entliess ihn.

Unter dem schallenden Gelächter seiner Geschwister entfloh Ron. Ginny grinste, aber Fred und George wurden plötzlich ganz still.

"Haben Sie eben Professor Lupin 'Moony' genannte, Mr. Black?" fragte George.

"Yep. So haben wir ihn genannt, als wir von seinem Leiden erfahren haben. Wir gingen doch zusammen zur Schule, gemeinsam mit Harrys Dad James und der Ratte, Wormtail," sagte Sirius fröhlich.

"Wormtail? Wie in Moony,-Wormtail,-Padfoot-und-Prongs Wormtail?" fragte Fred mit grossen Augen.

"Ja! Woher kennt ihr denn diese Namen?" fragte Sirius zurück.

"Sie waren's doch, die eure Karte von Filch gefilzt haben, Sirius," gab Harry Auskunft.

"Ach so! Ihr seid die beiden vielversprechenden Rumtreiber-Nachkommen? Na ja, bei der Verwandtschaft müsst ihr ja Spassvögel sein, eure Onkel Gideon und Fabian waren für uns schon der Stoff von Legenden."

"Verzeihung, aber wer waren Padfoot und Prongs?" wollte George wissen.

"Ich Padfoot," sagte Sirius, auf sich selber deutend und weiter: "Er da Moony, Harrys Dad war Prongs."

"Oh George, wir sind nicht würdig! Immerhin haben wir die Karte an Harry weitergegeben."

"Ja, Bruderherz, er verdient sie ja so viel mehr als wir. Sie hat ja seinem Dad gehört."

"Das war auch sehr nett von euch, aber leider hat der falsche Moody sie mir abgeknöpft und nun habe ich keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befindet," sagte Harry zerknirscht.

"Keine Angst, Harry, wenn sie sich in etwa noch in meinem Büro befindet, bekommst du sie auf alle Fälle wieder," sagte Remus grinsend.

"Remus! Das kannst du nicht machen! Du kommst doch als Lehrer wieder zurück nach Hogwarts!" quietschte Hermione empört.

"Oh ja, das kann ich sehr wohl, Hermione. Schon nur deshalb, weil wir am Rande eines möglichen Krieges stehen. Professor Dumbledore forscht nach etwas sehr Geheimnisvollen und kann jede Ablenkung von seinem Tun sehr gut gebrauchen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Fred und George jederzeit in der Lage sein werden, für jede Form von Ablenkung zu sorgen," antwortete Remus mit dem ernstesten Gesicht, zu dem er fähig war.

"So ist's richtig, Moony. Sie werden schon wissen, zu wem sie gehen müssen, wenn sie irgendwelche Tricks für Transfigurationen brauchen," fügte Sirius hinzu und deutete dabei 'diskret' auf sich selber.

Harry grinste und selbst Hermione fing über die Rumtreiber an zu lachen. Die Zwillinge begriffen die untergeschobene Information sofort auf und waren begeistert.

"**Was**! Ihr beiden kommt nach Hogwarts als Lehrer? Zwei **Rumtreiber** als Lehrer? Mann, das wird das beste Schuljahr aller Zeiten!" rief Fred. "Das Lernen wird ja sogar richtig Spa-hass machen!"

Er, George und Ginny fingen an, durch die Küche zu tanzen und zogen Harry und Hermione gleich mit sich.

"Snivellus hat eine Herzbaracke, wenn er davon hört," sagte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

"Nicht, bevor **du** weisst, wie man den Wolfsbanntrank braut, mein Schatz," gab Remus cool zurück.

"Das Rezept ist frei erhältlich, Remus. Ich weiss es, denn ich habe es bereits studiert. Wenn Sirius einigermassen was taugt beim Brauen, dann machen **wir** dir deinen Wolfsbanntrank ab sofort, denn was immer Snape brauen kann, kann ich bestimmt besser brauen!" rief Hermione höchst unbescheiden aus der Reihe heraus.

Remus sah sie bewundernd an. Er wusste, wie gut sie brauen konnte, und auch Sirius war kein Blödmann in dem Fach, daher nahm er an, dass die beiden das sicher packen würden. Er sah den Kindern still zu, einfach glücklich darüber, dass sie glücklich waren. Es erleichterte ihn sehr, die fünf zu beobachten, denn er dachte daran, wie Harrys Freundschaft mit Ron soeben ins Klo hinuntergespült worden war. Zu wissen, dass die Zwillinge und Ginny die Lücke mehr als nur füllen würden, beruhigte ihn sehr. Remus wusste, dass Harry Ron wieder vergeben würde, denn Harry konnte niemandem etwas nachtragen, selbst, wenn er es versuchte. Aber Remus war auch klar, dass Ron diesmal länger unzugänglich bleiben würde. Harry hatte soeben gelernt, dass es leicht war, auf falsche Freunde hereinzufallen, wenn man verzweifelt neue Freunde suchte. Es gab jedoch in Hogwarts noch eine Menge Jungen und Mädchen, mit denen er Freundschaften knüpfen konnte und es mussten ja nicht unbedingt Gryffindors sein. Vielleicht würde Harry sich auch vermehrt in den anderen Häusern umsehen müssen, aber das konnte ja nun wirklich nicht wehtun. Auf Anhieb hätte Remus mindestens sieben Jungen und Mädchen in den anderen Häusern aufzählen können, mit denen Harry sich bestens verstehen würde. Er hoffte auch noch immer, dass Harry und Neville bessere Freunde würden, denn Remus mochte Neville sehr.

'Ron hingegen, könnte eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn er weiterhin glaubt, dass er Harry nicht braucht, denn es könnte gut sein, dass er mit Harry auch alle seine anderen Freunde verlieren würde,' dachte Remus.

Die Teens erreichten schliesslich ihren Siedepunkt und sanken alle lachend in einem grossen Haufen zusammen. Harry und Hermione wurden von den Rumtreibern aus dem Haufen gepickt und gebeten, sich zu verabschieden. Das taten sie, wobei sie aber weitere Besuche versprachen, entweder in Grimmauld Place oder in Jersey. Sie luden alle anwesenden Weasley-Geschwister ein, wobei sie aber ganz bewusst Ron nicht einschlossen, danach kehrten sie per Floo nach Seaside Manor zurück. Remus schichtete auf dem grossen Esstisch die Masse von Büchern auf, die sie mitgebracht hatten.

"Das ist ein erster Haufen, den wir durchforschen können, Moony. Andi hat mir dabei geholfen, sie auszuwählen. Aber da sind noch eine ganze Menge in der Bibliothek oben, die Information über die verflixten Dinger enthalten."

"Was für verflixte Dinger, Sirius?" fragte Hermione neugierig. Sie schaute die Bücher an wie ein hungriger Wolf ein Reh.

"Horcruxe, Hermione! Dieses widerliche, heimtückische Stück Vieh hat Horcruxe gemacht! Und wie es aussieht, nicht nur einen, oder zwei, sondern eine ganze **Menge** von Horcruxen. So viel haben wir mit Filius schon ausbaldowert."

Hermiones Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck, der bei ihr nicht oft zu sehen war - sie sah aus wie ein lebendes Fragezeichen.

"Was, bitte, ist ein Horcrux?" fragte sie.

"Ein Horcrux ist ein Behälter für einen Partikel einer Seele. Um einen herzustellen, benötigt es ein komplexes Ritual, danach muss man einen kaltblütigen Mord begehen und schliesslich das Ganze mit einem weiteren Ritual versiegeln. Das ist in kurzen Worten, was wir bisher über die Dinger wissen. Ach ja, wir wissen zudem, dass Harry bereits zwei von Voldemorts Horcruxen zerstört hat, einen in der Kammer des Schreckens und einen im Friedhof am Ende der dritten Aufgabe," gab Remus kurz und bündig Auskunft.

Hermione schluckte. Dann schaltete sie ihren Denkmodus ein und dachte laut nach:

"Wenn er mehr als einen gemacht hat, dann hat er wahrscheinlich versucht, sieben zu machen. Sechs Stücke in je einem Horcrux und das siebte ist er selber. Er wird sich bestimmt gedacht haben, dass er unüberwindlich wäre, wenn er die magische Kraftzahl Sieben erreicht. Zumindest haben wir in Arithmantik gelernt, dass die Sieben die mächtigste magische Zahl ist."

"Klingt logisch, Moony," bemerkte Sirius und schaute Hermione fasziniert beim laut Denken zu.

"Ja, das tut es. Das heisst, es sind schon mal zwei weg. Der erste war dieses Tagebuch, der zweite war die Schlange im Friedhof, wir wissen, dass möglicherweise einer in Harry drin…"

"**Was**?" schrie Hermione auf.

"Ja, meine Fluchnarbe ist wohl einer, falls es wirklich möglich ist, einen absichtlich zu machen. Wir denken, dass er wohl mit meinem Mord den letzten machen wollte, aber da der Fluch ja an mir abgeprallt ist und Voldemort flachgelegt hat, konnte er sein Ritual ja nicht vollenden. Deshalb sind wir ja auch nicht sicher, ob das Ding da drin wirklich ein Horcrux ist. Professor Flitwick will herausfinden, ob es möglich ist, das Ding in einen Behälter zu transferieren, den man dann zerstören könnte. Wir werden deshalb diese Bücher hier durchwälzen. Ach ja, wir sind uns auch nicht sicher, ob Voldemort sich dieses Dings hier überhaupt bewusst ist," erklärte Harry hastig.

"Und du stehst noch immer so cool da? Das ist entsetzlich, Harry! Ich fürchte mich zu Tode, dass das Ding dich umbringen könnte! Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Liebster!"

Hermione zog Harry in eine verzweifelte Umarmung. Er gab sein Bestes, sie zu beruhigen, aber sie fand keinen raschen Trost. Harry schaute über ihre Schulter hinweg Remus und Sirius um Rat heischend an, doch die lächelten nur.

"Lass ihr Zeit…"

Die zwei Männer fingen an, die Bücher nach dem Stichwort Horcrux zu durchsuchen, und als sie das sah, löste Hermione sich von Harry, trat entschlossen an den Tisch und griff sich das erstbeste Buch.

"Hermione, willst du das wirklich lesen? Was in diesen Büchern drinsteht, wird dir Alpträume geben…" sagte Sirius leise warnend, aber eine sehr entschlossene Hermione unterbrach ihn:

"Ja, ich will das wirklich lesen. Das ist kein Spiel mehr, Sirius, hier geht es um mein und Harrys Lebensglück. Ich werde jeden Stein umdrehen und drunter gucken, wenn's sein muss, bis wir eine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden haben. Und wenn's etwas gibt, wobei ich wirklich brilliere, dann sind's Nachforschungen in Büchern."

Remus und Sirius waren beide von ihrer Leidenschaft beeindruckt. Sirius konnte allerdings einen kleinen Witz nicht unterdrücken:

"Ich hatte mir gleich gedacht, dass unter dieser properen Oberfläche ein Vulkan schlummert, Remus. Erinnert sie dich an Lily oder erinnert sie dich an Lily?

Remus lachte leise, aber er hatte grosse Achtung vor dieser jungen Frau. Obwohl erst fünfzehn Jahre alt, besass sie die Weisheit einer wesentlich älteren und lebenserfahreneren Frau.

"Ja, stimmt schon, da ist was dran. Lily hätte für James und Harry genau das selbe getan. Genaugenommen ist sie für Harry gestorben, wie James sein Leben für sie und Harry gelassen hat. Leidenschaft?"

Harry hatte sich stumm hingesetzt, immer noch sprachlos über diese sehr deutliche Liebeserklärung und die Vehemenz, mit der sie ausgesprochen worden war. Er starrte sie einige Minuten lang an, schluckte und sagte:

"Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Buch zu, aber bevor sie alle zu lesen begannen, erzählte Harry Hermione, was sie am Nachmittag alles mit Flitwick besprochen hatten. Sie war natürlich hochinteressiert und stellte einige Fragen zu den Blockierungen in Harrys Magie. Das erinnerte Sirius daran, dass er an Gringotts schreiben wollte. Er ging an den Schreibtisch und verfasste eine kurze Notiz, in der er um eine Besprechung mit dem Kobold ersuchte, welcher für die Potter-Konten zuständig war. Er schickte die Notiz mit Hedwig weg, die noch so gerne zu einem kleinen Ausflug bereit war. Sie kehrte einige Stunden später mit der Antwort und dem Termin für den nächsten Tag zurück.

Sie bekamen von Dobby ein ausgezeichnetes Abendessen serviert. Er ass mit am Tisch und es war das erste Mal, dass man nicht extra dazu auffordern musste. Seine Ansichten zu den verschiedenen Gesprächsthemen wurden nicht nur erfragt, sondern auch wie selbstverständlich akzeptiert. Hermione strahlte, als sie das mitbekam. Remus und Sirius wechselten einige Blicke und nahmen sich vor, mit der jungen Dame trotz ihrer guten Absichten über das zu sprechen, was gut für Hauselfen war und was ihnen mehr schadete als nützte.

Nach dem Essen kehrte Hermione nach Hause zurück, nur um schon eine halbe Stunde später wieder aufzutauchen, mit ihren Sachen zum Übernachten.

"Meine Eltern sind soeben zu einer Soirée abgedampft, wo es offenbar spät werden wird. Sie waren auch der Ansicht, dass ich hier unter Leuten besser aufgehoben bin als alleine zuhause," erklärte sie grinsend.

Harry strahlte und küsste sie.

"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich etwas kuschliger anziehe?"

"Natürlich, Liebste. Lass mich deine Tasche hinaufbringen," gab Harry galant zur Antwort.

Während die beiden Teens sich auf den Weg nach oben machten, teilten die Rumtreiber verstehende Blicke und lachten.

"Wie gerne möchte ich das mit Lily und Prongs teilen, Moony. Sie hätten genauso viel Freude daran wie wir, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das glaube ich auch, Paddy. Die beiden sind wirklich niedlich miteinander. Es ist meine grösste Hoffnung, dass wir sie erfolgreich und lebend durch die nächsten Monate bringen. Ich möchte, dass sie das lange, glückliche Leben zusammen führen können, das Lily und James verdient hätten."

Sirius seufzte.

"Wir haben es bis hierher geschafft, Liebster, ich hoffe sehr, dass wir's bis zum Ende schaffen werden. Und wir sollten unser Möglichstes tun, dass auch wir selber den Schlamassel überleben, Moony, nicht nur für uns selbst, sondern auch für Harry. Ich glaube, er würde zerbrechen, wenn er noch jemanden verlieren würde. Vor allem, wenn es einer von uns beiden oder noch schlimmer, Hermione treffen sollte. Ich habe ihn heute beobachtet und soviel steht fest: er liebt dieses Mädchen mit einer Tiefe, die er wohl selber noch nicht einmal erfasst hat. Aber er wird es verstehen, und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass er's bald mal raus hat."

Harry trug Hermiones Tasche hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Sie folgte ihm und bekam einen besseren Eindruck der Einrichtung des Hauses. Als ein typisches Landhaus am Meer hatte es nicht nur im Treppenhaus, sondern auch in den Korridoren und sogar einem Teil der Zimmer Paneele bis in die Wandmitte, die alle in einem weichen Weisston gestrichen waren. Die Wände oberhalb der Paneele waren durchweg in verschiedenen Pastellfarben gestrichen, hellblau herrschte vor. Im Treppenhaus und im Korridor im ersten Stock hingen viele Bilder, die meisten mit Porträts. Einige davon waren magisch und gaben denn auch kräftig ihre Kommentare zu dem jungen Pärchen ab, in Form von reichlich deutlichen Sprüchen und Pfiffen. Es genierte sie zwar ein bisschen, aber Hermione grinste trotzdem.

"Weisst du, wer die Typen sind?" fragte sie.

"Noch nicht. Das Haus gehörte Sirius' Onkel Alphard. Der war ein jüngerer Bruder von Sirius' Mutter und hat ihm das Haus vererbt. Und etliches Gold dazu, wie es scheint."

"Hat Sirius über seine Familie gesprochen?"

"Nicht viel. Er erzählte mir, dass sein anderer Onkel drei Töchter hatte, eine davon ist Mrs Malfoy. Er mag sie überhaupt nicht. Eine der drei ist diese Bellatrix Lestrange, von er damals in der Höhle erzählt hat, erinnerst du dich?"

"Oh ja. Nette Verwandtschaft hat der arme Junge…" murmelte Hermione.

"Scheussliche Verwandtschaft, meinst du wohl. Obwohl, die beiden haben noch eine ältere Schwester, die heute Nachmittag ankam, und Sirius sagt, dass sie sehr nett ist und er sie wirklich gern hat."

"Sie schien auch wirklich nett. Kaum zu glauben, dass die eine Tante von Draco ist."

"Er kennt sie gar nicht. Sie hatte die Frechheit, einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer zu heiraten und wurde daraufhin prompt aus der Familie geworfen. Sie haben eine Tochter, die bereits eine Aurorin ist. Meine Grossmutter war auch ein Familienmitglied, eine Grosstante von Sirius. Daher sind wir ebenfalls miteinander verwandt. Sirius sagt, dass fast alle vollblütigen Zaubererfamilien irgendwo und irgendwann verwandtschaftlich verbunden sind und waren."

"Na ja, wenn der genetische Pool so langsam austrocknet…"

"Aber schon rein vom biologischen Standpunkt aus werden diese Leute dumm und dümmer. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie die Genetik funktioniert und dass sie der Qualität ihres Blutes und ihrer magischen Kräfte eher schaden als nützen, wenn sie weiterhin innerhalb so naher Verwandtschaften heiraten. Es gibt eine Menge Familien, die eigentlich gar nicht mehr wirklich vollblütig sind, die's aber schon so lange gibt, dass keiner ihren Vollblutstatus in Frage zu stellen wagt, zum Beispiel die Weasleys, die Longbottoms und die Bones, auch die Potters übrigens. Die haben immer mal wieder Muggel oder Muggelgeborene geheiratet und da sie nie so genau auf den Blutstatus ihrer Partner geachtet haben, sind ihr Blut und ihre magischen Kräfte im Allgemeinen gesund geblieben. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viele stumpfsinnige Kinder es in Slytherin hat. Sie sollten eigentlich schlau und ambitiös sein, stattdessen bringen sie es kaum noch auf den Durchschnitt, weil sie weder die intellektuellen Fähigkeiten noch ein Minimum an magischer Kraft besitzen. Und das kommt nur von der Inzucht."

"Du hast vollkommen recht. Und dass sie den Hauscup immer wieder gewonnen haben, bevor wir kamen, kam nur daher, dass Snape ihnen überzogen viele Punkte zugehalten hat, während er den anderen Häusern überzogen viele Punkte abgezogen hat."

Sie erreichten die zweite Etage. Harry führte Hermione zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war hübsch in ecru und hellblau gemalt und alle Möbel darin waren ebenfalls ecru gestrichen.

"Wow, das ist ein super schönes Zimmer!" flüsterte Hermione.

"Sieht aus, als ob's dir gefällt…" bemerkte Harry überflüssigerweise.

"Es ist, als ob jemand meine Lieblingsfarben kennt, Harry! Ich liebe dieses Zimmer."

"Ich hab's leider nicht gemacht, Liebste, tut mir leid. Es war schon so, als ich ankam. Ich weiss aber, dass Sirius und Remus diese beiden Zimmer hier oben und ihr Schlafzimmer neu haben streichen lassen. Und die dazugehörigen Badezimmer. Da muss jemand sein, der deine Farben kennt…"

"Kann sein, dass ich mal in einem meiner Briefe an Remus meine Lieblingsfarben genannt habe…" gab Hermione zu und wurde rot. "Aber ich habe natürlich niemals geahnt, dass er dann hingeht und ein Zimmer für mich neu dekoriert…"

Harry grinste. Dann erkundigte er sich:

"Du hast mit Remus korrespondiert?"

"Ja, schon seit er Hogwarts verlassen musste. Wir haben uns über viele Dinge unterhalten. Seine Briefe waren oft auch sehr lustig. Ich hielt ihn immer für einen ernsten Mann, als er unser Lehrer war, aber in seinen Briefen gab's immer viel zu lachen."

Harry verliess Hermione, damit sie sich in aller Ruhe umziehen konnte. Er kehrte ins Esszimmer zurück, in dem Remus und Sirius bereits in ihre Lektüre vertieft waren. Remus schaute auf und erklärte:

"In einer ersten Durchsicht haben wir die Bücher in diejenigen mit der wahrscheinlich meisten Information zum Thema, die ohne direkte Nennung, und diejenigen, welche Horcruxe nur im Vorbeigang erwähnen aufgeteilt. Wir haben uns übrigens geeinigt, die Dinger als 'Diese Niederträchtigen Dinger' oder abgekürzt DNDs zu nennen. Auf diese Weise werden wir nicht aus Versehen von Horcruxen sprechen, wenn wir dabei überhört werden könnten. Diese Stapel hier sind noch durchzusehen."

Remus deutete auf die eindrücklichen Bücherstapel. Harry setzte sich, nahm ein Buch zur Hand und fragte:

"Und wie geht ihr im Einzelnen vor?"

"Hier habe ich eine Menge Buchzeichen gemacht. Geh die Bücher durch und suche nach dem Stichwort. Markiere alle Stellen im Buch, in dem das Stichwort vorkommt und lege es auf diesen Stapel hier. Wir werden die einzelnen Bücher anschliessend vertieft durchgehen. Jetzt geht's erstmal nur drum, die Erwähnungen zu markieren."

Sirius zeigte Harry den Zauber, mit dem er das Stichwort in den Büchern suchen konnte. Als Hermione fünf Minuten später bereits auftauchte, erhielt sie die selben Instruktionen und konnte nun mithelfen. In der nächsten Zeit hörte man nur noch, wenn eines von ihnen den Suchzauber aussprach, aber sonst war nichts zu hören, während sie sich konzentriert durch die Bücher arbeiteten. Hermione fühlte sich in dieser Stille pudelwohl und sogar Harry gefiel die Stimmung.

Remus sandte einen Patronus an Filius mit der Nachricht, dass sie ihre Nachforschungen begonnen hatten. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später erschien der kleine Professor im Floo. Bevor er sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte, schaute er sich kurz um, bewunderte die Einrichtung und sagte:

"Was für ein schönes Zuhause. Kein Wunder, dass du das nicht mit deinem Elternhaus vertauschen wolltest, Sirius."

Sirius grinste. Er bot Filius einen Platz am Tisch an und ein Glas Bordeaux. Filius setzte sich vergnügt hin und bedankte sich für den Wein.

"Vielen Dank, Sirius."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der alte Professor auch schon voll mitten drin am Lesen. Während sie nun an den eigentlichen Inhalt der Bücher gingen, tauschten sie einzelne Informationen aus, die sie jeweils fanden.

Remus war der erste, der etwas wirklich Wichtiges fand:

"Hier ist was - eine vollständige Beschreibung der Herstellung eines Horcruxes im 18. Jahrhundert."

Er las einige Abschnitte vor:

"Hier, dies scheint mir der Kernsatz: das niederträchtige Stück wurde einem Hammerschlag ausgesetzt, der Hammer von den Kobolden zur Perfektion geschmiedet, schlug das Stück vollkommen flach. Unter dem Schlag des Hammers gab das Objekt einen entsetzlichen Schrei von sich. Aber während es flach geschlagen wurde, hatten die Umstehenden ein äusserst mulmiges Gefühl, das sich aber sofort verflüchtigte, nachdem der Schrei erstarb…"

"Klingt das nicht genau wie bei Ihren Horcruxen, Harry? Dieser Schrei… Nur, Sie haben Ihren ersten Horcrux mit dem Giftzahn eines Basilisken und den zweiten durch Anwendung eines Reducto-Fluchs zerstört," erkundigte sich Filius.

"Ja, genauso war's!" bestätigte Harry.

"Also, das bedeutet, dass von Kobolden hergestellte Geräte einen Horcrux zerstören können, aber auch mit dem Gift eines Basilisken eingeschmierte. Und je nachdem reicht ein simpler Explosionsfluch…" sagte der kleine Professor leise.

"Für mich gibt es eine Gemeinsamkeit," sagte Sirius. "Alle diese Behälter wurden unrettbar zerstört."

"Das wäre der rote Faden. Alles, was einen Behälter vollständig zerstören kann… wo nehmen wir solche Dinge her?"

"Der Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens!" rief Hermione. "Der liegt dort doch noch immer. So viel ich weiss, dauert es Jahrzehnte, bis so ein Basilisk schon nur anfängt zu zerfallen."

Sirius, Remus und Filius stöhnten auf.

"Ich hatte gar nicht mehr an den Basilisken gedacht! Ich kenne nicht einmal die ganze Geschichte von diesem Tier, aber ich habe natürlich schon davon läuten hören. Ich weiss gar nicht, warum ich nie gefragt habe, was draus geworden ist," gab Filius zu.

"Weil unser allseits verehrter Schulleiter die Sache unter den Teppich gekehrt hat?" fragte Harry.

"Glaubt ihr nicht, dass längstens jemand das Tier auseinander genommen hat? Die sind bares Geld wert…" fragte Sirius.

"In diesem Fall wäre das kaum möglich gewesen, Sirius, du kommst nämlich nur rein, wenn du ein Parselmund bist," gab Harry zur Antwort. "Obwohl ich glaube, dass Fawkes jemanden hätte hinunterbringen können. Und noch etwas kommt mir in diesem Zusammenhang in den Sinn: das Schwert von Gryffindor! Das sitzt jetzt im Büro des Schulleiters. Das ist doch auch von den Kobolden geschmiedet, nicht wahr, Hermione?"

"Ich glaube ja."

"Na, dann haben wir ja ein paar bombensichere Dinger, um diese DNDs zu zerstören, nun müssen wir sie nur noch finden…"

"DNDs?" fragten Hermione und Flitwick zur selben Zeit.

"Diese Niederträchtigen Dinger! Wir haben diese Abkürzung geschaffen und die Bezeichnung, damit wir nicht aus Versehen am falschen Ort davon sprechen. Wir meinen, dass der Terminus Horcrux nicht ins allgemeine Vokabular gehört!" erklärte Remus.

"Ah! Sehr weise!"

Kaum hatte Harry den Phönix erwähnt, gab es ein Rauschen und einen kleinen Blitz und dann kündigte aufgeregtes Trillern die Ankunft desselben an. Harry grinste. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Fawkes auftauchte, kaum, dass Harry seinen Namen genannt hatte.

"Hallo Fawkes!" begrüsste er den Vogel begeistert.

Fawkes liess sich mitten auf dem Tisch nieder und heimste Zärtlichkeiten von allen Seiten ein. Harry machte ungeniert den Anfang, aber auch Remus und Sirius, die ihn von ihren nicht eben seltenen Besuchen im Büro des Schulleiters her kannten, beteiligten sich.

Hermione bestaunte Fawkes. Sie hatte den Phönix erst einmal selber gesehen, und auch nur von weitem, als er Harry und Cedric wieder in Hogwarts abgeliefert hatte. Ihre Augen waren gross und der Mund stand offen, bis sie sagte:

"Wow, ist der hübsch!"

Fawkes drehte sich zu ihr und plusterte seine Brustfedern auf. Er betrachtete Hermione einen Moment lang kritisch und näherte sich ihr dann. Sie hob die Hand und kraulte ihn am Hals. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass ihm das sehr gefiel. Die vier Männer am Tisch lachten alle.

"Und er weiss genau, dass er hübsch ist, Hermione, glauben Sie mir, er ist nämlich schrecklich eitel! Er wird gerne bewundert, dieser lockere Vogel," sagte Flitwick.

"Er versteht jedes Wort, das du sagst, Hermione," fügte Harry hinzu.

"Dann hast du also Harry deinen Namen sagen hören, Fawkes?" fragte Hermione.

Der Vogel nickte mit dem Kopf und zwitscherte erneut.

"Könntest du uns wieder in die Kammer des Schreckens hinunterbringen, Fawkes?" fragte Harry.

Der Phönix nickte erneut mit dem Kopf. Filius war beeindruckt.

"Hat dich jemand je gebeten, ihn oder sie da hinunterzubringen, seit wir den Basilisken getötet haben, Fawkes?"

Dieses Mal klang das Zwitschern ärgerlich und der Vogel schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Verstehe ich das richtig, dass jemand dich gebeten hat, aber du abgelehnt hast?" fragte Filius weiter.

Dieses Mal nickte Fawkes wieder.

"Wir brauchen wohl nicht zu fragen, wer der Jemand war."

"Nein, das ist leicht zu erraten. Wir werden uns darauf vorbereiten, da hinunterzugehen und nachzusehen, was wir von dem Tier verwerten können. Es sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein, Dumbledore für ein paar Stunden wegzulocken. Ich bin sicher, dass ich Minervas Unterstützung dafür erhalte," schlug Remus vor.

"Das ist gar nicht nötig, wir brauchen nur zu warten, bis er sich dahin begibt, wo er Voldemort aufbewahrt. Dann verschwinden wir in der Kammer und sind bestimmt nicht mehr auf dem regulären Hogwarts-Spioniernetzwerk zu finden," meinte Sirius grinsend.

"Auch wieder wahr. Würdest du uns denn direkt nach da unten hinbringen, wenn wir dich darum bäten, Fawkes?" fragte Harry höflich.

Fawkes bestätigte dies mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken und verschwand dann wieder, wohl zurück nach Hogwarts.

"Welch ein erstaunlicher Vogel," sagte Hermione.

"Das ist er. Und er ist auch ein sehr netter Vogel, immer freundlich," fügte Harry hinzu.

"Würde mich interessieren, wie Dumbledore auf diese Ablehnung, ihn in die Kammer des Schreckens zu transportieren, reagiert hat," fragte sich Remus.

"Mich auch. Vor allem überrascht es mich, dass Fawkes ihm überhaupt einen Wunsch versagt hat," bemerkte Filius nachdenklich.

Sirius sah zur Uhr auf dem Kaminsims und meinte:

"Es wird spät. Möchte jemand eine Tasse Tee zum Abschliessen des Abends?"

"Das ist die genau richtige Idee," gab Remus zurück und rief nach Dobby.

Wenige Minuten später sassen alle vor ihren dampfenden Teetassen und lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück. Hermione hörte ihr Mobiltelefon klingeln und stand vom Tisch auf, um es aus ihrem Rucksack zu ziehen.

"Hallo, Mum! Wir sind grade noch beim Tee und verziehen uns sicher gleich anschliessend ins Bett. Wie war die Party?"

"Übliche Business-Langeweile. Deshalb sind wir auch so früh schon zurück. Wollte nur sehen, ob du noch auf bist und dir eine gute Nacht wünschen, Kleines."

"Mir geht's bestens, Mum! Ich wünsche dir und Dad auch eine gute Nacht. Nur noch eine kurze Frage, bevor du gehst: habt ihr am Wochenende schon was geplant?"

"Aber sicher - es mit dir zu verbringen nämlich!"

"Das trifft sich doch ausgezeichnet! Kann das dann auch hier auf Jersey stattfinden?"

"Wow! Ist das eine Einladung?"

"Ja! Ihr wolltet doch Remus und Sirius besser kennenlernen, also dachten sie, dass ihr doch das Wochenende hier verbringen könntet. Damit ihr auch sehen könnt, wo ich mit Sicherheit einen grossen Teil meiner Sommerferien verbringen werde."

"Danke ihnen in meinem Namen für die Einladung, wir kommen sehr gerne."

"Gut! Ich sag's ihnen. Und wir sprechen uns morgen Abend!"

Während Hermione das Gerät ausschaltete, bemerkte sie, dass Filius es die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund angestarrt haben musste.

"Das ist ja so viel praktischer als Floo," war alles, was er herausbrachte. "Wie funktioniert das?"

Hermione dachte: 'Typisch Ravenclaw,' und erklärte lächelnd:

"Verglichen mit der magischen Technologie ist Muggel-Technologie sehr weit fortgeschritten, Professor Flitwick. Dies hier funktioniert mit winzigem Sender und Empfänger - die Sprache wird in Radiosignale umgewandelt, zum Empfängergerät gesandt und dort wieder in Sprache zurückgewandelt. In dem kleinen Ding hier ist auch ein kleiner Computer. Ich kann meine Nummern abspeichern und später mit zugeordneten Kurzwahlen anwählen. Dies hier ist zum Beispiel das Handy meiner Mutter, dieses das meines Vaters. Beide haben ihr eigenes Mobiltelefon."

Flitwick schaute verblüfft auf das kleine Gerät. Dann blickte er zu Remus und Sirius und fragte:

"Versteht ihr irgendwas von dem, was Hermione grade erzählt hat?"

"Das Festnetztelefon ist mir schon ziemlich klar, aber ich muss erst mal die neuen Technologien kennenlernen…" sagte Sirius.

"Ja, ich verstehe das. Ich habe einige Zeit im Telekommunikationsbereich gearbeitet…" sagte Remus.

"Ach ja?"

"Gab mir die Möglichkeit, Schichten zu arbeiten und an den kritischen Tagen, beziehungsweise Nächten freizunehmen oder früh/spät zu arbeiten," erläuterte Remus.

"Ach so, ich verstehe…" sagte Filius.

"Wie auch immer, sie sind laufend dabei, diese kleinen Dinger noch zu verbessern. Sie haben jetzt schon alle möglichen Funktionen, und ich erwarte, dass sie bald vollwertige Computer sind. Personal Computers sind in den letzten Jahren immer beliebter geworden und ihre Funktionen werden laufend weiter ausgebaut und verbessert," erklärte Hermione weiter.

"Und was, bitte, ist ein Computer, meine Liebe?" fragte Filius.

Er hatte beinahe vergessen, seinen Tee zu trinken, während Hermione sprach. Der kleine Professor interessierte sich brennend für Technologie und Hermione lieferte einige Informationen über die Anwendung und Funktionsweise von Computern. Er sass nur noch mit offenem Mund da und schluckte alles.

"Du meine Güte! Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Burbage auch nur die leiseste Ahnung von all dem hat. Ich wäre ja nicht mal mehr erstaunt, wenn die Muggel gelernt hätten, nicht nur zu fliegen, sondern den Planeten zu verlassen und zum Mond zu reisen oder so…" sagte er schliesslich.

Alle vier anderen am Tisch begannen zu grinsen. Filius starrte sie an.

"Was? Habe ich da was Wichtiges verpasst?"

"Mein lieber Schwan, und ob Sie was verpasst haben," warf jetzt Harry ein. "Der erste Mensch, Neil Armstrong, setzte seinen Fuss am 21. Juli 1969 auf den Boden des Mondes, vor mehr als 25 Jahren. Kurz darauf folgte ihm sein Begleiter Edwin Aldrin. Ihr gemeinsamer Spaziergang auf dem Mond dauerte ungefähr drei Stunden. Um zum 380'000km entfernten Mond zu gelangen, benötigten sie eine Rakete des Typs Saturn V, die sie aus der Erdatmosphäre transportierte. Zwei der drei Teile der Rakete wurden abgesprengt und der Rest, das Mutterschiff, legte die Strecke in drei Tagen zurück. Dieses Mutterschiff blieb mit einem dritten Astronauten, Michael Collins, auf einer Umlaufbahn um den Mond, während die kleine Landeeinheit, wieder in zwei Teilen, auf dem Mond aufsetzte. Die beiden Astronauten kehrten vom Mond mit dem letzten verbliebenen Teil der Landefähre zum Mutterschiff zurückkehrte. Nachdem die beiden wieder im Mutterschiff angekommen waren, wurde die Landefähre abgekoppelt und das Mutterschiff nahm Kurs auf die Erde. Vor dem Eintritt in die Erdatmosphäre wurde dann noch das letzte Teil, die eigentliche Kapsel, vom übrigen Teil des Mutterschiffs abgetrennt. Dieses verglühte in der Erdatmosphäre, die Kapsel aber durchdrang diese und landete einigermassen sanft in den Wellen des Pazifiks. Mittels eines Schiffs der US-Marine wurden die drei Astronauten eingesammelt und nach Hause gebracht. Dieses Apollo-Programm lief noch einige Zeit weiter und insgesamt tummelten sich ein Dutzend Menschen auf dem Mond. Danach gab's noch eine Menge anderer bemannter Raumflüge, aber keine mehr zum Mond. Und dieser Flug war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs seit die Russen 1957 ihren ersten Satelliten, den Sputnik ins All geschickt haben."

"Das sollten Sie mal Madam Burbage und Madam Sinistra erzählen," sagte Professor Flitwick mit leuchtenden Augen. "Das ist umwerfend! Da haben wir all diese magischen Menschen, die glauben, dass Muggel rückständig und dumm sind, und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, wo die sich schon so alles hin gewagt haben! Wir könnten dort nie hin! Wie haben die da oben überhaupt geatmet? Auf dem Mond hat's doch keine Luft, oder?"

"Nein, der Mond hat keine Atmosphäre. Die Anziehungskraft ist auch ganz anders, alles ist sechsmal leichter als auf der Erde. Die Astronauten hatten ihre Atemluft in einem Tank auf ihrem Rücken. So viel ich weiss, haben sie extra dafür sogar eine Methode entwickelt, um den verbrauchten Sauerstoff gleich wieder zu regenerieren. Sie hatten also so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Sauerstoffgerät für die Taucher. Von denen haben Sie vielleicht schon gehört. So eins wird benutzt, wenn Taucher länger unter Wasser bleiben wollen. Es sieht aus wie ein oder zwei Metalltanks, die mit flüssigem Sauerstoff betankt sind," erklärte Hermione.

"Nein, von solchen Dingen habe ich auch noch nie gehört. Aber ich lebe auch ein sehr zurückgezogenes und beschauliches Leben in Hogwarts. Daher bekomme ich schon nicht so viel mit."

"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir Hogwarts eine Menge Bücher und Magazine spenden, Hermione," schlug Harry vor.

"Ausgezeichnete Idee, Harry. Als ich damals den Fehler machte, Muggelkunde als Fach zu wählen, weil ich sehen wollte, wie die magischen Menschen Muggel wahrnehmen, war ich verblüfft, wie rückständig der Kurs war. Als ich dann später hörte, dass die Lehrerin eine Reinblüterin ist, war mir klar, warum er so nutzlos war. Es ist kein Wunder, dass die Magier die Muggel so wenig verstehen. Ich werde wohl eine Kampagne starten müssen, damit die Muggelgeborenen ihre Wurzeln in der Muggelwelt nicht verlieren und lernen, beide Kulturen in ihr Leben zu integrieren," sagte Hermione.

"Das tun Sie mal, Miss Granger, das sollten Sie sogar tun!"

Es wurde Zeit, die Bücherschmökerei für den Tag abzuschliessen. Der winzige Professor verabschiedete sich und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück. Harry und Hermione gingen nach oben, wünschten Remus und Sirius eine gute Nacht und teilten sich danach das Bad, um die Zähne zu schrubben und ihre Gesichter zu waschen. Beide verzogen sich in ihre neuen, gemütlichen Betten in ihrem jeweiligen Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Sirius Harry noch einmal mit zu Gringotts. Sie wurden vom Account Manager der Potter-Familie empfangen, einem Kobold namens Sharpclaw. Zunächst gingen sie die Familienverhältnisse durch. Harry lernte viel an diesem Morgen. Zunächst einmal wusste er jetzt, wie viel er eigentlich wirklich besass. Er war schockiert über das Vermögen, das er besass. Mit Tränen in den Augen erklärte er Sirius:

"Du weisst, dass ich mich von all dem trennen würde, nur um meine Eltern wiederzuhaben…"

"Ich weiss es, mein Sohn. Aber da du es nun einmal hast, weisst du, dass du in jeder Situation finanziell weich fallen wirst. Natürlich kannst du das Familienverlies noch nicht benutzen, aber dein eigenes Verlies wird jährlich auf 50'000 Galleonen aufgefüllt, ob du nun 200 oder 25'000 Galleonen davon abgebucht hast. Und wie du weisst, musst du schon eine Riesenmenge Geld ausgeben, um nur zweitausend Galleonen zu verbrauchen. Es ist weit mehr als eine normale vierköpfige Familie in einem Jahr ausgibt."

"Ja, ich weiss. Es ist beruhigend, aber trotzdem… es ist so viel!"

"Alter ererbter Besitz, Harry."

"Haben meine Eltern eigentlich ein Testament hinterlassen?" fragte Harry.

"Natürlich hatten sie das. Es war Krieg und links und rechts gab's Tote in unseren Reihen. Wir hatten alle eines, um im Notfall wenigstens über das, was mit unserem Besitz zu geschehen hatte bestimmen zu können. Ich war einer der Zeugen, die das Testament deiner Eltern mit unterschrieben hatten. Gringotts müsste eine Kopie haben, das Original verblieb beim Familienanwalt."

"Ja, wir haben eine beglaubigte Kopie, und ich habe sie hervorgesucht," warf Sharpclaw ein.

Er reichte sie zunächst Sirius, der das Dokument überflog. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Dieses Dokument ist verfälscht worden!" rief er empört aus.

"Was?" Der Kobold war mindestens ebenso empört.

"Ich weiss mit Sicherheit, dass ausser mir fünf andere mögliche Personen als Vormunde für Harry aufgelistet waren. Neben mir waren das die Longbottoms, die McKinnons und Minerva McGonagall. Aber hier fehlen Minerva und die Longbottoms. Das war Dumbledores Werk! Er hatte nur eine Kopie, aber vielleicht wusste er nicht, dass es nur eine Kopie war. Kann ich rasch eine Eule senden? Ich möchte den Anwalt um eine beglaubigte Originalkopie bitten."

Sirius wurde zu einem Schreibtisch gewiesen, auf dem das nötige Schreibmaterial bereit lag, während Sharpclaw nach einer Gringotts-Eule rief. Kaum hatte Sirius seinen Brief fertig, stand die Eule auch schon da und nahm ihn entgegen.

Auch Harry war schockiert. Er begann, sich über Dumbledore zu wundern. All diese Enthüllungen seit dem Vortag wurden ihm langsam zu viel. Hermione sass neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. Ihre Anwesenheit allein war schon viel wert.

„Was für ein Interesse konnte der Professor denn daran haben, das Testament von Harrys Eltern zu verfälschen?" fragte sie.

„Sagen wir mal, es ist verdächtig, und wenn wir dann noch die Prophezeiung hineinbringen, dann ist es sehr, sehr verdächtig. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass er Harry als eine Art Waffe benutzen wollte, aber gleichzeitig hat er ihn gar nicht trainiert. Vielleicht sollte Harry so eine Art lebende Bombe sein? Und das stinkt sehr nach einem Versuch, ihn zu einem Selbstopfer heranzuziehen. Ich bin sicher, dass er um dieses Ding in Harrys Kopf Bescheid weiss und dass er es für sein ‚Allgemeinwohl' ausnutzen will. Er wirft Harrys Leben gegenüber der Allgemeinheit in die Waage und du darfst dreimal raten, was er höher einschätzt. Wenn alle anderen profitieren, dann hält er Harrys Leben für entbehrlich. Von Tag zu Tag ärgere ich mich mehr über ihn!" sagte Remus. „Ich bin auch ziemlich sicher, dass er genau wusste, wie die Dursleys Harry behandelt haben. Er muss gewusst haben, wie negativ sie über die Magie denken, denn Lily hat nie mit ihrer Wut über ihre Schwester hinter dem Berg gehalten. Aber er dachte sich, dass Harry seine Grossvater-Nummer auf alle Fälle kaufen würde, wenn er aus solchen Lebensumständen nach Hogwarts kam. Er wäre wunderbar formbar und den Manipulationen des Schulleiters ausgeliefert. Wenn er ausserdem dafür sorgte, dass Harry weitgehend isoliert war, dann war er seinen Manipulationen noch gnadenloser ausgeliefert. Es muss für Dumbledore ein echter Tiefschlag gewesen sein, dass Sirius sich aus eigener Kraft befreien konnte. Er musste dich danach gehenlassen, Harry, weil er Sirius' Name nicht auch noch aus der Liste streichen konnte, denn das wäre dann selbst den Idioten im Ministerium aufgefallen. Es war viel zu allgemein bekannt, dass Sirius zuvorderst in der Liste möglicher Vormunde für dich war. Wer weiss, vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ja sogar seine Finger mit drin, dass Sirius ohne Prozess und Urteil in Azkaban eingesperrt wurde. Er konnte immer behaupten, dass er keine Ahnung von dem Tausch zwischen den Geheimniswahrern hatte. Sirius und James haben ihm damit voll in die Hände gespielt."„Ja, das kann angehen. Ich weiss, dass ich ihm jedenfalls seine Grossvaterallüren voll abgekauft habe. Verflixt und zugenäht!" schimpfte Hermione.

„Du bist mit einem grossen Vertrauensvorschuss für Erwachsene und Autoritätspersonen gross geworden, Hermione, und offenbar hattest du vorher noch keinen Grund, dieses Vertrauen abzulegen. Seine Schauspielerei konnte dadurch voll auf dich einwirken," tröstete Remus.

„Ja, ich weiss, aber mein Vertrauen in Autoritätspersonen wurde spätestens dann erschüttert, als die Harry tatsächlich dazu zwangen in diesem idiotischen Turnier mitzuwirken, wo er sich doch überhaupt nicht beworben hatte. Bindender magischer Kontrakt, dass ich nicht lache! Wie konnte der Harry binden, wenn es gar nicht seine Schrift auf dem Pergament war? Da hätte ja auch seine magische Signatur drauf sein müssen! Die Fälschung hätte ihn nie gebunden, da bin ich sicher!" sagte Hermione ärgerlich.

„Du hast definitiv draus gelernt, Hermione. In der Zukunft wirst du zweimal prüfen, bevor du einer Autoritätsperson blind vertraust. Selbst anerkannte Autoritätspersonen sind nämlich manchmal alles andere als perfekt. Du hast jedes Recht, einen Lehrer zu kritisieren. Nur weil sie älter und erfahrener sind als du, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass sie alles besser wissen und können und es gibt ihnen ganz gewiss nicht das Recht, dich schlecht zu behandeln. Ausserdem – selbst wenn sie Autoritätspersonen sind, so sind Lehrer doch letztendlich Erbringer von Dienstleistungen, und Schüler, oder besser ihre Eltern, bezahlen für diese Dienstleistung. Jeder Dienstleistungserbringer darf als solcher kritisch begutachtet werden," fügte Sirius zur Diskussion.

„Ja, ich werde zukünftig auch wirklich zweimal hingucken. Und kritisch bleiben."

„Aber jetzt möchten wir gerne, dass Harry auf magische Blockierungen getestet wird," wandte sich Sirius wieder an den Kobold. „Könnten wir dafür wohl die Dienste eines Ihrer Fluchbrecher in Anspruch nehmen, Sir?"

„Selbstverständlich. Wir haben einen, der besonders hervorsticht. Er ist ein Zauberer, William Weasley, und er hat zufällig grade eben einen neuen Posten hier in London angetreten."

„Wir kennen ihn. Wenn er Zeit hat, würden wir ihn gerne engagieren, um die Zauber zu sprechen," sagte Sirius.

„Ich lasse ihn rufen."

Als Bill eintraf, staunte er, dass sein Kunde Harry war. Er wurde zum Platznehmen aufgefordert und Sirius erklärte ihm, dass sie den Verdacht hegten, dass Harrys magische Fähigkeiten durch Blockaden eingeschränkt waren. Bill sprach einige rasche diagnostische Zauber und wurde bleich.

„Ich fürchte, dass das nur zu wahr ist, Sirius. Abgesehen von den Blockaden kommt auch eine sehr eigenartige und verdächtige Aura von deiner Narbe an der Stirn, Harry," sagte er.

„Ja, wir wissen jetzt auch was es ist. Aber wir wissen noch nicht, wie man das Ding wegkriegt. Es ist ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele," antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Ein Stück von… ein Horcrux?" fragte Bill flüsternd, völlig entsetzt.

„Weisst du, was das ist?" fragte Harry. „Weisst du in etwa auch, wie man den da rauskriegen könnte?"

„Nein, aber ich weiss, wo man eventuell Informationen darüber kriegt. Wie um Merlins Willen kommt ein Stück gerade dieser Seele in deinen Kopf?"

„Muss passiert sein, als der Todesfluch von mir abprallte und auf ihn zurückging."

„Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, mit dem man dieses Ding aus dir rauskriegt, Harry! Und vertrau mir, dass kein Mensch etwas davon erfährt, auch wenn ich jeden Stein auf dieser Welt umdrehen muss. Wie viele Leute haben eine Ahnung davon?"

„Nur wir hier und Professor Flitwick."

„Gut. Lasst es dabei bewenden, ja?"

„Aber sicher. Was ist mit den Blockaden? Bekommst du die weg?"

„Ja, kein Problem. Aber es wäre besser, wenn du zuhause wärest, wenn ich die entferne."

„Fein, dann komm doch zu uns!"

„Grimmauld?"

„Nein, Bill, es wäre besser, wenn du dafür zu uns nach Jersey kommen könntest," warf Sirius ein und gab Bill die Details.

„Gut! Ich komme gleich heute Abend. Ich verstehe, dass ihr das nicht an die grosse Glocke hängt. Wenn es wirklich Dumbledore war, der Harry mit diesen Blockaden belegt hat, dann möchte ich auch nicht, dass er davon erfährt, dass wir sie entfernt haben."

Bill verliess sie und sie warteten weiter auf die Antwort des Familienanwalts. Die Eule kehrte auch schon bald mit einer beglaubigten Kopie des Originaldokuments zurück. Sirius entrollte es und überreichte es an den Kobold. Es enthielt exakt, was er bereits erwähnt hatte. Remus knurrte.

"Das ist ganz klar Dumbledores Werk. Er war der Einzige, welcher Zugang zum Testament in James und Lilys Haus hatte. Er hat Harry mit Absicht zu einer entsetzlichen Kindheit verholfen, und dann noch nicht mal den Anstand gehabt, ab und zu nach ihm zu sehen! Für mich ist es sonnenklar, dass er nicht wollte, dass Harry irgendwas über seine Welt, seine Familie oder sich selber erfuhr!"

Zwei zusätzliche Positionen standen in der Originalkopie des Testaments. Genau wie Sirius es gesagt hatte, enthielt das Dokument eine Liste möglicher Familien, die Harry im Falle des vorzeitigen Ablebens seiner Eltern bei sich aufnehmen konnten und wollten. Und die Liste enthielt genau die Namen, die Sirius aufgezählt hatte.

"Er hat natürlich auch die Longbottoms entfernt. Als Lily und James starben, waren sie ja selber auch noch im Versteck. Sie wurden erst etwa ein halbes Jahr danach überfallen. Wartet nur, bis Minerva erfährt, dass sie berechtigt gewesen wäre, Harry zu sich zu nehmen! Sie wird Albus das Gesicht zerkratzen!"

"Ja, sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie nie damit einverstanden war, Harry dort zurückzulassen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, ebenfalls in der Liste zu stehen," bestätigte Remus.

"Ich will dabei sein, wenn sie davon erfährt," sagte Hermione.

Harry füllte seine Börse mit Geld, bevor sie die Bank verliessen. Sie spazierten durch die Diagon Alley und kauften hier und da ein paar Dinge ein. Sirius lud sie zu einem Eis bei Florean Fortescue ein. Sie setzten sich draussen an einen Tisch, unter einem der bunten Sonnenschirme und genossen ihr Eis. Dabei konnten sie die vielen Leute beobachten, die an diesem sonnigen Tag in der Alley ihren Einkäufen und Geschäften nachgingen. Verschiedene Leute, die an ihnen vorbeigingen, starrten Sirius an. Manche sprachen ihn sogar an. Die meisten waren freundlich. Sirius selber war sich nicht ganz so sicher, wie er die Leute behandeln sollte. Aber er war offen genug, um fröhlich und freundlich zu antworten - oder höflich distanziert. Dann war da der Mann, der schon fast vorbeigegangen war, als er abrupt anhielt und zurückkam.

"Sirius! Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich dich zufällig treffe! Ich hatte dir schon eine Eule geschickt, aber sie kam ungeöffnet zurück."

"Hallo Roger! Das kommt daher, dass mein Haus für die Öffentlichkeit verborgen ist. Ich kann dir aber selber eine senden, sie kann deiner Eule den Weg zeigen. Wenn sie einmal durchgekommen ist, dann schafft sie es immer wieder."

"Das wäre sehr nett! Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich zu den vielen Leuten gehöre, die fassungslos waren, damals. Ich sah mich gezwungen, die Ministeriumsversion zu glauben, tat dies aber vor allem deshalb, weil Remus ihr Glauben schenkte und weil es keine anderen Informationen gab. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir das tut! Und ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich mich nie eingemischt, oder es zumindest versucht habe."

"Entschuldigung angenommen, Roger, es ist in der Vergangenheit. - Kennst du schon mein Patenkind, Harry?"

"Nein, da ich keine Kinder habe, die schon alt genug sind für Hogwarts, habe ich über die Zeitungsartikel hinaus nie was von oder über ihn gehört."

"Dann lass mich ihn dir vorstellen. Das ist James' Sohn Harry, Roger. Harry, dies hier ist Roger Murgatroyd, ein Kollege aus unserem Jahrgang in Hogwarts, er war in Hufflepuff. Er war wie Remus ein Präfekt und wie Remus hat er meist alle Augen zugedrückt, wenn die Rumtreiber auf seiner Wache im Haus herumgeisterten," sagte Sirius mit breitem Grinsen.

"Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Potter. Oder darf ich noch Harry sagen?"

"Harry, bitte. Ich freue mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen. Dies hier ist meine Freundin, Hermione Granger."

Mr. Murgatroyd und Hermione tauschten Höflichkeiten, dann fragte Sirius:

"Arbeitest du immer noch im Ministerium, Roger?"

"Ja. Finanzabteilung. Todlangweilig, aber jemand muss den Job ja machen. Bin auch eigentlich grade auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro. Danke, dass du mir die Eule schickst, Sirius, es wäre nett, den Kontakt aufrechtzuerhalten. Guten Tag, allerseits!"

Auf dem Weg nach Hause erzählte Sirius von Roger Murgatroyd; dass er ein Schulfreund aus einem anderen Haus gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal wurde Harry bewusst, wie beliebt die Rumtreiber nicht nur in ihrem eigenen Haus gewesen waren.

"Wie viele Schüler waren eigentlich in deinem Jahrgang, Sirius?" fragte Hermione.

"Oh, sicher so siebzig - oder mehr? Wie viele waren wir, Remus?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich an alle erinnere, und natürlich sind etliche im Krieg ums Leben gekommen, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir um die achtzig herum waren. Fast doppelt so viele wie in eurem Jahrgang, Hermione. Du bist eine von wie vielen - neun, oder zehn Muggelgeborenen? In unserem Jahrgang gab es gegen dreissig davon," sagte Remus.

"Wow! Wart ihr auch mit irgendwelchen Slytherins befreundet?"

"Sicher. Nicht alle von ihnen wurden Todesser. Selbst die wussten, dass das ihre freie Wahl war. Der alte Slughorn, unser Zaubertränkelehrer und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, hat alle fair behandelt. Er hatte nur einige, die er besonders mochte - quer durch die Häuser alle, die vielversprechend waren und alle, die besonders gut in Zaubertränke waren. Deine Mutter gehörte dazu, Harry. Sie war seine Vorzeigeschülerin - sehr zum Ärger von Severus."

Am Abend kam Bill durchs Feuer vom Grimmauld Place her und brachte nicht nur seine Fluchbrecherkünste, sondern auch noch ein bisschen Hintergrundinformation zu den Horcruxen.

"Es ist sehr schwierig, überhaupt Material zu den Horcruxen zu finden. Ich bin ihnen in Ägypten begegnet, dort wurden sie nämlich erfunden. Die alten Ägypter haben Tests gemacht, um ihren Pharaonen die Unsterblichkeit zu ermöglichen. Ich habe euch etwas mitgebracht, was ich dort gefunden habe - ein Papyrus, der einen winzigen Teil der Information zu den Horcruxen enthält."

Sirius, Remus und Filius, der am Nachmittag zur Weiterarbeit an der Nachforschung erschienen war, bestaunten die Hieroglyphen. Keiner von ihnen konnte sie wirklich entziffern, aber Bill erklärte einige der Kartuschen auf dem Papyrus. Er war sehr verblasst, aber das wurde durch sein Alter sehr leicht erklärt.

"Wie ihr wisst, habe ich einige Jahre auf Schatzsuche in Ägypten verbracht. Das heisst, dass ich eine Menge über das alte Ägypten im Allgemeinen und die magische Geschichte dort lernen musste. Ich bin ziemlich tief in die Details eingedrungen, zu tief, um dies hier kurz und bündig zu vermitteln. Dies hier ist ein ägyptisches Totenbuch einer Priesterin namens Tenifi. Sie war eine Hohepriesterin in den letzten Jahren vor 1100 vor Christus. Sie lebte in Theben. Nicht viele Totenbücher haben die Jahrtausende überstanden, daher ist dieses hier nicht nur eine Rarität, sondern auch äusserst wertvoll. Es gibt Muggel, die Unsummen dafür zahlen. Wie ihr wisst, lebten und starben die alten Ägypter, und sie pflegten einen immensen Kult um den Tod. Sie waren besessen von dem, was sie im Leben nach dem Tode erwarten würde und was es alles brauchte, damit die frisch Verstorbenen sicher auf den Weg in dieses Leben kamen. Die ersten Totenbücher gab es zunächst nur an den Wänden der Gräber der Pharaonen, aber mit der Zeit wurden sie auch für gewöhnlichere Bürger erschwinglich, allerdings blieben sie teuer. Sie kamen dann auf die Sarkophage der Verstorbenen, auf die Bandagen der Mumien und schliesslich, in der 18. Dynastie, auf Papyrus. Das Totenbuch enthält viele Hymnen, Zauber und Instruktionen, die es dem Verstorbenen erleichtern sollten, die Prüfungen zu bestehen, die ihn oder sie nach dem Tode erwarteten. Da den Verstorbenen viele schreckliche Prüfungen erwartete, enthielt das Totenbuch unter anderem ein Negatives Credo - eine Liste all derjenigen Dinge, die der oder die Verstorbene im Leben nicht getan hatte. Der gefürchtetste Test war das Wiegen des Herzens der Verstorbenen gegenüber der Feder der Göttin Maat. War das Herz leichter, so durften die Verstorbenen ins ewige Leben der Glückseligkeit übertreten. Deshalb enthielt das Buch Zauber und Formeln, die dem Verstorbenen den Weg ebnen sollten. Die Verstorbenen mussten nämlich vor dieser Prüfung die vielen, vielen Verse deklamieren, mit denen sie erklärten, dass sie ein gutes Leben geführt hatten. Viele fürchteten sich natürlich entsetzlich vor dieser Prüfung, denn wenn dabei herauskam, dass sie sie nicht bestanden hatten, dann wartete Ammut auf sie, ein chimärenartiges Wesen, welches alle verzehrte, deren Herzen für zu schwer befunden worden waren. Und das ist nun die Stelle, an der die Horcruxe zum Tragen kommen. Die Ägypter suchten eine Methode, um diese Prüfung völlig umgehen zu können. Sie fanden bald heraus, dass die Verstorbenen damit nicht wirklich ins andere Leben übergegangen waren, sie hatten lediglich so eine Art Fuss zwischen Tür und Schwelle, mit dem sie weder hinein, noch hinausgelangen konnten. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum gerade dieser Zauber in Ägypten nicht weiterverfolgt wurde, aber natürlich hat irgendeiner sich damit davongestohlen und das Wissen darüber weitergegeben," erklärte Bill.

Er bemerkte, dass er ein sehr interessiertes Publikum unterhielt, selbst Harry hörte gespannt zu.

"Ist der Zauber zur Herstellung eines Horcruxes tatsächlich da drin enthalten?" fragte Hermione schockiert.

"Nicht Wort für Wort. Er wird aber erwähnt, und führte mich zu weiteren Zaubern. Die Muggel haben natürlich keine Ahnung, dass das wirklich funktionierende Zauber sind. Sie nennen sie zwar sogar 'Zauber', aber sie wissen nicht, dass sie wirklich etwas bewirken, sobald eine magische Person sie anwendet. Magier haben schon früh Ideen daraus entnommen, aber die sind fast alle verlorengegangen. Für die meisten sind das bestenfalls noch Mythen. Heute würden 999 von 1000 Befragten fragen, was zum Teufel denn ein Horcrux wäre, wenn du sie fragtest. Und das ist auch gut so. Ich bin überzeugt, dass magisches Volk weit weniger über die alten Ägypter und ihren Totenkult weiss als die meisten Muggel. Deren Archäologen wissen weit besser Bescheid."

"Dann wissen wir zwar jetzt um den Ursprung der Horcruxe, aber immer noch nicht, wie man einen herstellt oder zerstört," warf Harry ein.

"Wir haben reelle Quellen über Horcruxe in Ägypten. Dieser hier zum Beispiel: es ist eine Rolle über einen Mann, der einen Horcrux hergestellt hatte. Nach dem Mord platzierte er das Seelenfragment in einer kleinen Statuette. Als er verstarb, war er dann nicht wirklich tot, der Horcrux hielt seinen Geist auf der Erde zurück. Es ist eine interessante Rolle, weil sie uns über die Riten informiert, die es braucht, um den Verstorbenen wieder ins Leben zurückzubringen. Dies hier muss auch sein, was Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer versucht hat, um sich einen neuen Körper zu verschaffen: es braucht dazu ein Bad in einem eigens zubereiteten Zaubertrank, diese Kartuschen hier enthalten das Rezept für dieses fürchterliche Gebräu, und eine rudimentäre lebende Gestalt, deren Ursprünge hier nicht beschrieben werden, zumindest in keiner der Quellen, die ich gefunden habe. Sobald diese Gestalt sich in dem Gebräu befindet, braucht es noch Zutaten von einem nahen Verwandten, einem sich willig opfernden Diener und einem Fein, dem man die Zutat mit Gewalt entreisst."

"Das muss es sein, denn da stand ein grosser rechteckiger Kessel mit einer blubbernden Flüssigkeit drin da. Ich nehme an, da sollte der Voldemort dann rein. Nagini hat mir ausserdem erzählt, dass die von dir beschriebenen Dinge die noch fehlenden Zutaten waren. Und er war genau in so einer rudimentären Gestalt," erklärte Harry.

"Das ist eine von etwa drei verschiedenen Arten, mit denen ein Horcrux-Toter einen neuen Körper erlangen kann. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er diese Methode kannte, aber kaum eine andere."

"Bill, weisst du, ob er einen seiner Horcruxe bei sich haben muss, oder ob er auch ohne direkten Kontakt damit das Ritual ausführen kann?" fragte Hermione.

"Er braucht dazu keinen seiner Horcruxe. Dieser kann irgendwo sein, er braucht nur zu existieren und bindet damit den Besitzer ans Leben. Da der zurückgeworfene Todesfluch seinen originalen Körper offenbar vollständig zerstört hat, muss er allerdings einen ganz neuen Körper bauen."

Alle nickten verstehend.

"Deshalb war Dumbledore froh, dass wir die Gestalt nicht getötet haben, er kann gar nicht getötet werden, solange wir seine Horcruxe nicht neutralisiert haben," sagte Harry nachdenklich.

"Du sagst Horcruxe - Plural?"

"Ja. Ich habe bereits zwei davon zerstört, also sind sicher noch mehr herum. Wenn sich so einer in meiner Narbe befindet, bedeutet das, dass er auch nicht getötet werden kann, bevor ich sterbe."

"Du hast schon zwei davon zerstört?"

"Was weisst du über die Kammer des Schreckens, Bill?" fragte Harry.

"Nur, dass meine kleine Schwester offenbar von einem Tagebuch besessen war, das sie dazu zwang, den Basilisken darin auf die Schule loszulassen. Und natürlich, dass du sie gerettet und den Basilisken dabei getötet hast. Davon hat sie mir öfter erzählt als für sie gut wäre."

"Das ist immer noch mehr als die meisten Leute wissen, Bill. Das Mittel der Besitznahme war ein altes Tagebuch, das um 1943 herum einem gewissen Tom Marvolo Riddle gehörte. Aus ihm wurde später Lord Voldemort. Er hatte diesen Horcrux als sechzehnjähriger gemacht, als er seinen Vater und seine Grosseltern ermordete. Das Seelenfragment darin waren die Erinnerungen des jungen Tom Riddle. Er hatte es auch beinahe schon geschafft, dadurch wieder zum Leben erweckt zu werden. Er versuchte, Ginnys Lebenskraft zu stehlen, hätte er es geschafft, wäre sie gestorben und er hätte in ihrem Körper wieder gelebt. Nicht nur am Leben, sondern auch wieder schön jung und knusprig. Als ich dort ankam, war er noch ganz durchsichtig, aber ich konnte fast zusehen, wie er fester wurde. Bis Fawkes mir das Tagebuch in die Hände gab und ich es mit einem Giftzahn von dem Basilisken durchbohren konnte. Es gab einen fürchterlichen Schrei ab und dann flossen Liter um Liter von Tinte heraus und es dauerte lange, bis das Schreien aufhörte. Präzise dieselbe Art Schrei, wie ich sie hörte, als wir Nagini ins Jenseits beförderten. Als ich das Dumbledore berichtete, sah er aus, als verstände er, als wüsste er etwas."

"Wir sollten unsere Informationen wohl jetzt doch besser mit Albus austauschen.

Alle waren einverstanden, auch Bill, der versprach, die Gruppe an einem der nächsten Tage nach Hogwarts zu begleiten. Sein unbestrittenes umfangreiches Wissen machte ihn zu einem wichtigen Partner in der Diskussion.

"Die Kobolde werden da gar kein Theater machen, vor allem, wenn ich meine verwendete Zeit verrechnen kann," bemerkte er grinsend.

"Das ist völlig in Ordnung, Bill, und du kannst die Rechnung an das Potter-Konto senden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Albus von uns jetzt eine Menge Information erhält, die ihm nicht zugänglich ist," bestätigte Sirius.

"Danke, ich werde meinen Vorgesetzten und Bloodaxe dementsprechend informieren. Sie werden beide darüber und über Du-Weisst-Schon-Wers Horcruxe Bescheid wissen wollen. Wer weiss, sie könnten uns sogar sehr dabei behilflich sein, die Dinger noch schneller aufzuspüren. Aber jetzt lasst uns über die Information nachdenken, die ich aus der Untersuchung dieser Narbe auf deinem Kopf erhalten habe, Harry. Es ist leider nicht viel, aber da ist ein kurzer Abschnitt über Horcruxe in lebenden Geschöpfen. Deiner ist wohl aus Versehen entstanden, Harry, aber er existiert und muss heraus. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, ihn aus dir zu entfernen, ohne dass du dabei selber stirbst. Natürlich besteht die Chance, dass du bei einem Mordanschlag auf dich überleben würdest, während der Horcrux stirbt, aber ich persönlich möchte das nicht ausprobieren."

"Seit wir diese scheusslichen Dinger entdeckt haben, hege ich den Verdacht, dass es genau das ist, worauf Dumbledore es drauf abkommen lassen wollte. Harry in einen ungleichen Kampf mit Voldemort zu senden, der ihn - und damit seinen eigenen Horcrux - töten würde, mit einer kleinen Chance, dass Harry diesen Mordanschlag eventuell überleben könnte," brummte Sirius.

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Obschon - wenn ich über die Blockaden nachdenke, die er über Harrys Magie gelegt hat... könnte schon sein."

"Harrys Magie wurde blockiert?" fragte Flitwick entsetzt.

"Massiv sogar. Wenn ich die Blockierung entferne, dann gehe ich mal davon aus, dass das mindestens die Hälfte von Harrys magischem Potential befreien wird. Wenn nicht mehr. Ich habe mir was überlegt, Sirius. Du hast doch seine Eltern und Harry als Baby gekannt. Hat er mal irgendwas gemacht, das auf seine magische Macht hinwies?"

Remus und Sirius warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu und begannen wie auf Kommando zu grinsen. Remus erzählte die Geschichte.

"Kurz nach seinem ersten Geburtstag. Dumbledore weiss übrigens nichts davon, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass weder James noch Lily daran dachten, sein magisches Potential zu dämpfen, obwohl Harry schon von dem Moment an, in dem er in seinem Hochstühlchen zu sitzen begann, einiges an Magie manifestiert hat. Aber dieses spezifische Ereignis war spektakulär! Er wollte Padfoot da haben, aber der war grade in ein Gespräch mit James vertieft und beachtete Harry nicht. Harry hat ein oder zwei Mal gequietscht und als das immer noch keine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte, hörten wir kein quietschen mehr, sondern ein helles Bellen, das von einem winzigen Hündchen kam! Nicht nur war er ein kleines Hündchen, er sah exakt aus wie eine winzige Kopie von Padfoot!"

Alle lachten, sogar Harry. Und Bill nickte zustimmend, dass das allerdings schon in die Überklasse von versehentlicher Magie ging.

"Das tut es, aber es heisst natürlich nicht, dass er das jetzt einfach so wiederholen könnte. Es war im Prinzig das übliche zaubern, das Kinder manifestieren, die etwas bestimmtes wirklich haben wollen. Nur war es eben schon eine eindrückliche Machtdemonstration. Lily und James waren beide hervorragende Schüler, sie waren unter den Besten beim Schulabgang unseres Jahrgangs. Wie ich gehört habe, sind Harrys Noten eher durchschnittlich als ausserordentlich. Das kann teilweise von der Blockierung kommen, hat aber gewiss auch viel mit seinen Lebensumständen zu tun. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass deine Verwandten dich nicht zum gewissenhaften Lernen erzogen haben, Harry, oder?" fragte Remus.

"Im Gegenteil. Es war mir nicht erlaubt, besser als Dudley abzuschneiden. Und da Dudley wirklich und echt ein Vollidiot ist, war das gar nicht so einfach, schlechtere Noten zu schreiben! Unter meinen Fähigkeiten abzuschneiden, war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich hatte, um physischen Attacken meiner Verwandten zu entgehen. Und dann wurde Ron mein erster Freund in Hogwarts. Er hasste es, überhaupt irgendwas zu lernen, aber ich wollte nicht gleich meinen ersten Freund vertreiben, indem ich hart arbeitete, also tanzte ich nach seiner Pfeife. In diesem Fall war der Freund noch wichtiger als gute Noten."

"War?" fragte Bill besorgt.

"Nicht mehr, fürchte ich. Er hat sich die meiste Zeit des letzten Schuljahres grauenvoll benommen und wir nehmen uns zum Mindesten eine längere Auszeit. Tut mir leid, Bill, er ist dein jüngster Bruder, aber..."

"Du musst dich gar nicht entschuldigen, Harry, ich weiss, was du meinst. Ron ist eigentlich für die meisten in unserer Familie eine einzige Peinlichkeit. Aber lass mich jetzt deine Blockaden entfernen, das ist nämlich keine so grosse Sache."

Harry wurde aufgefordert, sich auf den bequemsten Sessel im Wohnzimmer zu setzen und sich zu entspannen. Bill spann seine Zauber über ihm, die nicht nur komplex und kompliziert klangen, sondern Harry auch gleich völlig benebelt in den Sessel sinken liessen. Sirius half ihm aus dem Sitz und die Treppe hinauf in sein Bett, wo er fast augenblicklich völlig erschöpft niedersank. Er kehrte zu den anderen zurück und sagte ihnen, dass Harry bereits schlief.

"Er wird bestimmt morgen lange schlafen und dann noch eine Weile einen schweren Kopf haben, wie ein Kater," erklärte Bill grinsend.

"Armer Harry," sagte Hermione. "Alles Miese und immer trifft's ihn. Was meinst du, Bill, könnte man den Horcrux in Harry nicht in einen anderen Behälter transferieren und dann den Behälter zerstören?"

"So viel ich weiss, muss ein Behälter zur Aufnahme eines Horcruxes erst bereitgemacht werden, aber wenn wir was darüber finden, wie man einen von einem in einen anderen Behälter verschieben könnte, dann würde ich schon sagen, es wäre möglich."

"Ein sehr kreativer Gedanke, Miss Granger. Ich glaube auch, dass dies unsere beste Art der Annäherung sein könnte," meinte Flitwick.

"Nun, dann werden wir morgen früh noch einmal tief in die Black-Verliese bei Gringotts tauchen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dort noch eine Menge zusätzliches Material zu finden wäre," versprach Sirius.

"Nun, dann können wir heute wohl nichts mehr tun. Soll ich morgen Abend wiederkommen?" fragte Flitwick.

"Ja, gerne, Filius. Nicht nur hilfst du uns sehr, wir haben dich auch sehr gerne hier!"

Alle wünschten sich also eine gute Nacht und Hermione ging mit Sirius und Remus die Treppe hoch, bis sich ihre Wege trennten.

"Vielen Dank für dieses wunderbare Zimmer, Remus und Sirius. Ich war völlig baff, als ich es sah."

Remus grinste.

"Wir dachten uns schon, dass es dir gefallen könnte. Wir können eines der verbliebenen Gästezimmer für deine Eltern herrichten, wenn sie am Wochenende kommen. Sie sind alle noch etwas staubig, weisst du."

"Dabei werde ich gerne helfen," sagte Hermione.

"Abgemacht! Wir können es mit Dobby erledigen, während Sirius und Harry in die Abgründe der Black-Verliese steigen und dort das Unterste nach oben kehren."

"Ich sehe das Bild vor mir aufsteigen: Sirius, der sich durch Berge von Galleonen buddelt, um an die darunter liegenden Bücher zu gelangen..." sagte Hermione und lachte.

"Ha ha," gab Sirius zur Antwort und zog eine Schnute.

Sie lachten alle drei und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Hermione ging ins Badezimmer und als sie herauskam, sah sie kurz zu Harry ins Zimmer, doch der schlief tief und fest. Zufrieden schloss sie die Tür und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer hinüber.


	4. Na, dann räumen wir die Dinger doch weg

**Kapitel 4 - Na, dann räumen wir die Dinger doch mal aus dem Weg!**

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich alle auf der sonnenüberfluteten Terrasse zum Frühstück unter der Sonnenjalousie. Alle, ausser Harry, der erst auftauchte, als die anderen das Frühstück bereits vor einer Stunde beendet hatten. Dobby brachte ihm sofort etwas zum Essen. Hermione, Sirius und Remus schnappten alle nach Luft, als sie ihn sahen.

"Was ist denn los? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" fragte Harry.

"Hast du heute schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut, Harry?" fragte Hermione zurück.

"Nur mein Gesicht - aber das kam mir vor wie immer," gab Harry verwirrt zur Antwort.

"Dann solltest du mal gehen, und dich im grossen Spiegel in unserem Badezimmer betrachten," schlug Remus vor und wollte wissen: "Wie um Merlins Willen bist du eben in deine Kleider reingekommen?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, sah aber jetzt doch sehr besorgt aus.

"Ich hab gar nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Dies hier sind die neuen Kleider, die passen perfekt."

"Oh, Remus, erinnere dich - wir haben sie mit Zaubern belegt, damit sie automatisch mitwachsen, wenn Harry sie anzieht," warf Hermione ein.

"Ach ja, natürlich, da hat er klarerweise nichts bemerkt."

"Sagt mir einer mal, was hier eigentlich los ist? Ich sitze direkt vor euch, oder habt ihr das schon vergessen?" fragte Harry etwas ungeduldig.

"Du bist ein bisschen gewachsen, Harry. Wahrscheinlich, weil Bill gestern die ganzen Blockierungen von dir gelöst hat."

"Ach so! Deshalb habe ich mich wohl vorhin so komisch gefühlt."

"Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

"Nein, keine Kopfschmerzen. Nur ein kurzer Schwindelanfall."

"Und der ging vorbei?"

"Oh ja! Mir geht's gut! - Wirklich!"

"Hast du schon irgend einen Zauber gesprochen, seit du aufgestanden bist?" fragte Remus neugierig.

"Nein."

"Dann werden wir mal schauen, wie sich das anlässt, sobald du gefrühstückt hast."

Als Harry sein Frühstück beendet hatte, forderte Remus ihn auf, ein paar Zauber auszuprobieren. Er gab dem Jungen schon mal die obligate Feder für den Schwebezauber.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" sagte Harry wie gewohnt.

Die Feder schoss in die Höhe, wurde vom Wind erfasst und verschwand. Remus schmunzelte, Hermione und Sirius starrten der davonfliegenden Feder nach und Hermione sagte:

"Dunnerlittchen!"

"Du nimmst mir das Wort direkt aus dem Mund, Hermione," meinte Sirius.

"Hier, Harry, versuch nochmals. Versuche mal, dieses Mal den Zauberspruch nur zu denken, während du die Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab machst," forderte Remus Harry auf.

"Okay."

Wieder deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf eine Feder. Dieses Mal schwebte die Feder wie gewohnt sanft in der Luft.

"Ich würde sagen, er braucht im sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts nicht zu lernen, wie man Zaubersprüche stumm anwendet," bemerkte Remus und sagte direkt zu Harry: "Du wirst es da in Verteidigung und Zauberkunst sehr leicht nehmen können, denn das ist der Teil der Magie, der im sechsten Schuljahr schwerpunktmässig in diesen beiden Fächern und Transfiguration drankommt."

"Wirklich? Glaubst du, dass ich das auch probieren könnte?" fragte Hermione sofort begierig.

"Sicher. Du wirst wahrscheinlich aber nicht Harrys naturgegebene Macht haben, Hermione," antwortete Remus.

"Das weiss ich eh. Aber ich bin auch den meisten anderen in meinem Schuljahr sicher ein Jahr voraus, weil ich immer vorneweg studiere," gab sie frech zurück.

"Nur zu wahr!" sagte Harry.

Sie brauchte einige Anläufe, aber nach einer Viertelstunde schwebte auch Hermiones Feder vor ihr in der Luft. Harry küsste sie.

"Super gemacht!"

"Kann ich nur beistimmen, Hermione! Dann lasst uns mal aufbrechen in die Diagon Alley. Wir brauchen Farbe und Stoffe, um das Gästezimmer herzurichten. Und Politur für die Möbel," sagte Remus strahlend.

"Das könnt ihr beiden übernehmen, während ich mich in die Gruselkammer begebe, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Black-Familienverlies. Was ist dir lieber Harry, mit zum Farbe aussuchen oder mit in die Gruselkammer?"

"Mein innerer Schweinehund und Feigling sagt, dass ich lieber Farben aussuchen würde, aber mein innerer Gryffindor schätzt Mut und Fairness, daher komme ich gerne mit dir, damit du nicht ganz alleine in den Kerker runter musst, Sirius."

"Das ist aber wirklich lieb von dir, ich weiss nämlich, was du dafür aufgibst! Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns danach in Florean Fortescues Eisdiele erholen. Natürlich auf meine Kosten."

"Na, das ist doch ein Vorschlag, mit dem man leben kann!" sagte Harry grinsend.

"Wir sind wahrscheinlich eher fertig als ihr. Wir kommen dann aber gleich zurück, damit wir gleich anfangen können; bringt ihr uns dafür was mit?" sagte Remus.

"Klar doch!" versprach Sirius.

Die vier reisten per Floo in den Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie eines nach dem anderen dem Kaminherd entstiegen. Beim Vorbeigehen grüssten sie den alten Barkeeper Tom und teilten sich, nachdem sie den Durchgang geöffnet und passiert hatten. Beide Paare tauschten ein paar zärtliche Küsse.

"Hast du genügend Galleonen, Remus?" fragte Sirius.

"Mehr als genug, danke, Liebster."

"Gut. Heisst das, dass wir ein properes neues Zimmer vorfinden, wenn wir nach Hause kommen?"

"Könnte schon sein. Ich dachte an das am Ende unseres Ganges, das mit Zugang zur Terrasse."

"Dachte ich mir schon. Eine gute Wahl! Die Politur wird die Art Déco-Möbel wieder voll zum Leuchten bringen. Wäre sehr schade, die rauszuschmeissen."

"Meine Eltern *lieben* Art Déco, Sirius! Die würde das schön reuen, wenn du dich unterstehen würdest, originale Art Déco-Möbel wegzuschmeissen. Vermutlich würdest du es dann bereuen."

"Das können wir doch nicht riskieren. Deinen Eltern wird das Haus dann sicher sehr gefallen, es ist ja im Ganzen ein Juwel zwischen Jugendstil und Art Déco."

"Aber wie! Ich freue mich schon, ihre Augen und Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie's zum ersten Mal sehen. Dann bis später, ihr beiden!"

Sirius und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts. Hermione sah zu Remus auf und fragte:

"Und wo gehen wir lang? Bin schon gespannt auf die magische Version eines Baumarktes."

"Farbe und Stoffe auswählen. Unser Weg führt uns nach da drüben in den Silvertown Close!"

Die Seitengasse führte rasch zu einem sehr viel offeneren und grosszügigeren Teil des magischen Shopping-Bezirks, ein starker moderner Kontrast zum malerischen Hauptteil der Gasse.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon mal hier drin war," bemerkte Hermione.

"Du würdest diesen Bezirk gut kennen, wenn du als Kind magischer Eltern aufgewachsen wärst, Hermione. Es ist die Gegend, in der Zauberer und Hexen fast alles einkaufen, von Esswaren bis zu modernerer Kleidung. Es wirkt auch viel eher wie eine moderne Einkaufsstrasse der Muggel als das malerische Kleinod der Hauptgasse, nicht wahr? - Und hier sind wir auch schon, das ist der Baumarkt. Hier findest du schlichtweg alles, was du für dein Haus brauchst, vom Türrahmen zu Scharnieren, von Schrauben bis zu Fenstersimsen, Dekorationsmaterial und Möbel, vom Kleinsten bis zum Grössten. Was immer du zum Bau und Einrichten eines Hauses benötigst, hier wirst du meistens fündig."

"Klingt eigentlich nicht sehr magisch."

"Oh, eine Menge der Dinge hier sind sogar hochgradig magisch. Das Ministerium würde zum Beispiel nie gestatten, dass magische Rohrleitungen an Muggel verkauft werden, weil die alle magisch funktionieren. Du brauchst einen Zauber, um dein Geschirr abzuwaschen, aber das Wasser dazu wird hervor- und wieder weggezaubert. Es kommt nicht wirklich aus einem Rohr und muss auch nicht wieder durch ein Rohr ablaufen. Und das ist nur ein Beispiel."

"Wow, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Weil der Basilisk in Hogwarts durch die Rohrleitungen kroch dachte ich, dass das alles Abwasserleitungen und Wasserleitungen sind. Zum Mindesten gibt's ein Röhrensystem."

"Das ist sowieso eigenartig, weil dort das Wasser auf genau die selbe Art und Weise kommt und geht. Noch nie gemerkt, dass die Duschen keinen Abfluss haben? Der Boden der Dusche ist so behandelt, dass das Wasser gleich verschwindet. Desgleichen in den Klos."

"Kann ich kaum glauben, dass mir das noch nie aufgefallen ist!"

Hermione schaute sich um, als sie zur Abteilung gingen, wo sie die Farbe einkaufen konnten. Dabei kamen sie an einer Abteilung vorbei, in der Tür- und passende Fensterrahmen verkauft wurden. Ein ziemlich frustrierter Zauberer diskutierte mit einem Verkäufer ein Problem, das er mit einem Fenster hatte, das er gekauft hatte. Dann kamen sie durch einen grossen Saal voller Lampen, ein grosser Teil davon altmodische Gaslampen. Remus führte sie über eine Treppe bis in den dritten Stock, wo sie schliesslich die Ecke erreichten, in der Farben angeboten wurden.

"Was für Möbel sind in dem Raum, Remus?"

"Klassische Art Déco-Möbel in dunklem Holz."

"Dann sollten wir eine helle Farbe als Kontrast wählen. Dieses goldene Eigelb hier zum Beispiel."

"Das ist perfekt! Passt genau hin, Hermione! Wir brauchen nur noch die richtige Schattierung, vielleicht ein bisschen heller und milder. Super Auswahl!"

Sobald sie die richtige Mischung für die Wände und den Boden hatten, gingen sie mit den Mustern in die Stoffabteilung, wo sie die Seidenstoffe für die Vorhänge, Bezüge für Kissen, Bettwaren und anderes auswählten. Remus wollte nicht nur die Vorhänge erneuern, sondern auch das Sofa und die anderen Sitzmöbel neu beziehen und den gleichen Stoff für den Bettinhalt verwenden. Den Holzboden wollte Remus auch gleich abschleifen und neu mit dunkler Farbe behandeln. Die Schattierung sollte der Farbe der Möbel entsprechen. Hermione dachte, dass sie für all die Arbeiten wohl mehrere Tage brauchen würden, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie ja mit magischen Mitteln sicher sehr viel schneller vorwärts kämen. Der letzte Posten auf ihrer Einkaufsliste war die Politur für die Möbel.

Während Remus und Hermione sich mit dem Einkauf hübscher Dinge vergnügten, gab es für Harry und Sirius weit weniger zu lachen. Sie waren nicht im Geldverlies, sondern in demjenigen Verlies, in dem die Blacks ihre Artefakte und alten Bücher aufbewahrten. Es war ein riesiger Keller, der durch spezielle Zauber trocken gehalten wurde, damit die wertvollen alten Bücher keinen Schaden nahmen. Sirius wandte all die Zauber an, die er mittlerweile gelernt hatte, um die 'nur für blutsverwandte Blacks' verzauberten Gegenstände von eben diesen Zaubern zu befreien. Harry half ihm mit den Suchzaubern, mit denen er noch einmal ein ganzes Regal voller Bücher zum Thema 'Horcruxe' aufstöberte. Sirius seufzte, machte den ganzen grossen Stapel klein und stopfte die grade mal noch briefmarkengrossen Bücher in die grosse Tasche seiner Robe.

Nachdem sie das Verlies bereits verlassen hatte, dachte Sirius noch daran, sich kurz zum neuen Verlies aufzumachen, in das er alle dunklen Artefakte einlagern liess, welche aus Grimmauld Place abtransportiert wurden. Bill war in erster Linie mit diesem Abtransport betraut und Sirius hielt es für eine gute Idee, kurz mal nachzusehen, was da alles zusammengekommen war. Einmal im Verlies, sprach er einen 'Accio Horcrux'-Zauber und staunte nicht schlecht, als aus der tiefsten Tiefe des Verlieses eine Goldkette mit Medaillon angeschossen kam und ihm beinahe ins Gesicht knallte. Sirius erwischte das Medaillon gerade noch zur rechten Zeit und schaute es mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Scheisse! Ich hab das nur so aus einer Laune heraus gesagt! Dachte, dass ich es einfach mal probiere und jetzt darf ich mich auch noch umtun, welcher meiner bescheuerten Vorfahren uns dieses Miststück kredenzt hat," knurrte er.

"Also ehrlich - mit der Menge an Material, das wir gefunden haben ist es doch fast ein Wunder, dass es nur ein einziger Horcrux ist!" gab Harry zu bedenken.

"Stimmt. Lass mich das Ding in einen Sack verfrachten - es fühlt sich entsetzlich an, weisst du!"

Gerade als Sirius und Harry wieder an der Oberfläche auftauchten, wurden sie ins Büro von Bloodaxe gebeten. Bill war schon da und grinste sie fröhlich an.

"Ich habe grade meinem Auftraggeber Bloodaxe meinen Bericht abgegeben. Als wir hörten, dass ihr beide im Haus seid, dachten wir, dass wir euch gleich einladen könnten..."

"Lord Black, Lord Potter, herzlich willkommen. Ich wurde grade über die Erkenntnisse orientiert, welche betreffend dem Dunklen gewonnen wurden. Unser junger Fluchbrecher hier erwähnte Horcruxe. Gringotts hat eine klare Politik, was Gegenstände wie diese betrifft. Wir tolerieren keine einzigen dieser Art in unseren Verliesen. Wann immer wir feststellen, dass so ein Ding in einem Verlies eingelagert wird, werden wir aktiv, entfernen und zerstören sie. Im Laufe der letzten tausend Jahre haben wir vielleicht drei oder vier davon gefunden. Der letzte Fall war übrigens vor nicht langer Zeit, und es war einer, der im Verlies einer nahen Verwandten von Ihnen eingelagert worden war, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Black. Es mögen so zehn oder zwölf Jahre her sein."

"Das wundert mich gar nicht. Die dumme Pute hatte das Ding wahrscheinlich von ihrem angebeteten Voldemort zur Aufbewahrung erhalten. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht wusste, was es war. Denn wenn sie es wusste, dann sollten wir sie sofort durch den Todesvorhang schicken, wir möchten ja keine Inkarnation von diesem Monster in Menschengestalt wiedersehen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dann selber einen hergestellt hätte. Zum Glück war sie immer mehr tun als lesen, also kann man eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass sie's nicht weiss."

"Unsere Aufzeichnungen sagen, dass es sich um einen goldenen Pokal mit einem Dachs darauf gehandelt hat. Ich hege die Vermutung, dass es sich um denselben Pokal handeln könnte, welcher vor einigen Jahrzehnten der Familie Smith entwendet wurde. Ich glaube, da besteht auch ein Zusammenhang mit Hogwarts irgendwo?"

"Helga Hufflepuff - eine der Mitbegründerinnen von Hogwarts," sagten Harry, Bill und Sirius fast zusammen.

"Dann würde ich doch fast annehmen, dass wir einen der Horcruxe unseres nicht verehrten Hauptfeindes erwischt haben. Könnten Sie mir ein Bild dieses Pokals geben? Wenn wir Dumbledore treffen, werden wir ihm wohl einige mögliche Gegenstände angeben können - und Dumbledore deutete an, dass Riddle immer schon ausgesprochen fasziniert von allem war, das mit Hogwarts und seinen Begründern zu tun hat," bemerkte Sirius.

"Ja, das hier ist der bewusste Gegenstand," sagte Bloodaxe und brachte ein Bild hervor.

"Wissen Sie demnach auch, wie man so einen Gegenstand zerstört?" fragte Harry dazwischen.

"Oh ja! Wir tolerieren keinen in unseren Verliesen und sie sind die einzigen Dinge, die wir willentlich aus jedem Verlies entfernen und zerstören. Es ist sogar eine Klausel im allgemeinen Kontrakt, den jeder Verliesnehmer bei der Eröffnung eines solchen als Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingung akzeptiert. So lange der Verliesnehmer das Verlies innehat, ist dieser Kontrakt gültig. Wiederholte Verletzung dieser Klausel führt zur Konfiszierung aller im Verlies gelagerten Gegenstände."

Sirius zog das Medaillon hervor, das er soeben aus seinem Verlies entfernt hatte.

"Dann hätte ich diese Klausel selber auch verletzt - wenn auch unwissentlich und eben erst. Ich wusste nicht, dass sich auch ein Horcrux unter den Artefakten befand, die Bill für uns aus meinem Haus entfernt hat. Als wir eben kurz hineinsahen, habe ich einfach mal ins Blaue hinaus nach einem gesucht und diesen hier gefunden..."

"Ich denke, wir können über die Verletzung der Klausel hinwegsehen, da Sie diesen Horcrux soeben selber angezeigt haben, Mylord," sagte der Kobold und grinste.

"Vielen Dank. Wir wollten ihn eigentlich mitnehmen und später zerstören. Ich weiss nicht, ob dieser hier ein weiterer von Voldemort ist oder von einem meiner doofen Vorfahren."

"Dann zerstören wir ihn gleich hier und jetzt. Werfen wir erst mal einen Blick darauf."

Das Medaillon war eigentlich recht hübsch an einer langen, goldenen Kette befestigt. Ein Buchstabe "S" war auf einer Seite eingeprägt. Das Medaillon konnte nicht geöffnet werden. Jeder, der es in die Hand nahm, fühlte sich auf einmal völlig anders, voller Hass und Ärger.

"Das 'S' könnte für Slytherin stehen..." mutmasste Bill.

"Gut möglich. In jedem Fall ist es bereits in Ihrem Besitz. Wenn der Horcrux darin zerstört ist, kann man den Gegenstand wieder reparieren und dann ist dieser hier sehr wertvoll. Es gibt ja nicht sehr viele Erbstücke, die von den Begründern von Hogwarts übriggeblieben sind, nicht wahr?" fragte Bloodaxe.

"Ich kenne nur noch den Sortierhut und Godric Gryffindors Schwert, die sind aber beide sicher in Hogwarts," sagte Harry.

"Und beide sind unversehrt, würde ich annehmen, vor allem der Hut. Wäre der mit einem Horcrux bestückt, käme kein Hogwartsschüler un'besessen' in sein Haus. Von dem Schwert weiss ich nichts - davon höre ich heute das erste Mal," sagte Bill.

"Ich hielt es in meinen Händen - damals in der Kammer des Schreckens. Fawkes brachte mir den Sortierhut und der sagte mir, ich solle meine Hand hineinstecken. Und dann kam das Schwert raus. So scharf, dass ich mich beim Herumtasten in dem Hut erst mal dran geschnitten habe. Nachher konnte ich dann sehen, dass der Name Godric Gryffindor hineingeritzt und der ganze Griff kostbar mit Edelsteinen, vor allem Rubinen, besetzt war," erzählte Harry.

"Noch eine Geschichte, die du uns dann erzählen darfst, Harry," sagte Sirius.

"Oh, die könnt ihr gleich hören. Eine ziemlich aufschlussreiche Geschichte... aus der Rückblende gesehen jedenfalls."

Harry erzählte so kurz er konnte die Sache mit dem Basilisken und der Beinahe-Reinkarnation des jungen Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Bloodaxe rief eine der Wachen im Gang ins Büro und trug ihm auf:

"Dies hier muss entzwei gehauen werden, Switchblade."

Der Wachkobold machte kurzen Prozess und zwei Sekunden später konnte man den Schrei vernehmen, den Harry nun schon zweimal gehört hatte. Er nickte und sagte:

"Klang genau gleich wie die beiden Male in der Kammer des Schreckens und dem Friedhof."

"Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, Lord Potter? Der Schrei eines sterbenden Horcruxes ist einzigartig und von Hersteller zu Hersteller verschieden."

"Echt? Dann ist dies hier einer von Voldemorts. Wir könnten uns ja die Erinnerungen von den beiden vorigen Malen ansehen, an denen einer seiner Horcruxe zerstört wurde."

"Ausgezeichnete Idee! Bill, könnten Sie freundlicherweise ein Denkarium holen? Und könnten Sie bitte auch Grudgekeeper herrufen? Laut unserer Liste war er der Kobold, welcher den Pokal-Horcrux zerstört hat. Wir können dann seine Erinnerung mit unserer hier und derjenigen von Lord Potter vergleichen und feststellen, ob es jedes Mal der selbe war."

Bill machte sich sofort auf die Socken und brachte nach einiger Zeit Denkarium und Kobold her. Beide, der Kobold und Harry spendeten ihre Erinnerungen und als sie das Gekreische aus dem zerstörten Pokal hörten, war allen klar, dass damit ein weiterer von Voldemorts Horcruxen der Vergangenheit angehörte.

"Vier weg, noch zwei oder drei zu finden...," sagte Harry erleichtert. "Wobei wir ein sehr, sehr grosses Problem mit einem davon haben."

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Lord Potter?" fragte Bloodaxe besorgt.

"Es scheint, dass einer davon in meiner Narbe an der Stirn steckt..." sagte Harry.

"Ah! Dann ist das der Grund für den grauen Ring in Ihrer Aura," sagte Bloodaxe. Er sandte den noch immer im Raum stehenden Wachkobold gleich auf einen weiteren Botengang:

"Rufe mir den Ritualmeister her, bitte, Switchblade. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Lord Potter sich keinen Moment länger über dieses Monstrum in seiner Narbe grämen muss."

Sie warteten also nochmals einige Minuten, dann erklang ein Klopfen an der Tür und der Ritualmeister trat ein. Bloodaxe erklärte dem schon etwas bejahrten Kobold die Situation und danach untersuchte der Ritualmeister Harrys Narbe kurz, aber genau. Er grummelte und brummelte etwas und wandte sich dann wieder an Bloodaxe und erkundigte sich etwas unwirsch:

"Haben Sie einen Behälter für das Ding hier, Bloodaxe?"

Dieser offerierte eine kleine Schachtel aus Metall, die er erst leerte. Der Ritualmeister akzeptierte den Behälter, berührte Harrys Narbe und murmelte lange Zauber in Gobbeldiguk. Eine kurze, zischende Bewegung mit seiner Hand liess Harry fühlen, wie etwas aus seinem Kopf verschwand. Er schaute erstaunt auf und versuchte, dem Ding zu verfolgen, aber das verschwand bereits in dem Behälter. Bloodaxe liess ihm kaum Zeit, sich darin breitzumachen, sondern befahl dem Wachkobold sofort, auch diesen Horcrux zu zerstören. Wieder erklang derselbe Schrei wie zuvor durch das Büro.

Harry, der erwartet hatte, von der Prozedur zumindest in Ohnmacht zu fallen, war komplett verblüfft.

"Ich fühle mich grossartig! Es ist, als ob jemand einen dicken Wattebausch aus meinem Gehirn gezogen hätte! Noch mal viel besser als gestern, nachdem Bill mir die Blockierungen entfernt hatte. Das ist fantastisch!"

Harry sprang auf und umarmte reihum erst Sirius, dann Bill und sogar Bloodaxe. Der Ritualmeister hielt ihn jedoch von sich fern, aber selbst der griesgrämige alte Kobold konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren angesichts dieses freudestrahlenden jungen Mannes. Oh, wie lange war es doch her, seit er selber einmal so glücklich gewesen war. Sirius strahlte ebenfalls und zog Harry in eine weitere Umarmung.

"Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass das so einfach ging! Ich war mir sicher, dass ich sterben müsste, um diesen Parasiten loszuwerden. Danke, Dank sei Ihnen, Herr Ritualmeister, ich kann meine Dankbarkeit kaum ausdrücken! Meine Kindeskinder werden noch Ihren Namen rühmen und wissen, dass sie ihr Dasein Ihrer Kunst zu verdanken haben! Ich bin sicher, dass das nächste Mal, wenn ich einen Patronus brauche, Prongs vollständig solide sein wird!"

Und aus lauter Freude zog er seinen Zauberstab und brachte Prongs hervor. Ein massiver silberner Hirsch sprang hervor und zwar auf ein nur geflüstertes 'Expecto Patronum'. Dieser Patronus schien zu spüren, dass ein festlicher Anlass für seine Entstehung gesorgt hatte und kam zu Harry, um ihn mit der Schnauze zu stupsen und zu küssen. Sirius starrte diese Manifestierung von Harrys Glückseligkeit voller Ehrfurcht an. Dann strich er durch Harrys Haare und sagte:

"Wenn irgendjemand dieses Glück verdient hat, dann du, Harry. Und warte nur, was du erleben wirst, wenn du das Hermione erzählst! Sie wird auf dich zuschiessen wie eine Rakete."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass mich das stören wird, Padfoot."

"Sollte es auch nicht. Aber denke an die Konsequenzen und die Zauber! Ich möchte nicht schon Grossvater werden!"

Harry wurde prompt rot.

"Ist noch ein bisschen früh dafür, glaube ich, Sirius!"

"Das kannst du nie wissen. Diese Hexe hat dich jedenfalls fest mit Beschlag belegt, und zwar für immer."

"Ich weiss, aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich dafür schon bereit bin."

"Du wirst es wissen, wenn du es bist, keine Bange, und vertraue auf Hermiones Führung in diesen Dingen. Aber nun haben wir unsere Besorgung hier wohl wirklich erledigt, ich denke, wir können uns verabschieden. Ihnen allen herzlichen Dank für die Zeit und die Dienste, die Sie uns geleistet haben. Wir überlassen es Ihnen, die entsprechende Belohnung aus unseren Verliesen zu holen."

"Das geschah gerne, meine Herren. Hier, dies sollte Ihnen jetzt wieder gehören, Mylord."

Bloodaxe hatte rasch das Medaillon repariert und reichte es Sirius. Der nahm es entgegen und bewunderte die Arbeit des Goldschmieds aus vergangener Zeit. Ohne die üble Entstellung war es in seiner Strenge, Einfachheit und Eleganz wunderschön. Sirius steckte es in seine Tasche und streckte Harry die Hand hin.

"Komm her, Hündchen, wird Zeit, dass wir heimkehren. Remus und Hermione sind bestimmt schon hart am Arbeiten."

Als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, nahm Harry die angebotene Hand und winkte den Kobolden und Bill adieu. Sie verliessen das Gebäude und passierten einen Juwelier auf dem Weg zum Apparierungspunkt. Harry stupste Sirius an und zog ihn in das Geschäft.

"Ich möchte Hermione mit etwas hübschem überraschen, Sirius..."

Sirius lächelte. Eine mutige Tat seines Hündchens, aber Padfoot war sehr mit der Idee einverstanden. Sie suchten ein hübsches Paar Ohrringe mit einer einzelnen Perle drin und einen passenden Ring aus. Das Set kostete kein Vermögen, war aber sehr hübsch in Gold gefasst und wirkte sehr gediegen. Harry bewunderte den zarten Schimmer der Perlen, als sie den Laden verliessen. Sie machten nur noch einen weiteren kleinen Stop bei Florean Fortescue, wo sie für alle Riesenportionen Eis erstanden, bevor Sirius sie beide nach Hause apparierte. Harry rannte los ins Haus und rief:

"Remus! Hermione!"

Die beiden waren schon dran, das ganze Gästezimmer auszuräumen als sie Harrys Rufe hörten. Sie liessen alles stehen und liegen und rannten hinunter in den Gang, nur um dort einen vor Glück völlig aufgelösten Teenager zu finden, der es kaum erwarten konnte, ihnen seine Nachricht zu überbringen.

"Da seid ihr ja! Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, was eben grade passiert ist! Wir waren nochmals bei Bloodaxe und wisst ihr was? Er liess seinen Ritualmeister kommen und der holte den Horcrux aus meiner Narbe raus! Das Ding ist echt weg, was sagt ihr dazu?"

Hermione sprang Harry an, küsste ihn und zog ihn in einen Freudentanz, wie Remus und Sirius noch nie einen gesehen hatten. Und als Harry ihr berichtete, dass zwei weitere von Voldemorts Horcruxen zerstört waren, begann sie zu weinen.

"Weine nicht, Liebste! Ich bin heute so glücklich! Ich war so glücklich, dass ich einen Patronus heraufbeschworen habe, wie ihn die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat! Du lieber Junge, war der solide! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon jemals so glücklich gewesen bin. Ich liebe dich, Hermione!"

Sie hob ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu ihm und betrachtete ihn sich einige Minuten lang aufmerksam. Die Narbe war schon zu einer feinen Linie verblasst, die sie nun zärtlich küsste. Dann pflanzte sie noch mehr Küsse auf sein Gesicht, bis sie seinen Mund erreichte und dann sagte sie:

"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Und ich werde dich immer lieben!"

Remus und Sirius verliessen die beiden still und setzten sich auf der Terrasse zusammen. Sirius zog Remus an sich und verteilte Küsse auf seinen Liebsten, bevor er erzählte:

"Sind sie nicht süss, die beiden? Und in Gringotts - das war einfach unglaublich! Ich werde meinen Sitz im Zaubererrat einnehmen und alles daransetzen, damit die Beziehungen zwischen Zauberern und Kobolden endgültig verbessert werden! Denn was ich heute dort erlebt habe, hebt meine Hochachtung vor ihnen noch um einige Grade! Die waren einfach sensationell. Offenbar braucht es nichts weiter als ein von Kobolden geschmiedetes Schwert, um einen Horcrux zu zerstören. Schau dir das hier an!"

Sirius zog das Medaillon aus seiner Tasche und zeigte es Remus.

"Was ist das?"

"Sieht so aus, als hätten wir einen von Voldemorts Horcruxen in Grimmauld Place aufbewahrt. Dies kam aus dem Verlies in dem Bill alles, was in Grimmauld Place dunkel und unheimlich ist eingelagert hatte. Ich habe sogar nur einfach 'Accio Horcrux' gesagt und das hier kam geflogen. Als es zerstört wurde, habe ich den Schrei wiedergehört, den Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens und in dem Gottesacker gehört hat. Zusammen mit Bloodaxe und Bill haben wir dann heraus, dass die Kobolde vor einiger Zeit bereits einen von Voldemorts Horcruxen zerdeppert hatten. Alle paar Jahre wird nämlich alles nach solchen Dingern abgesucht und alle, die sie finden, werden zerstört. Offenbar hat Voldie Bella einen seiner Horcruxe anvertraut und die Pute hat das Ding einfach in ihrem Verlies deponiert. Aber jetzt, da auch das Ding aus Harrys Narbe weg ist, jetzt sehe ich wirklich, dass wir es bald geschafft haben werden, Liebster!"

Auch Remus war über alles erleichtert. Seit sie von diesem Horror in Harrys Kopf erfahren hatten, hatte er um das Leben seines Wölfchens gefürchtet, die Erleichterung darüber, dass es weg war, war bodenlos. Er küsste Sirius zärtlich.

"Nimmt mich wunder, ob Dumbledore diese Tatsache akzeptieren wird."

"Ja, das ist eine Hürde, die wir noch werden nehmen müssen, Moony. Es wird sicher nicht einfach werden, ausser wenn er bereit ist, Harry selber darauf zu testen. Ich fürchte, dass das Harry viel mehr wehtun wird als die heutige Behandlung. Du hättest es sehen müssen, Remus, einige wenige Worte in Gobbeldiguk von dem Ritualmeister und das war's. Der Horcrux kam aus Harry heraus und ging in den Behälter rein, Behälter zerstört, noch ein Horcrux weg, Behälter geflickt, das war's! Und dann hat Bloodaxe das Medaillon hier auch wieder repariert."

"Das sieht sehr alt aus, Paddy."

"Könnte von Slytherin herstammen. Und sollte das der Fall sein, dann ist das ein sehr wertvolles Stück. Es gibt nicht viele Artefakte, die von den Begründern von Hogwarts noch übrig sind."

"Das stimmt."

"Ich werde es Hogwarts übergeben. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch eine Menge neuer Wertsachen benötige, sind schon genügend alte da!"

Harry und Hermione rannten die Treppe hinauf in Harrys Zimmer. Sie setzten sich auf sein Bett und Harry zog sein kleines Geschenk hervor.

"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht - ich wollte dir etwas schenken. Ein kleines Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast und tust, Hermione! Und natürlich, weil ich dich liebe und dir eigentlich die Welt zu Füssen legen möchte, Hermione!"

"Oh Harry! Du weisst, dass du das nicht tun musst! Ich bin so glücklich, dass du mein Freund bist und dass du mich liebst! Ich könnte dich kaum noch mehr lieben, als ich es schon tue. Aber ich danke dir... wow! Die sind superschön, Harry!"

"Ich dachte mir, dass sie dir gefallen könnten. Und ich weiss, dass ich nicht muss, aber es macht Spass, dich zu beschenken. Ich hatte sie gesehen und dachte, dass sie dir sicher gut stehen würden. Ich bin froh, dass sie dir gefallen. Sirius hat übrigens beim Aussuchen geholfen."

"Es sind wunderschöne Perlen und sie gefallen mir wirklich gut, Harry. Vielen Dank!"

Hermione streifte den Ring auf ihren Finger und zog sofort ihre Ohrringe heraus, um die neuen einzufädeln. Sie strahlte ihn an.

"Obwohl eigentlich ich dir etwas geben sollte, um dir meine eigene Freude darüber, dass du diesen Horror im Kopf los bist, Liebster! Meine ziemlich konservative Tante wäre übrigens sehr zufrieden mit dir. Sie behauptet immer, dass Perlen für junge Frauen perfekt sind."

"Du hast eine Tante?"

"Drei, um genau zu sein. Zwei auf der Seite meiner Mutter und eine auf Dads Seite. Plus zwei, die mit einem Bruder meines Vaters und einem meiner Mutter verheiratet sind. Ich bin zwar ein Einzelkind, aber meine Familie ist ziemlich umfangreich. Die Tante, die ich eben ansprach, ist die Älteste in der Familie meiner Mutter und Mum ist die Jüngste. Sie ist ziemlich viel älter als Mum. Und sie hat drei Kinder, ein Mädchen, zwei Jungen. Die sind allesamt einige Jahre älter als ich."

"Und du bist die einzige mit Magie?"

Hermione nickte, aber erklärte:

"Meine Grossmutter väterlicherseits ist eine Squib. Sie hat nie darüber gesprochen, bis ich nach dem ersten Jahr von Hogwarts nach Hause kam. Keines ihrer Kinder wusste was, aber sie hat gesagt, sie hätte schon immer vermutet, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Ich habe noch ein paar Cousins und Cousinen väterlicherseits, die jünger sind als ich und von denen könnten auch noch welche drunter sein, deren magische Gene eingeschaltet sind. Auf Seiten meines Vaters bin ich nämlich die Älteste. Auf der Seite meiner Mutter bin ich die drittjüngste, da sind nämlich noch viel mehr Cousins und Cousinen."

"Sind sie so nett wie du?"

"Ich glaube, sie sind ganz okay. Bin nicht so nahe mit ihnen bekannt, weisst du. Der nächste in der Linie, der magisch genug für Hogwarts sein könnte, ist Simon - er ist vor zwei Monaten elf geworden. Du lernst sie sicher im Laufe der Zeit alle kennen. Sie werden dann wohl irgendwo auch unserer Familie angehören."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermione überhaupt von ihrer Familie sprach. Es war aber auch das erste Mal, dass Harry sie überhaupt danach fragte. Hermione gab ihm bereitwillig Auskunft, aber nach einer Weile sprachen sie immer weniger und küssten dafür umso mehr. Sie fühlten sich immer wohler in ihren gegenseitigen Armen und es fiel ihnen von Mal zu Mal leichter, ihren Gefühlen auch verbalen Ausdruck zu geben. Sie hatten beide den Eindruck, dass es ganz natürlich kam und einfach stimmte. Erst, als Harrys Magen deutliche Anzeichen von Hunger verkündete, lösten sie sich zögernd voneinander, um nachzusehen, ob es so was wie ein Mittagessen gab. Natürlich fanden sie es auf der Terrasse vor, wo Remus grade drauf und dran gewesen war, aufzustehen und nach ihnen zu rufen.

"Da seid ihr ja schon! Lasst uns essen! Und dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit, falls ihr einverstanden seid."

"Wir helfen dir gerne, Remus!"

Sie genossen ihr leckeres Essen mit den Hauselfen zusammen und dann gingen die vier hinauf in das Gästezimmer. Es war ein schönes, grosses Zimmer, das Hermione und Remus vor dem Essen bereits geleert hatten. Dobby bekam den Auftrag, die Möbel zu polieren, die Sitzmöbel mit dem neuen Stoff zu beziehen, sowie die Vorhänge und Bettbezüge herzustellen. Er machte sich begeistert an die Arbeit. Die alten Vorhänge wurden also entfernt, dann machten sie sich erst an die Fenster- und Türrahmen, die sie abschmirgelten und mit neuer Farbe bestrichen. Die Wände wurden mit der neuen warmen Eigelbfarbe bestrichen und schliesslich schliffen sie die Dielen am Boden und strichen sie ebenfalls neu. Dabei prüften sie beim Trocknen, dass die Farbe mit derjenigen der dunklen Mahagonimöbel übereinstimmte. Die Fussleisten erhielten den selben Anstrich und dann musste alles nur noch trocknen. Dank ihrer Magie waren die Arbeiten in drei Stunden erledigt. Sie waren alle vier sichtlich zufrieden und schauten sich in dem Raum um, der noch vor so kurzer Zeit nur schäbig chic ausgesehen hatte. Die beiden Fenster im Raum wurden ebenfalls noch neu gestrichen und auf Hochglanz gebracht. Fenster- und Türgriffe hatte man auch nicht vergessen. Nun brachte Dobby die Möbel, die er wieder perfekt hergerichtet hatte und die Stoffbekleidungen für Bett und Fenster. Sie brauchten nur noch gut zu lüften, dann würden die ersten Gäste in diesem Zimmer sich ganz bestimmt wohlfühlen.

Hermione fragte Remus nach den Zaubern, um Möbel zu restaurieren oder so etwas wie Vorhänge zu nähen und Sofas oder Sessel neu zu beziehen. Remus gab ihr den Tip, sich nach Büchern für magische Heimwerker umzusehen, die gäbe es in rauen Mengen.

Während Remus und die Teens sich mit Wänden, Böden, Fussleisten und Rahmen beschäftigt hatten, hatte Sirius sich zu Dobby gesellt und die beiden hatten die ganze Arbeit an den wertvollen alten Mahagonimöbeln gemacht, vom Spiegel bis zum Kleiderschrank. Bis zum Abendessen stand alles wieder an seinem Platz. Ein schöner Kleiderschrank an der Wand zum Gang, ein grosses Doppelbett mit Nachttischen an der Seitenwand, die Sitzgruppe in der Ecke und dem Erker unter den Fenstern und der Tür zur Terrasse und ein Frisiertisch und Spiegel an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett. Ein kleiner Kaffeetisch und ein kleines Sideboard folgten und die schwere Messingstehlampe und die Lampen für die Nachttische sowie drei weitere Lampen an Decke und der Wand beim Frisiertisch folgten. Alle hatten neue Lampenschirme in demselben Stoff wie die Vorhänge. Zum Schluss legten Remus und Hermione neue passende Teppiche aus und hängten Bilder auf. Kaum hing das erste davon am Haken, als auch schon einer der älteren Herren von seinem Porträt im Gang auftauchte und sich umschaute.

"Sehr gut gemacht, ihr Lieben, das sieht hier wieder grossartig aus."

"Danke, Onkel Alphard," sagte Sirius.

"Ja, das ist wirklich wieder mein schönes Gästezimmer von früher. Das Gelb passt auch wunderbar mit den Bleiglasfensterteilen. Wer hat die Farbe ausgewählt?"

"Hermione und ich. Hermione stiess gleich drauf und ich schloss mich sofort an, weil es wirklich gut passt," sagte Remus.

"Exzellenter Geschmack, junge Dame. Wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt?"

"Tut mir leid, Onkel Alphard! Das ist Harry Potter, mein Ziehsohn, und das ist Hermione Granger, seine Klassenkameradin und seit neuestem nicht nur beste Freundin, sondern seine Liebste," sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Es freut mich, euch beide kennenzulernen. Ihr dürft mich gerne ebenfalls Onkel Alphard nennen. Sirius und Andromeda haben in ihrer Generation die Stelle der schwarzen Schafe der Blacks eingenommen, in meiner Generation war ich es. Und ein wenig auch deine Grossmutter Dorea, Harry, meine Cousine. Sie hat zwar standesgemäss, aber nicht unbedingt familienpolitisch erwünscht geheiratet. Man konnte natürlich nichts wirklich gegen Charlus ins Feld führen - die Potters sind eine noch ältere magische Familie als die Blacks, obwohl sie immer mal wieder Muggel oder Muggelgeborene und regelmässig auch Halbblüter geheiratet hatten. Als ob das in irgendeiner Art und Weise eine Rolle spielte, nicht wahr? Ich habe gehört, dass auch deine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene Hexe war, Harry, stimmt das?"

"Oh ja! Und ganz ehrlich, ich bin stolz darauf. Es war nämlich in Wirklichkeit sie, die Voldemort besiegt hat, nicht ich. Ich genoss ja nur den Schutz, weil sie sich ganz klar für mich geopfert hat."

"Vollblutmutter nenne ich sowas!"

"Hermione ist auch eine Muggelgeborene. Und sie ist die Jahrgangsbeste, wohl nicht nur von Hogwarts!" fügte Harry stolz noch dazu.

Hermione wurde etwas rot und dachte: 'Also, das ist der vielbesprochene Onkel Alphard. Der hat ja sehr gut ausgesehen!'

"Ich freue mich sehr, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Hermione! Junge Frauen wie dich braucht es noch viel mehr. Also nicht nur guten Geschmack, sondern auch noch blitzgescheit. Behalte sie in deiner Nähe und macht viele Babies miteinander, Harry, wie es deine Grosseltern gern getan hätten!"

"Das werde ich tun, Onkel Alphard."

"Danke, Sir. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich die bessere Partie mache als Harry."

"Mach dir da bloss nichts draus. Die Potters sind eine so alte Familie geworden, grade weil sie immer so durcheinander geheiratet und ihr Blut dadurch frisch bewahrt haben. Sie sind alter magischer Adel und steinreich, aber sie hatten immer eine gute Nase fürs Heiraten, glaub mir. Fast immer Liebesheiraten noch dazu. Charlus hat sich in Dorea schon früh verknallt. Sie wollten so gerne viele Kinder, aber leider hat es erst sehr spät in ihrem Leben mit deinem Vater James geklappt und wir wussten alle, dass es nicht an den Potter-Genen, sondern an den vielen inzestuösen Verbindungen in der Black-Familie lag, dass nicht mehr lebende und gesunde Kinder geboren wurden. James war aber auch ein prächtiger Junge!"

"So weit sind wir noch nicht, Onkel Alphard! Erst mal wollen wir die Schule beenden und dann einen Beruf haben, dann erst kommt die Familie!" meinte Hermione.

"Bodenständig ist sie auch noch! Diese junge Frau lässt du dir aber wirklich nicht entgehen, Harry, verstanden? Hegen und Pflegen eurer Beziehung ist angebracht!"

Die lebenden Teilnehmer des Gesprächs lachten alle, aber ihnen war klar, dass dem alten Herrn durchaus ernst war. Sie waren aber der Ansicht, dass man sich da nicht gleich festlegen sollte, Harry und Hermione dachten aber beide insgeheim, dass sie sich gerne dieser Entscheidung stellen wollten.

Dobby rief zum Abendessen. Sie sassen alle um den Tisch während des Essens und irgendwann erkundigte sich Hermione, wie er denn den übrigen Tag verbracht hatte. Er teilte ihr mit, dass er am Vormittag Winky in Hogwarts besucht hatte.

"Wie geht's ihr denn, Dobby?" fragte Hermione.

"Nicht gut, Miss Hermione. Sie trinkt immer noch zu viel Butterbier, obwohl die anderen Elfen in Hogwarts ihr Bestes tun, sie davon abzuhalten."

"Sehnt sie sich denn immer noch nach ihrem scheusslichen Meister?"

"Nein, sie hat begriffen, dass er nicht mehr lebt, aber sie sehnt sich nach einer neuen Familie, der sie dienen kann. Langsam beginnt sie, ihre Magie zu verlieren," sagte Dobby traurig.

"Sie verliert ihre Magie?" fragte Hermione entsetzt.

"Ja. Ungebundene Elfen verlieren ihre Magie. Zwar nicht ganz, aber sie werden sehr geschwächt. Wenn sie nicht haben, was sie brauchen, dann werden sie ganz schwach. Sie wird bald mit einem neuen Meister oder einer Meisterin ein Band finden müssen, sonst kann sie sterben."

"Aber - du bist doch ungebunden?" bemerkte Hermione.

Dobby wurde glatt rot, wie die Weasleys, wenn sie sich für etwas genierten. Hermione ging ein Licht auf.

"Du hast dich an Harry gebunden, nicht wahr? Klammheimlich, so, dass er es gar nicht merkte, stimmt's?" fragte sie mit spitzbübischem Lächeln.

Der kleine Hauself schaute etwas verlegen seine drei Meister an und nickte noch verlegener.

"Okay, ich verstehe. Hauselfen benötigen das Band um zu überleben?"

"Ja, Meisterin."

"Was können wir dann für Winky tun? Ist sie nicht an Hogwarts gebunden wie die anderen Elfen dort?"

"Nein, ist sie nicht, sie ist immer noch eine freie Elfe. Hogwarts sollte immer nur sein, bis sie wieder eine Familie gefunden hat."

"Und sie ist wirklich sehr unglücklich, nicht wahr?"

Dobby nickte.

"Sie braucht den nahen Kontakt mit einer Familie und Menschen, um die sie sich kümmern kann."

"Würde sie kommen und für uns arbeiten, Dobby?" fragte Sirius.

"Vielleicht. Nur, wenn sie eine wirkliche Hauselfe sein kann, Meister Sirius. Es ist sehr wichtig für sie, sie fühlt sich als eine entehrte Hauselfe und nur mit einer neuen Versklavung würde sie akzeptieren. Sie hasst es, eine freie Elfe zu sein."

"Nun, dann gibt's nur eines, wir rufen sie her. - Winky!" sagte Sirius deutlich.

Mit einem scharfen Knall stand Winky vor ihnen im Zimmer. Sie sah sich sehr erstaunt um und fragte mit piepsender und schwankender Stimme:

"Warum ruft der Meister Winky?"

"Winky, wir haben soeben gehört, dass du dich als freie Elfe in Hogwarts sehr unwohl fühlst, stimmt das?" fragte Sirius sanft.

"Winky ist eine entehrte Elfe! Sie ist nicht glücklich, aber sie darf sich nicht beschweren!" sagte die Kleine streng.

Offensichtlich unter dem Einfluss von Butterbier schwankte nicht nur ihre Stimme, sondern die ganze kleine Elfe. Niemand verlor ein Wort darüber, sie kannten alle ihr Problem.

"Du wärest aber bereit, dich an eine neue Familie zu binden, nicht wahr?" fragte Sirius weiter.

"Ja, aber wer würde eine entehrte Elfe wie mich noch wollen?"

"Wir zum Beispiel. Du könntest kommen und dich mit uns verbinden. Du würdest dann hier in Seaside Manor für Remus Lupin und mich, Sirius Black arbeiten."

Winky sah erstaunt zu dem grossen Mann auf, schaute sich um und sah, dass Dobby mit am Tisch sass. Obwohl beide Elfen wussten, dass es hier eigentlich nicht genügend Arbeit für zwei Elfen gab, nickte Dobby ihr dennoch aufgeregt zu.

"Aber ist nicht Dobby bereits Ihr Elf, Sir?"

"Dobby ist Harrys Elf, Winky. Es ist uns klar, dass hier nicht so viel Arbeit ist, aber wir haben auch noch andere Häuser, die gepflegt werden wollen, du wirst also schon genügend zu tun bekommen. Du wirst aber hier mit uns zusammen leben."

"Dann ist Winky bereit, sich mit den Herren zu verbinden."

"Sehr gut. Es gibt bei uns einige grundsätzliche Regeln, die du beachten musst: du darfst dich niemals selber bestrafen - niemals! Wenn du denkst, dass du wirklich etwas falsch gemacht hast, was du meinst nicht selber wieder richten zu können, dann ist deine Strafe die, dass du zu Remus oder mir kommst und es uns beichtest. Du wirst alle Mahlzeiten mit uns teilen und so wie Dobby mit an unserem Tisch essen. Ich weiss, das sind zwei für dich wohl unerhörte Dinge, aber Winky, wenn du dich mit uns verbindest, dann sollst du unser zweites wichtiges Helferlein werden, und zudem unsere Freundin und ein Familienmitglied. Du wirst zur Familie gehören. Zudem wirst du Familieninterna nicht ausplaudern, aber ich weiss, dass du das eh schon weisst und einhältst."

Winkys Augen wurden gross wie Untertassen, während sie der Aufzählung dieser Regeln zuhörte. Sie schaute etwas eingeschüchtert Dobby an, aber der nickte nur wieder, wobei er sich fast schüttelte, so energisch nickte er. Harry und Hermione beobachteten amüsiert, wie Winky die Vertragsbedingungen akzeptierte. Sirius stand auf, näherte sich Winky und legte ihr die Hand auf den Kopf. Dann sprach er die seit Jahrhunderten gebräuchliche Formel, mit der ein Hauself an Familie und Herd gebunden wurde:

"Ich, Sirius Black, nehme und binde diese Hauselfe Winky an die Familie und das noble und uralte Haus und Herd Black. So spreche ich und so sei es."

Es gab einen weissen Lichtblitz, der die beiden einhüllte und das Ritual beendete. Dobby lief sofort los um ein weiteres Gedeck für Winky aufzulegen und Sirius lud sie ein, sich zur Familie zu setzen. Winky wollte zunächst instinktiv protestieren, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie versprochen hatte, sich an die Regeln im Haus zu halten, also setzte sie sich noch etwas schüchtern neben Dobby hin. Remus passte den Stuhl so an, dass sich das kleine Wesen am Tisch wohlfühlte und die Mahlzeit wurde in der etwas vergrösserten Familie beendet. Sirius erinnerte Winky daran, wer nun alles zu ihrer neuen Familie gehörte:

"Du bist zwar jetzt an mich gebunden, aber zur Familie gehören diese Menschen hier: Remus Lupin, der mein Lebenspartner ist, und ich glaube, du kennst bereits Harry Potter und Hermione Granger? Übrigens, Miss Hermione hat inzwischen verstanden, was Hauselfen im Moment wirklich nötig haben, nämlich freundliche Behandlung anstelle von Freiheit, und du sollst keine Angst vor ihr haben."

"Ja, Meister Sirius."

"Gut. Du wirst auf uns alle hören. Dobby wird dich in die Aufgaben im Haus einweisen und mit der Zeit werden wir euch die anderen Häuser zeigen, zu denen ihr in Zukunft schauen müsst."

"Ja, Meister Sirius."

Sirius sandte noch eine Patronus-Meldung zu Minerva nach Hogwarts, um sie zu informieren, dass sie ihre zweite freie Elfe auch noch losgeworden war.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich Hermione, um per Floo zu ihren Eltern zurückzukehren. Sirius, Remus und Harry verbrachten den Abend mit Spielen und Plaudern. Dabei besprachen sie auch gleich ihre Pläne für den nächsten Tag.

Als Harry später schlafen ging, blieb er von allen Arten von Alpträumen vollständig verschont. Er erwachte am Morgen zeitig und fand, dass er noch nie besser ausgeruht durch eine Nacht gekommen war. Tief drinnen kitzelte ihn das warme Gefühl, dass mit dem verschwundenen Horcrux nun auch die schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden war, persönlich für Voldemorts Ableben besorgt sein zu müssen. Obwohl er sich vor dieser Kreatur, die Tom Riddle im Moment war auch nicht mehr allzu sehr fürchtete.

Hermione tauchte wieder zum Frühstück auf und war sehr erfreut zu hören, dass ihr Freund eine so ruhige Nacht verbracht hatte. Sie strahlte, als er ihr erneut versicherte, wie viel besser er sich fühlte. Dann fragte sie:

"Und was ist der Plan für heute?"

"Wir gehen nach Hogwarts und sprechen mit Dumbledore, um zu sehen, wie weit er mit seinen Recherchen gekommen ist. Dann konfrontieren wir ihn mit unseren Recherchen und Unternehmungen. Und natürlich wollen wir ihm mitteilen, dass der Horcrux in Harry weg ist," zählte Sirius auf.

Remus verschickte einige Eulen, eine an Bill, eine an Filius Flitwick und eine an Minerva, um ihr Kommen für eine kurze Sitzung anzukündigen. Im Brief an Minerva baten sie diese, auch Dumbledore zu der Sitzung einzuladen, aber kurzfristig und ohne ihm mitzuteilen, worum es denn genau gehen sollte.

Um halb eins versammelten sie sich daher alle vor dem Floo-Kamin und reisten eins nach dem anderen zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Harry ging als erster. Wie immer landete er wie ein Sack Mehl auf dem Platz vor dem Kamin, direkt vor Minerva, die ihm grinsend aufhalf und ihn abstaubte.

„Nie werde ich dieses verflixte Reisen per Floo checken! Nie!" schimpfte er mit sich selber, bedankte sich dann für die Hilfe und begrüsste Minerva.

„Hallo, Professor McGonagall; und danke für die Hilfe."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Und Ihnen auch einen guten Tag!"

Harry war ein bisschen amüsiert, als Hermione hereinkam und auch nicht ganz auf den Beinen landete, aber immerhin war sie kein unordentlicher Haufen am Boden. Danach kamen Remus und Sirius und setzten der Peinlichkeit von Harrys Landung noch einen drauf, als sie elegant und leichtfüssig dem Kaminherd entstiegen.

„Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen, meine Lieben. Da ihr eine Sitzung verlangt habt, habe ich das Konferenzzimmer vorbereiten lassen. Kommt, folgt mir!" begrüsste Minerva sie.

Sie folgten ihr aus ihrem Büro, eine Etage höher, durch ein wandhohes Bild des Schlosses, welches am vermeintlich toten Ende eines Korridors lag, das aber in einen kurzen weiteren Korridor führte. Ein Blick durch die zumeist offenen Türen zeigte Harry, dass dahinter zumeist Büroräume lagen und schliesslich betraten sie offensichtlich einen der unzähligen Türme in Hogwarts und erreichten einen schönen, grossen Konferenzraum, mit dem längsten ovalen Tisch, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Eine eingeschnittene Rille verlief in der Mitte des Tisches und bot Stauraum für Pergament, Tintenfässchen, Federn und andere Papeterieartikel. Der Tisch aus Eichenholz sah sehr alt aus. Es war das perfekte Möbelstück, an dem man sich zusammensetzte um gemeinsam zu arbeiten. In der Mitte des Tisches war ein Denkarium platziert. Harry fand, dass so ein Ding hier ausgezeichnet situiert war. Auf alle Fälle würde ein Brainstorming in dieser Umgebung und mit diesem magischen Hilfsmittel bestimmt unglaubliche Resultate erbringen. Auf einer Anrichte an einer Seite des Raumes standen Wasserkaraffen und andere Erfrischungen sowie eine Reihe von Kristallgläsern. Auf dem Tisch standen Kristallplatten mit Früchten darauf. Minerva führte sie auf eine Seite und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, um den Tisch auf die Grösse der teilnehmenden Gesprächsteilnehmer zu zaubern.

„Ich lasse euch noch kurz alleine, denn ich muss ja noch Bill in Empfang nehmen. Er hat kurzfristig noch mindestens einen zusätzlichen Gast angekündigt."

Harry, Sirius, Remus und Hermione sahen sich gegenseitig an und fragten sich, wer denn wohl der zusätzliche Gast wäre, aber sie nahmen schon mal am Tisch Platz. Dort erschien auch schon Filius Flitwick, fröhlich wie immer. Er zauberte sich seinen Stuhl etwas höher, damit er nachher mit den anderen auf derselben Höhe sass.

Dann erschien Dumbledore, kurz bevor Minerva mit Bill und, zu jedermanns Überraschung zwei Kobolden erschien. Einer davon war Ragnok, der Bankdirektor persönlich, der andere natürlich Bloodaxe. Dumbledore war sichtlich unglücklich, denn er wusste nicht, was gleich abgehen würde, dabei war er sich doch gewohnt, stets alles vor den anderen zu wissen und alle Besprechungen an denen er teilnahm zu leiten. Nun war er nur ein Gast in seinem eigenen Reich.

Bill stellte die beiden Gäste der Runde vor und Minerva brachte den Tisch auf die richtige Grösse, um die Anzahl Besprechungsteilnehmer unterzubringen. Als alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten, öffnete Ragnok die Sitzung.

„Obschon es Mr. Lupin war, der diese Sitzung einberufen hat, möchte ich Sie alle dazu begrüssen. Professor Dumbledore, Sie werden sich vermutlich wundern, warum ich, als der Direktor der Gringotts-Bank, mich hier hinstelle und es als wichtig genug erachte, dass ich mich persönlich mit dieser Sitzung befasse. Sie werden sich nicht lange wundern müssen. Vor einigen Tagen kam Lord Potter zu Gringotts, um herauszufinden, ob magische Blockierungen auf ihm lasteten. Sein Gringotts-Berater riet ihm, Mr. William Weasley als Fluchbrecher beizuziehen. Er ist unser vielversprechendster junger Fluchbrecher, und er stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch zur Verfügung, da er sich für längere Zeit auf Urlaub hier in Grossbritannien befindet und wohl nächstens eine Stelle hier in London antreten wird. Er stellte sich auch gerne zur Verfügung, den jungen Lord Potter zu untersuchen. Nicht nur fand er eine beunruhigende Anzahl verschiedener Blockierungen, er wurde auch in der berühmtesten Narbe des Landes fündig, in der ein offensichtlich ausserordentlich bedenkliches Ding zu stecken schien."

Die gesamte Tischrunde warf Blicke auf Dumbledore. Minerva runzelte die Stirn. Ihr fiel sofort auf, dass ausser ihr offensichtlich niemand über Ragnoks Äusserung erstaunt war. Sie begriff jedoch so viel, dass Dumbledore mit Sicherheit an der Wurzel des Problems zu finden war. Dumbledore hatte den Anstand, leicht rot anzulaufen.

„Wenn ich die derzeitige Situation richtig verstehe, sind alle Anwesenden ausser Madam McGonagall und Mr. Dumbledore auf dem Laufenden?"

„Das ist korrekt, Direktor Ragnok. Wir haben diese Sitzung einberufen, um alle über die bisher gewonnenen Erkenntnisse und unsere Unternehmungen zu informieren," bestätigte Remus.

Er wandte sich direkt an Minerva.

„Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit, dich direkt zu informieren, Minerva. Diese Sitzung ist jetzt die Möglichkeit, mit euch allen zu besprechen, was wir über das Thema, das Albus zur Zeit studiert herausgefunden haben. Es ist ein äusserst heikles Thema, und seit wir wissen, worum es sich handelt, können wir sehr gut verstehen, warum er es so geheim wie möglich halten will, denn es handelt sich um eine der dunkelsten aller dunklen Magien. Wir begriffen was es war, als wir uns mit Filius über einige Dinge unterhielten. Er stellte Harry einige Fragen zu Riddle/Voldemort. Dabei erwähnte Harry auch das verfluchte Tagebuch, das die kleine Ginny Weasley in ihrem ersten Schuljahr besass und das er in der Kammer des Schreckens ausser Gefecht setzte. Er erzählte, dass das Ding, als er es mit dem Eckzahn des Basilisken durchstach, ein grauenvolles Schreien von sich gab, wonach das Bild des sich formenden Tom Riddle wieder verschwand. Und das führte zu der Situation auf dem Kirchhof, bei dem die beiden Jungen diese Riesenschlange töteten. Harry fiel dabei sofort auf, dass die ‚Schlange' ebenfalls dieses Schreien ausstiess.

Filius wusste daraufhin sofort, um was es sich hier handeln musste: Horcruxe. Und schlimmer: Horcruxe, die Voldemort hergestellt hatte. Was uns weiter dazu brachte, anderes zu bedenken, denn wir wussten bereits, dass etwas hinter Harrys Narbe steckt, was sehr dunkel ist. Von da war es dann nicht mehr weit bis zum Verdacht, dass auch das ein Horcrux sein könnte. Oder, wie wir jetzt sagen können, war – denn das Ding wurde von den Kobolden aus Harry in einen metallenen Behälter verlegt und danach zerstört. In den vergangenen zwei Tagen sind wir in Gringotts fündig geworden und haben zwei weitere Horcruxe gefunden, ebenfalls welche von Voldemort. Einer davon wurde von den Kobolden schon vor einiger Zeit anlässlich einer ihrer routinemässigen Kontrollen entdeckt und zerstört, er hatte sich im Verlies der Lestrange Familie befunden. Es war ein goldener Pokal, der mit einem Dachs geschmückt war und als Erbstück Helga Hufflepuff zugeordnet wird…"

„Ein goldener Pokal, der Helga Hufflepuff gehört hat? So einer wurde der Familie Smith im Jahre 1946 entwendet…" warf Dumbledore ein.

Ragnok wandte sich interessiert zu ihm.

„Nachdem wir den Gegenstand entdeckt hatten, erinnerten wir uns, dass er zuvor entwendet worden war. Können Sie uns Näheres dazu mitteilen, Professor?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Da nun die Katze aus dem Sack war, merkte Dumbledore, dass er sich mit seinen eigenen Informationen nicht mehr hinter dem Berg halten musste. Er zog sich die Erinnerung mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Kopf und legte sie in dem Denkarium ab. Die Runde war sehr erstaunt, als sie danach Dumbledores Erinnerung von einer kleinen, schon fast sterbenden Hauselfe sahen, die ihm alles über den Mord an ihrer Herrin und den Diebstahl der Artefakte erzählen konnte.

„Sie war in Azkaban eingesperrt, belastet mit dem Mord an ihrer Herrin, den sie gar nicht begangen hatte. Sie kannte eigentlich auch den wahren Mörder, doch dieser hatte sie unter Imperius dazu gebracht, sich selber zu bezichtigen," sagte er traurig.

„Haben Sie noch weitere Informationen dazu?" fragte Ragnok höflich.

„Oh ja. Da Sie nun bereits alle über Horcruxe Bescheid zu wissen scheinen, möchte ich Ihnen gerne noch weitere Erinnerungen zeigen, die damit in Zusammenhang stehen. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich den vormaligen Hogwarts-Schüler Tom Riddle nicht ganz aus den Augen verlieren wollte. Ich begegnete ihm zum ersten Mal, als ich ihm persönlich seinen Hogwarts-Brief überreichte. Da hatte er bereits selber gemerkt, dass er ausserordentliche Kräfte hatte, wie er mir sagte. Bereits damals ging es für ihn nicht um eine besondere Gabe, sondern um Macht. Er benutzte sie, um die anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus, in dem er aufgewachsen war zu terrorisieren."

„Von Lord Potter haben wir bereits erfahren, dass er von halbblütiger Abstammung war, sogar ein Nachkomme Slytherins durch seine Mutter, aber mit einem Muggel-Vater. Sie scheinen mehr darüber zu wissen?"

„Tatsächlich. Sie gebar ihn und verstarb, kaum, dass sie ihm den Namen Tom Marvolo Riddle gegeben hatte. Das war das Mass ihres Beitrags. Tom kam ins nächste Muggel-Waisenhaus, aber wie so viele Muggelgeborene konnte er gut fühlen, dass er nicht wirklich dahin gehörte. Schon im Alter von sechs Jahren war er gefürchtet. Er war noch nicht mal neun Jahre alt, als er bereits genau wusste, dass er Kräfte hatte, die ihn stärker als andere Kinder machten. Es dauerte dann nicht mehr lange, bis er begann, die anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus zu quälen und regelmässig zu bestehlen. Es waren keine Wertgegenstände, die Kinder hatten eh keine, aber es waren immer Dinge, an denen die anderen Kinder hingen und die sie liebten. Einige dieser Dinge behielt er, aber manchmal tötete er auch Haustiere, die die anderen Kinder hielten und lieb hatten. Es schien, dass er einen angeborenen Drang dazu hatte, über andere zu herrschen und sie zu unterbuttern. Als ich ihn besuchte, um ihn über Hogwarts zu orientieren, habe ich ihm natürlich erst einmal klargemacht, dass ein solches Verhalten in der Schule nicht toleriert würde. Er hat sich zumeist daran gehalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Fast alle Lehrer verfielen seinem natürlichen Charme, kaum dass er in Hogwarts ankam. Natürlich landete er in Slytherin und als er zu seinem vierten Schuljahr ankam, regierte er da unten wie ein König. Er war ein erstklassiger Schüler und wurde prompt zum Präfekten und später zum Schulsprecher gekürt. Was aber auffiel war, dass er in all den Jahren in Hogwarts nie irgendwelche Freunde gewann. Trotz seines Charmes behielt er alle auf Distanz, Schulkameraden wie Lehrer."

Nachdem er einmal begonnen hatte, berichtete er alles, was er über Tom Marvolo Riddle wusste und brauchte dazu mehr als zwei Stunden. Nachdem er etliche weiterführende Fragen beantwortet hatte, sprach Hermione:

„Vielen Dank, Herr Professor, das war sehr aufschlussreich. Sprechen wir nun noch über die DNDs…"

„DNDs?" unterbrach Dumbledore sie.

Alle am Tisch ausser Minerva und den Kobolden fingen an zu grinsen.

„Unsere hausinterne Abkürzung für die Horcruxe: Diese Niederträchtigen Dinger oder DNDs. Wir dachten, dass es eine gute Bezeichnung wäre, falls uns mal jemand zuhört. So weiss keiner, wovon wir eigentlich reden."

„Ah! Sehr schlau, Miss Granger. Bitte fahren Sie weiter," forderte Dumbledore sie auf.

„Also – die Horcruxe. Bis zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt haben wir vier davon zerstört: der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff, das Tagebuch von Riddle, das Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin sowie den jüngsten, Voldemorts Schlange. Und endlich haben wir den Horcrux in Harrys Narbe entfernt. Hier sind die drei Artefakte, deren Horcruxe darin zerstört wurden."

Harry brachte die drei Gegenstände hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dobby hatte das ruinierte Tagebuch wiedergefunden, die Kobolde hatten den Kelch aus dem Verlies der Lestranges geholt und sie waren ja bereits im Besitz des Medaillons.

„Darf ich fragen, wo Sie dieses Medaillon gefunden haben?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig, während er den Gegenstand von der Seite her beäugte.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht – das Ding war in Grimmauld Place," antwortete Sirius.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es dahin gekommen ist, aber wir wissen mit Sicherheit, dass alle diese Horcruxe von Voldemort stammen."

„Wie können Sie das wissen?" fragte Dumbledore verblüfft.

Harry leerte seelenruhig das Denkarium und füllte es mit den Erinnerungen der diversen Horcrux-Vernichtungen. Zunächst kamen drei bereits in einer Glasröhre gefangene Erinnerungen, am Schluss fügte er noch die dazu von seinem Abenteuer mit Cedric im Friedhof, als sie Nagini getötet hatten.

„Jedes Mal der selbe Schrei. Die Kobolde haben uns erklärt, dass jeder Hersteller eines Horcrux einen ganz individuellen Schrei ausstossen, wenn man eines dieser Dinger zerstört," erklärte Bill.

Sie betrachteten sich auch die Erinnerungen der Kobolde, von anderen Horcrux-Zerstörungsaktionen. Keiner klang gleich, aber es gab den Fall eines alten Zauberers, der ebenfalls zwei Horcruxe gemacht hatte. Auch hier klangen die Schreie exakt identisch, als seine Horcruxe zerstört wurden. Sie waren gefunden worden, weil der Mann sie beide in seinem Verlies verborgen hatte. Filius übernahm und erklärte weiter:

„Wir wissen, dass man Horcruxe auf mehrere Arten zerstören kann: Harry benutzte eine Methode, als er das Tagebuch mit dem Gift des Basilisken zerstörte. Die Kobolde benutzen ein von ihnen geschmiedetes Schwert und schliesslich kann man Feindfeuer benutzen, wenn man es denn kontrollieren kann. Wenn der Horcrux verschwunden ist, kann man den Gegenstand wieder reparieren. Es gibt nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf irgendwelche dunkle Magie mehr darin. Wir überlassen es dir, dich selber davon zu überzeugen, Albus."

„Ich sehe, dass ihr schon sehr aktiv wart," bemerkte Dumbledore, vollkommen überrascht.

„Und wir waren auch bisher sehr erfolgreich. Wir haben versucht, eine Theorie über die mögliche Anzahl seiner Horcruxe aufzustellen. Nach unserer Vorstellung hat er wohl versucht, eine Zahl von sieben zu erreichen. Aus den Büchern, die wir gelesen haben, konnten wir entnehmen, dass schon bei zwei oder gar drei Horcruxen die Seele völlig unstabil wird und dass der Körper sich durch das jedesmalige Halbieren der Seele markant verändert. Aus dem, was wir erforscht haben, können wir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er sicher nicht mehr tun konnte, als seine Seele in sieben Teile teilen, sechs Horcruxe und der verbleibende Teil in ihm selber. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er das hingekriegt, oder fast hingekriegt hat. Er hatte auf jeden Fall schon fünf davon, als er zu Halloween 1981 zu den Potters ging. Vermutlich wollte er mit dem Mord an Baby Harry seinen sechsten und letzten Horcrux machen. Er war auch fast erfolgreich, aber es war sicher nicht seine Absicht, diesen Horcrux in Harrys Kopf zu hinterlassen. Meiner persönlichen Meinung nach ist es nicht mal gesagt, dass das, was da in Harrys Kopf war überhaupt ein richtiger Horcrux war. Es kann auch einfach nur ein bisschen was von Voldemort's Geist gewesen sein, denn um einen herzustellen, braucht es nicht nur ein Ritual vor, sondern auch nach dem Aufteilen der Seele. Und das konnte er ja kaum bewerkstelligen, nachdem er durch den abgeprallten Todesfluch seine Macht verloren hatte."

"Wenn das nur ein Abdruck von seinem Geist war, möchte ich ja nicht wissen, wie sich ein richtiger Horcrux anfühlt," sagte Harry.

"Da er das nicht wusste, war das erste, was er tat, kaum dass er wieder zaubern konnte, sich den letzten Horcrux noch herzustellen, den er in Nagini platzierte. Natürlich hatte er auch keine Ahnung, dass Harry inzwischen bereits einen seiner Horcruxe, nämlich das Tagebuch, bereits zerstört hatte. Was in diesem rudimentären Körper jetzt noch vorhanden ist, ist der winzigste Teil einer Seele, den man sich nur immer vorstellen kann. Selbst wenn er es noch schafft, sich einen neuen Körper zu verschaffen, ist der Teil zu klein, als dass er damit lange überleben kann, magische Kräfte hin oder her. Dafür hat er nun seine Seele einmal zu oft gespalten.

Was uns jetzt noch bleibt ist, die verbleibenden zwei Horcruxe aufzuspüren. Wir wissen nur, dass er offenbar scharf auf Artefakte war, die den Gründern von Hogwarts zugeschrieben werden können," erklärte Hermione.

Dumbledore war sprachlos. Minerva war unglaublich stolz auf ihre Lieblingsschülerin. Diese Fünfzehnjährige hatte weit mehr auf dem Kasten als die meisten Erwachsenen, die sie kannte. Weil Dumbledore immer noch versuchte, seinen Verstand wieder vom Boden aufzuklauben, fragte Minerva:

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt machen wir ein Brainstorming," sagte Hermione.

„Was ist das? Diesen Begriff habe ich noch nie gehört…" gab Minerva zu.

„Aber dieser Tisch ist so aufgestellt, dass ich fast sicher bin, dass ihr hier Brainstormings benutzt, um Probleme zu lösen. Das Prinzip ist eigentlich einfach: jeder sagt, was ihm zum Thema grade einfällt und irgendwann beginnen sich Lösungen zum Problem zu zeigen, weil alle durch die Ideen der anderen und ihrer eigenen zu weiteren Ideen gelangen."

Hermione stand auf und verzauberte eine Kreide, die dann an die Wandtafel schrieb. Sie erklärte:

„Hier sind die Details, die wir schon über die Gegenstände, aus denen Riddle Horcruxe gemacht hat, herausgefunden haben. Achtet darauf, wie er zu Beginn, wohl zum 'ausprobieren' einen eher zufällig gewählten Gegenstand gewählt hat, nämlich ein Muggeltagebuch, bei einem Händler in London gekauft. Wir sind sicher, dass er damit seinen ersten Horcrux gemacht hat. Das hat seine Seele in zwei Teile geteilt, die eine Hälfte ging in den Horcrux. Danach haben wir zwei Dinge, die eindeutig als Erbstücke eines Hogwarts-Mitgründers identifizierbar sind: das Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin und den Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass der Horcrux in Harry ein Unfall war und in keinen Zusammenhang mit den anderen gestellt werden kann. Daher können wir ihn für unsere Forschung auch nicht einbeziehen. Ein weiterer Schlüssel in der Nachforschung sind jedoch die Personen, die er ermordet hat und mit deren Mord er die Horcruxe hergestellt hat. Schliesst ihr euch meiner Annahme an, dass er vermutlich in seinem fünften Jahr mit dem Mord an Myrtle das Tagebuch zu einem Horcrux verarbeitet hat? In der Kammer des Schreckens hat er nämlich vor Harry damit geprahlt, dass er sie mit sechzehn umgebracht hat."

"Ich kann mich dieser Annahme mit Sicherheit anschliessen, denn ich habe hier noch eine Erinnerung, die ich euch nicht gezeigt habe, weil sie entstellt ist. Sie ist von einem ehemaligen Professor, der 1979 in den Ruhestand ging, Horace Slughorn. Horace war während nahezu fünfzig Jahren Hauslehrer der Slytherins und Zaubertränkemeister. Er hatte ein gutes Verhältnis mit Tom Riddle. Tom stellte ihm eine sehr verräterische Frage, aber Horace hat die Erinnerung daran mit Absicht entstellt, vermutlich, weil er sich dafür schämte, Tom eine Antwort gegeben zu haben. Und auch, weil er sich bestimmt davor fürchtet, was Tom ihm antun könnte, wenn er erführe, dass Horace mir diese Erinnerung zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Jetzt, da wir Tom unten im Keller sichergestellt haben, könnte man ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen, uns die ungeschminkte Version zu geben. Wie auch immer, es ist die Erinnerung an eine Frage von Tom, in dessen sechsten Schuljahr. Ich vermute, dass er Horace gefragt hat, ob jemand mehr als einen Horcrux herstellen könne und vielleicht auch, wie viele möglich wären, bevor man davon stürbe, dass man zu viele hergestellt hatte. Ich nehme stark an, dass Horace sich dafür schämte, dass er eine solche Frage überhaupt mit einem Schüler diskutierte. Vielleicht war ihm auch klar, dass Tom fähig war, überhaupt einen herstellen zu können," führte Dumbledore aus.

"Das setzt Myrtle ganz oben auf die Liste und das Tagebuch dazu. Wir wissen weiter, dass er danach seinen Vater und seine Grosseltern ermordet hat, kaum, dass er Hogwarts 1944 verlassen hat. Wir wissen nicht, was für einen Gegenstand er benutzt haben könnte, aber es könnte das Medaillon gewesen sein, in dem demnach ein Viertel seiner Seele gesteckt hat. Wir wissen aus den Erinnerungen von Professor Dumbledore, dass er dessen wahrscheinlich habhaft wurde, als er gleich nach der Schule bei Borgin and Burke's gearbeitet hat. Also setzen wir die Riddles an die zweite Stelle, gleich nach Myrtle und dazu das Medaillon, mit einem Fragezeichen. Der nächste Mord war der an Madam Smith, dort hat er den Kelch entwendet und gleich vor Ort verwertet. Schliesslich wissen wir, dass er mit dem Mord an Bertha Jorkins seine Schlange Nagini zu einem Horcrux gemacht hat. Und von hier an tappen wir im Dunkeln. Wir wissen, dass es noch zwei Morde gegeben haben muss, aber wir wissen weder, an wem, noch womit er seine verbleibenden Horcruxe gemacht hat.

Dies ist der Punkt, an dem wir wieder zu möglichen Gegenständen zurückkehren, denn es ist wahrscheinlich einfacher, das Rätsel von dieser Seite her zu lösen. Einfacher jedenfalls, als von den möglichen Morden auf mögliche Horcruxe zu schliessen, obschon wir auch diesen Weg nicht auslassen sollten. Wir haben einen kleinen Ansatzpunkt - er hat allein zwei Artefakte benutzt, die klar als Erbstücke von Hogwarts-Gründern identifiziert wurden. Vom Professor wissen wir, dass er von den Gründern geradezu besessen war, vor allem Slytherin, von dem er ja in direkter Linie abstammte. Wir sollten also damit beginnen, alle noch verbliebenen Erbstücke der vier zusammenzubringen. Es besteht eine grosse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es darunter welche gibt, aus denen er Horcruxe gemacht hat."

"Gryffindors Schwert," sagte Harry sofort.

"Das - und der Sortierhut. Es sind die einzigen bekannten Erbstücke von Godric Gryffindor, die noch existieren, und die sind beide sicher hier in Hogwarts, in meinem Büro. Wir können sie überprüfen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Sortierhut noch wirklich sortieren würde, wenn Tom es geschafft hätte, aus ihm einen Horcrux zu machen," sagte Dumbledore und die anderen stimmten ihm alle zu.

"Ich hole sie aber später noch her. In diesem Moment sind aber drei Auroren dabei, das Gelände des Hauses von Voldemorts Grossvater zu untersuchen, auf dem ich einen weiteren Horcrux vermute. Ich weiss nicht, was es für ein Gegenstand ist, aber man kann annehmen, dass Sie das Medaillon streichen und mit diesem für den Mord seines Vaters und der Grosseltern ersetzen können, Hermione."

Hermione vermerkte die beiden Artefakte unter einer weiteren Kolonne, die sie mit 'mögliche Horcruxe' betitelte, dann löschte sie das Medaillon, schrieb 'unbekannter Gegenstand' an dessen stelle und setzte das Medaillon mit dem Vermerk 'unbekannter Mord' wieder auf die Tafel. Sie schaute sich unter den drei anwesenden Lehrern um. Flitwicks Stirn war leicht gerunzelt, aber er sagte dann:

"Von Rowena Ravenclaw ist nichts mehr greifbares übrig. Die beiden Gegenstände, von denen noch die Rede ist, sind mehr Mythen als Fakt: man spricht davon, dass Rowena ihren Zauberstab den Ollivanders vermacht hat und es stimmt, dass der Zauberstab im Schaufenster des Ladens eine Kopie davon ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Original in Sicherheit gebracht worden ist, werde dem aber nachgehen. Der zweite Gegenstand ist noch sagenumwobener. Sie hatte nämlich ein Diadem, das angeblich jedem Weisheit verlieh, der es aufsetzte. Die Geschichte ist die, dass ihre Tochter Helena es entwendet hatte. Sie floh damit nach Albanien, doch der Mann, der um sie warb, folgte ihr dahin. Alles, was danach wirklich geschah, liegt im Dunkeln der Geschichte, denn die beiden Personen kamen in der Folge dort ums Leben. Das Diadem blieb verschwunden und niemand hat es seither je gesehen. Dies sind jedoch die einzigen klar definierbaren Erbstücke aus dem Hause Ravenclaw. Wir gehen von der Annahme aus, dass die Graue Dame der Geist von Helena Ravenclaw ist, doch wir können es nicht wissen, da sie nie spricht."

"Nehmen wir also an, dass ihr Zauberstab wahrscheinlich in Gringotts aufbewahrt ist, da hätte Voldemort schon einige Schwierigkeit gehabt, an ihn heranzukommen. Aber das Diadem ist von Interesse! Zu dumm, dass die Graue Dame nicht spricht…"

Doch die Graue Dame schien sie gehört zu haben und schwebte ins Konferenzzimmer. Sie erhob ihre Stimme, sanft und süss:

"Sie hat deshalb nie gesprochen, weil sie sich in Grund und Boden geschämt hat. Doch jetzt kann ich mich vielleicht nach Tausend Jahren rechtfertigen, da ich gehört habe, dass meine Geschichte Ihnen allen auf der Suche nach diesen schrecklichen Dingen helfen könnte."

"Erzählen Sie sie, Madam, wir werden Sie weder be- noch verurteilen, nur Ihnen zuhören," versprach Hermione und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Es ist keine grossartige Geschichte. Nur die Geschichte eines törichten Mädchens, das sich des Diadems der Mutter bedienen wollte, um deren Weisheit zu erlangen. Aber als ich es aufsetzte, kam mir keine Erleuchtung, im Gegenteil, ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass es auf meinem Kopf sass. Vermutlich, weil mein Kopf nicht den Inhalt besass, den er benötigt hätte, um soviel Weisheit aufzunehmen. Doch weil ich das nicht konnte, wurde ich noch törichter, denn ich wollte nun nicht, dass irgendjemand sonst das Diadem haben sollte. Ich floh nach Albanien, wo ich das Schmuckstück in der Höhle eines Baumes verbarg."

"Albanien?" fragte Dumbledore und wollte ferner wissen: "Meine Liebe, haben Sie zu irgend einem Zeitpunkt jemals davon gesprochen?"

"Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich genau das getan habe, deshalb komme ich auch jetzt zu Ihnen. Ich weiss seinen Namen nicht mehr, aber er war ein hübscher, charmanter junger Slytherin. Wahrscheinlich war er wohl gerade nicht die Person, der ich es hätte sagen sollen. Es müssen so fünfzig Jahre vergangen sein. Er war ein Präfekt."

"Tom Riddle?" fragte Minerva.

"Ja, jetzt wo Sie's sagen, kommt's mir in den Sinn, genau das war sein Name. Sie haben diesen Namen jetzt schon mehrmals erwähnt. Ist aus ihm wirklich dieser schreckliche Lord Voldemort geworden?"

"Leider ja. Selbst, wenn er seinen Namen nur aus einem miesen Anagramm gebastelt hat," bestätigte Harry.

Hermione und Filius schauten beide hinüber zu Remus und die drei gescheitesten Leute im Raum nickten. Remus sagte:

"Ich halte es für durchaus möglich, dass Voldemort nach Albanien gereist ist und das Diadem geholt hat, nachdem er Hogwarts verliess. Wir brauchen gar nicht mal zu wissen, mit welchem Mord er den Horcrux daraus gemacht hat…"

"Das glaube ich auch. Vielen Dank, Madam Ravenclaw, Sie haben uns wirklich einen grossen Dienst erwiesen. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen, darüber mit Tom Riddle gesprochen zu haben, denn er hat ganz viele Leute aufs Kreuz gelegt! Sie sind nur eines seiner unzähligen Opfer und Sie hatten Glück, dass Sie bereits ein Geist waren. Die Glücklichen wurden nur betrogen, die Pech hatten, hat er alle ermordet!" sagte Hermione.

"Danke! Vielen Dank! Sie benötigen mich nun wohl nicht mehr, oder?"

"Nein, vielen Dank! Aber Sie sind herzlich eingeladen, hierzubleiben."

Hermione erhob sich und studierte die beiden Ravenclaw-Artefakte auf Liste der möglichen Horcruxe.

"Sind wir uns einig, dass das Diadem der wahrscheinlichste Gegenstand ist, aus dem er noch einen Horcrux gemacht haben könnte? Es war verschwunden und er war die einzige lebende Mensch, der wusste, wo es sich befand? Er hat es geholt und seinen Horcrux draus gemacht und hat es dann wieder versteckt. Wo würde er das am besten tun? Warum nicht in Hogwarts, wenn er schon so besessen davon war? Ein Horcrux ist ein völlig unauffälliges Ding und nur wer weiss, dass ein Gegenstand einer ist, wird das wissen, sobald er ihn berührt."

"Ja, aber wann könnte er diesen Horcrux hier versteckt haben? Er war nur noch einmal hier und da hat ihm Professor Dumbledore ziemlich unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er nicht willkommen ist, wie wir gesehen haben," warf Sirius vernünftigerweise ein.

"Das stimmt zwar, aber wir wissen nicht, wo im Haus er sich vor oder nach dem Gespräch befand. Er hatte genügend Zeit, etwas zu deponieren. In diesem riesigen Schloss gibt es eine Menge Ecken und Nischen, und er kannte es ziemlich gut, wie mir scheint."

"Hermione und Harry, erinnert ihr euch daran, wie ich am Abend des Yule-Balles erzählte, dass ich einmal in einem Raum gelandet bin, der voller Nachttöpfe war, als ich gerade dringend mal ein Badezimmer suchte?" setzte Dumbledore an.

"Ja…" sagten beide Teens.

"Oh, das muss der Raum gewesen sein, den sie als Raum der Wünsche bezeichnen!" rief Helena Ravenclaw. "Er ist so verzaubert, dass er immer das enthält, was man gerade braucht. Alles, was man tun muss, ist dreimal vor der leeren Wand auf und abzugehen und sich zu wünschen, wie der Raum aussehen soll. Dann erscheint eine Tür in der Wand und der Raum präsentiert sich genau so, wie gewünscht. Seit er im Jahr 1018 erstellt wurde haben ihn schon Hunderte von Schülern entdeckt. Ich glaube, er war eine Idee von Onkel Godric. Mum hatte immer den Verdacht, dass er sich darin mit nicht ganz koscheren Dingen beschäftigte. Er war ein etwas liederlicher Bursche, müsst ihr wissen."

"Oh, der Raum hat sogar einen Namen? Ich gebe zu, dass ich das nicht wusste," sagte Dumbledore. "Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass man ihn gezielt aufsuchen kann, ich dachte, es wäre ein Zufall gewesen."

Sie lachten alle über Helenas Geschichte und die beiden Rumtreiber grinsten.

"Klingt nach etwas, was **wir** eigentlich hätten finden müssen, Moony," meinte Sirius.

"Ja, zu schade, dass der uns nie untergekommen ist."

"Zum Glück! Ich glaube nicht, dass Hogwarts euch - oder noch schlimmer: Fred und George Weasley - überlebt hätte, mit solch einem mächtigen Zimmer in eurem Arsenal!" stöhnte Minerva.

Alle lachten.

"Ich meine es ernst! Ich darf gar nicht dran denken, was die kreativen Hirne dieser Rabauken in solch einer Umgebung alles hätten aushecken können!"

Durch das Gelächter durch erklang noch einmal Helenas Stimme:

"Es gibt etwas, was den Raum weit weniger gefährlich macht, Professor McGonagall - man kann nämlich nichts daraus entfernen, was der Raum hergestellt hat. Er liefert einem jedes Buch in der Bibliothek, aber man kann's nicht aus dem Raum tragen, ja, man kann es nicht einmal kopieren. Was immer sie also hätten aushecken können - wenn es etwas physisches gewesen wäre, dann wäre es da drin geblieben."

Sogar die Kobolde lachten nun mit. Doch die beiden Rumtreiber sahen gar nicht enttäuscht aus, sie hatten viel Spass an ihrem 'üblen' Ruf. Die Leute zum Lachen zu bringen war ja ihr wichtigster Auftrag im Leben! Als das Gelächter doch langsam ausklang, fragte Harry den Geist:

"Madam Ravenclaw, Sie sagten, dass man sich auf das konzentrieren müsste, was man in dem Raum benötigt, müssten wir also erraten, woran Riddle gedacht hat, als er eventuell seinen Horcrux dort versteckte?"

"Nicht unbedingt. Er hat sich bestimmt in der Eile nur einen Raum gewünscht, in dem sich etwas verstecken liesse."

"Und wo befindet sich dieser sagenhafte Raum?" fragte Minerva.

"Im siebten Stock."

"Im siebten Stock? Dort ist der Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm," bemerkte Hermione.

"Und mein Büro - unterhalb des Westturms," fügte Filius bei.

"Ja, genau! Es ist auch nur um die Ecke beim Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm. Ich bin sicher, dass Onkel Godric den Raum in seiner Nähe wollte. Es gibt ein Bild da, mit ein paar komischen Trollen in Tutus."

"Ach ja, jetzt weiss ich, wo…"

"Dort muss man dreimal an der Wand hin und her gehen."

"Ausgezeichnet, das versuchen wir gleich mal!" rief Dumbledore aus. Er war entzückt, dass man offenbar auf gutem Weg war.

Während dieser Besprechung war ihm langsam ein Licht aufgegangen. Er begriff, dass er während vieler Jahre des Schweigens und der Zurückhaltung zu diesem Thema keinen einzigen richtigen Schritt vorwärts gekommen war. Mit einigen intelligenten Leuten zusammen hatte man jetzt in wenigen Stunden weit mehr erreicht, als er mit all seinen Annahmen und Unsicherheiten in vielen Jahren. Er verstand, dass seine Angst dieses entsetzliche Wissen mit jemandem zu teilen, ihn ins Abseits geführt hatte. Er war erstaunt, was dieses Team jetzt schon alles mitgebracht hatte, und wie viel man gemeinsam vorwärts gekommen war. Neid war ihm ein Fremdwort und so betrachtete er die Fortschritte, die das Team jetziger und ehemaliger Schüler gemeinsam mit einem Kollegen und Gringotts-Leuten erreicht hatten ohne Missgunst. Schliesslich und endlich hatten sie alle das selbe Ziel: dieses grässliche Voldemort-Business ein für alle Mal zu erledigen und abzuhaken. Sie waren sich alle einig, dass das geschehen sollte, ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Nach dieser Sitzung war es ihm klar, dass er alleine niemals alles so erreicht hätte, wie seine jungen Freunde es gemeinsam getan hatten. Er hatte mit Erstaunen und Freude zugesehen, wie die junge Schülerin selbstbewusst ihre Ideen und Fakten präsentiert hatte.

"Ich glaube, dass wir tatsächlich davon ausgehen können, dass dieses Diadem unser nächster Horcrux ist. Gibt es noch weitere Artefakte, die bekannt sind? Vielleicht von Helga Hufflepuff oder Salazar Slytherin?" fragte Hermione.

"Ich kann es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, aber wie ich eben schon sagte habe ich Hestia, Kingsley und Nymphadora den Auftrag gegeben, das Gelände der Hütte der Gaunts zu untersuchen, der Familie von Tom Riddle mütterlicherseits in Little Hangleton. Sie müssten eben grade dort sein. Es könnte eine gute Idee sein, uns ihnen dort anzuschliessen, sie könnten dort wohl etwas finden."

"Ausgezeichnet. Könnten Sie auch für uns den ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister kontaktieren, Professor Dumbledore? Die Antwort, die er Riddle auf dessen Frage gegeben hat, könnte immer noch von grosser Wichtigkeit sein. Ausser, wenn Sie glauben, dass wir Voldemort einen Liter Veritaserum Einflössen können, damit er uns alles bestätigt, bevor wir ihn wegputzen…" fragte Hermione.

"Ich denke, ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall beide Routen verfolgen."

"Gut. Was meint ihr, sollten wir Professor Dumbledore zu diesem Haus von den Gaunts begleiten? Ich bin sicher, dass uns das Diadem im Raum der Wünsche nicht davonlaufen wird."

"Von der Erinnerung, die wir vor kurzem gesehen haben, wäre es sicher gut, uns dahin zu begeben. Es könnte gut sein, dass Harrys spezielle Gabe hilfreich wäre, er ist ja ein Parselmund und mit den Gaunts haben wir's mit einer ganzen Familie von Parselmündern zu tun. Danke übrigens für die Übersetzung vorhin, Harry!"

"Bitte, gern geschehen. Interessant übrigens, dass ich das immer noch kann, nachdem der Horcrux weg ist."

"Da Sie diese Begabung nun einmal erworben haben, wird sie sicher nicht mehr verschwinden, aber ich zweifle, dass Sie sie einmal Ihren Kindern vererben werden, Harry."

Harry wurde rot und schaute Hermione an. Doch die strahlte nur und bemerkte:

"Und selbst wenn - dann werden wir das einfach als eine Fremdsprache betrachten! Vielleicht war das auch die Art, wie die Nachkommen in der Slytherin-Familie diese Begabung angesehen haben."

"Nach allem, was wir wissen, waren die frühen Generationen bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie die letzten paar. Also, dann mache ich uns einen Portschlüssel."

Dumbledore folgte dieser Ankündigung und stellte einen Portschlüssel her, dann erkundigte er sich bei den Kobolden:

"Möchten Sie unseren weiteren Aktivitäten ebenfalls beiwohnen, meine Herren?"

"Nein, danke, ich glaube, wir haben unseren Teil bereits erledigt und für den Moment befinden wir uns auf dem selben Wissensstand. Darf ich nur noch kurz das Wort an Miss Granger hier richten?"

"Selbstverständlich!"

"Miss Granger, sollten Sie sich jemals für eine Laufbahn in unserer Branche interessieren, dann möchte ich Sie doch bitten, sich direkt an mich zu wenden. Ich wäre sehr daran interessiert, Ihre Fähigkeiten in den Dienst unserer Bank stellen zu können. Dies nicht nur zum Vorteil der Bank, sondern wie ich meine, zum Vorteil der gesamten magischen Welt. Was ich heute von Ihnen gesehen habe, war nicht nur eindrücklich, vor allem im Hinblick auf die Tatsache, dass niemand von einem jungen Kobold Ihres Alters auch nur annähernd so viel Können erwarten würde. Wohl auch kaum von einem jungen Zauberer oder Hexe. Ich freue mich bereits darauf, Ihre Karriere mitzuverfolgen, ob sie nun innerhalb meines Hauses oder anderswo stattfinden wird. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie innerhalb meines Hauses viele von Ihren Vorstellungen und Träumen verwirklichen könnten, denn in vieler Hinsicht ist Gringotts weit mehr als nur einfach eine Bank.

Es ist mir sehr wohl klar, dass viele die Kobolde auf einen einzigen Begriff reduzieren, nämlich den des Profits. Wir sehen aber noch weit mehr als monetären Profit. Mit einer Person Ihres Kalibers besteht viel Hoffnung für die magische Welt im Allgemeinen und Gringotts würde stolz darauf sein, Ihnen die Plattform zu bieten, auf dem Sie zur Mehrung des Profits **aller** innerhalb unserer magischen Welt beitragen könnten. Auch hier wiederum bei weitem nicht nur des monetären! Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Granger."

Alle Erwachsenen im Raum waren sprachlos. Bill schaute Hermione mit noch grösserem Respekt an, denn er war wahrscheinlich derjenige unter den Erwachsenen, der am genauesten wusste, welche Ehre dem Mädchen hier zuteil geworden war. Doch Hermione blieb wie immer bescheiden und antwortete:

„Danke, Direktor Ragnok, ich werde mich an Ihre freundlichen Worte erinnern und vielleicht darauf zurückkommen. Ich habe vermutlich einige politische Vorstellungen, die sich mit den Ihren decken könnten. Wenn in der Zukunft eine Möglichkeit bestehen sollte, Ihr Interesse an meiner Mitarbeit mit meinem Interesse an Ihrer Unterstützung kombinieren zu können, dann wäre das perfekt."

Noch einmal erstaunte Ragnok alle im Raum, als der der Kleinen vor ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Ich meine, dass diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich besteht. Gut gesagt, Miss Granger. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute in ihrer weiteren Ausbildung. Ich entbiete Ihnen allen meinen Gruss, meine Damen und Herren, und danke für einen äusserst aufschlussreichen und unterhaltsamen Nachmittag."

Ragnok und Bloodaxe verliessen Hogwarts. Dumbledore sah Hermione ebenfalls mit neuem Respekt an. Er hatte bereits grosse Achtung vor ihren Fähigkeiten, genauso wie er einst Lily Evans geachtet hatte. Seit Jahren war er bereits der Überzeugung, dass ihr Selbstopfer mehr als unnötig gewesen war, und er gab sich selber die Schuld dafür, es herbeigeführt zu haben. Er folgte Hermiones Blick zu Harry hinüber und begriff, dass es zwischen den beiden offenbar zu einem neuen Verhältnis gekommen war. Dann stutzte er. Nicht über andere, sonder über sich selber. Es war noch keine Woche her, seit die Sommerferien begonnen hatten, aber bereits hatten diese beiden so viel erreicht, wie er in Jahrzehnten nicht. Die magische Welt in Britannien würde nie wissen, was sie diesem Paar da vor ihm wirklich zu verdanken hatte, aber er nahm sich fest vor, es niemals zu vergessen. Er betrachtete sich Harrys Gesicht noch für einen Moment und stellte fest, dass die Wahl des jungen Mannes für eine Partnerin bereits getroffen war. Dumbledore kannte die Gewohnheiten der Potter-Männer gut genug um zu wissen, dass die meisten davon sich nur einmal verliebten – und stets in die Richtige. Sie neigten allesamt dazu, die Richtige auch schon früh zu finden. Und nicht nur die Männer der Familie, auch die Frauen hatten diese Fähigkeit. Wenn Charlus Potters Grosstante Carola nicht früh verstorben wäre… wer weiss, vielleicht hätte er dann heute selber eigene Nachkommen.

„Der Portschlüssel wird aktiviert, sobald wir bereit sind. Darf ich Sie bitten, alle herzukommen, und ihn zu berühren? Es ist ein wunderbar warmer Tag, ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendwelche zusätzliche Kleidung benötigen werden."

Sie versammelten sich um alten Professor und berührten die Kerze, die als Portschlüssel diente. Remus schaffte es gerade noch, Harry und Hermione zu sagen:

„Macht in der Luft ein paar Gehbewegungen, dann bleibt ihr nach der Landung auf den Beinen."

Beide Teens waren ihm sehr dankbar für die Instruktion und wirklich, sie blieben dank den Gehbewegungen in der Luft bei der Landung aufrecht stehen, nicht wie bei ihrer Ankunft am Austragungsort der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft.

„Mr. Weasley hätte uns das auch sagen können, was meinst du, Hermione?"

„Ja, aber das könnte auch ein kleiner Streich gewesen sein, wer weiss? Nicht mal Gred und Forge haben's gewusst."

„Stimmt. Und sie müssen's ja von irgendwoher haben, die beiden, nicht wahr?"

„Genau."

Als sie sich auf den Weg zur Gaunt-Hütte machten, meinte Sirius:

„Sie könnten diese Gene auch von der Seite ihrer Mutter haben. Ihre beiden jüngeren Brüder waren Zoll für Zoll so schlimm wie wir Rumtreiber."

„Stimmt! Und sie hatten das Terrain in Hogwarts perfekt für die Rumtreiber vorbereitet," fügte Remus hinzu.

Dumbledore musste auch lächeln. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an die beiden Prewett-Brüder Fabian und Gideon. Er hatte schon oft gedacht, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge wahrscheinlich einiges von ihnen geerbt haben mussten, selbst wenn sie die beiden nie gekannt hatten.

„Wisst ihr, dass Mum niemals von den beiden spricht? Oder wenn, dann nur um zu sagen, dass sie ihren Tod nie überwunden hat. Wir haben alle keine Ahnung, wie sie waren, aber wenn ihr Geschichten über sie habt, dann würde ich die zu gerne hören," warf Bill ein.

„Wir haben einige! Wir haben sie im Orden kennengelernt. Die Todesser haben sie gefürchtet! Es brauchte einen Hinterhalt von fünf von ihnen, um Giddy und Fab zu erledigen. Die beiden waren wirklich grossartig. Sie waren zwar wahrscheinlich für einiges am üblen Temperament eurer Mutter verantwortlich, denn ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie uns erzählten, dass sie sie des Öfteren arg aufzogen und neckten. Ich kannte eure Mutter vorher nicht persönlich, nur euren Vater. Er ist entfernt mit den Blacks verwandt."

„Sehr weit entfernt, hoffe ich! Nichts gegen dich, aber die meisten deiner Verwandten möchte ich nicht meine Verwandten nennen müssen!"

Sirius lachte und gab zu:

„Ich gebe dir da vollkommen recht und danke dir, mich nicht da hineingemischt zu haben. Es gab einige anständige unter ihnen, aber der grösste Teil ist einfach grässlich. Zum Glück ist der grösste Teil auch schon unter der Erde. Allerdings sind wir nicht so sehr weit entfernt verwandt. Meine Grosstante Cedrella hat deinen Grossvater Septimus geheiratet. Dafür hat man sie aus der Familie geschmissen. Na ja, aus dem Wandteppich mit dem Familienstammbaum gebrannt. Vermutlich von meiner Mutter, die hatte diese üble Angewohnheit."

„Ah! Daher kommt es, dass Tante Muriel solch ein Drachen ist. Man würde es kaum glauben, dass sie die Schwester meines Vaters ist!"

Sirius lachte.

„Ja, das sitzt in den Genen, vermute ich. Die meisten von ihnen waren von innen heraus verrottet. Mit Ausnahmen: James' Mum war auch eine Grosstante von mir und sie war super lieb. Ich vermisse sie ebenso wie ich James vermisse. Sie war weit mehr meine Mum als ihre Nichte. Ohne Tante Dorea hätte ich es nie geschafft. Sie und mein Onkel Alphard, ein Bruder meiner Mutter, das waren die wenigen Guten, die es in meiner Familie gibt. Und meine Cousine Andromeda natürlich. Interessanterweise haben sie übrigens Dorea nie vom Familienstammbaum entfernt. Du bist übrigens auch mütterlicherseits mit mir verwandt: deine Grossmutter Lucretia war meine Tante väterlicherseits."

Für weitere Diskussionen über Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse blieb aber keine Zeit, denn jetzt erreichte man den Zielort, das Ende eines zerklüfteten kleinen Wegs, an dessen verlotterten Ende sie zwei Hexen und einen Zauberer in voller Angriffsbereitschaft antrafen. Dumbledore rief:

„Ich bin's, Kingsley, alles in Ordnung! Ich bringe Verstärkung mit!"

Sie erreichten die drei Auroren, die sichtbar erleichtert aufatmeten.

„Gut, Sie zu sehen, Herr Professor, wir waren nahe daran, aufzugeben. Wir können uns dem Gebäude nicht ohne grosse Gefahr nähern, soviel haben wir einzig feststellen können," erklärte Kingsley.

„Wir haben die mögliche Lösung hier. Kennt ihr euch schon alle? Wenn nicht, dann stelle ich euch Harry Potter und Hermione Granger vor. Sie haben uns soeben darüber informiert, was sie bereits über die Sache herausgefunden haben. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir es nur noch mit zwei verbleibenden Horcruxen zu tun haben, denn ihnen ist es gelungen, in Gringotts drei davon aufzustöbern und mit Hilfe der Kobolde zu zerstören."

„Wow! Wie viele dachten Sie, dass er hergestellt haben könnte? Fünf oder sechs?"

„Er ist wohl übers Ziel von sieben hinausgeschossen – das Tagebuch und die Schlange waren bereits weg, in Gringotts kamen drei dazu, einer davon entstand vermutlich versehentlich. Voldemort wusste nichts davon, deshalb hat er in aller Eile noch einen gemacht, als er wieder fähig war, selbst zu zaubern. Das war die Schlange. Bleiben also noch zwei seiner vorherigen. Wir haben bereits eine gute Ahnung, wo der andere sein könnte, nun hoffen wir, hier doch noch einen finden zu können."

„Oh, hier ist einer, das haben wir schon erkennen können. Wir kommen nur nicht nahe an diese verflixte Hütte heran. Sie wird durch irgendetwas beschützt, was wir nicht mal erkennen können. Wir erhalten völlig irre Resultate auf unsere Diagnostikzauber. Ich bin sehr froh, dass dieses Gebäude so abseits der üblichen Wege steht, dass hier noch niemand aus Versehen drübergestolpert ist, der nicht wirklich danach gesucht hat. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass uns was ziemlich Übles erwarten würde, wenn wir zu nahe dran kämen," erklärte Hestia.

„Da die Gaunts dafür bekannt waren, allesamt Parselmünder zu sein, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es damit zu tun hat. Sie haben die Gabe von einer Generation zur nächsten vererbt und Voldemort hat sie auch. Und sie hatten die Gewohnheit, sie für fast alles zu verwenden, auch für ihre Zauber," gab Harry zu Protokoll.

„Wir brauchen einen **Parselmund**?" fragte Hestia entsetzt. „Na dann gute Nacht! Nun kommen wir nie in die Nähe!"

„Du kannst dich beruhigen, Hestia, denn als Voldemort Harry zu töten versuchte, hinterliess er ihm auch die Gabe der Schlangensprache. Harry wird hier unsere Hilfe sein."

Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry:

„Harry, ich übernehme die Verantwortung darüber, was Sie bis zum Erreichen deines siebzehnten Altersjahres tun und angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie zu einem grossen Teil mit dabei sind, Voldemort zu besiegen erlaube ich es mir, die Jugendspur von Ihrem Zauberstab zu entfernen. Niemand wird mir Bevorzugung vorwerfen, wenn sie gleichzeitig von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie uns von Voldemorts Übel befreien sollen. Wären Sie so freundlich, mir Ihren Zauberstab hinzuhalten?"

„Hier ist er, Sir."

Dumbledore berührte Harrys Zauberstab mit seinem eigenen und sprach im Kopf die Worte, mit denen die Jugendspur entfernt wurde. Ein kleiner Lichtblitz, der von Harrys Zauberstab ausging, teilte Dumbledore mit, dass der Zauber gelungen war.

„Ich weiss, dass Sie das Privileg nicht strapazieren werden, auch Ihren Zauberstab, bitte, Miss Granger!"

Sie hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab hin und sah zu, wie die Jugendspur auch von ihm entfernt wurde. Sie versprach, das Privileg nicht zu missbrauchen.

„Meine Eltern werden erleichtert sein, endlich einmal zu sehen, was ich in der Schule so lerne, nicht nur davon hören. Sie nehmen nämlich grossen Anteil an meiner Bildung."

„Ausgezeichnet. Also, dann lasst uns mal hören, was ihr schon herausgefunden habt, Kingsley, Hestia und Nymphadora."

Tonks stöhnte ob der Nennung ihres richtigen Namens, aber die drei berichteten von ihren bisher nahezu fruchtlosen Untersuchungen. Harry hörte gut zu und fragte dann:

„Glauben Sie es könnte helfen, wenn ich ihre Diagnosezauber in Parsel spräche, Professor?"

„Schaden kann es auf alle Fälle nicht, legen Sie nur gleich los!"

„Gut. Bis hierher kommen wir, näher kommen wir nicht an die Hütte heran, Harry," sagte Hestia und fügte dann hinzu: „Oh, tut mir leid, ich darf Sie doch Harry nennen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, Madam."

„Dann müssen Sie mich Hestia nennen! Ich könnte Ihnen gelegentlich einige Geschichten über ihre Mum erzählen, wir waren gut befreundet."

„Dieses Angebot nehme ich gerne an, Hestia. Dürfen wir Sie in den nächsten Tagen mal zum Abendessen einladen?"

„Aber sehr gerne!"

„Super! Aber dann wollen wir mal – Können Sie mir die Zauber zeigen, die Sie verwendet haben? Ich versuch's dann mal…"

Kingsley und Hestia unterwiesen ihn in den diversen Zaubern und mit einem von ihnen bekam er ein so scharfes Resultat, dass er ein paar Schritte zurücktreten musste. Er starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Haufen vor ihm, der die Hütte darstellte.

„Professor, dieser Haufen hier sieht für mich jetzt genauso aus, wie das Haus beim Besuch von Ogden aussah. Nicht grade eine komplette Ruine, aber auf gutem Weg dahin…"

„Ah! Eine künstliche Illusion in diesem Fall."

Dumbledore zeigte Harry einige weitere Zauber, die ihm über die Schwelle des Hauses helfen könnten und einer davon sprach auf Parsel an. Hermione notierte die erfolgreichen Zauber alle in einem Notizbuch, das sie bei sich führte. Flitwick und Bill halfen ihr dabei. Remus und Dumbledore fütterten Harry inzwischen mit weiteren möglichen Zaubern, die Harry dabei helfen sollten, das Gebäude zu öffnen und zu sichern. Schliesslich fiel zunächst die Illusion zusammen, dann die Barriere, die sie am Betreten der Hütte hinderte. Sie konnten sich ihr nun nähern. Dumbledore erinnerte Harry:

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es der Ring sein könnte, den Marvolo Gaunt Bob Ogden gezeigt hat. Erinnern Sie sich, wie er aussah?"

„Ja, er hatte ein Wappen drauf. Goldring mit schwarzem Stein."

„Stimmt, das hatte er."

„Es war ein goldener Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein – fast so wie ein Siegelring."

„Genau wie ein Siegelring, Harry. Versuchen Sie mal die direkteste Methode."

„_Accio Peverells Siegelring!"_ zischte Harry.

Es funktionierte wie beim Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff – der Ring kam aus der Hütte geflogen wie von einer Pistole abgefeuert. Mit seinen Reflexen als Sucher wollte Harry ihn auffangen, aber Kingsley hielt seine Hand fest.

„Lieber nicht, ehe wir ihn auf weitere Schutzzauber geprüft haben, Harry!" sagte er.

„Oh ja, das ist wohl wahr!"

Kingsley zog dicke Handschuhe aus der Tasche und reichte sie Harry.

„Hier, ziehen Sie die hier an und zitieren Sie den Ring nochmal her."

Harry wiederholte seinen Zauber und fing den Ring mit den jetzt geschützten Händen auf. Plötzlich war Dumbledore da, der von dem Ring magisch angezogen wurde, und versuchte, ihn zu nehmen, doch Kingsley war bereit und zog ihn heftig zurück. Dumbledore zitterte und sah aus, als ob der Ring das Einzige wäre, was er in seinem Leben noch in seinen Besitz bringen wollte.

„Albus?"

„Ich muss weg von hier, Kingsley, dieser Ring ist wirklich ein Horcrux! Könnt ihr nicht auch alle fühlen, wie er einen anzieht und zu zwingen versucht…?"

„…so als ob man ihn unbedingt auf den Finger stecken wollte? Ziemlich teuflisch!" fragte Minerva, die auch zitterte.

Kingsley und Hestia führten die beiden weg. Sirius und Harry fühlten keinen Zwang, den Ring anzuziehen, was sie wunderte, daher bot Sirius sich an, das Schwert, welches ihnen die Kobolde leihweise dagelassen hatten, zu holen. Er verschwand und war wenige Minuten später damit wieder zur Stelle. Harry legte den Ring erst dann wieder hin, nachdem Kingsley und Hestia diejenigen unter ihnen, die am meisten unter dem Zwang zu leiden hatten, fixiert hatten. Es brauchte nicht viel, Sirius zerstörte den Ring mit der Spitze des Schwertes. Sie hörten dem inzwischen sattsam bekannten Geschrei zu, bis es verklang. Sirius und Remus konnten danach den Zwangszauber auf dem Ring auch noch entfernen, der die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass sie diesen Ring unbedingt tragen wollten. Kingsley befreite die ‚Gefangenen'.

Dumbledore holte tief Luft. Er schaute sich den Ring an, den Harry nun problemlos wieder flicken konnte. Der Junge steckte den Ring in seine Tasche und fragte:

„Ist an dem Ring noch etwas Bestimmtes dran, ausser dass er ein Erbstück von Salazar Slytherin war, Professor?"

„Ja, aber der Welt würde man keinen Gefallen tun, wenn man sagt, was. Er hat mich am Meisten betroffen, weil ich eine offenstehende Rechnung mit einer lange verstorbenen Verwandten habe, die mich nie losgelassen hat, seit sie starb. Das ist alles, was ich darüber sagen werde. Behalte ihn als ein Erinnerungsstück, Harry. Da du ein direkter Abkömmling der Peverell-Familie bist, hast du darauf den gleichen Anspruch wie Voldemort. Obwohl dein Vorfahre ein Bruder von seinem war."

„Von denen sind in Godric's Hollow eine ganze Menge begraben," bemerkte Remus.

„Ja, das stimmt, Remus. Lasst uns nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir haben, was wir von hier brauchen."

„Professor, bedeutet das, dass ich doch auch von Salazar Slytherin abstamme?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Ja, Harry, das bedeutet es tatsächlich. Aber weisst du, das tun auch ganz viele andere. Wenn eine Familie nicht ausstirbt, dann funktioniert es nach dem Schneeballprinzip. Direkt oder indirekt gibt es ganz viele, die ihre Abstammung auf einen der vier Gründer von Hogwarts zurückführen können. Je weiter du zurückgehst in der Geschichte, desto mehr gemeinsame Vorfahren mit anderen Leuten wirst du finden. Ich würde mir darauf nichts einbilden," erklärte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Harry begann zu lachen.

„All diese Sorgen in meinem zweiten Schuljahr, wenn ich bloss hätte darauf hinweisen müssen, dass auch ganz viele andere Slytherin-Erben da sind? Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich mir das angetan habe…" sagte er.

Hermione folgte ihm aber nicht in seinem Gelächter. Sie behielt es für sich selbst, aber sie konnte nicht umhin zu denken, um wie vieles Dumbledore es Harry hätte leichter machen können, wenn er das nur schon damals erwähnt hätte, und es wäre wohl auch sehr hilfreich gewesen, hätte er es der ganzen Schule ebenfalls mitgeteilt.

Sie nahmen alle den Portschlüssel wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, den Dumbledore aktivierte, sobald sie ihn alle berührten. Als sie das Konferenzzimmer erreichten, sah Minerva auf die Uhr und stellte fest:

„Noch ein kleines Abenteuer vor dem Abendessen? Ich lade euch alle zum Abendessen ein, um uns von diesem Abenteuer zu erholen."

„Ich meine, dass wir diesen letzten auch noch angehen – wenn es denn der letzte ist. Glaubt ihr, dass Voldie sich gleich zu Tode ärgert, wenn wir ihm sagen, dass wir seine sorgfältig verborgenen Horcruxe alle innerhalb einer Woche gefunden und entschärft haben?" fragte Hermione und grinste.

„Und wie! Können wir's unter seine nicht existierende Nase reiben, Herr Professor? Und dann möchte ich sehen, dass er wie ein räudiger Hund getötet wird…" sagte Harry.

„Wir werden sehen, wie er noch beisammen ist. Wenn dies hier der letzte Horcrux ist, dann bin ich sehr versucht, dir den Spass zu lassen. Ich denke, dass du einen guten verbalen Schuss auf ihn verdienst, danach wird's nicht mehr benötigen als einen Reducto, um ihn fertigzumachen, und das bekommt jeder Erstklässler schon hin," versprach Dumbledore.

Sirius staunte, dass Dumbledore Harry so viel erlauben wollte, aber er warf erst mal ein:

„Fudge wollte dabei sein, Albus!"

„Oh, das kann er, kein Problem. Aber bevor wir ihn dazu lassen, werden wir testen, ob wir wirklich alle von diesen Dingern haben."

„Wir können den Test ja für Fudge noch einmal wiederholen. Dann würde er uns auf alle Fälle vertrauen," schlug Hermione vor.

„Das ist ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag, Miss Granger!"

Die ganze Gruppe, nun noch durch die drei Auroren vergrössert, bewegte sich zum siebten Stock, wo sie vor der Wand auf und ab gingen und verschiedene Phrasen ausprobierten, damit sie danach den selben Raum erhalten würden, in dem Voldemort seinen Horcrux versteckt hatte. Es war Hermione, die schliesslich die richtigen Worte fand:

„Ich brauche den Ort, an dem alles versteckt ist," murmelte sie, während sie vor der Wand auf und ab ging.

Die Tür erschien und als sie ihren Kopf hineinsteckte, rief sie aus:

„Das hier muss es sein! Schaut euch bloss all das Zeug hier drin an!"

Die anderen folgten ihr in den Raum und starrten! Auch Hermione, die ebenso voller Staunen das Sammelsurium an ‚verborgenen' Gegenständen ansah.

„Was man hier alles finden könnte! Jahrhunderte voller Dinge, die jemand verstecken wollte und dann wahrscheinlich einfach vergass."

„Ja, aber erst mal suchen wir ein Diadem!"

Sie versuchten es erneut mit einem Accio Zauber, aber diesmal ohne Erfolg. Offenbar war das Diadem dagegen geschützt worden. Sie teilten sich in kleine Gruppen von zwei oder drei Personen auf. Remus begleitete Harry und Hermione.

„Wer fündig wird, schickt rote Funken für die anderen oder eine Patronus-Nachricht, in Ordnung?" sagte Dumbledore, bevor auch er sich in diesen Dschungel aufmachte.

„Machen wir!"

Jede Gruppe machte sich in eine andere Richtung auf. Nach einer guten Stunde Suchen stiessen Hermione und Harry schliesslich auf das Schmuckstück. Remus sandte die Funken, bis alle anderen sie gefunden hatten. Kingsley sprach den Diagnosezauber.

„Das ist der Horcrux! Sirius, das Schwert, bitte! Ich würde gerne eines dieser schrecklichen Dinger selber zerstören. Ich weiss, kindischer Wunsch nach Rache, aber der Schweinehund hat meine Eltern ermordet!" sagte Harry.

Ohne weitere Diskussion händigte Sirius das Schwert aus. Weitere zwei Sekunden und ein dezidierter Schlag später hörten sie das sattsam bekannte Geschrei des sterbenden Horcrux zum, wie sie hofften, letzten Mal. Hermione hob das halbierte Diadem auf, reparierte es und überreichte es Filius Flitwick.

„Hier, Herr Professor, ich finde, dass es zurück in den Ravenclaw-Turm gehen sollte, wo es hingehört."

„Möchten Sie es nicht vorher aufsetzen, Miss Granger?" fragte der winzige Professor.

Sie sah das Diadem mit Verlangen an, dachte Harry. Dann sah sie sich in der Runde um, als wollte sie alle anderen um ihre Ansicht fragen. Dumbledore und McGonagall nickten, also hob Hermione das Juwel langsam an und setzte es sich auf den Kopf. Nur, um es fünf Sekunden später mit einem Lächeln und einem „Oh!" wieder wegzuziehen.

„Nun?"

„Es sagte: die grösste Weisheit erreichst du, wenn du dieses Diadem wieder weglegst. Stimmt wohl. Weisheit ist die Summe der Erfahrungen und des Gelernten und der Anwendung des Gelernten und Erfahrenen. Von so einem Gegenstand kann keine echte Weisheit erlangt werden."

„Sie sind aber bereits weise über Ihre Jahre hinaus, Miss Granger. Vielen Dank, dass Sie dieses Juwel für Ravenclaw repariert haben. Wir werden es ins Trophäenzimmer bringen, damit alle es sehen, aber keiner es benutzen kann," sagte Flitwick.

„Und ihr beiden werdet auf jeden Fall eine Medaille für besondere Verdienste gegenüber der Schule erhalten. Diejenige von Tom Riddle wird nicht nur leise verschwinden, sondern mit lautstarker Erklärung aus dem Trophäenzimmer geschmissen und zerstört! Seine Würdigung wird aus den Annalen gestrichen!" versprach Minerva.

„Nun, dann bleibt uns nur noch eine unangenehme Sache und dafür werden wir uns ins Herz von Hogwarts begeben müssen," sagte Dumbledore.

Sie fanden ihren Weg wieder aus dem Raum der Wünsche und liessen all die versteckten ‚Schätze' hinter sich. Sie folgten Albus ins Herz von Hogwarts, wo er sie vor sich her eintreten liess. Wie schon einmal in der Nacht nach der dritten Aufgabe erklärte er:

„Ich bin die einzige Person, die hier zaubern kann. Dies ist ein Teil von Hogwarts, der nur dem oder der jeweils aktiven Schulleiter oder Schulleiterin gestattet, Magie zu verwenden. Es können beliebig viele andere hier hereinkommen, aber nur meine magische Signatur wird hier erkannt und toleriert. Daher empfehle ich euch, eure Zauberstäbe alle wegzustecken, bis wir wieder hinausgehen."

Das taten denn auch alle, bevor sie sich zu der Zelle aufmachten, in der Dumbledore Voldemort aufbewahrte. Als sie eintraten, bemerkten sie alle, wie der Homunkulus bocksteif auf dem schmalen Brett lag, das als Bettgestell an der Wand hing. Dumbledore weckte ihn auf und sofort begann das Ding in den höchsten Tönen wütend an zu kreischen. Und dann entdeckte Voldemort das Diadem und aus dem Kreischen wurde ein Schreien. Harry grinste.

„Du dachtest wohl, dass du besonders schlau bist, was, Tom?"

„Nenne mich nicht bei diesem Namen! Wo hast du das her?"

„Wir haben nicht nur dieses, Tom, wir haben sie alle. Wir haben deine sämtlichen Horcruxe gefunden und zerstört. Das Tagebuch habe ich in meinem zweiten Schuljahr aus der Welt geschafft. Slytherins Medaillon, welches Sirius' Bruder von wo immer du's versteckt hast geklaut hat, haben wir gefunden und zerschlagen. Regulus wollte lieber sterben, als dass du deinen Horcrux behalten konntest, wusstest du das? Und dann den Pokal, der einst Helga Hufflepuff gehört hat…"

Harry hielt inne, um Voldemorts Reaktion zu testen. Der war mit jedem genannten Gegenstand ein bisschen mehr in sich zusammengesunken, aber als Harry innehielt, huschte Erleichterung über die scheussliche Fratze. Harry grinste.

„Ach ja, wir sollten nicht Slytherins Ring vergessen, der über die Peverell-Familie vererbt wurde, und diese Schlange, wie hiess sie doch schon nur? Ach ja, Nagini, nicht wahr? Nun, die habe ich zusammen mit Cedric gleich an Ort und Stelle zur Strecke gebracht, wo du uns hin verschleppt hattest. Es war keine gute Idee, einen Horcrux in einem Lebewesen zu verbergen, denn das konnte man nun wirklich ohne Probleme umbringen."

Das schleimige Ding vor ihnen wusste nun, dass kein Überleben mehr möglich war. Dumbledore wusste, dass Voldemort keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass auch in Harry ein Fragment seiner Seele zurückgeblieben war, ihm war ebenso klar, dass Voldemort begriffen hatte, dass sein Spiel ausgespielt war.

„Du hattest keine Ahnung davon, dass ich selber einer deiner Horcruxe war, nicht wahr, Tom? Es war gewiss nicht dein Plan, aber in meiner Fluchnarbe steckte auch eines dieser scheusslichen Dinger. Es hat aber nicht gereicht, aus mir etwas so Grässliches wie dich selber zu machen, Tom, und die Kobolde bei Gringotts waren so freundlich, es zu entfernen. Wir konnten es anschliessend zerstören. Das war's und du bist erledigt. Du kannst schon mal dem Tod in die Augen schauen, Tom, wir warten nur noch darauf, dass der Minister eintrifft, damit wir dich in die Hölle senden können, wo du hingehörst."

„Du willst mich ermorden? Das hast du nicht in dir, Potter!" kreischte Voldemort.

„Oh, du wirst feststellen, dass ich es sehr wohl in mir habe, Tom. Schliesslich hast du auch meine Eltern umgebracht, da ist mehr als genug Wut in mir, dass ich keine Skrupel haben werde, als Scharfrichter zu fungieren. Aber dieser Teil meiner Gefühlswelt wird es nicht sein, der dich umbringen wird, Tom, es wird die Liebe und Achtung sein, die ich für meine Mitmenschen, und ganz besonders für meine Lieben empfinde, die dein Ende herbeiführen werden. Sie werden endlich aufatmen können, dass diese Pestbeule aus der Welt geschafft wurde. Ausserdem, das was du jetzt grade noch bist, ist eh nichts Besseres als Ungeziefer. Das wird nicht viel anders sein, als eine lästige Mücke zu zertreten."

„Wenn du mich umbringst, werden alle diejenigen sterben, die mein Mal tragen," drohte Voldemort.

„Da überschätzt du bestimmt deine eigene Macht, Moldieshorts, soweit wird's wohl kaum kommen," bemerkte Sirius.

„Ausserdem – und wenn schon! Todesser mit deinem Mal? Du willst mich doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes glauben machen, dass das ein Verlust für die Welt wäre, wenn diese Mordbuben auf einen Schlag in die Hölle fahren? Würde uns nur aufzeigen, wer alles einer deiner Bande von Mördern und Verbrecher war. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du es genossen hast, wenn all diese stolzen Reinblüter vor dir im Staub krochen, wo du doch selber auch bloss so ein Halbblut wie ich bist, schlimmer noch, denn dein Vater war ein Muggel und deine Mutter konnte man kaum eine Hexe nennen, viel mehr war sie eine total degenerierte Squib. Bisschen verlogen von dir, meinst du nicht? Aber es muss schon sehr befriedigend gewesen sein, sie so vor dir am Boden zu sehen…"

Voldemort war zu intelligent, um diese Tirade mit einer Bemerkung zu würdigen, er begriff, dass es aus war. Ohne Zauberstab und in dieser äusserst fragilen Form hatte er keine Macht, sein Schicksal noch einmal selber zu bestimmen. Er war nicht besser als ein Neugeborenes und so streckte ihn Dumbledore wieder mit einer Ganzkörperklammer fest.

„Das war's, Tom. Du hast noch genau so lange zu leben, bis der Minister eintrifft, danach werden wir dich töten."

Tom Riddle hatte Angst. Er wusste, dass sein Ende nahte. Er konnte sich nicht befreien, er konnte in dieser Umgebung nicht einmal zaubern (er hatte es natürlich schon versucht, aber bald festgestellt, dass es unmöglich war) und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich in dieser Form selber zu ernähren. Wenn er das Ritual nicht in den allernächsten Tagen ausführen konnte, dann würde er auch so verenden, doch das sagte er seinen Feinden natürlich nicht. Er konnte nicht einmal verlegen die Augen schliessen, denn Dumbledores Ganzkörperklammer war viel zu stark für ihn. Voldemort konnte sehen, hören, riechen, aber nicht sprechen und schon gar nicht zaubern. Er resignierte. All seine Ränke waren zunichte. Aus der Reaktion der anderen auf seine eigene Reaktion konnte er spielend entnehmen, dass sie nun wussten, dass sie alle Horcruxe gefunden und vernichtet hatten. Er war schon jetzt sehr schwach und hoffte nun, dass ihn die Ganzkörperklammer sterben liess, bevor sie ihn umbrachten.

Das Team kehrte wieder in die Grosse Halle zurück, von wo Dumbledore zufrieden durch Fawkes einen Brief mit der Bitte, nach Hogwarts zu kommen an Fudge absandte. Er lud den Minister ein, sich ihnen zum Abendessen anzuschliessen, um danach dem grössten Übel des Jahrhunderts ein Ende zu bereiten. Sie hatten sich noch kaum an den Tisch gesetzt, als der Minister auch schon in die Grosse Halle gewatschelt kam und ausser Atem fragte:

„Stimmt es wirklich? Wir können diesem Monstrum da unten im Keller ein Ende setzen?"

„Ja, es stimmt wirklich. Was von Tom Riddle noch übrig ist, könnte von einem Erstklässler erledigt werden," sagte Albus und lud den Minister zum Essen ein.

„Merlin sei Dank! Und wir brauchen niemandem etwas davon zu sagen?"

„Nein, rein gar nichts," bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank! Ich konnte seit dem Ende dieses unseligen Turniers nicht mehr schlafen! Ich befürchtete ständig, dass er es schafft, sich daraus zu befreien."

„Wie hätte er das tun können? Er kann nicht zaubern und das hätte er können müssen, um sich aus dieser Zelle zu befreien. Einzig die magische Signatur des Schulleiters oder der Schulleiterin wird dort toleriert. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, vom Zaubern wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen und ich habe ihn mit minderwertigem Gift einer ungefährlichen Otter gefüttert, damit ich ihn grade mal eben so am Leben erhalten konnte. Wir bräuchten ihn gar nicht wirklich umzubringen, ich muss ihm nur die Nahrung vorenthalten und er ginge in den nächsten Tagen ein."

„Oh nein, oh nein, ich will sehen, wie dieses Ungeheuer erledigt wird!" sagte Fudge.

Harry grinste. Für einmal war er mit dem pompösen Minister einer Meinung. Gleich nach dem Abendessen folgte die gesamte Tischgesellschaft dem Schulleiter wieder hinunter in das Herz von Hogwarts und sobald sie dort ankamen, holte Dumbledore die Kreatur aus der Zelle heraus, denn für alle war darin eindeutig kein Platz. Das Herz von Hogwarts bestand aus weit mehr als einer Reihe von Kerkern, aber jetzt brachten sie Voldemort zurück in die Grosse Halle, wo Albus ihn gar nicht erst aufweckte. Er fragte nur:

„Wer mag es übernehmen? Harry hat die erste Wahl, aber wenn du ihn nicht selber töten willst, dann verstehe ich das sehr gut, mein lieber Junge."

„Ich bin nicht ausgesprochen scharf drauf, Professor, aber ich sollte es dennoch selber tun. Er war so sehr hinter mir her, dass es schon vor Jahren persönlich geworden ist!"

„Auch gut. Du hast ja den Reductor-Fluch gelernt und bereits sehr erfolgreich angewendet. Er wird es tun!"

„Gerne!"

Harry trat vor und holte tief Luft. Hermione folgte ihm auf dem Fuss und hielt seine linke Hand. Sie wollte es nicht tun, aber ihr war klar, dass sie ihn unterstützen musste. Mit diesem Schritt befreite Harry nicht nur sich selber, sondern die ganze magische Welt von einem Monstrum, das weit schlimmer als eine Landplage war. Harry war ein Geschöpf der Liebe, er brauchte jetzt ihre Liebe und der Glaube daran gab ihm jetzt die Kraft, diese Kreatur vor sich auszulöschen. Voldemort konnte es durch die Ganzkörperklammer fühlen. Ohne diese hätten sich seine Augen vor Angst geweitet, als Harry ruhig seinen Zauberstab hob.

Noch ein tiefer Atemzug, dann flüsterte Harry: „Reducto."

Das Letzte, was Voldemort wahrnahm war die immense Macht, die hinter dem geflüsterten Zauber zu spüren war. Die anderen sahen zu, wie der Fluch auf die Kreatur am Boden traf. Das schrumpelige Ding zerbarst zu Staub. Diesmal war kein Laut zu hören und kein Geist versuchte dem Wesen zu entrinnen, das Wenige, was davon noch übriggeblieben war, konnte Harry mit einem weiteren leisen „Evanesco"-Zauber wegputzen.

Dumbledore fragte:

„Wäre es euch recht, wenn ich euch mit einem Vergessenszauber die Erinnerung an die Existenz des Herzens von Hogwarts entferne? Es sollte ausser dem Schulleiter niemand von seiner Existenz wissen, denn es ist das letzte Rückzugsgebiet in einer Notlage."

Das verstanden alle Beteiligten und so entfernte Albus dieses Wissen aus ihren Köpfen. Es folgte eine fröhliche Party, die alle zwar hundemüde, aber dennoch in äusserst aufgeräumter Stimmung gegen Mitternacht verliessen.

Hermione rief ihre Eltern noch kurz an, um ihnen mitzuteilen, was sie den ganzen Tag so alles gemacht hatten und dass sie jetzt todmüde in ihr Bett im Seaside Manor fallen werde.

„Du klingst wirklich sehr müde, Liebes, bleib da und erzähle uns alles, wenn wir morgen zu euch kommen," sagte ihre Mutter.

„Danke, Mum! Gute Nacht, dir und Daddy!"

„Ich sag's ihm. Schlaf gut, mein Liebes."

Sirius und Remus gingen die Treppe hinauf, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Hermione. Auf dem Treppenabsatz drehte Sirius sich um und nahm Harry fest in die Arme.

„Gut gemacht, Harry. Du warst heute grossartig! Ich glaube, Fudge hat heute eine Demonstration deiner Stärke bekommen, wir werden uns vor ihm in Acht nehmen müssen, aber seine Zeit wird wohl schon bald kommen, denn es muss einiges in dieser magischen Welt ändern! Vielen Dank für alles, was du für uns getan hast, Harry. Schade, dass die restliche Welt nichts davon erfahren wird. Du wirst nun frei sein, deine restlichen Schuljahre zu geniessen!"

Dann wandte er sich Hermione zu:

„Dir ebenfalls Dank, mein Mädchen. Nicht nur, weil Harry ohne dich wohl kaum je so weit gekommen wäre, sondern vor allem für das, was du rundherum geleistet hast. Ich habe grosse Achtung vor dir."

Auch sie erhielt eine feste Umarmung, die sie gerne erwiderte.

„Gern geschehen, Sirius – was ich für dich getan habe, wie das, was ich für Harry getan habe. Für diejenigen, die man liebt, tut man gern viel, auch wenn es nicht leicht fällt. Einiges ging mir leichter von der Hand als anderes, aber so muss das Leben wohl sein."

„Genau! Gute Nacht, ihr zwei Süssen!"

„Gute Nacht, Sirius! Gute Nacht, Remus!" wünschten die beiden Schüler.

Die beiden jungen Leute gingen gemeinsam unter die Dusche, um etwas schneller ins Bett zu kommen. Der Anblick seiner nackten Freundin lenkte Harrys Träume in dieser Nacht in eine weit angenehmere Richtung, als er von seinem abendlichen Tun her erwartet hätte. Er musste seine eigene Schüchternheit erst einmal überwinden, doch das fiel ihm auch nicht mehr schwer, nachdem Hermione ihn erinnerte:

„Deinen nackten Körper zu sehen, ist für mich ebenso aufregend wie für dich, meinen Körper zu sehen, Harry, vergiss das nicht. Mädchen sind so scharf auf Sex wie die Jungen, und soweit ich mich erinnere, bin ich ein Mädchen."

Harry grinste. ‚Dass sie ein Mädchen ist, kann man tatsächlich nicht übersehen,' dachte er, aber er konnte ihrer Begründung sehr gut folgen. Sie wuschen sich gegenseitig ab, aber selbst der Hormonrausch, den sie beim gegenseitigen Anblick empfanden reichte nicht, dass sie sich noch mit irgendwas anderem beschäftigten als Schlafen. Die ganze Familie schlief ausgezeichnet in dieser Nacht und schlief am nächsten Morgen aus. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Hermione als Erste den Kopf vom Kissen hob. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar warm und kuschlig. Sie schob ihr Duvet ein bisschen weg und schaute auf. Und dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie nicht in ihrem, sondern in Harrys Bett lag!

„Ups!" machte sie, aber im Grunde gefiel es ihr.

Harry begann sich neben ihr zu regen. Beim Aufwachen bemerkte auch er, dass er nicht alleine im Bett war. Aber das fühlte sich so gut an! Er hatte noch nie so gut geschlafen wie in der vergangenen Nacht, da war er sich ganz sicher. Und dann fand er den Grund für sein Wohlbefinden direkt neben sich. Sie lächelte ihn durch ihren dichten Vorhang an lockigem Haar an, dann teilte sie den Vorhang, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er streckte sich einen Moment lang, dann nahm er sie fester in die Arme und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Jetzt, da Hermione ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie es genauso mochte und wollte, wusste er, dass ihr das willkommen wäre. Und ihm fiel sofort auf wie gut es sich anfühlte, ihren nackten Körper an seiner eigenen nackten Haut zu spüren.

„Auweia! Ich will nie wieder alleine schlafen, Hermione!"

„Und obwohl wir wirklich nur geschlafen haben, war das die schönste Nacht, die ich bisher je verbracht habe, Harry! Ich möchte auch noch ein paar mehr davon. Aber in Hogwarts werden wir wieder im Schlafsaal übernachten müssen."

„Ja, ich weiss. Aber es werden sich schon Gelegenheiten finden, und wenn ich dich jede Nacht in meinem Tarnumhang bei uns einschmuggeln muss."

Sie grinste. Es war eine Regel, die zu brechen ihr nicht schwerfallen würde.

„Lass uns aber jetzt aufstehen, ich habe grossen Hunger nach Dobbys leckerem Frühstück."

„Einverstanden! Ich nämlich auch!"

Hermione sah sich nach ihren Kleidern um und fand sie, sauber gewaschen und gefaltet auf der Fensterbank. Sie grinste. Das bedeutete, dass Dobby, oder Winky in der Nacht noch aktiv gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war, den beiden Elfen einbläuen zu wollen, dass sie sich für sie nicht so aufreiben sollten. Sie würden es eh tun, besonders Dobby, denn alles was er tat, tat er sowieso für Harry. Und wenn jemand, den Harry liebte, um ihn war, dann tat Dobby eben auch für diese Personen alles, was er sonst für Harry tun würde, denn letztendlich kam das ja auch wieder Harry zugute. Hermione dachte daran, Dobby auf Colin Creeveys Mitgliederliste seines Harry-Potter-Fanclubs zu setzen. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie zum Grinsen, während sie sich anzog.

„Was grinst du?" fragte Harry.

„Nur so ein paar alberne Gedanken über Dobby, Harry. Er hat letzte Nacht hier aufgeräumt und unsere Kleider gleich saubergemacht, schau!"

„Bin gar nicht überrascht. Wir werden ihm nicht verbieten können, seine Arbeit zu machen, er liebt sie zu sehr!"

„Nein, werden wir nicht und sollen wir auch nicht. Daran habe ich auch eben gedacht. Und was immer Dobby macht, macht er für dich, er liebt dich so sehr! Dann dachte ich daran, dass er eigentlich ein Mitglied von Colins Fanclub werden sollte."

Selbst Harry konnte darüber lachen.

„Und weisst du was? Dobby würde es wahrscheinlich als ein Privileg betrachten, beizutreten."

Beim Frühstück erwartete sie ein Schock. Remus war der erste am Tisch und nahm sich daher die Zeitung vor, während er sich hinsetzte. Dobby servierte drinnen, weil das Wetter draussen nicht so schön war. Später am Tag sollte es auch noch regnen.

Der erste Schluck Tee ging Remus direkt vom Mund durch die Nase wieder ins Freie. Er rief:

„**Sirius! Harry! Hermione! Kommt sofort runter!**"

Die Familienmitglieder kamen alle angerast und Sirius fragte:

„Was ist denn los? Ist dir was passiert, Liebster?"

„Mir geht's vollkommen in Ordnung. Kommt, lest!"

Anstatt ihnen die Zeitung zu geben, las er jedoch gleich vor:

„Mysteriöse Todesfälle gemeldet. Eine ungewöhnlich hohe Zahl an Todesfällen wurde gestern Abend ab ungefähr 21.30 Uhr gemeldet. Sie ereigneten sich überall auf den britischen Inseln und betrafen ausschliesslich ehemalige Anhänger von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem. Sie wurden alle nach St. Mungos geschafft, wo die Heiler sich an eine Autopsie machten, um die Todesursachen festzustellen. Keine der Leichen wies irgendwelche Spuren von Gewalteinwirkung auf, aber niemand schien eines natürlichen Todes gestorben zu sein. Sie hatten alle eine Gemeinsamkeit, nämlich eine Tätowierung am Handgelenk ihres linken Armes, welches sichtbar tief in ihr Fleisch eingebrannt war. Die Tätowierung ist das Abbild des Schreckensbildes, das unsere magischen Mitbürger zu den übelsten Zeiten der Todesser und Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem zu Tode erschreckte, wenn es über unseren Häusern auftauchte. Seit es an Halloween 1981 endgültig verschwand, als der Junge-der-lebte, Harry Potter, Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf (von der idiotischen Belegschaft des Tagespropheten mit Bindestrichen zu Tode geschrieben, fand Remus) den Garaus machte, haben viele unter uns schon beinahe vergessen wie es aussah.

Was war also geschehen? Niemand weiss es und die Heiler in St. Mungos stehen vor einem Rätsel. Auroren wurden beigezogen, konnten aber bislang auch noch nichts weiter feststellen, nur dass nicht eine Person unter den Toten war, die nicht zu den Todessern gehört hatte. Die Presse wurde anlässlich einer dringend einberufenen Pressekonferenz mitten in der Nacht informiert, von Minister Cornelius Fudge persönlich.

Er gab an, dass der Tod von so vielen Todessern ohne äusserlich sichtbare Einwirkung mit dem Dunklen Mal an ihren Handgelenken im Zusammenhang stehen müsse und dass es vielleicht bedeutete, dass Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer noch nicht ganz so tot war wie man gemeinhin annahm.

„Es ist möglich, dass Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer jetzt endgültig tot ist und dass die Verbindung, die er mit den Dunklen Malen seiner Anhänger hatte, weiterging als man annehmen konnte. Wir wissen nicht, wie weit sich die Todesser an ihren Meister banden. Wir hoffen, doch noch etwas darüber herauszufinden."

Die Öffentlichkeit wird wissen wollen, was da passiert ist, denn unter den Toten sind auch so hochstehende Bürger wie Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, Theodore Nott Senior, Nestor Avery, Richard und Elinor Parkinson und viele andere. Sie wurden nach 1981 alle freigesprochen, die meisten von ihnen weil sie behaupteten, unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden zu haben."

Sirius, Remus, Harry und Hermione waren komplett verblüfft. Ihnen war klar, dass es in der gesamten magischen Welt Grossbritanniens kaum jemand gab, der nicht ebenso verblüfft gewesen wäre. Harry dachte sofort an die zahlreichen Waisen und Halbwaisen, die es seit der letzten Nacht gab. Die Tränen schossen ihm ins Auge, denn wie immer suchte er die Schuld dafür zuerst bei sich selber. Sie hatten Voldemort nicht geglaubt, als er ihnen vorausgesagt hatte, dass dann alle markierten Todesser ebenfalls sterben würden. Hermione zog ihn sofort an sich und sagte in dezidiertem Ton:

„Das ist **nicht** deine Schuld, Harry! Obwohl du's verursacht hast, als du Voldemort getötet hast, denn **sie** haben es über sich selber gebracht, als sie sich an diesen Verbrecher gebunden haben und seine Sklaven wurden. Wenn du mich fragst, so war das wunderbar ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, die Voldemort da über seine Genossen gebracht hat, und sie haben nun selber den Tod gefressen, den sie so grosszügig über uns alle gebracht haben. Harry, es ist so wie du gestern selber sagtest, sie haben verdient, was sie bekommen haben! Denke nur an all die grauenhaften Taten, welche Leute wie Malfoy auch nach seinem Freispruch noch alle beging. Er hat ja schliesslich seine Einstellung nicht geändert, und wenn du mich fragst hat er auf der politischen Ebene den Menschen in diesem Land einen riesigen Schaden zugefügt. Die meisten sind sich nur gar nicht bewusst, wie gross dieser Schaden ist. Und er war sicher nicht der einzige."

Während sie noch ein paar weitere kleinere Renovierungsarbeiten im Haus erledigten, hörten sie den ganzen Tag den Nachrichten im magischen Radio zu. Bis am Nachmittag kletterte die Zahl der aufgefundenen Toten auf 83, inklusive alle noch in Azkaban eingesperrten Todesser. Noch immer wurden Leichen gefunden, deshalb gab Fudge den Auroren den Auftrag aktiv nach ehemaligen oder verdächtigten ehemaligen Todessern zu suchen, vor allem jene Verdächtigen, die niemals angeklagt wurden. Mittlerweile hatten man im Ministerium das magische Totenregister hervorgeholt und fand weitere dreizehn Personen, die mit den schon bekannten 83 um exakt die selbe Zeit gestorben waren, nämlich am Vorabend um 21.27 Uhr.

Harrys Tränen waren mit Hermiones Ausbruch rasch versiegt. Im Grunde gab er ihr ja sehr recht, die Todesser hatten erhalten was sie verdient hatten. Sirius' einziger Kommentar war:

„Damit sind wir die meisten Probleme mit einem Schlag los."

„Ausser, dass sie Kinder wie Draco hinterlassen, die all den Quatsch eingesaugt und geglaubt haben."

„Ja, aber selbst die könnten jetzt begreifen, dass sich Verbrechen nicht auszahlt," meinte Hermione hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir werden sehen. Malfoy glaubt ja nicht, dass das Verbrechen waren, er glaubt ja, dass es sein und der Seinen Recht wäre, auf andere nicht nur herunterzuschauen, sondern sie auch noch gleich zu foltern und umzubringen, wenn sie ihm im Weg waren. Und er wird es nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass Voldemort das verursacht hat."

Sirius als Familienoberhaupt der Blacks ging nach Grimmauld Place, um zu sehen, wer sich um die Überbleibsel der Black-Familie kümmerte. Ausser Bellatrix und Narcissa gab es noch zwei Blacks, die offenbar den Todessern angehört hatten. Die würde er alle kaum vermissen, aber da war Draco, der immer noch minderjährig war und einen Vormund brauchte. Andromeda machte sich auf den Weg, um den Jungen abzuholen, da sie jetzt seine nächste Verwandte war. Sie fand einen vollkommen unter Schock stehenden 15-jährigen vor, der kaum noch ansprechbar war.

„Draco? Ich bin deine Tante Andromeda Tonks-Black. Möchtest du mit mir kommen? Ich werde vermutlich als dein Vormund eingesetzt werden, bis du volljährig bist."

Draco sah auf und war so am Boden zerstört, dass er nicht einmal mehr seine hochnäsige Grimasse aufsetzen konnte.

„Sie sassen da und auf einmal griffen sie sich nach ihren Handgelenken, fielen um und waren tot! Wie konnte das passieren? Niemand war hier, niemand hat sie getötet, sie waren nicht krank, sie starben einfach!"

„Wir können es erklären, Draco, aber dafür musst du mit mir kommen. Kannst du für einige Tage Kleider einpacken? Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, bis alle Formalitäten erledigt sind. Ausserdem bist du noch minderjährig. Deine Mutter und deine andere Tante sind beide tot, ich bin jetzt deine nächste lebende Verwandte."

Sie staunte, dass sie ihn einfach aus dem Zimmer und zu seinem führen konnte, wo er seine Schultruhe packte. Sie liess die Truhe aus dem Haus schweben und sagte:

„Komm. Deine Eltern sind jetzt eh im Leichenschauhaus und wir haben eine Beerdigung vorzubereiten."

Er nickte. Andi wusste, dass nur der Schock über den plötzlichen Tod der Eltern ihn so gefügig machte. Sobald er abklang würde der ziemlich fiese Charakter des Jungen bestimmt wieder ans Tageslicht kommen. Aber vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Dinge zum Überlegen geben, jedenfalls wollte sie es versuchen. Sie brachte den Jungen in ihr Stadthaus, das sie von ihrem Onkel Alphard geerbt hatte. Auch dieses war ein schönes Gebäude im Jugendstil, auch hier zum grossen Teil mit originalen Art Déco-Möbeln eingerichtet. Sie gab Draco eines der schönsten Gästezimmer und sagte:

„Mach es dir bequem, Draco. Sirius wird bald kommen, und dann erwarten wir deinen Familienanwalt, um zu erfahren, was im Testament deiner Eltern steht. Die offizielle Lesung wird wohl später noch vorgenommen werden, aber du solltest dann nicht überrascht werden. Sollten in dem Testament Vormunde für dich bestimmt sein, die noch leben, dann wirst du ihnen anschliessend überstellt. Bis dahin kannst du hier wohnen."

Draco nickte, liess sich auf das Bett fallen und drehte sich von Andi weg. Sie liess es durchgehen, sagte aber:

„Abendessen ist um sechs Uhr unten im Esszimmer. Du kannst Iggy rufen, der dir den Weg zeigen wird. Du wirst Iggy mit Respekt behandeln, Draco."

Der Tag wurde hektisch und Sirius war den grössten Teil davon unterwegs. Er hatte den Auroren mitgeteilt, dass die Dementoren mit den Überresten seiner Familie in Azkaban machen konnten, was sie auch sonst immer machten und sie dort verscharren, er wollte sie eh nicht in seinem Familiengrab. Mit dem Tod der Lestrange-Brüder gab es jetzt überhaupt keine Lestranges mehr. Er grinste. Eigentlich hatte er den ganzen Tag über schon gegrinst, seit Remus den Artikel im Tagespropheten vorgelesen hatte. Noch mehr als Hermione war er davon überzeugt, dass die Todesser nur mit Verspätung das erhalten hatten, was sie eigentlich schon vierzehn Jahre zuvor verdient gehabt hätten.

Das Ministerium hingegen war in ziemlichem Aufruhr. Über zwanzig der jetzt Toten waren in unterschiedlichsten Funktionen im Ministerium tätig gewesen, einige in hohen Chargen. Und beinahe so viele waren Mitglieder im Zaubererrat gewesen. Jeder musste sich nun in die Arbeit knien und beim Aufräumen helfen. Dabei bemerkte der Minister, wie viele gute und verlässliche Leute eigentlich dort arbeiteten. Es war allerdings eine bittere Pille, dass die meisten von denen, welchen er besonders vertraut hatte nun tot waren. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass niemand ihn verdächtigte, nachdem auch durchgesickert war, dass seine Unterstaatssekretärin Dolores Umbridge, tot in ihrer Wohnung in Hogsmeade aufgefunden worden war.

Es gab noch einen weit weniger laut verkündeten Todesfall in Spinner's End, wo ein früherer Zaubertränkemeister noch versucht hatte, sich das Dunkle Mal aus dem Handgelenk zu schneiden. Doch hatte es nichts mehr genützt, er war dennoch gestorben. Er liess keine Trauernden zurück, nur Dumbledore, der vor allem bedauerte, jetzt auch noch einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer suchen zu müssen.

Auch drei Schulbeiräte waren unter den Toten. Dumbledore freute sich darüber mehr als er die Toten betrauerte. Er konnte nun auf frisches Blut im Schulbeirat hoffen und auf Fortschritt an der Schule. Seine Bemühungen, in den Schulplänen und angebotenen Fächern Reformen anzubieten, waren stets abgeschmettert worden, nun hoffte er, mehr als nur hohle Worte zu vermehrter Schuleinheit beitragen zu können. Er hoffte, seinem Ziel näherzukommen, in Zukunft nur noch dann Rivalität zwischen den Häusern zu erleben, wenn es um den Quidditch- oder Hauspokal ging und er hoffte, dass er modernere Fächer und Unterrichtsmethoden einführen konnte.

Alles in Allem war es wohl der schwärzeste Tag, den die konservativen Reinblüter wohl je in ihrer Geschichte erlebt hatten. Harry tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass nun die Gelegenheit kam, um Reformen und Fortschritt auch in die magische Welt zu bringen. Politisch und gesellschaftlich hatte man jetzt die Gelegenheit, sich endlich vorwärts zu bewegen. Hermione hatte den ganzen Tag ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, denn für sie bedeutete es, dass die 'bessere' Gesellschaft in der magischen Welt um ihre aggressivsten Köpfe gekommen war und sich nun zwangsläufig heilen musste, um nicht unterzugehen. Der grösste Teil der jetzt noch verbliebenen Reinblüter gehörte der Lichten Seite an, die meisten von ihnen dachten schon noch konservativ, würden aber die Hand dazu bieten, dass es keine Unterschiede mehr zwischen den verschiedenen Blutstati geben würde. Sie war sich sowieso sicher, dass die Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen diejenigen sein würden, die alles wieder aufbauten und ins Lot brachten.


End file.
